Cold Comfort
by a.c.ryder
Summary: Emma/Gold commiserate over past non/con in their lives. Eventually they help each other in other ways. Started as a one shot and just kept going. non/con only referenced. rated m for safety & later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, or any characters herein. If I did these two would so be canon by now. This story combines three different prompts from the kinkmeme and non/con is only referenced in conversation.

* * *

His long, slender fingers reverently traced the edges of a chipped tea cup, relieved it was back in his hands. There are few things in this world that he truly cherished, and this fragile piece of porcelain was one of them. Gold sat in his jail cell, watching Regina poking around the Sherriff's office, anxiously waiting for the return of her son. What _was_ taking so long? He wanted to be rid of Regina and he wanted his ice cream cone. Thankfully, he didn't have much longer to wait as laughter erupted through the hallway. Emma and Henry walked in together hand in hand, whispering in a huddle.

"At last, Miss Swan; I do believe I said thirty minutes, not thirty-seven." Regina chided coldly, stepping from the office. Emma rolled her eyes as Henry broke away to give Mr. Gold the ice cream cone.

"Here," he said, holding the cone through the bars. "I hope you like mint chocolate chip." Gold flashed Henry a genuine smile, staring at the mountainous green scoops on a waffle cone.

"Thank you, Henry; it just so happens I love mint." He replied, placing the tea cup on the mattress beside him. Emma's curiosity flared when she saw the teacup, making a mental note to ask about it later. C_ould that seriously be what Gold almost killed someone over?_

"Henry, come away from there." Regina scolded. As hard as it was for Emma, she met Regina's eyes.

"Thank you, for letting me see him…" Emma said, looking between her and Gold. "…for whatever the reason."

Regina smiled cruelly, "Don't get used to it…let's go Henry." She called as she brushed past Emma. Henry smiled up at his birth mother as she tossed his dark hair loosely, smiling back.

"Bye Emma!" he called, trying to catch up to Regina.

"See ya, kid…" she whispered, staring after him. Gold studied her from his cell; watching Emma's expressions change from happiness, to longing; sorrow, to shame; and finally to resignation. Her bright emerald green eyes grew dark and hollow. He knew the reason why, though she never told him - never told anyone.

"Is everything alright, Sherriff?" Gold asked when Emma still hadn't moved several moments later. Shaken from her thoughts by the sound of his voice, Emma forced a smile.

"Yes, of course I am," She said, trying to sound convincing. Gold stared at her skeptically, sucking small bits of ice cream into his mouth. It was like he was challenging her to a fight the way he leveled her with those eyes. She cleared her throat, shifting nervously under his scrutinizing gaze.

"What did Regina want with you anyway? What was so important that she'd let me see Henry?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. A devious smile formed on his lips, diverted his gaze to the ground.

"Oh just a chat between old adversaries…" he said slowly, his words thickly accented. Even though she had asked the question, Gold could tell she hadn't truly heard the answer as she nodded numbly. Her eyes were filled with sadness as they focused on the desk that separated them. He knew it was a long shot, but he figured he would at least make the offer.

"You seem…haunted, Sheriff. Any dark secrets that you'd like to get off your chest?" Emma cocked an eyebrow and smirked, trying to remain guarded. _Did he actually expect her to answer that?_

"Even if I did have _dark secrets_, you are the last person I'd share them with, Gold." She said incredulously, walking to her office. She watched him, distracted as he drew his tongue along the edge of the cone, pulling her chair to the desk. "By the way, how's your ice cream?"

"Delicious…" he whispered, eyeing her suggestively as Emma rolled her eyes, "…and Sherriff, you're not the only one that can spot a liar, dearie; we all have dark secrets." Emma shot him her classic, _don't-push-me-or-I'll-beat-you-bloody-senseless_, stare. A broad smile formed on his lips, his dark eyes dancing mischievously.

"If you change your mind about that chat, Sherriff, my door is always open…" he offered mockingly, eyeing the bars that locked him in.

Ignoring his comment, Emma simply stared at her computer screen. It was going to be a long night. She tried to appear calm while fighting to suppress the onslaught of thoughts and emotions rising to the surface. She grew self-conscious under the weight of his stare, deliberately avoiding his gaze. It irritated her to no end – these mind games he seemed to enjoy playing. There were times she wanted to strangle him with her bare hands. But there were also times when she felt he was the only person here who could, or more importantly would, help her. Her list of allies was shortening by the day it seemed, especially after that very public display she'd made and been wrong.

Gold watched as her eyes went hollow once more, knowing exactly the scene that was playing in her mind. He made it his business to know what happened to Emma – she was to be his savior after all. Even though she still didn't know it, he had once been hers, though he came too late. _Just like Bae; just like Belle_. His fingertips traced the rim of the cup, holding it tight against his leg as he finished the last of his cone. He was responsible for her pain, and though he wasn't one to feel guilty, he wanted to make amends somehow.

* * *

Gold woke with a start to the sound of Emma…whimpering? He shot up, looking around for signs of trouble. She was still sitting at her desk with her hands flat, her arms spread to the sides on her desk. She had fallen asleep on a pile of papers, and by the looks of it was now in the throes of a violent nightmare. He watched helplessly as she began thrashing about, papers and objects crashing to the floor. Her soft pleas of, '_no, please stop; you're hurting me...'_ filled his ears and a thousand vile images filled his mind. Pressing his forehead against the bars his eyes drifted closed, wishing he had his powers so he could ease her mind. It made his blood boil to hear her pained and tearful cries, obviously reliving the events of that dreadful night. Had he just arrived sooner, he could've prevented it all together, but alas, here they were.

"Emma!" he called out finally, hoping his voice would wake her. It had no effect. She continued to thrashing, her whimpering turning into full blown crying. "No…please, I'm sorry…I'm sorry; I'll be good I promise…" he heard her yell.

"Emma! Wake up…" he called again, his fists tightening around the bars. Her arm swept across the desk, knocking the phone and just about everything else along with it to the ground. "EMMA!" Gold screamed, one last time; his booming voice reverberating off the walls.

"NO!" She cried loudly as she shot up. Her body jerked violently, slamming her knee into the top of the desk. "Ow…" she sighed painfully, resting her head on the edge of the desk, rubbing her knee furiously. Gold gave her a moment to catch her breath, regretting that the bastard responsible still drew breath.

"Sherriff Swan, are you alright?" he called softly from his cell.

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips. The sound of his voice, though normally soothing with that accent was like nails on a chalk board. The floor all around her was littered with papers, pens and everything else that had cluttered her desk. She felt her face flush with embarrassment that Gold not only witnessed the spectacle, but likely heard it as well. Steeling her nerves she inhaled deeply, determined not to let him see her sweat.

"Do I look alright to you, Gold?" she asked sharply, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she reclined back in her chair. Her face was red and puffy, her eyes and cheeks wet with fresh tears.

"Well, there's no need to get snarky." He answered, his voice low, but gentle. "It's obvious you're not alright. I was merely expressing my concern, opening the door with a question in case you wanted to talk."

Emma noted the change in his voice immediately. There was no sarcasm, no mocking or teasing tones. Her eyes narrowed skeptically, staring at him from her office as she massaged her knee absently. From this distance, he actually looked sad and worried. Emma would've laughed at the thought if he wasn't standing there staring at her. He seemed genuine in his concern, but everything she had seen and heard about him since she arrived here told her that wasn't possible. This was just another one of his mind games…

"What's your angle, Gold? What do you want from me?" she demanded, storming to his cell. Gold closed his eyes, shaking his head sadly in response to her immediate paranoia and defensiveness. Then again, he couldn't blame her. Gold has only ever wanted to protect Emma, her being his Savior it was the least he could do. Thus far he has failed miserably and blowing her up in Regina's office – even though she wasn't the target – definitely did nothing to assure her that he meant her no harm. In this moment, he found an opportunity to change that - to hopefully help her where no else has.

"I don't have an angle, dearie. I don't need or want anything from you. But perhaps, you need something from me, which I am humbly offering..." he said gently, placing a hand to his chest. Emma scoffed at the notion of him doing anything noble or kind…s_o help me God if he's offering to have sex with me… _

"Oh yea, and what's that?" she countered, her arms crossed protectively over her chest.

"Someone to listen…" he replied immediately, grinning at the shocked look on Emma's face. If she was expecting him to say anything, it certainly hadn't been that. He had to be careful how he approached this, knowing better than anyone how guarded she was. If she felt threatened at all she would shut down and lock him out.

"…unbiased; without judgment, without giving unwarranted advice or worthless pity. Someone who wouldn't think any less of you, no matter what you told them. I am going nowhere fast and if you would like to talk, I am willing to listen." His voice was low as he spoke thickly accented words and Emma found herself soothed by the sound.

She swallowed hard willing herself not to cry, especially not in front of Gold. For ten long years she carried the weight of this secret; she's never had family or friends to confide in. Therapy always seemed pointless. She spent far too much time and energy trying to forget everything to go spend endless amounts of time and money rehashing it. But perhaps tonight in the company of a man she doesn't trust and barely tolerates; she was just tired enough and crazy enough to break her silence.

With only one option left she walked right up the bars, her face only inches from his as she searched his eyes for some hidden, ulterior motive. His chocolate brown eyes were soft, gentle; almost…empathetic? That couldn't be right – this was Gold! Storybrooke's one man mafia; the harshest, most unsympathetic man she'd ever met who just almost beat a man to death over a teacup! There wasn't supposed to be anything soft or gentle about this man. And yet there it was staring right back at her. She felt her defenses weaken despite herself; her shoulders relaxed slightly as she released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he offered once more.

"Tell you about what?" she rebuffed rolling her eyes; her defenses still in play.

"You're nightmare…" he replied; his voice remaining calm and patient.

Her eyes drifted to meet his,_ was she really considering this? Was she really about to tell Mr. Gold the one thing she has never admitted to anyone? _Releasing a long, exasperated sigh, Emma moved to the couch beside Gold's cell. _Yes, apparently she was... _Curling up in the corner of the couch, she brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. The bed in the cell squeaked loudly as Gold sat down facing her, waiting patiently for her to begin.

"I haven't had that nightmare in years…" she began hoarsely, her eyes focusing intently on the ground, "…at least not until I saw Henry. He looks so much like…his father, and I try so hard to hide it. I don't want Henry to think I gave him away because of him. He was just an innocent born into this mess." She wiped a tear that had escaped her eye, still pointlessly trying to appear strong and in control.

"I was sixteen when I was sent to live there. The mother was never around, I think she was a hooker. The father seemed kind at first, but it didn't take long for his true colors to show. He used to watch me, stalk my every move. He didn't beat me often, but it happened more than once…" her voice trailed off as her eyes went dark at the memory. Gold sat motionless and silent, afraid to remind her of his presence.

"He started touching me a few months after I turned seventeen. I thought about leaving, but at that age I wasn't likely to find another home. I figured that I could endure a few more months and then I would be out of the system, and _no one_ would ever lay a hand on me ever again." Gold could see her body trembling; could hear her struggling to keep her voice calm and steady.

"This one night, I had fallen asleep on the couch while watching TV. Something woke me up and he was watching me and uh…he was touching himself." Emma swallowed the bile that was rising up her throat; the tears burning in her eyes.

"I shot up, made a run for the stairs but he caught me and threw me to the couch and he…he…" She had never said it, not out loud; to anyone – and she was about to say it to none other than Mr. Gold. Her eyes drifted closed and she summoned every ounce of courage she had as she whispered,

"He raped…me…he raped me…" No sooner had the word escaped her lips that her chest began heaving; resting her forehead to her knees as the sobbing took over. After having been buried for ten years, the repressed emotions wracked her body. All the shame, disgust, misery and fear she experienced at the hands of that monster came rushing to the surface with terrifying intensity.

Gold held back the tears that filled behind his eyes, watching helplessly as she wept. He was powerless to do anything to help her; _just like Bae; just like Belle_. He remained silent, knowing all too well that there was nothing anyone could ever say that would make it better, make it hurt less. Instead, all he could do was reach through the bars and grasp her hand gently, offering her the comfort of his presence and understanding.

To his relief, she didn't flinch at his touch, didn't slap his hand away with a sarcastic quip or insult. She simply grasped his hand desperately as if it were a lifeline, squeezing tightly. Gold realized with a measure of regret that he hadn't given the man a bad enough beating. As far as he knew the worthless piece of scum was still breathing, but that could always be remedied. Had he had his magic, he would've turned the bastard into the slug that he was and relished the sound of crushing him beneath his boot.

Emma was grateful that the bars separated them; otherwise she might be tempted to curl up in his arms and allow him to hold her. But that would've made her vulnerable, and she couldn't have that. She spent too many years being guarded and keeping people at arm's length to become vulnerable now. After what felt like hours Emma uncurled herself, wiping away the last remaining tears that stained her cheeks. She remained seated on the couch as her breathing finally began to even out. With no prodding necessary, Emma continued.

"It was only a few days before my eighteenth birthday that the police showed up and removed me. Apparently someone had made an anonymous report about the abuse. I've never figured out who it was." Still clutching Gold's hand in hers, she absentmindedly traced the edge his hand with her thumb as she spoke.

"I've never been able to let a man touch me since. Graham...was the first man to kiss me in ten years. I don't know if I would've been able to go any further; I've never been brave enough to try." She paused; thinking fondly of the man she might have loved, but would never know.

"I was terrified; beyond terrified when I found out I was pregnant. I had no job, no family, no friends; I couldn't support myself much less an infant. So…I gave him up; I knew he'd never have a chance if he stayed with me."

"What happened to him…your foster father?" Gold finally asked, already knowing the answer. Emma stared off, shrugging her shoulders indifferently.

"Uh, as far as I know he is in jail. I never had to testify; he pleaded guilty to all charges…kind of bizarre, actually." Emma breathed a sigh of relief, resting her head against the couch. She closed her eyes in relief at having released this burden at long last. Reluctantly, (though she'd never admit it), she released Gold's hand.

His hand was tingling, feeling the loss of Emma's touch. Her thumb caressing his skin had felt good, sending chills up his arm. It was the first real human contact he'd had in thirty-plus years.

"Do you feel any better, love?" he asked softly, his head resting against the wall. Emma stared straight ahead and nodded; the slightest hint of smile forming on her lips.

"I feel lighter; I don't know about better…" she answered honestly, her green eyes meeting his, "Thank you…for uh, listening." She whispered, feeling awkward as to what she should say.

"You're welcome..." He replied, his eyes staring straight through her. Gold wasn't prepared for the onslaught of his own memories that berated his mind. He hadn't thought for a moment that by listening to Emma it would trigger emotions that he'd thought buried lifetime's ago.

It was Emma's turn to watch Gold's expressions change; gone was the hard, manipulative man she had known. Before her now was a younger man, a broken man...the man he was before he became _Mr. Gold_. An entire lifetime was reflected in that one look and it made her heart constrict with sorrow. While anger was present in his far off glance, it was the overwhelming sadness that caught her attention. They say that the eyes are the window to soul and Emma watched as his eyes told a story of shame, regret, loneliness, fear and pain. She couldn't imagine the scene that was playing in his mind, but she felt obligated to ask.

"Are _you_ alright, Mr. Gold?" Emma asked quietly, studying his eyes intensely. She hoped maybe she could somehow repay the service he had done her. "You seem…far away." Gold inhaled deeply and turned his head to look at her. He pressed his lips together in a tight line, forcing a smile.

"I was just thinking…about the harshness and cruelty of life to ones so young." He said sadly, his eyes focused on the cot beneath him.

"Ones…as in plural ones?" she clarified, raising a curious eyebrow. Gold stiffened, not realizing he had given something away that he had _never_ intended.

"To children, you know, in the system…" He lied coolly, hoping she wouldn't notice. But then again, this was Emma.

"Gold, you're lying." she said with a smirk, watching as his jaw line tightened. "And if you would like I am still here…if you have any dark secrets of your own that you'd like to share." Gold couldn't help but smile. Yes…perhaps after three lifetimes it was time to let it go.

"I was twenty-one when I was dragged into a war that I didn't believe in; one that I had no desire to fight…" he began, not missing a beat. Emma once again curled herself up, angling her body to face him.

"…I had a wife then; she was expecting our first child." His voice trailed off, becoming so soft that she strained to hear him. Emma couldn't hide her look of shock, never suspecting that this man ever had a family.

"We were facing…an indestructible enemy. We were all children with no fighting or military skills, but all able bodied men and women were placed on the front lines. I witnessed so many children; friends of mine that I had known all my life, ripped open – ripped apart by a ruthless evil. I wanted nothing more to do with it. So one night while everyone slept, I slipped out from the tent; a deserter – a _coward_. I was discovered two days later by a search party; they dragged me back to the battlefield where my company…had been slaughtered. Every last one of them dead…except for me," He said, seeming to come to life with rage at that statement. The tears he had been holding could no longer be contained.

"As punishment, I was held down by three soldiers while the leader, branded the word 'coward' into my leg," Gold paused; intensely quiet for the next few moments. Emma sat holding her breath in horror, waiting for Gold to continue. He brushed the hair from his face and the tears that had fallen; breathing deeply he continued.

"I guess they figured I was already in position to, uh…" his voice trembled, trailing off. He took several more deep breaths to control his emotions before continuing. "They all took turns; laughing and cheering each other on. At some point I passed out; I don't know how long it lasted. When I woke up, my leg was broken, and I was branded forever. Somehow I made it home to my wife, who by that point had given birth to my son. I was lame and broken, both in body and spirit. When she learned what happened she left, leaving our son with me to be raised by a coward. This limp – my leg is a daily reminder of my humiliation – my _mistake_…"

The words were spoken with malice and a sense of deep regret. Emma felt herself crying, grieving for his pain. She had no idea of the life this complex man had lived. It made sense now, however; his constant drive – his need - for power. She heard him sigh heavily watching as his eyes changed back and before her was _Mr. Gold_.

"So you see, my dear Emma, I know all too well what it is like – the nightmares, the flashbacks you wish would leave you alone. I wish I could tell you that they fade over time – they don't. All you can do is stare it down every day and you can either beat it or get beaten by it. I can tell you that you are a true fighter, and I believe you are stronger than you realize. It's how you can look at your son with love, and not hatred or disgust." Gold smiled warmly at her as his eyes locked on hers. They sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts; never breaking eye contact.

"I'm so sorry; Gold, I had no idea." Emma offered weakly; he simply nodded. There was nothing she could say, she knew that. But she still wished there was something she could do. She hadn't expected this; never thought this was possible. Part of her felt honored that Gold would share something so personal with her, that he trusted her that much. The other part of her knew that this was still Mr. Gold; ruthless, manipulative; calculating. But for right now, he was just another broken soul who happened to share the same pain as her and it didn't matter whose was deeper. Silence resounded throughout the station as each wept quietly for their own pain and the pain of the other.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear the door open, or the echo of Regina's high heels in the hallway. Regina stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of them, saw the mess in the Sheriff's office. She watched them closely in stunned confusion before she said anything. They sat facing each other separated by the cell bars, their eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot as if they had been crying.

"Well, what's going on in here?" Regina asked breathlessly, eyeing the pair suspiciously. Emma jumped at the sound of her voice as Gold merely leveled her with a cold, hard stare.

"Uh, nothing…we were just talking." Emma replied hesitantly. "Is it daytime already?" she asked incredulously looking out the window. _How long have they been talking?_ Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Yes it is, Sherriff, has been for a few hours now. Welcome to the day." Regina replied in a huff. "Anyway, Mr. Gold's bail cleared; he's free to go." At that, Regina turned on her heels and stormed off.

Emma and Gold exchanged bewildered glances before breaking into fits of hysterical laughter. Perhaps it was just the need for an emotional release after such an intense night of soul-bearing, but the more she laughed the better she felt. Wiping the tears that fell from her eyes, Emma went and retrieved her keys and walked to Gold's cell; trying to control her laughter as she handed him his cane.

"Thank you, Sherriff…" Gold leaned heavily on the cane, clutching the teacup closely as he stepped from the cell.

"What is that?" Emma asked, motioning to the teacup.

"That…" Gold began, limping passed her, "…that is another story for another day, dearie." He followed Emma to her desk as she retrieved the rest of his belongings and handed him the small envelope. Perhaps it was just the high of having released such a heavy burden, but Gold felt compelled to share one last secret. He had no idea how she would react, but it was time she knew the truth.

"I have a confession to make, Emma…" Gold began; his voice somber. Emma held his gaze, her smile fading when she saw the seriousness of his expression. She sucked in a breath and held it, waiting nervously for what he was about to say.

"What is it?" she asked in a whisper, now seriously concerned he was about to confess to murder. He tapped his cane repeatedly on the floor before he began.

"Emma, I have many people who work for me, in all of my various dealings. When I was looking for a child for Regina to adopt, I came across your file. I knew you were too old for _her_, but I was intrigued by you. I knew even then that you were something special – something extraordinary…" Emma's breathing intensified as he spoke; a mix of confusion and fear flooding her body.

"I assigned two of my associates to keep an eye on you; inform me if you were ever in any trouble. When they told me of the bruises they had seen on your arms and face, I was on the next plane to Arizona. When I landed, I made the anonymous phone call that had you removed from that house." He paused long enough to take a deep breath; sorting out his thoughts. Emma fell to her chair in stunned silence; bewildered, angry; confused as she stared at him. Gold continued before she could find words to speak.

"The two associates I assigned to you were on the police force. They were there the day you were removed; they held him at the house until I arrived." once again he paused, tapping his cane nervously.

"Let's just say that the beating I gave that man make's what I did to Mr. French look like child's play. After I was done, I told him that he would be pleading guilty to all charges and that if he didn't…well; you get the idea. I wanted to offer you my help then, but you had run…and you kept running. After you gave birth, I allowed Regina to adopt Henry in the hopes that I would catch up to you one day, and give you the chance to get to know him. I was also able to keep a close on eye him, the way that I had so longed to do for you."

_'He called…saved me; beat him…arrested…gave Henry to Regina…" _Emma cradled her head in her hands, shaking in confusion. She suddenly felt lightheaded, dizzy from the overwhelming amount of emotion that surged through her. There were words – words that she should be saying. Her chest heaved frantically as she struggled for breath. Should she thank him for removing her from that nightmare? Should she beat him to a bloody pulp for having her followed, and handing her son to that sociopath? There was just too much to process…

He watched Emma's reaction, her eyes moving frantically as she tried to make sense of everything he had just told her. Perhaps it was too much to reveal to her in one night, but she deserved to know, and she needed to hear it from him. Her eyes finally lifted to meet his, and he smiled in return.

"Good day, Sheriff. Thank you for last night; I apologize if I have upset you." And she knew from the look in his eyes that he meant it. This was the Gold she knew – that as she searched his eyes, there was no hint of regret, no shred of remorse to be found. Leaning his weight on his cane, he nodded his head ever so slightly, politely excusing himself.

"Thank you, as well." She managed to stammer, struggling with the words as she tried to catch her breath. She stared after him in shock, awe and bewilderment as he limped from the station. This was Mr. Gold; a man never to be trusted.

* * *

A/N - I referenced a story called, 'The Right Name' by Anonymous on the kinkmeme, in which Gold is branded a coward. I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, I do not own OUAT or the characters.

* * *

That night at the apartment Emma was beyond restless. Mary was out with David, leaving her alone to wrestle her thoughts. In an attempt to calm herself down, Emma submerged herself in a steaming bubble bath with a bottle of black label Johnnie Walker. She always kept a reserve bottle amidst her few belongings only for emergencies and very special occasions. If a blend of 40 different whiskies couldn't ease her mind, then nothing would. After having mulled over it obsessively for an entire day after Gold left her at the station, she was no closer to knowing what she felt – hatred, fear, gratitude, indifference. He had her followed without knowing anything about her! Then again, he did it only to protect her, not in some creepy pedophile way. No one had ever gone to such lengths for her before. But that didn't make it ok!

Then he beats the man within an inch of his life and blackmails him to plead guilty to all charges; and let's face it, the man was guilty. Should she tell the authorities? As far as she was concerned, at least in this case, Gold should be labeled a hero. But perhaps she was just biased. He saved her from more than he realized; it was a pity she ran before he could help her further. He even went to so far as to protect Henry from the same fate of being bounced around from home to home. Sighing deeply, she shook herself from her thoughts; she had to stop thinking. Enter Johnnie Walker. In only an hour or so, she would be lost in blissful oblivion, beyond caring and able to sleep. The whole mess would still be here in the morning; she could sort through it then.

Gold sat in front of a blazing fireplace, hypnotized by the flames mindlessly twirling the teacup around his finger. He had told her…told her everything. _What were you thinking? Not only did you tell her about the past; but to tell her about what you had done to that pathetic excuse of a man?_ He could hear the dark one's voice echoing in his ears. He closed his eyes briefly then poured another shot of whiskey. Well, it was too late now, the damage – whatever it was, had been done. He would have to wait until the morning to find out exactly what that was. Though, he knew he would be finding no rest tonight.

* * *

The first thing Emma noticed was the persistent ringing in her ears, and the merciless pounding in her head. The brutal ray of sunlight burning her eyelids informed her that it was morning; an empty bottle of Johnnie Walker was still clenched in her fist. She was snuggled warmly in her bath robe, sprawled across her bed on her stomach, her hair wrapped in a towel. _'Oh Emma; you weren't supposed to drink that much…'_ Mentally scolding herself she slid from her bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a black sweater. Removing the towel from her head she tossed it on her bed, emerging from her room to find Mary Margaret cooking breakfast.

"Good morning," Mary greeted cheerfully with a bright smile. "Hungry?" she asked innocently as Emma fell onto a chair.

"Do you have to shout?" she asked harshly. Mary's eyes went wide as she shrank back.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, turning to the cabinets.

Emma sighed, "I'm sorry, Mare, I'm just really hung over. Thank you." Emma smiled weakly as Mary handed her a cup of coffee.

"You must've had some night last night; what happened?" Mary asked concerned, handing her two aspirin.

Taking a sip of her coffee and downing the aspirin, Emma replied "It wasn't what happened last night, it was the night before. Gold posted bail yesterday morning."

"Ah…so what happened?" Mary asked again, still not understanding what the problem was.

"We talked," Emma began, "And we talked and talked and talked…" her voice trailed off staring at her coffee cup, her eyebrows furrowed together. Mary stared expectantly at Emma, waiting for her to elaborate further.

When she didn't continue, Mary prodded, "So what did you two talk about?" placing a plate full of eggs and sausage in front of her.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Emma covered her mouth, making a b-line for the bathroom. Mary stared after her worried and intrigued as to what could have been said that would provoke Emma to do so much drinking.

Emma fell over the toilet losing the contents of her stomach – namely whiskey, coffee, and aspirin. Resting her forehead against her arm she began weeping uncontrollably, all of the pain, anger, sadness and confusion demanding to be released. It wasn't fair! What happened to her was wrong! What happened to _him_ was wrong! Gold having someone follow her was wrong! Flushing the toilet she fell back against the wall, burying her face in her hands.

Then why didn't she hate him? Why was she crying for him? All she wanted was to find him, wrap her arms around him and hold him; letting him hold her in return. This was all wrong; she couldn't be – shouldn't be – feeling this…this compassion. He was dangerous – a monster. Inhaling deeply, she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She had to talk to Gold again – they had things that needed to be sorted out. Right now was hardly the best time, she decided, gasping for breath on the bathroom floor. Forcing herself to her feet, she leaned over the sink, splashing cold water on her face in an attempt to wake up. She rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth roughly to rid that rancid taste from her mouth.

Mary watched wide-eyed as Emma tore from the bathroom like a bat out of hell, heading for her bedroom. Emma emerged hopping and yelled, "Mary, I have to go," pulling her boots on as she made her way to the front door.

"I'll be home late tonight; don't worry about dinner and don't wait up." She pulled her coat on and closed the door behind her. Mary stared after her in complete confusion, eyes wide as saucers wondering what exactly had happened the night Emma was with Gold.

* * *

For a blistery morning in February it was far too bright, Gold thought, stepping out of Granny's. His sunglasses seemed useless in blocking out the harsh and unrelenting sunlight. He had considered calling in sick and not opening the shop – one of the benefits of owning your own business. But no, there were things he had to do; people he needed to see. One such person was making their way towards him now and he wondered if he was about to get arrested for the second time this week. He sipped his coffee, not sure if he required it's heat more to ward off the cold, or the caffeine to snap himself awake.

"Good morning, Sherriff. How are you this morning?" he asked, knowing just by looking at her that she was as hung over as he was.

"Good morning, Gold; I've been better." She replied, eyeing him skeptically. She knew she looked terrible, eyes bloodshot and puffy; her hair a tangled mess. When she realized that he didn't look much better than she did, she smiled with an element of grim satisfaction.

"Listen, I, uh, I was wondering if we could talk…about some things. Whenever you have time…" He sipped his coffee slowly, his eyes hidden by the dark shades as he stared at her.

"Yes, I suppose we do have some things to discuss, don't we?" he agreed. "Well, how about you stop by my house this evening. I'll cook, you bring dessert?" he suggested with a tentative smile. Emma crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Well, if you promise not to drug me, I'll be there…" she retorted, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"You wound me, Miss Swan…" he teased, placing a hand on his chest as he eyed her over the rim of his glasses. "You have my word, dearie; you will be perfectly safe. Say 6:30 this evening?"

Emma held her breath a moment before she nodded in agreement. "I'll see you then."

"Grand. Have a good day, Sherriff…" he said, walking away. As Emma reached for the door, Gold turned back. "Sherriff Swan…" Emma stopped, holding the door as she looked at him.

"Whatever you may think of me, dearie, I do hope you can believe that I have never nor would I ever take advantage of a woman who was too drunk or incapacitated to know what she was doing. I may take advantage of people in other ways, but they know exactly who I am and what they are getting themselves into. I've never pretended to be anything other than who I am." At that he nodded slightly, turned and walked away. Emma stared after him; his head held high as he walked toward his shop. _The man had a point._

She shook her head slightly in disbelief as she entered Granny's for some much needed coffee. "Can I get the usual Ruby?" she asked quickly. She wasn't sure what, if anything she'd be able to keep down, but she needed to eat something.

"Sure thing, Emma…" came the cheerful reply. Emma plopped down on a chair at the counter, already exhausted as she tried to block out the noise of clanging dinnerware and loud conversations. After what felt like an eternity, Ruby handed Emma her coffee and muffin. She paid and left in hurry; seeking fresh air and someplace quiet.

Emma took her time getting to the station; the cool breeze against her skin was refreshing, awakening her senses. Somehow a mountain of paperwork had managed to accumulate on her desk. She was a woman of action; sitting at a desk doing paperwork was more exhausting to her than if she chased a suspect six miles. Ok, maybe that's a slight exaggeration but she despised paperwork, which is precisely the reason why there's so much of it. Knowing that she would be seeing Gold tonight to sort this all out gave her some measure of relief. Though they seemed to have reached an understanding, she still didn't trust him as far as she could throw him; she would still be on her guard.

The hours passed by slowly, albeit uneventfully. Just like every other day in this dull town. If nothing else, Emma's anxiety and anticipation were an ally in tackling all that paperwork – keeping her hands busy and her mind distracted. Alas, 6pm was upon her, and Emma had some shopping to do. She ducked into the bathroom; trying to fix her hair as best she could. She wouldn't bother changing or wearing make-up; this _wasn't_ a date.

* * *

Gold maneuvered around his kitchen slowly, preparing dinner for two instead of one like usual. _Well, she hasn't arrested me yet, _he mused, setting the honestly never intended to share what he did to Emma's 'foster father', well; he never intended to share any of what he told her the other night. However, much like Emma he felt lighter, as if part of the burden that weighs down his shoulders had been lifted. Perhaps it was just in the heat of the moment, Emma had just bore her soul to a man she didn't trust and probably still doesn't. He wondered, now that she knew the truth, if she would ever speak to him again after tonight, or if she was too angry, or perhaps too frightened of him.

It didn't matter anyway, it's not like they're in love or anything. Perhaps he deserved to have her shun him; it was after all his fault that any of this had happened to her. Had he not created this curse then Emma would be the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, a rightful princess in all her glory. Instead she was sent alone to a darker world than theirs – a land without magic where she struggled every day, never knowing who she truly was. Where every day she was abused by someone she trusted who was charged with taking care of her.

She never knew the parents that created her who would've done anything for her, lavishing endless amounts of love on her. He robbed her of that, all for the chance to find his son. He wanted to make it right, that's why he tracked her down. It wouldn't have been a perfect home by any means, but she would've been under his protection with the chance to know her mother. _Without knowing her as her mother. Ah, what a mess..._ As Gold was preparing the carrots, an incessant knocking on his door pulled him from his thoughts.

Emma stood freezing at Gold's door, apparently unable to stop her hand from knocking. A nervous energy coursed through her as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other repeatedly. What was she doing? What made her think that this was a good idea? As she prepared to turn and run, the porch light came on and the door opened to reveal Mr. Gold in his usual suit…and an apron.

"Good evening, Sheriff; glad you make it…" he greeted with a genuine smile.

"Gold…I hardly recognized you. You look so..." her eyes traveled the length of his body, searching for the right word, "…domesticated. It suits you…" she teased, releasing her held breath at the same time. He raised a quizzical eyebrow as the corners of his mouth curled into a slight smile.

"Do I need to ask you to leave before you've even crossed the threshold, Sheriff?" he asked, a mocking tone to his voice.

"Of course not, I promise as soon as I cross your threshold I will be on my best behavior." He laughed lightly at that opening the door wider; stepping aside to allow her entry.

"Please come in…" Emma smiled shyly as she stepped over the threshold. It wasn't the first time she had been inside his house, but it was the first time she was a guest. The last time she was here he had just been robbed, and the room was torn apart. But now everything was immaculate and organized; each trinket in its rightful place, including the chipped tea cup. She desperately wanted to know why a broken piece of porcelain held so much importance to him.

"What's in the bag, dearie?" he asked, taking her coat.

"Oh, ice cream. I wasn't sure what you'd like more so I got mint chocolate chip, vanilla, and chocolate peanut butter. I also got pumpkin and apple pies, whipped cream, cherries, sprinkles, chocolate sauce, peanut butter sauce – I got the peanut butter sauce in case you like peanut butter but not chocolate, and I got the chocolate sauce in case you don't like peanut butter, but really who doesn't like peanut butter? I also brought…"

Gold stared incredulously with a sideways glance, locking the door behind her. His eyes grew wider as she continued to ramble off the list of everything she brought. _She hasn't drawn breath since she set foot in his house…_

"…Reese's pieces and walnuts." She finished finally, smiling as she met his eyes.

"Is that all?" Gold teased, trying to refrain from laughing. Emma's face fell as he spoke, clearly misunderstanding his meaning.

"Oh, I am so sorry, did you want something else, 'cause I can go get it –"

"Emma…" Gold interrupted, walking towards her. "Stop talking and close your eyes…" she eyed him suspiciously but closed her eyes "…Now, take a deep breath; nice and slow…good. Calm down, love; it's alright. Now, open your eyes." Emma's eyes drifted open, focusing on the bemused face of Mr. Gold.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I'm so nervous." She explained weakly.

"No need to apologize, Sheriff. It's hard to know how to act around someone who knows too much about you…" he offered, taking the bag from her hand. _Wasn't that the truth?_ For a moment she had forgotten that he too bore his soul. He was probably just as nervous as she was, maybe even more so being a man with his past. _Though he seems perfectly calm to me,_ Emma thought as she met his eyes.

"Gold…at least for the rest of tonight; will you please call me Emma? Sheriff is too formal and I'm off the clock."

"As you wish…" he replied, leading her to the kitchen "…You look pale; are you feeling alright?" he asked concerned, unloading the contents of the bag into his freezer.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Smooth, Gold; after only 5 minutes you've managed to insult your guest."

"Oh, no, Emma…I only meant; I didn't mean to –" Emma couldn't stop herself from giggling as she waved her hand dismissively, sitting at the long wooden table.

"It's alright, I'm just teasing," he breathed a sigh of relief as he put the last of the dessert in the freezer.

"I guess we're both a bit nervous, dearie," he said, his voice low and shaky, "You'll have to forgive me if I seem lacking in my duties as host; it's been quite a long time since I've had a dinner companion…"

"Gold, it's alright, it's just me…there's no pressure." She offered kindly, realizing with sadness howlonely he must be living in this mansion all alone. Maybe if he had some friends he wouldn't be so grouchy all the time. '_Who am I to talk? Hell, if any one knows anything about being lonely and keeping people at arm's length it's me...' _

"Can I get you anything? Water, wine –"

"Uh, no, no wine; water, please…thank you." he feigned innocence as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

Noting his curiosity, Emma explained further. "I got a little drunk last night…I've been a bit queasy all day."

"Ah, you as well, eh dearie?" he asked, a knowing smile spreading on his lips.

"I polished off the last of my black label Johnnie Walker. I was kinda pissed actually; that stuff doesn't come cheap." she said in a huff of annoyance.

"You should've joined me then, I have that on tap." He said with a wink, placing a glass of water in front of her.

"No way, you drink Johnnie Walker?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course, dearie, it's the best. You must have impeccable taste." His eyes danced mischievously as he spoke, making Emma wonder if he was also referring to himself with that statement. He returned his focus to the task of cutting carrots and though she tried not to stare, she failed miserably. The last thing she expected when she came here was to enjoy herself; not only had she discovered that they have things in common, but they were teasing each other. Mr. Gold has never seemed the type to tease, or be even remotely funny and despite that she was enjoying his company; her mind was still a whirlwind of confusion and questions. It was the reason she came here…

"Why did you pick me?" she asked bluntly. Gold turned back to meet her eyes, knowing instantly what she was asking.

"As I said, I came across your file and I was intrigued." He replied matter-of-factly.

Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Oh, come on, Gold…really?" she snapped, causing him to stop and face her.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you took one look at my photo and file and thought _'hey, this girl looks nice; I'll have people follow her on the off chance she needs my help, but never tell her who I am or why I chose her.'_? You beat a man almost to death and then blackmailed him into pleading guilty. That's a hell of a lot to do for a complete stranger!"

Emma held her breath a moment when she realized she was yelling at him. Gold stared intently at the hardwood floor, pondering how he could explain this. The truth of the curse and her role as their Savior was out of the question as she wasn't yet a believer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell; but I really just don't understand this…" Emma whispered, pressing her palms to her forehead.

"I wish I could explain it in a way that would make sense to you, Emma. Other than to say that there was just something extraordinary about you…my apologies if it is insufficient. I've only ever wanted to help you, Emma; I still do…" Emma closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall with an exasperated sigh.

"You know, when you told me this I wasn't sure if I loved you or hated you for what you did. I spent the entire day trying to sort out what it was I felt which only led to binge drinking in the bathtub. It's creepy that you saw my picture and had me followed and I am not ok with that fact –" She paused as she considered what she was about to say. Gold studied her, his breathing intensified as he waiting for her to continue.

"I've never had anyone looking out for me, or protecting me – except for me. I would be lying if I didn't acknowledge the fact that you saved my life. I don't condone your methods Gold, that's no secret. That aside, you did save my life without killing anyone, he_ was_ guilty and deserved to punished. And you did prevent Henry from being bounced around from family to family in the foster system. I _hate_ that you gave him to Regina, but I'm grateful that you kept an eye on him. I'm still conflicted about all of this, but I don't hate you and I won't be telling any of the relevant authorities what you told me – or anyone else about the rest of it."

"Thank you for that." He said, releasing a heavy sigh of relief.

"One thing I don't understand, though. If you already knew all of that about me; why make me tell you about it?"

"I've heard talking about it helps…I only offered to listen. And I am truly sorry, Emma, that I didn't get to you sooner. That I didn't prevent…" She shrugged her shoulders, waived her hand dismissively.

"Don't be, Gold, it wasn't your job to protect me or my son." She raised her eyes to meet his. "Speaking of, you mentioned that you had a son. Does he live in Storybrooke?" She asked innocently, not realizing the nerve she'd struck. Gold shifted nervously, redirecting his focus to the task of cooking dinner.

"I, uh, I lost him." He began chopping the carrots aggressively; unsure he wanted to tell her any more. It was after all, extremely personal. He scoffed mentally, _'any more personal than being gang raped by soldiers?'_ Setting the knife down, he placed the last of the carrots in the pot. He turned and leaned against the counter, focusing his gaze intently on the floor.

"He was a good lad, you know, good heart; strong – fearless, everything that his father was not. I am _so_ proud to call him my son." Emma could see the tears that he was holding back, the agony that the memory brought him.

"As it seems, I did not learn my lesson well enough the first time around, and I made a promise to him that I failed to keep. As a result, I lost him and it has been by far the _worst_ mistake I have _ever_ made; one of the two that I truly regret." The beeping of the oven timer gave Gold the excuse he needed to turn away. Trying not to press too hard, Emma tried to lighten the mood.

"You've only ever made two mistakes? Now that's impressive…" Gold placed the tray on the stove and couldn't contain the laugh that escaped him; nor the smile that spread on his lips.

"You misunderstood me, dearie. I said there are only two that I regret. I have made many mistakes in my life, and I may or may not apologize for any of them. But that one…that was by far the worst and has haunted my dreams ever since."

A realization dawned on Emma as she thought about what Gold had said. "Do you think you deserved what those soldiers did to you?" His eyes grew harsh and cold as his head snapped around to see her.

"Excuse me?" he asked incredulously. She swallowed and quickly explained.

"Well you said that you _'didn't learn your lesson well enough the first time'_; it just, it sounds like you think you deserved it." He raised his eyebrows quickly and turned away ashamed.

"They died; Emma…they_ all_ died and I lived. How can you think I didn't deserve it?" his voice was deep with sorrow; his face like a thundercloud.

"Gold, you were twenty-one and you weren't even a soldier! Do you honestly think if you had stayed you would've been able to fight off – alone, what twenty or thirty couldn't?" Emma countered ardently. "You would've died right along with them leaving your son an orphan and your wife a widow. How can you think you did deserve it?" He turned then, eyes liquid as they met hers. Her bright green eyes were filled with contempt and indignation; not towards _him_, but towards what had been done to him.

Compassion is something he's never experienced, something he never believed he deserved. No one in his village ever let him forget that he was the coward who ran, including his own wife. His only thought when he returned to consciousness in those agonizing moments was getting home to his wife and meeting his son. He had expected Milah to rejoice at his return, however disgraced it might be. But he was greeted only with his wife's contempt, finding his only solace in holding his son for the first time. In his own mind, he had done the right thing, but he was the only one who thought so.

"No one else ever saw it that way." He whispered darkly, so low she barely heard him. "But thank you…" The tears brimmed in his eyes and Emma offered a small smile.

"You're welcome…" she offered gently. Suddenly rising to her feet as if woken from a trance, Emma walked to the counter beside him. "What can I do to help?"

"Well," he began, grateful for the distraction from the subject. "You can start by bringing the platter to the table." He said, sliding the tray of steak in front of her.

"Gold, this looks and smells amazing. I had no idea you could cook like this." She said, walking carefully to the table.

"Thank you, dearie; just one of my many hidden talents..." He said, mock arrogance lacing his voice. Her giggle was light and infectious, causing him to laugh with her.

He watched with hooded eyes as Emma maneuvered around him. He didn't know what it was about her that he felt safe enough to share such personal memories; especially the memories that caused him the deepest sense of shame. Perhaps, it was the fact that she had trusted him with her pain, that he in turn has trusted her with his. Whatever it was he was grateful. It had been far too long since he had connected with another person, much less connected on such a deep and intimate level.

He pulled out a chair for her with a slight bow, which only made her laugh harder. To her he was just being polite, but to him he was honoring a princess. It was a small gesture, and she smiled brightly in thanks as he sat across from her. Emma wasted no time in filling her plate to the brim, obviously not the least bit shy or dainty. He watched amused as she tore ravenously into her dinner. While it was hardly the way a princess would eat it was entirely Emma, and it was incredibly endearing. She was an intoxicating breath of fresh air, and he just wanted to indulge in it.

They were still cursed to be sure, but he's waited twenty-eight years for her arrival. Emma was only ever the Savior to him, the means to an end that would lead him back to Bae. She had changed everything so radically in such a short time with little more than her presence. Yet having her in his home, sharing stories of their lives and even joking with one another filled a need he never knew he had. Rather, a need he simply refused to acknowledge…companionship. He didn't know what would happen after tonight, but he hoped that this might be the beginning of a new chapter for them, perhaps even the start of a friendship.

Emma was starving, and she had no qualms about eating her fill. This wasn't a date and given that she had hardly eaten since yesterday afternoon, she wasn't concerned with keeping up pretenses. It didn't help that he cooked enough food to feed an army, the spread of steak, mashed potatoes, carrots and dinner rolls was just too enticing. She grew ever more self-conscious as he studied her, chancing a glance in his direction. He only smiled when she caught him staring, his eyes full of gratitude and wonder. At a loss for words, she awkwardly placed a forkful of carrots in her mouth. She licked her lips curiously at the burst of unexpected flavor, looking to Gold surprised.

"Is there cinnamon on these?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He swallowed the sip of wine he had just taken and nodded.

"Indeed, brown sugar and cinnamon. I think it gives it a little something extra, don't you?" She nodded enthusiastically, "Hell yea, it adds a lot it…I have to tell Mary Margaret about this; these are delicious."

Raising his glass, he nodded, "Thank you, my dear…" She went back to devouring her meal and Gold simply smiled eating his meal slowly, trying not to watch her. This was the first time he had a dinner companion in 28 years – longer if he includes before the curse was enacted. _Belle…_ A twinge of sadness pulled at him which he quickly shook off. He was enjoying her company too much to have regret and self-pity destroy it.

While there was nothing predatory or even remotely lustful in his gaze, Emma was growing uncomfortable as he continued to stare. Blushing under the scrutiny of his eyes, she fought back in the best way she knew how: sarcasm. "See something you like, Gold?" she asked teasingly, her eyes daring and confidant.

"Indeed…" he replied without irony or hesitation…or any sense of humor. Her blushing intensified as she swallowed her food slowly. "No need to worry, Emma, it's just a compliment. I should think that by now you would have realized that I thoroughly enjoy your company and all of our…_witty banter _if you will." He elaborated, sensing her discomfort. Emma dropped her gaze and smiled, unsure of how to respond.

"Thank you…" she said softly. As dinner drew to a close, Emma collected the plates and brought them to the sink.

"Leave it, dear, I'll tend to it later. Would you like any coffee, or tea?" he offered.

"Coffee would be great; thank you." He nodded, retrieving a second mug from the cabinet.

"I have a fire burning in the living room if you'd like to make yourself comfortable. I'll be right in with the coffee."

"That's alright; I'll wait a few more minutes." Emma offered. It made no sense to make him carry two cups of steaming coffee with a bad leg.

"As you wish…" he whispered causing Emma to giggle. Gold quirked an eyebrow, not sure what he had said that she found humorous.

"What's so funny?" he asked intrigued.

"Nothing, just that line reminds me of the movie, 'The Princess Bride', that's all." At his blank stare, she attempted to explain. "You know the scene when Buttercup pushes Wesley down the hill telling him to die when she still thinks he's the Dread Pirate Roberts, and as he's rolling down the giant hill he yells _'as you wish'_ letting her know that he was really Wesley because that was what he used to say to her instead of _'I love you'_." She replied smiling. She had to laugh at the priceless expression on Gold's face, somewhere between amusement at her explanation and complete confusion.

"Gold, 'The Princess Bride'…you know; the movie?" All he could do was shake his head and laugh.

"No, dearie, I'm sorry, I must've missed that one." He said, handing her the coffee as she followed him to the living room.

"Alright, that's it, next time I come over I'm bringing that movie and we are watching it…" she stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. _Next time… _Gold repeated to himself. He rather liked the sound of that.

As they sat beside each other on the couch, he smiled with that mischievous look in his eyes and whispered, "As you wish." His voice was deeper than usual, and heavily accented.

Emma met his eyes with a suspicious glare. _Is he teasing? Did he say that deliberately or did he just not hear me when I explained what it meant? _She wanted to laugh but his voice didn't suggest that he was kidding. Whether he intended it to or not, his voice carried a very seductive tone. Emma sipped her coffee slowly, albeit awkwardly, thinking of how best to respond.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Emma?" he asked hesitantly, breaking the silence. Emma met his eyes with a tentative smile.

"Sure…"

"Is it true what you said the other night, that Graham was the first man to kiss you in ten years?" she swallowed her coffee, simply nodding yes.

"Why do you ask?" she asked softly, her fingers drumming anxiously on the mug.

"I was just curious…it's such a long time to go without physical contact." _As if you're one to talk, Mr.-I-haven't-let-anyone-touch-me-since-my-wife-left-me-three-lifetimes-ago,_ the dark one mocked. Mentally blocking him out, Gold almost didn't hear Emma whisper.

"Have you…been with anyone, since…?" He forced a tight smile, resting his elbow on the top of the couch.

"No. No, I haven't…" he whispered sadly. Emma stared at him sympathetically, unable to imagine what it must've been like for him as a man to suffer something so humiliating and degrading. But at the end of the day, rape was rape. It was a violation of the worst kind, leaving the soul and mind marred with gaping wounds that bled ceaselessly. In some cases, the wounds grow calloused and hard, but they never fully heal.

"Do you want to? I mean, do you miss it?" She clarified quickly. Gold pressed his head against his fist, thinking before he answered.

"I'm not quite sure how to answer that. The only woman I was ever with was my wife and I was as inexperienced as she was. We were so young then. After I made it home, she never touched me and I didn't want her to. Now, I think I'd be ok with it…but the times are so different…" he let his voice trail off as he looked at her.

"Do you miss it?" he asked in return. She practically gulped her coffee, not wanting to answer this question.

"Well, what's to miss? I've never had it…" she said quickly. Gold met her eyes with a sharp glare.

"Emma…please tell me you weren't –"

"A virgin? Yeah, I was. Don't get me wrong, I was no saint back then. If there was trouble in a 20 mile radius I was bound to find it. I mean, I wasn't saving it for anyone special, I just thought it would've at least been with someone…" she lowered her gaze, her voice dying on her lips. Gold was seething with rage beside her; resolved that if this man still drew breath he would see to it that he would die sooner rather than later.

"I am so sorry, Emma..." he began, before she cut him off.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Besides, I'm the one who brought it up. I'll still get a first time with someone I choose…eventually." She replied, trying to sound optimistic. It was something she tried not to think about – her future, relationships in general. She avoided any and all romantic entanglements for fear that they'd eventually have to have sex.

"Will you tell me about your wife?" Emma asked cautiously. The expression that formed on Gold's face was blank and hard to read. She was nervous she had crossed a line, when he cleared his throat.

"We weren't in love, if that's what you're asking." He stated as emotionless as if he were talking about antiques. But he was anything but emotionless as he remembered the day Milah left him for a pirate and abandoned them; the whispers among the villagers that Bae wasn't even his son. The look on his son's face when he told him his mother was dead and was never coming home…

"Milah was her name, her father had fallen ill and he wanted to be sure that she would be provided for. So, our fathers agreed that we would be married."

"Wait, an arranged marriage; in this century…?" she asked with an astonished stare. "Is that even legal?" Her words pulled him from his thoughts and Gold couldn't help but smile.

"Times were very different then, and very difficult. We were even happy for a time. And shortly after that she was expecting, then I was shipped off to war." He scoffed and shook his head. "She stayed for a few years after I returned, but it never went back to the way it was. She resented me, going as far as to tell me that it would have been better for our son if I had died."

"She said that to you?!" Emma asked incredulously, an angry edge to her voice. What kind of woman could say such a thing? "So what happened to her?" He had to be careful how he responded, he couldn't tell her that his wife ran off with a pirate and that he ripped her heart out after his son fell through a magic portal to this world.

"She ran off with some vagrant in the dead of night. As far as I know she's dead." Sadness filled Emma's eyes as she shook her head. It was too much loss for one person to suffer alone, she thought, to lose his wife and his son on top of everything else. It's no wonder he became such a hard and calloused man. Emma never knew quite what to say in moments like these, she only knew that now would've been a good time for some comfort food. Her eyes widened as realization hit her.

"We still have ice cream…and pie!" she said excitedly as she jumped up, hurrying into the kitchen. Gold laughed in surprise as he stood to follow.

"How _could_ we have forgotten?" he mused, placing his coffee on the table. She retrieved the contents from his freezer and refrigerator and spread them on the table as he gathered the bowls and spoons.

"Honestly Emma, what were you thinking when you bought all this?" he admonished her, his eyes taking in the endless buffet of ice cream and toppings.

"Um, clearly I wasn't thinking, but I have a plan. As long as you invite me to dinner once or twice a week, this will all be gone by the end of the month." He lifted his eyes to meet hers, hoping he'd heard her right.

"You want to come back?" he asked in a state of disbelief.

She smiled genuinely as she held his gaze, "I've had a good time tonight, Gold. And I'll come back only if and when you ask me…" she handed him a bowl of mint chocolate chip with fudge, whipped cream, sprinkles and walnuts. "Oh, and a cherry!" she said, placing it on the whipped cream with a bright smile. He laughed out loud at that, a smile spread ear to ear as he held her gaze.

He didn't know what Emma considered to be a good time, but he's certain that he was horrible company. But if she wished to come back he wasn't about to object. Her presence here seemed to light up this dark and dreary house, and for the first time in a long time he felt truly alive. Just her listening to his past without judgment made him feel centuries younger. Perhaps that _was_ her magic; breathing life into the dead, bringing light into the darkness. To have the pleasure of her company for an evening would have been enough, to get to have it again filled him excitement and anticipation.

"Well, then, consider this your standing invitation to join whenever you wish, dearie…" he said, scooping a spoonful of toppings into his mouth. Emma dropped her eyes, serving herself chocolate peanut butter.

"Nope, doesn't work like that…you have to ask the night before or the day you want me to join you." She replied, her eyes dancing mischievously. After putting the ice cream back in the freezer, Emma followed Gold into his living room.

"Would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner tomorrow evening, Emma? I would like to see this movie you were raving about…" he teased her. She had a mouth full of whipped cream as she stared at him.

"I'd love to…" she replied finally, eliciting a broad smile from Mr. Gold. Emma studied him as they sat back down on his leather couch. "What's your first name?" Gold almost choked on his ice cream; looking more than a little worried.

"Why do you ask?" Telling her that he was Rumplestiltskin, the magician that created the curse that sent them here and robbed them of their lives seemed like a bad idea. Emma laughed, swallowing a spoonful of ice cream.

"Why do I ask? Because I'd like to know the first name of the man I just had dinner with, and who I will be eating with again tomorrow."

"I'd prefer it if you just call me Gold, Emma," he replied honestly. Emma shifted nervously at his refusal to give her his name. In her experience, only people with something hide are afraid to tell you who they are. Though she knows he's not married, his son is missing and the only time he was ever arrested was by her a few days ago. So why keep his name a secret?

"Seriously? Just tell me your name…" Emma insisted, an annoyed edge to her voice.

"I'll tell you what; I'll make you a deal. My name begins with an _R._ If you can guess it, I will do one thing for you; whatever you wish." He offered, desperately trying to get her off this topic. Emma scoffed, rolling her eyes at having to play some childish game.

"Fine, whatever…" she said, propping her head up with her fist. An awkward silence filled the room and Emma wondered if he would be this difficult with all her questions. An idea sparked and she decided to try an experiment.

"So, I know so little about you…." she began, angling her body to face him.

"What would you like to know?" he replied hesitantly. Emma smiled; it was a better reply than _guess my life_…

"Start with something easy; what did you do for a living?" Gold looked at her confused.

"I'm a pawnbroker, Emma…you know what I do for a living." He replied slowly as Emma shook her head.

"No, that's what you do now. I want to know what you did when you were younger, before you became _Mr. Gold: Infamous Pawnbroker of Storybrooke_." Gold couldn't help but chuckle at the exaggerated title. Given that Emma was a cop and could spot a liar anywhere, he knew he would have to concede something of his past. He would just have to omit the fact that it happened about three lifetimes ago in another world.

"Uh, well, when we lived in the village I was a spinner, actually." He began. Emma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "A spinner of what?"

"Of wool..." he replied quickly.

"A spinner of wool…" Emma repeated, narrowing her eyes skeptically as he nodded. "Are you lying to me?"

"Emma, you asked what I did when I was younger, and I'm telling you." Gold replied in a huff of aggravation. At the edge in his voice and the look in his eyes, Emma could tell he wasn't lying.

"I'm sorry, that's just not an occupation you hear of very often." She said quietly.

"As I said, dearie, times were very different then, and we were very poor. It was a small village, a farming town; everyone bought and traded with each other. I helped my father on the farm, but I also knew how to spin wool. My father hated it, said it was a woman's chore." He paused for the length of a breath. "But, it put food on the table; it was a matter of survival."

"So, from a poor farm boy to King of Storybrooke, Maine…" she teased lightly, motioning with her hands to the mansion that surrounded them. Gold smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Something like that…" he whispered with a smirk. While she had more questions, she didn't want to push her luck. She would be here again tomorrow night and could ask him then.

"It's getting late; I should get home…" Emma said, rising from the couch. "I'll walk you to the door." He offered, limping beside her. Emma retrieved her coat, and Gold smiled sheepishly as he took it from her hands, holding it open for her. A crooked smile formed on her lips as she turned around. For a man with such an evil reputation, she was surprised to find that he could be such a gentleman._ He was probably just acting in his best behavior…_ that nagging voice in her head warned.

"You are truly lovely, Emma." Gold said softly. The compliment was clearly a surprise as she met his eyes, a light shade of pink painting her cheeks. He wondered if he could ever express his gratitude, what her presence and understanding this night had meant to him.

"Thank for…" he paused, hoping to find the right words. _Thank you for eating dinner with an old man like me and subjecting yourself to more tomorrow?_ _For not reporting me to the authorities; for not calling me a coward…? _"…well, just…thank you."

"You're welcome." She said with a warm smile "Thank you again for dinner, it was delicious and I had a good time...Robert?" she asked hopefully.

Gold laughed, "You're welcome. And nice try, but no." He said, opening the door for her. "Tomorrow night then?"

"I'll be here…" she promised, already shivering at the blast of cold air. "Good night, Gold."

"Good night, Emma. Sweet dreams, love." With one last small smile, she stepped into the brutal cold. He locked the door behind her, watching from his window as Emma ran to her car, guarding herself against the biting wind. Once she drove away, he walked down the hall, taking in the glorious mess that was his kitchen. He never thought he would relish the task of doing dishes, but tonight was a special occasion. It was the first night in over thirty years that he had the pleasure of someone's company and he had the promise of doing it all again tomorrow.

He tried to remind himself not to get too attached, she was after all here for a very specific purpose and it wasn't to keep him company. But he couldn't suppress the smile that formed at the thought. What harm could there be in spending time with her? Belle was the only woman he'd ever love, and Emma was ripped away from her family because of the curse he created. There was no reason to believe or even hope that she would love him, or vice versa, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy her company while she offered it. He had a feeling once the curse was broken Emma would hate him, and he'd go back to being alone. He let his mind drift to tomorrow night as he cleaned the mess that was his kitchen, looking forward to indulging in her presence for another night.

* * *

Emma drove slowly back to the apartment, mulling over the events of the evening. _Lovely_ was just not a compliment she was used to receiving. Sarcastic, cold, and rude were the words that were most often used to describe her. Not that she cared; she made herself that way for a reason. But it was the way he looked at her as he said it, like he couldn't quite believe she was there. She couldn't quite believe it herself, even more so that she _wanted_ to have dinner with him again.

Her mind still reeled, trying to make sense of all that had happened these past few days. She knew better than anyone how manipulative and calculating he could be, yet somehow, suddenly she wasn't quite so afraid of him. There's no logical reason for her to trust him, or to want to spend another evening with him, but she was already looking forward to tomorrow night.

It was disconcerting that Gold was so secretive about his first name, yet he shared such personal memories. Does he really just hate his name? _Begins with an R…_ She wanted to know more, but he seemed hesitant to speak as it was. But there was the promise of many more dinners to come. Though she's only scratched the surface, she's beginning to unravel some of the layers to this complex man. It was getting harder to see him in just black and white, as a one-dimensional evil man. They say we are not always what we seem, and in this case, that was most certainly the truth.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the updated chapter! Please review...


	3. Chapter 3

Drumming her fingers slowly on her desk, Emma stared intently at her cell phone as if challenging it to a duel. Should she call? No, she should leave it alone. Glancing in her empty coffee mug, she decided to get a refill; looking for anything to distract her mind. Running her fingers through her hair, Emma turned to get out of her seat, looking at her computer screen as she stood. Throwing herself back into her chair; she picked up her cell phone – she should definitely call. Reading the phone number off the computer screen; her stomach was in knots, twisting and churning as she dialed.

"Arizona Dept. of Corrections, this is Lindsey, how may I direct your call?" said a sweet, thickly accented voice. Emma's heart stopped; her breath caught in her throat – her hand flew to her chest. _Speak! Say something…_ "Hello?" the voice repeated patiently.

"Hi, yes…" Emma began, clearing her throat. "This is Sherriff Emma Swan, badge # 9124 from Maine. I was calling for information on inmate # 55102."

"Yes, ma'am, please hold…" came the sweet reply. Emma let out an exasperated sigh, drumming her fingers hard and fast. Why was she doing this? She hasn't thought about this man in – well; that's a lie; but she has never cared enough to check up on him. This was a bad idea; she knew she shouldn't have called. Her breathing intensified; her leg bouncing in addition to drumming her fingers. What was taking so long?

"Hello, Sherriff Swan?" came a male voice. Emma was panic stricken at the sound of his voice. _Was this him? Did they connect her to him? _"Yes, I'm still here. Who is this?" she replied shakily.

"My name is Mike Ramirez; the warden of the state prison in Phoenix. Is this a professional inquiry, or a personal one?" Emma stumbled; she hadn't thought of that.

"Uh, professional, sir…" she lied. _What else could she say; he raped me and I'm just checking up on him?_

"Yes, well, I'm _sure_ you'll be grieved to hear this; but he was beaten to death by a fellow inmate." The warden stated flatly. Emma's heart stilled; blood ran cold as her body stiffened. _Gold…he wouldn't have – couldn't have; not so soon. _Her hands trembled with fear; hoping she was wrong.

"When?" she asked; holding her breath.

"About 6 years ago now…" Emma's eyes drifted closed; resting her forehead to the heel of her hand, releasing a sigh of relief. "He was stabbed by a fellow inmate. I'm sure you know that men who molest and rape teenagers don't last too long in prison, Sherriff." He said, clearly not mourning this man's death. Emma swallowed hard.

"No, no they don't. Thank you, warden." Without waiting for a reply, she hung up the phone. Emma sat at her desk in stunned shock unable to move; barely able to breathe. _Dead…_ she thought, the idea mulling over in her mind._ He was…he was dead; gone. _Her stomach quivered as if a net of butterflies had just been released. A nervous, kind of twitchy energy came over Emma; compelling her to get out of the station. Draping her coat over her shoulders, she grabbed her hat, gloves, and keys; heading outside for some fresh air and sunlight.

* * *

Gold stood on the toll bridge, leaning against the railing to take the weight off his leg. The bubbling and trickling of the stream below him filled his ears; a measure of peace filling his soul. There were no birds; not in February in Maine, anyway, they had all fled to the warmer climates of the south. He found himself jealous; at least they were able to escape the sting of the bitter cold; something he would never be able to do. It was the bitter sting of his memories he longed to escape from; but no matter where he found himself; they were always with him.

Unable to remember the last time he had taken a day for himself, he decided not to open the shop today. Though he was never one for nature walks or tree-hugging, Gold just wanted someplace quiet; isolated (the cabin was simply too far) to gather his thoughts. Yes, it was cold; the wind blew harshly, but the sun was high; bright and gloriously warm. As his thoughts drifted back to Emma and the evening prior; a small smile formed on his lips.

Gold had never felt so light, and for that, he felt guilty. His thoughts should be with Bae; with Belle – he should be tormenting himself over the fates they suffered because of his actions. Happiness was something he had no right to expect; something he didn't deserve. _They're gone, _he reasoned, _no amount of isolating or self-punishment would bring them back._ While his heart would _always_ remain with Belle, perhaps the time had come to try to let someone else in – someone who was here with him.

His interest in Emma had always been that she was the savior; the product of true love, the most powerful magic of all. However, his view of her was changing. Selfishly, he only ever cared about what Emma would inevitably do, which was break the curse. As he got to know her, the past she suffered, he had come to respect her as an individual; to see her as more than just the sum of her parts.

Was he in love with Emma? No, not yet; perhaps never. But for the first time in a lifetime, he could feel his heart beating. Every one of his senses seemed heightened. From the sound of the water trickling below him, to the wind ghosting over his skin; he felt it all – he felt _alive_. For a man who's been alive almost three lifetimes; who has seen every war and evil deed known to man (having committed most of them himself) he never thought he could feel again. Thought that there was nothing left that could ever surprise him; it had all became so mundane; so routine. The same scenes every day in and out, with the same people; it was all so predictable. Then there was Emma; bright, brilliant and intoxicating. A firecracker if ever he'd met one. Perhaps that _was_ her magic; breathing life into the dead, bringing light into the darkness.

Was it love; or was it simply the spell she cast without even knowing it? Did she feel anything for him besides gratitude or friendship? Would she – could she – ever love him? It didn't matter; just having the pleasure of her company for an evening would have been enough. To get to have it again meant the world to him. Just her presence; just by listening to his past without judgment made him feel centuries younger. His eyes drifted closed; breathing deeply the cold, brisk February air. While there was an answer to all of these questions, they were for another time and place. Not here, not now amidst the perfect peace; the quietness, that surrounded him. _Just a while longer_, he thought, raising his face to the warmth of the sun.

* * *

Despite the fact that Emma had lived here for several months, it occurred to her that she never really noticed her surroundings. The town itself was very much like an antique with an array of run down, worn; old shops. But there was something quite endearing about it. _Well, apart from Henry's idea that the whole place is cursed._ Emma chuckled lightly to herself as she mused on Henry's theory. No, this place wasn't so bad; it wasn't perfect – but it's not nearly as bad as some of the sketchy places she grew up in.

_Dead…_ she thought again; meandering through town square. There was something incredibly liberating in that thought. She'd never really realized how much of a hold he'd had over her, until she had been freed from it. It was as if the fog had been lifted and she could feel the sunlight on her face for the first time. Everything felt new; felt fresh. Before she knew it, her feet had carried her to Mr. Gold's shop. It was dark – and closed? Where was he? _'Probably out beating the rent out of some poor innocent soul,' _she mused cynically.

As she continued walking, the sign for the Toll Bridge caught her eye. Without even thinking, her feet were on the path. She ventured not too far into the woods where she came upon Mr. Gold; alone on the bridge. Relief once again flooded her as she realized she was wrong; he wasn't beating up anyone. What _was_ he doing out here? Careful not to be seen or heard, Emma ducked behind a tree to watch him. If he caught her spying on him; she'd never hear the end of it. She studied his face as much as she could, given that his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. There was the slightest hint of a smile on his face, not menacing, not dark; just peaceful.

Black leather gloves covered his hands; a black scarf guarding his neck from the bitingly cold winds. The collar of his black jacket was brought up to his ears, only buttoned half way revealing her favorite black silk button down shirt; with…jeans? He was in blue jeans…and hiking boots? Was she dreaming? What was going on? The man looked sexy as hell! _'Oh Emma, you just called Gold sexy…you need to leave Storybrooke right now,'_ and yet, she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"See something you like, dearie?" he called; without looking at her. Emma closed her eyes briefly, before stepping out from behind the tree.

"Indeed…" she teased; quoting him from the night before. As she walked up to the bridge, she drank in the delicious sight of him, and that hint of a smile had now turned into an ear to ear grin.

"Emma…" He greeted, studying her as she approached him. There was something different about her today; she seemed almost serene. Walking leisurely, her shoulders were relaxed; not in her usual rush – not nervous. She looked absolutely stunning dressed in her usual attire of blue jeans, boots, a red sweater; and winter coat.

"What a lovely surprise." He said genuinely as she reached him. Was she following him? Emma hardly ever came this way unless she was going to his shop. Had she gone there to see him?

"You look radiant, my dear…" he complimented with emphasis, removing his glasses; his eyes devouring the sight of her. Emma felt her cheeks blush, tempted to look down; cover her smile. Instead she met his gaze with a bright smile.

"Radiant? Isn't that a bit overboard, Gold? I'm only in jeans and a sweater."

"Not even in the slightest," he replied quickly. Leaning in he whispered, "…and I wasn't talking about your clothes, dearie." At Emma's quizzical look, Gold continued. "It's just the air about you. You're holding your head a bit higher; you're relaxed. And your face…" bringing the back of his index finger to her temple; he traced along her jaw line to her chin, lifting her head to meet his eyes, "you look so peaceful, like something has been fixed. It just exudes from you like a ray of sunshine; causing you to look positively _radiant_." He whispered; his face only inches from hers.

The brush of his fingers caused her stomach to flutter; her body trembling slightly. Not in a bad way, but in an, _oh-that-feels-so-wonderful-do-not-take-your-hand-away-please_, kind of way. The look in his chocolate brown eyes made her knees weak; turning her into a liquid puddle. He brushed his thumb below her bottom lip as if he wanted to kiss her; before taking a step back. A warm smile spread across her cheeks.

"Thank you," she managed to whisper breathlessly, "you look pretty handsome yourself…" His hand splayed over his chest as he stood up straight.

"Do my ears deceive me, Emma, or did you just pay me a compliment?" Emma giggled lightly.

"That's right; I did," she paused as she licked her lips, still in disbelief at how fine this man looked. "Are you wearing jeans, Mr. Gold?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject. "I didn't think you owned clothing other than those snazzy silk suits…"

"Well, it's hardly appropriate to go hiking in a silk suit, dearie. But have no fear; I'll be in a _'snazzy silk suit'_ tonight." He assured her. As if noticing where she was for the first time, Emma leaned against the railing next to him; her emerald eyes focused on the water. It was almost as if she hadn't heard him. He watched as Emma seemed to become distracted; her gaze far off. Sensing the sudden shift in atmosphere, Gold shifted with it.

"What brings you to the Toll Bridge today, Emma?" he asked; a more serious tone to his voice. She shook her head dismissively, forcing a smile.

"Oh, nothing, I was just out walking; I passed by your shop but it was closed. So, I came here." Gold waited patiently, knowing there was more. "I, uh, I called the Arizona Dept. of Corrections this morning…" she began; as Gold's body visibly stiffened.

"Whatever for?" he asked confused.

She scoffed and shrugged her shoulders, "I honestly don't know; I guess I was just curious – or I just wanted to make sure he was still there…" her voice trailed off.

"And…?" he prodded curiously.

"He was killed by an inmate about 6 years ago…" she answered coldly. Gold studied her face a moment before he spoke.

"Well forgive me, if I _don't_ offer my condolences; good riddance." his voice dripping with disdain.

Emma smirked, her eyebrow raised. "Gold, I didn't expect you to…I just thought you might want to know."

"Are you alright…?" he asked, suddenly feeling insensitive. While he didn't expect her to be sad; there were a myriad of other emotions she could feeling.

"Yea…better than ok; great even. Everything feels different; feels better, you know?" she said with a wide grin.

"Indeed I do…" he replied quietly, his words thickly accented. The water below them and the hollow whirling of wind through the trees; filled the silence settled between them. They stood facing each other, their bodies mirroring each other; elbows resting on the railing. The atmosphere wasn't heavy, wasn't sad; just quiet; contemplative, each of them lost in their thoughts.

"What brought you out here, today, Gold? Why did you close the shop?" Emma asked before she could stop herself. Gold smiled, leaning both arms on the railing.

"I just needed some fresh air. I can't remember the last time I took a day for myself. My house, the shop; they can seem so dark; dreary. After last night…" he paused, a smile forming on his face. "I don't know; it just seemed like a good day to bask in the sunlight."

"I know exactly what you mean…" she whispered, her eyes studying his face. In the moment of lingering silence; Gold became suddenly uneasy.

Abruptly, he pushed himself off the railing and said, "Well, I should be off; I have some shopping to do for dinner tonight. Enjoy the rest of your walk, dearie." He said politely; limping passed her.

Emma nodded and smiled, her eyes focused on his back (more like his _backside _in those jeans) as she watched him leave. _'Ah, what the hell…'_

"Gold…" she called, "I have a request for dinner tonight…"

"Name it…" he said; turning to look at her.

"Don't change…your clothes, I mean. You look absolutely perfect…" she smiled at the smile that formed on his face.

"That's two compliments in one day dearie, are you trying to show me up?" he teased.

"Never," she replied; "Seriously though, Gold, save the snazzy suit for another day…" walking up to him, she slipped her arm around his elbow.

"…Can we walk back together?" she asked. Gold was never more grateful for sunglasses than he was in this moment. While he wouldn't cry; he didn't want Emma to see the tears that formed behind his eyes. He couldn't have refused her if he wanted to.

"As you wish…" he whispered, relishing in the smile it brought to her face. _'That's the third time he's said it,' _she mused to herself. They wandered from the forest and came back to Storybrooke; elbows locked, smiling and giggling. Turning a corner; they almost collided with Regina and Archie. Time seemed to stop as the four of them stood staring incredulously at each other. Emma and Gold smiled at the horrified look on Regina's face and the utterly confused look on Archie's.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Hopper;" Gold greeted with a smile, "lovely day for a stroll, eh?" he asked, completely ignoring Regina. Archie shifted nervously beside Regina, who wore a murderous expression.

"Uh, well, um, yes, it is…Mr. Gold; good afternoon." He stammered. Emma smiled wickedly at Regina.

"What's going here? Sherriff, why aren't you working?" Regina demanded, "And why are you in jeans?" she asked Gold, her eyes feasting on the sight. Emma felt a twinge of jealousy and snaked her arms around Gold's waist, pressing her body against him.

"Oh, you know, _Madame Mayor_, just a little _rendezvous_ in the woods…" Emma said; pressing her lips to the shell of Gold's ear. Gold released a nervous chuckle; his arm wrapping around Emma's waist as her tongue tickling and teased his senses. Normally, he would've stopped her, but Gold was receiving a truly sadistic pleasure in watching Regina's expression change from horror to disgust.

"Now, now, my dear Sherriff; what have I said about doing this in public, dearie?" his voice was hoarse, but playful; trying to suppress a laugh. There was a wild and unpredictable look in Emma's eyes as Gold caught sight of them. They clearly said _play along _and he was only too happy to oblige.

"We just did a whole lot more than _this_ in the woods; _darling_ – I thought you liked an audience…" Archie's eyes widened and he had to look away as Emma pulled Gold into a passionate kiss.

The world spun around them for the few brief seconds their lips were connected. Emma brought her hand to his face, moaning into his mouth; running her thumb along his cheekbone. Gold deepened the kiss, hand firm on her hip; holding her against him.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick! Stop that, both of you…" Regina spat, as if yelling at a child. Pulled away from each other reluctantly, Emma and Gold locked eyes; their expressions slightly stunned. Gold spoke first, his eyes never leaving Emma's.

"Dr. Hopper, please do this whole town a favor and take the good Mayor to your office and _bang out_ some of her tension, will you? Give her some anxiety _release_…" He said with emphasis. Emma couldn't help but laugh at Gold's implication.

"I beg your pardon?" Regina fumed, her eyes shooting daggers at Gold. Archie looked less than offended with a truly crooked smile on his face, causing Gold to laugh harder.

"Now if you two will _please _excuse us, I have somewhere I have to be…" he said; a wide, bright smile on his lips.

"Archie, have a wonderful afternoon," Emma said sincerely with a smile, before giving Regina a cold stare. "Madame Mayor…" she spat in a low hiss, holding Gold's hand behind her as she moved passed them.

Before either Archie or Regina could speak, Gold and Emma were walking away, elbows locked; unable to control their laughter. "I have seriously underestimated how truly twisted you are, my dear. That was brilliant, love…" Gold commended, reluctantly relinquishing his hold of her hip once they were clear of Regina.

"You weren't too bad yourself. I couldn't help it, she's such a bitch. Did you see the way she was staring at you?"

"Staking your claim, were you, dear?" Gold quipped, raising an eyebrow. Unlocking the door to his shop, Emma followed him inside.

"Maybe…" Emma replied, half-teasing and half-serious; unsure of how Gold would react. "I'm sorry that I kissed you, I hope –"

"I'm not sorry, Emma; it was a quite a kiss and I thoroughly enjoyed it." Emma giggled with a sigh of relief.

"Me too…" she confessed. The pair stood in the shop in awkward silence; both wanting to pick up where they left off, but neither was brave enough to make the first move. "…I should get back to work before Regina comes up with a reason to fire me." Emma stated; Gold nodding in resignation.

"I'll see you tonight then?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll be there," she assured him; walking towards the door, "with bells on…" she added; the bell jingled over the door.

"_Just_ bells, dearie?" Gold couldn't help but tease. Emma shot him a seductive over-the-shoulder glance.

"You'll have to wait and see." She winked, closing the door behind her. Gold stared after her with a mix of frustration and appreciation. _Intoxicating, unpredictable, and so beautiful…_ 6:30 could not get here soon enough.

* * *

Steam filled the bathroom as Emma stood under a steady stream of hot water; trying to regain her composure. The rest of her day had been a crapshoot; unable to get much done being as distracted as she was. Distracted by the feel of his arm around her waist; the strength of his hand as he held her. The way his lips felt as –

"Oh, stop it, Emma!" she yelled to herself, rubbing hot water into her face. She held her breath a moment, hoping Mary Margaret didn't hear her. Emma could already hear her roommate say,_ you aren't seriously considering having sex with Mr. Gold, Emma?_ And of course she wasn't _planning_ on having sex with him; but kissing him? Oh yes, there would be lots and lots –

_Stop it! You will never get out of this shower if you don't stop thinking about him!_ Is this what they mean when they say, _'giddy as a schoolgirl'_? She pumped shampoo into her hand and lathered her hair full of it, massaging it roughly into her scalp and every strand of her hair. It's not that she's ignoring who he is; she's just seeing a more complete picture. There is a part of her that has started to trust him; spending time with him has woken feelings she long thought buried, desires she never thought she'd have.

In a sense, he's the perfect man to have sex with; he's just as out of practice as she is and he was traumatized in the same way as she was. He would be sensitive to those needs and feelings and is probably struggling with the same fears and doubts that she is. Rinsing the shampoo from her hair; she added the conditioner.

But for a less practical reason, she has truly enjoyed the time they've spent together these past few nights. He makes her laugh, which is something she doesn't do too often. He makes her feel like she is worth something more. It's in the way he looks at her; his eyes full of such admiration and adoration, as if she _was_ the princess he wants her to feel like. He's protected her; has truly been the only one who has had her back since she arrived here (well, except for Mary Margaret and Henry and they don't count). But most importantly, she just feels _safe_ with him. And not in the _he'll-beat-someone-bloody-senseless-with-his-cane-to-protect-me_ sense; which he's already done. It's that he doesn't expect or demand anything of her; he's patient and understanding. It's in that it doesn't matter what she tells him; he won't reject her. As he said in the jail cell; _'won't think less of her no matter what she tells him'_.

That small voice reminds her that this could've been his plan all along; get her to trust him and then take advantage of her at her most vulnerable moment. She rinsed the soap from her body and the conditioner from her hair. Turning the water off, she enveloped herself in the comfort and warmth of her terry cloth bath robe. Wrapping her hair up tight in a towel, she walked calmly to her bedroom, so as not to alarm her roommate.

* * *

Gold placed the pan of corned beef and eggplant into the oven and set the timer. He hadn't been able to stop smiling all afternoon. From her requesting that he not change his clothing, to that kiss she planted him in front of Regina; it was an almost perfect day. Now all he had to do was keep his composure and not screw up tonight. He wanted to kiss her again, he could feel his stomach flipping and flopping like a fish out of water.

He walked into his bathroom; turning the water on to fill his bathtub. He needed to calm himself down before she got here; he didn't want her to see him as nervous as he was the first time he was with his wife. He cringed at the memory; purging it from his mind. He decided early on that he be the perfect gentleman; not press Emma into anything too quickly. It would probably take every last ounce of his willpower; but he could do it – he hoped.

If Emma wanted to do anything; then it was up to her to do it. He would not risk hurting her when all he wanted was to help her; in whatever form that help may come. Settling into the tub of steaming, sudsy water; Gold sighed as the heat enveloped his body; relaxing his muscles immediately. Closing his eyes; his mind drifted back to her perfect lips; that perfect kiss.

* * *

"Mr. Gold, Emma?" Mary asked for the third time, tapping her foot in the doorway. Emma stared at her reflection in the mirror, applying the last of her make-up.

"That's what I said…" Emma replied, trying to apply her lipstick.

"You kissed Mr. Gold…on the street, in public; _in front of Regina_?" Emma couldn't stifle her laugh.

"Well, actually, I licked and sucked on his ear first; then I kissed him. Oh, Mare, you should have seen her face!" Emma said excitedly. Mary shook her head in an attempt to block out the mental image.

"What has gotten into you?" Mary asked concerned, rubbing her temples roughly.

Emma rolled her eyes; "Nothing; I've just been spending a lot more time with him and I've discovered that there's more to him than meets the eye. I enjoy his company, the way I feel when I am with him; and I won't apologize for that."

"So, what do you two have planned tonight?" Mary asked, trying to be supportive. Emma smiled and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Well, dinner, obviously; I'm bringing over 'The Princess Bride'; Gold's never seen it." Mary stared blankly at Emma. "Don't even tell me, Mary Margaret Blanchard, that you of _all_ people have never seen this movie!"

Mary blushed, giggling slightly. "I'm sorry, Emma, no I haven't." Emma scoffed; staring at Mary incredulously.

"What planet are you people from? This movie is a classic! I've seen it – _I own it_ – and I'm not even into chick flicks!"

Mary laughed at Emma as she ranted. "So, since there's a princess involved I'm assuming the movie has something to do with Prince Charming, true love and happy endings?" Mary guessed; a slightly bitter tone to her voice.

"Well, yes and no." Emma began. "She's not a princess, she's a peasant."

"Oh, is he a prince and falls in love her anyway and whisks her away to his castle?" Mary asked with moon-eyes. "Uh, no, he's a farm boy who becomes a pirate later; he works for her. They fall in love." Mary stiffened and furrowed her eyebrows together.

"So, if she's not a princess and he's not a prince why is called 'The Princess Bride'?" Mary asked angrily, clearly annoyed at being deceived by the title. Emma stared at Mary; her mouth gaping open.

"Because…ah, never mind!" Emma threw her hands up; huffing as she put her jacket on. "I have to go, or I'll be late. You can borrow it sometime and watch it with David, you'll love it. Don't wait up…I'll see you tomorrow." Emma shook her head in disbelief; closing the door behind her. Sometimes, this place truly felt like the twilight zone.

* * *

"Ah, Emma; please come in…" Gold greeted; opening the door. Emma smiled brightly; her eyes immediately inspecting Gold; black shirt, blue jeans and bare feet. Handing him her jacket, she blushed as she thought that he looked sexier with bare feet.

"Why, Emma, I do believe you are blushing…" he teased; hanging her coat on the rack.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Gold; it's just warm in here. By the way, it smells incredible. What's for dinner?" she asked, taking the elbow he offered; walking into the kitchen.

"Corned beef, roasted eggplant and sautéed green beans. It should be done in a few minutes. Can I get you anything; water, wine…Johnnie Walker?" he offered, raising his eyebrow. Emma scoffed, laughing lightly.

"Ah no, I think I still have more Johnnie Walker in my system than I do blood. Water will do just fine, thank you." he grinned; filling a glass to the brim.

"What do you have there, love?" he asked, setting the water in front of her.

"Oh, it's the movie I was telling you about. And you know what; Mary has never seen it either."

"Oh, good; now I don't feel like such an old man." Emma rolled her eyes. "Well then, you're the sexiest 'old man' I have ever laid eyes on…" she complimented sincerely. Even though she and Gold didn't always get along; she always found him attractive. He stared at her, intrigued, as he brought their dinner to the table.

"I think you are too gracious in your compliments, my dear, but I thank you just the same." He said; setting the corned beef and eggplant on the table.

"You weren't kidding…" she said with a broad smile.

"Indeed not." he said, smiling down at her; serving her dinner. Gold sat across from her, trying desperately not to stare. Pouring himself a glass of wine; he began eating as a way to prevent himself from leering at her. After only a moment, he knew it was a losing battle; as he lifted his eyes to study the woman before him.

_She looks exquisite_, he thought; watching as she ate her dinner. Her blond hair was half up and half down, causing some of it to spill over her shoulder. A silver chain accentuated her neck, with dangling silver earrings to match. It was simple, elegant; not at all over done. The bright blue silk blouse she wore brought a different hue to her green eyes.

Gold knew Emma wasn't one for extravagance; perhaps the only one major difference between them. If anything, the man he was before the dark one would have that in common with her. It was a simple existence, all hard work with little to show for it, only the love of his son and basic necessities. He couldn't help but wonder if Emma would still be interested in him, if he was still that weak, broken man he had been.

Emma could feel the weight of his stare as she ate; feeling unnerved and self-conscious. An uncomfortable silence settled in the room. Save for their silverware scratching the plates, and the wind howling outside; there wasn't a sound. With this afternoon fresh in her mind; Emma thought tonight was going to be the best night yet. Now, she wasn't so sure; her confidence waned.

"Gold, this is, once again, delicious. Remind me to never cook for you…it wouldn't even come close to this good." Emma said, trying to fill the silence.

"I doubt that, Emma. I'm sure your cooking is just fine…" he replied quietly; barely looking up from his dinner.

Emma watched him eat, studying his face the way she would study a painting. He seemed so different tonight; so intensely quiet. He seemed afraid to look at her; his eyes focused intently on his food. Her mind drifted back to earlier that afternoon on the bridge; when his eyes had been filled with adoration for her. Even when they were in the shop there was a trace of lust amidst admiration. Now, she could barely get him to look at her. Fear and self-doubt gnawed at her as dinner continued in overwhelming silence.

Did he have the same fears that she did? Was he as ready as she was to jump across this table and finish what they started? Had she done something wrong? Had she crossed a line today? But he said he was ok with the kiss…was he lying just to make her feel better? Did he really not want her here tonight, but felt guilty cancelling? What if –?

"Emma, are you alright?" Gold asked; concern evident in his voice. Emma looked up, slightly startled at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine; why?" He stared hard into her eyes, unconvinced.

"You look worried," he began; studying her face, "Actually, more like terrified. What's wrong, love?" Emma took a deep breath; unsure of what she should say. _If you feel so safe with him; tell him the truth_ she challenged herself.

"It's just that you're so quiet; you've barely looked at me…" she paused; placing her hands on the table; leveling him with her eyes. "You're upset with me aren't you?" she accused, trying to hold her composure.

"Why on earth would you think that?" he asked; confusion taking the place of worry on his face.

"I crossed a line today when I kissed you and you're just too much of a gentleman to hurt my feelings and tell me." Emma held her breath in an attempt to control her tears. Gold sighed deeply, placing his silverware on his plate; he interlaced his fingers above it.

"First of all, Emma, I am a bastard; not a gentleman. Secondly…" he paused, once again trying to gather his thoughts. "…Emma, I have been alone for many years; probably as long as you've been alive. Having your company here with me; and you seem to enjoy – I just don't want to ruin anything. If I'm quiet, it's because I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing and offend you. If I haven't looked at you…it's because you look absolutely _exquisite_ tonight and I…" his voice trailed off. Emma's eyes filled with tears as she watched Gold sip his wine nervously.

"You know, I was just sitting here thinking that I had upset you; that you don't feel about me the way I feel about you." Gold looked up then, and met her eyes. "I'm still trying to figure it all out, Gold; I don't know what this is – but I love the way I feel when I'm with you. It's like there's just this quiet understanding and I don't have to pretend with you and you get it. I know what it is to be alone, Gold. I know what it's like keeping up with pretenses or telling lies to cover your past; and then telling lies to cover your lies – being alone is just easier. And I don't feel any of that confusion or guilt when I'm with you; you know?" her voice was low and calm; as if in awe as she spoke.

"I do…" he whispered, fighting back tears of his own. Placing his wine glass beside his plate, he crossed his arms against the edge of the table.

"So what do we do now, then?" he asked, a sigh of relief escaping him.

Emma smiled and said, "Well, I propose that we set up the movie; dig into some pie and ice cream and go from there."

"Sounds like a plan, my dear. I am at your disposal…" he said, rising from the table.

"Good, you start the movie; I'll straighten up in here; then bring in the dessert." Emma said from the sink; organizing the dishes. Walking over to her, he smiled; but Emma cut him off.

"Don't even say it…" she chided, before he could say a word of_ as you wish._ He laughed out loud at that and picked up the movie.

"And I thought I was intuitive…" he teased.

"What do you want for dessert?" she asked, filling the sink with soap and water.

"Um, I will have a slice of pumpkin pie, with two scoops of vanilla ice cream and whipped cream on top, please."

"Alright…you go on, start without me; I've seen it a thousand times." He simply nodded; walking from the room. Emma got busy cleaning up the leftovers and scrubbing the dishes. If he was going to go through the trouble of cooking; the least she could do was clean up. She smiled to herself when she heard the movie begin; with the little boy sick in bed, when his grandpa shows up the read him a story…

They watched the movie in relative silence, not quite cuddling on the couch. Gold sat with his arm stretched behind her; his injured leg outstretched in front of him. Emma curled up against the arm of the couch; her legs bent beneath her, covered in a blanket. Gold was enjoying the movie; it reminded him of home in a sense with all the swordfights and adventure; the notion of true love. He recognized the scene that Emma mentioned in an instant.

After the masked pirate accused her of never loving Wesley; that she got engaged to her prince immediately after hearing news of her lover's death; the brave young beauty pushed him down a hill; thinking he was the man who murdered her true love. It was just like Belle; only the situations were reversed; and it was her who was dead.

Emma watched as Gold watched breathlessly, when Buttercup looked up at Wesley for the first time at the bottom of the hill; realizing he was still alive, not dead as she had believed. Gold seemed especially touched when Wesley whispered,_ 'Death cannot stop true love; all it can do is delay it for a while.'_ Emma always thought that was the corniest line in the whole movie to her; but watching Gold's reaction constricted her heart with sadness. Emma found herself wondering once more about the girl associated with the teacup.

As the credits rolled, Gold stretched his arms behind her. "So, what did you think?" she asked, grinning widely.

"I liked it; it was quite endearing." He replied; watching as she collected the dishes. "One thing confuses me though…" he began.

"What's that?" she called, heading to the kitchen.

"Well, she's not a princess and he's not a prince. The only prince was that oaf Humperdinck and she doesn't marry him. So, why is it called 'The Princess Bride'?" Emma came back into view with a murderous glare on her face.

"What; did you and Mary Margaret set this up ahead of time?" she fumed. "I beg your pardon?" he asked anxiously; now worried he'd said something wrong.

"She said the exact same thing! It's a metaphoric title; not to be taken so literally. I swear, sometimes I feel like this place is the twilight zone!"

"The twilight…what?" he whispered; eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Emma covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head.

"Never mind…" _Would screaming be an inappropriate response right now? Yes, it would; laughing will just have to suffice._ Emma couldn't stop herself as she laughed out loud to herself; earning her a truly concerned look from Mr. Gold.

"Is everything alright, Emma?"

"Everything is fine, Gold…just fine." She said; walking back into the kitchen. Gold sat on the couch; unsure of what he said or did to get that reaction. He simply sat; waiting patiently for her to return. When Emma came back still giggling and shaking her head, Gold smiled weakly at her.

"Did I miss something, Emma?"

"Oh, no; just the last half-century of television media. Don't worry about it Gold; it's just frustrating being here sometimes. Do you have a band-aid?" she asked nonchalantly, holding her hand as if injured.

"What for, love?" he asked, rushing to her side; inspecting the injury on her index finger.

"One of your knives attacked me while I was putting the bowls in the dishwasher. I already washed it…" He smiled; looking in her bright green eyes.

"It'll be fired from my kitchen staff at once…" he teased; Emma laughing lightly. "Come with me," he said, taking her by the hand; limping to the bathroom. Emma stood in the doorway as Gold retrieved a first aid kit. He said nothing as he spread a small amount of ointment over the cut; wrapping the band-air securely around her finger. Emma stifled a giggle at the intensity of his gaze over so small an injury.

"All better?" he asked, smiling at her as he washed his hands. Emma only nodded in reply, staring into his eyes. With a hand between her shoulder blades, he led her back to the leather couches in his living room.

"So," Emma began, "you're a paramedic; you cook, clean, and rescue orphans. Is there anything you don't do?" she asked with a mocking tone. He raised a quizzical eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Turn back the hands of time…" he said with a hint of sadness.

"Wow, and here I thought you'd say something simple like; singing or dancing." She said before she realized; fear coursing through her that he'd misunderstand.

"So you're insinuating that just because I'm injured, I can't dance?" he accused; clearly mocking her; rising from the couch. Emma stammered; flushed with embarrassment.

"No, no; that's not what I meant at all, I just –"

"May I have the pleasure?" he asked, extending his right hand; bowing slightly. Emma grew silent immediately; staring at his outstretched hand.

"Dance…now?" she clarified. Gold nodded and she stammered. "There's no music…"

"A technicality, dearie, shall we dance or not?" she couldn't help but blush shyly as she placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her from the couch. Gold closed the distance between them; his arm wrapped around her slender waist; setting his hand firmly on her low back. Having never really danced before, Emma gripped his hand anxiously; placing the other on his shoulder. The sounds of the crackling fire place echoed in the silent room; Emma standing motionless in Gold's embrace. The warmth from the fire only amplified the warmth that was rising in her body. Attached at the hip, arms locked in place; Emma met Gold's eyes nervously.

"Ready?" he asked. Biting her lower lip, she nodded yes. "Da dum…da da…." Gold began humming softly, taking the first few steps. Emma tightening her grip on his hand; giggling lightly, listening as he hummed a song she had never heard. The front of their bodies pressed together; his cheek against hers, the breath of his mouth was hot on her ear.

Though she wasn't afraid, her body trembled at the intimate contact. This was the first time in ten years that she was held in the arms of any man; and she was pressed firmly against him. The scent of something clean and crisp, with a hint of something spicy filled her nostrils. Unlike most men these days, who equate drenching themselves in cologne with taking a shower; Gold wore a subtle, yet pleasant cologne that was musky and masculine, but not overpowering.

The pressure of his hand on her back was firm, gently guiding and moving her with him. Emma rested her temple to his shoulder; the silk of his shirt soft on her cheek. Gold stopped humming as he held her tighter, his chin resting on Emma's head. Releasing his hand, Emma ran her fingers up his arm, placing her hand directly over his heart. When she realized his heart was beating just as fast as hers, she couldn't help but smile. Emma's free hand tangled in his hair. _It is as soft as it looks… _she noted; sighing contentedly.

Gold found himself wishing there was a way to freeze time in this moment. _It was perfect_. The feel of Emma in his arms; her head on his shoulder, brought an incomparable peace to the cynical pawnbroker. Electric currents coursed through his body at the feel of her hand over his heart; her fingertips stroking his chest lightly. Did she know what she was doing to him? Keeping one hand planted in the small of her back, he brought his other to the back of her neck; caressing her skin lightly.

Emma shivered as his thumb caressed the base of her neck; her nerves tingling along her spine. His body was warm; strong against hers as they moved silently as one. It was awkward at first, dancing to no music; the only sounds coming from the fireplace. This was all she had thought about all day; being in his arms, feeling his hands on her body. They were so close, if she just looked up…

Gold was staring down at her; smiling sheepishly at being caught. They stopped dancing as their eyes locked. With his hand on her neck; her fingers in his hair; Emma stared into the deep wells that were his eyes. Gold dipped his head, his mouth claiming hers in a painfully soft kiss. Her fist tightened in his hair; inhaling deeply; holding his head to her mouth. This kiss was slower – deliberate; taking time explore, tasting as much as they could of the other. He gripped her body firmly against his; afraid to let her go, and wake to find this a dream. Gold urged Emma back to the couch, never breaking their kiss.

Emma pulled him down on top of her, heat pooling in her stomach as Gold's body rested between her legs. Her soft moans were music in his ears, as he licked and sucked her soft flesh; her hands tangled in his hair. His hand came up to caress her face, his mouth moving down the length of her neck. She moved her leg to his hip; he ran his free hand along her thigh, to her hip. Her hands moved to his chest; pushing…pushing, pushing him off. She bolted upright, pushing him off of her as she cried, "I can't do this!"

* * *

As always, hope you enjoyed it...please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - So, the first time around; I felt that in this chapter I completely lost sight of Emma's character and it really threw me off. So, I went back to the drawing board, so to speak. So, please review, and let me know what you think. Thanks again to all of you who have already reviewed; or added this story to your alerts/favorites. It means a lot and your feedback is much loved and appreciated! So I hope you enjoy..._

* * *

Emma backed into the couch, pulling Gold down with her; the heat pooling in her stomach as his body rested between her legs. Bringing her leg up to his hip, Gold ran his hand from her knee along her thigh, coming to rest on her hip. He was heavy on top of her; sliding his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck; blonde curls tangling in his fingers. She moaned in protest when his lips left her mouth; leaving trails of fire along her neck and collar bone. Emma never knew it could be like this – that a man's kiss; his touch, could be so passionate and so tender all at once.

Gold was savoring every moment, enjoying holding her in his arms; relishing every taste of her skin. He kissed the side of her neck; lips parted slightly, feathering the tip of his tongue over soft skin. He moved upwards, over her jaw and cheeks; claiming her mouth in a deep and sensuous kiss. Emma fisted her hands in his silken hair, holding his head against her. This was better than she could have imagined; and there was the promise of even more delicious pleasures to come...

That's when she felt it – panic tingling deep in her chest. She tried to ignore it; she didn't want this to stop; certainly, didn't want to be the one to stop it. She always feared that this would happen during her first time; but his lips and his hands felt _too_ good; she simply _couldn't_ panic. She wanted more; her fist tightened in his hair; holding his head in place – moaning against his lips. She didn't want this to stop –

Emma's heart constricted in her chest, breathing became a struggle; the room spinning around her. It was like time travel; being catapulted ten years into the past and she was eighteen years old, on the couch with a man who was supposed to be her father; forcing himself inside her. Her eyes shot open; she needed air. He was heavy on top of her; she was pinned – couldn't move; couldn't breathe. She needed air; the room was spinning – her hands were on his chest, pushing; pushing…he was so heavy…she needed air…

"I can't do this!" Emma yelled, pushing Gold off of her as she shot up; planting both feet firmly on the ground. His eyes were wide with confusion and worry; she let out a choked sob; resting her elbows on her knees, bowing her head. Her breathing was quick, coming in short gasps. Bringing her hand to her chest, she tried to slow the pounding of her heart. She couldn't look at him; couldn't see the disappointment she was bound to find there.

"Water…" was all she could whisper. Bewildered and terrified, Gold wasted no time in getting to the kitchen. As he filled the glass, he chided himself for having let it progress so far. But what had he done to cause her to panic? He made sure he wasn't rough; he didn't hold her down; didn't bite her. Her moans suggested that she was enjoying his attentions. Limping quickly, he was back at Emma's side; handing her the glass. Emma took a few small sips between gasps of air.

"I'm…sorry," she managed to whisper, tears filling her eyes, "I'm sorry…" her voice died in her throat and she took a deep breath. The room spun around her; she needed to breathe or she would pass out.

"Don't apologize, love…it's alright – you're alright." He held out a shaky hand to offer her comfort, but didn't touch her. He would let her tell him what she needed. All he could do was watch as she shook uncontrollably; struggling for each breath. Helplessness; that old nemesis – even as the dark one, there were things he couldn't control; things he couldn't fix. To see Emma in so much pain, unable to help her; was ripping his heart to shreds.

Emma had to get off this couch – she rose on unsteady legs and was instantly light-headed. Her body still trembled, she was still hyperventilating. As she began to fall back down, Gold caught her arm, with a hand on her back and guided her to the couch. Emma immediately slipped to the floor; crawling away slowly. Realization hit him like a slap across the face – _he raped her on the couch, you idiot…_

Gold closed his eyes; mentally kicking himself as he slid onto the floor beside her "Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry, love; I didn't think…I just got carried away. I am so sorry…" he repeated, sitting with his back against the couch. Instinctively, Emma curled up between his legs; her back against his chest. Grabbing his wrists, she pulled his arms around her; resting her head against his shoulder.

Tightening his arms around her, he placed a kiss to her temple; clutching her tightly against him. She said nothing as they sat on the floor; Gold rocking her gently, her hand around his wrist like a vice grip. He kept his cheek pressed to the side of her head; whispering thickly-accented words of comfort in her ear. She didn't know how long they were on the floor; how long he held her, before she finally broke the silence.

"Gold…" she said hoarsely. "Yes, love?" he murmured against her hair.

"What was the song you were humming?" she asked quietly, her hand still gripping his wrist.

"What's that, love?" he asked, looking down at her.

"The song you were humming, while we were dancing; what was it?" she asked again.

"It was a lullaby, actually, my mother used to sing it to me as a child. I could never remember the words; but I've always remembered the melody. I used to hum it for Bae, after he'd have a nightmare or anytime he was sick."

"Bae? Was that his name?" Emma asked, looking back at him. Gold fought to control his tears.

"Yes, Baelfire, actually…but Bae for short. A better man than his father was by far…" he lamented. Emma rested her head back against him.

"Hm, Bae…I like it," she whispered, her eyes drifting closed. Gold could only tighten his grip; placing a kiss to her temple. The room was silent, save for the gentle roar of the fire; the popping and sizzling of burning wood. Emma had no desire to move, except that the hard wood floor was not very comfortable. Once the room stopped spinning and her body ceased trembling, Emma finally turned. She knelt between his legs; looking into those haunted eyes.

"I'm sorry…that came out of nowhere." She whispered hoarsely, rubbing her palms nervously on her thighs.

"You have nothing to apologize for…I should've remembered that – I'm so sorry, love." he traced the edge of her face with his thumb, drawing small circles on her cheek. Her eyes drifted closed at the touch, pressing her face into his hand. She felt her face blush when she met his gaze once more. _Was she crazy; or just a glutton for punishment?_

"I, uh, I still want to do this, Gold – if…if you have a bedroom somewhere in this house?" she teased with a hesitant smile; afraid he would tell her no. He smiled warmly, if not sympathetically.

"We don't have to do this, Emma; we can wait until you're ready." Gold offered, not wanting her to feel pressured on his account.

"I'm ready now; but I…it's just; can we go slower?" Gold smiled; her face cradled in his hand.

"We can go as slow as you need to, love – and again; it doesn't have to be tonight." Emma leaned in; claiming his lips in a kiss; her fingers finding their way into his hair. He rested his hands loosely on her hips; moaning into her mouth.

"And you have the nerve to say you're not a gentleman?" She said; smiling against his lips.

A hoarse chuckle escaped his lips, "I have my moments…" he whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. With a smile, Emma pulled away, rising on unsteady legs. Gold held her hand to steady her, and stood behind her in case she fell.

"I'll be right back; I just need a few minutes…" Emma said; walking slowly to the bathroom; still a little unsteady. Gold sank to the couch with an exasperated sigh, his elbows propped up on his knees. Running his fingers through his hair, he chided himself for not having been more guarded. While he wanted nothing more than for things to progress, he would be putting the brakes on if she pressed for more. The idea of sleeping with her now almost made him feel like a monster. Right now, they were _both_ vulnerable and highly emotional; bad combination for their first time making love. If he was going to try to do this; he was, at least, going to try to do it right. They would wait…

Emma splashed cold water on her face, pressing the damp cloth to the back of her neck and her chest. Her body felt enflamed; as if tiny embers were burning just below the surface of her skin. She stared at her reflection in the mirror as she tried to calm herself down. Her eyes were bright red and puffy; hair a tangled mess – her lipstick smeared from his kisses. _He's dead, Emma; he's dead and he will never hurt you again. You will not let him take one more moment of your life._ As much as Emma wanted this, the longer she stared at her reflection; the more she realized she needed to wait. Like Gold said, it didn't have to be tonight. Fixing her hair as best she could, she took one last glance in the mirror; before returning to the living room.

"Are you alright?" Gold asked; extending his hand to her as she walked towards him.

"I'm fine; thank you." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist; seeking the solace of his arms. He draped an arm loosely around her waist, while his hand massaged the back of her head; his slender fingers tangling in her curls.

"I know I said I wanted to do this, Gold, but can we wait?" Emma asked nervously, Gold chuckled lightly in relief.

"I never thought I'd be happy to hear you say that, love. I didn't know how I was going to tell you no…" he confessed. Emma giggled against his chest, tightening her arms around him.

"Come here, love…" he prodded, coaxing her to the couch. They fell to the couch; Emma draped her knees over his left leg, curling alongside his body; placing her head on his chest. Gold wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently against him.

"Thank you, for being so understanding…" Emma whispered against his chest.

"You don't have to thank me, love; I should've been more controlled –"

"Don't apologize…" Emma chided, placing a finger to his lips. Gold exhaled deeply, pulling her hand from his mouth. "I wasn't about to; I only meant that I shouldn't have let it get that far…" he explained weakly.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better; I got a little carried away, too." Emma said with a sigh, her fingers stroking his chest. Tightening his arms around her, Gold tried to see her face.

"Emma, you are a very beautiful, charismatic; intelligent, vibrant young woman. Why would you _want_ to get into bed – or a relationship – with a cynical old man like me? Whatever was left of my heart has long belonged to someone else. You could have any man you wanted; why would you choose me?" Emma brought her legs to the couch beneath her; sitting up to face him.

"Gold, as you know, I don't have a lot of experience with men in any sense of the word. I'm used to men who only want one thing; who will flirt and wine and dine until he realizes he isn't getting any. Like I said, men like that are easily turned off with sarcasm and rudeness." Emma paused to collect her thoughts.

"When I first came here, I had people warning me about you; telling me how dangerous you were. Even then, I found you charming and intriguing. Unfortunately, you had a tendency to prove them right more often than not; and blowing me up didn't do too much to win you my favor." Gold rolled his eyes, but Emma continued before he could speak.

"In your own very backward, slightly creepy way; you've really been the only person here who's been on my side. I _tolerated_ you because even though I didn't trust you, I still knew that if I needed an ally, you'd be there. But that night in the jail, I saw a side to you that I _never_ thought existed. I saw a different man reflected in your eyes that night; a good man, who showed me tenderness and compassion –"

"I'm not tender or compassionate, Emma…" Gold interrupted gruffly, his voice low.

"Says the man who held my hand while I wept like a baby, and who was just cradling me in his arms because I had a panic attack on his couch. And don't interrupt me, I'm not done. I'd like it if you would let that man out a little more often, Gold. But it's like you've completely locked him away, afraid to let anyone see that you might be good and just a little human."

"Emma, that man was weak and broken; he died a long time ago. My son was the only thing that kept him alive and now he's gone. So I'm sorry to disappoint, love, but what you see is what you get." He said bitterly. Emma cracked a smile.

"You're absolutely right; and I have seen him, Gold; he's still alive. Forgive me for being blunt, but weak and broken are not words I would use to describe him. I'd say he was strong and resilient. You survived an unimaginable trauma, and not only did you not die but you raised your son alone. And if he is as good as you say he is; then you must've done something right." Gold shook his head; fighting the tears that fell.

"I'm not asking you to become a saint, or to change who you are. You're as sarcastic and cynical as I am, and, I…I think we work well together. And though you might find this hard to believe, I do find you very attractive; especially in jeans." Gold scoffed; rolling his eyes.

"All of that to say, in answer to your question, is that you are unlike any man I have ever known. You are flawed just like everyone else, but I think you care about me; in a way that I don't understand and can't explain. But I'm starting to trust it – trust you. If we're going to try to _'see where this goes'_ than we need to be on the same page. All I'm asking, is that even if only around me, let him out now and again; let me get to know _all_ of you…trust me."

Gold brought his hand to her hair, sliding it from her shoulder. His thumb caressed her jaw; his hand cradling her face. A whirlwind of thoughts and emotions surged through him – hope, joy, fear, guilt; too much to process at once. He became the dark one to ensure that he was never weak again; to make sure that he always had the upper hand – that he had power. Mostly, he wanted to protect his son; to prevent him from seeing the horrors of war. Bae's heart was too good; war would have irrevocably changed him.

But Bae longed for the man his father had been, before the curse took over. Emma is now asking that he show that man more often. But why; what had they seen in such a weak, cowardly man that they would want him over the strength and the power the curse gave him? He studied Emma's face intensely; amazed at the idea that she could love him – could want to be with him. He was overcome…

"Has anyone ever told you…how amazing you are?" he whispered incredulously. A broad smile spread upon Emma's face.

"Not recently…" she said quietly, her thumb brushing the tears from his cheeks.

"Well," he began hoarsely, "Let me be the first, then, to tell you how absolutely magnificent and extraordinary you are…" he whispered, an element of awe in his accented words. Emma smiled brightly through tears of her own.

"Thank you," she whispered, a blush painting her cheeks.

"Well, you're getting better at accepting them, at least…" he teased lightly. Emma giggled; draping her legs back over his, curling alongside him. Placing her head on his chest, she chewed her lip nervously; having one last question she wanted to ask. She thought he might be more willing to share, if she wasn't staring at him. The worst he could do was not answer.

"Will you…tell me about – the teacup?" her voice was a whisper, the words hesitant as they escaped her lips. She felt his grip tighten around her; she closed her eyes, hoping he would answer. His chest rose and fell rapidly as his breathing intensified.

"It was…a very long time ago, Emma." He whispered, his voice trembling.

"But you must've loved her; almost beating a man to death over it all these years later? She must've been something special." The corner of Gold's mouth curved up in a smile, traveling back to those few precious months when she was his.

"Indeed; she was something truly special. She was brave, defiant; headstrong – kind of like you, actually. She, uh, worked for me, and on her first day she dropped that teacup and chipped it. She was terrified that I would murder her or perhaps lock her away in the dungeon. But I loved her even then; I was just too afraid to admit it."

"What happened to her?" Emma asked breathlessly. His eyes drifted closed, "I had fired her…I thought she betrayed me and I sent her home. She uh, got sick; she needed me and I didn't know – wasn't there. She died..." his voice trembled as he spoke; his hand rubbing his eyes.

Emma felt her heart constrict; tears filling her eyes. "Oh, I am so sorry; I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't, how could you?" He scoffed. Emma only shrugged her shoulders, brushing the tears from her eyes. The silence filled the room once more, as Emma sat curled against him. It's no wonder this man is so guarded; so insistent on being alone.

Gold interlaced his fingers with Emma's, and a long silence ensued. He moved his fingers between hers; as if mesmerized by the fact her hand was in his. Though it was unfair, he found himself comparing these two extraordinary women. As similar as Belle and Emma were in character and personality, they were also vastly different.

Emma has only ever seen this version of him; a rich, sophisticated; charming exterior that hides the soul of a monster. Yet, she has witnessed and experienced firsthand who he truly is beneath the mask. She knows what he is capable of and is offering herself to him anyway; asking him to trust her. Emma challenges him; accepts him as he is; with all his flaws and failings. She knows his past and hasn't rejected him in disgust; even went so far as to call him strong and resilient. Perhaps she sees something he simply cannot.

Belle, on the other hand, only ever saw the beast, both inside and out. Though she seemed to have more of an idealized notion of him; that he was simply misunderstood – under a curse that could be cured with a simple kiss; a kiss that ultimately failed. Belle kissed him to 'fix' him, not because she truly loved him. But their story was unfinished; he was never able to find out if it was real true love, or if she was just a girl, trying to make the best of a bad situation. She was bound to him forever, after all.

Emma sat curled against him; his eyes staring intently at their joined hands. This was too good to be true, the fact that she was still beside him; that her hand was still in his. She is conflicted in her feelings for him; just as he is conflicted in his feelings for her. Yet here she is, asking him to explore; to find out what they feel – what they have. His eyes strayed from their hands; searching the depths of her eyes.

Her eyes were a deeper color; looking more like the ocean; a deep blend of blue and green. They were calm, watching him with patience. He searched for anger, hatred, disgust and pity; and found only admiration amidst wonder. The sting of tears filling his eyes pulled him from his reverie, as he brought Emma's hand to his mouth. Placing a kiss to the back of her hand, his hand cradled her wrist; his lips lingering on her skin.

Emma shivered at the feel of his lips against her hand. Instinctively, she wanted to pull away, but instead relaxed her arm. It was an innocent gesture; heavy with all the pain, emptiness, and loneliness of the man himself. She could feel his lips quivering on her skin; the falling of his tears as they landed on her fingers. With a deep sigh, Gold leaned back against the couch; his gaze upon her face. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he gently brought her face to his.

The kiss was tentative; painfully soft as his lips barely ghosted over hers. Resting his forehead against hers; his finger tips traced her jaw line; cradling her face in his hands. Emma had no desire to move; resting in his arms filled her with such peace. Opening her eyes, she forced herself to look at the clock.

"It's almost 1am…I should go." She said slowly; making no effort to move.

"It's late, love; stay the night." Gold offered without missing a beat. Emma sat on the edge of the couch, smiling back at him.

"Oh, no, thank you…I couldn't – I don't want to impose." She protested weakly.

"I have spare rooms; Emma, that have locks on the doors and everything." he teased. "It's no imposition; I promise to be on my best behavior. Besides, I don't like the idea of you driving alone so late at night." Emma shot him an angry look.

"Gold, are you implying that I'm some kind of helpless damsel in distress? I'm the Sherriff; are you seriously suggesting I might get hurt?" she demanded incredulously.

"Of course not; I was thinking more you could fall asleep behind the wheel and crash…" he replied dryly. Emma breathed deeply; only to break into a laugh.

"Alright, you have a point…Richard?" she guessed. Gold laughed, as he had forgotten this game. "No."

"Randy?"

"No."

"Rick?"

"No." he said, rising from the couch. "Follow me; I will give you the tour." Emma followed as Gold limped to the stairs. Emma couldn't help but notice that almost every room she looked in; was piled high with antiques.

"You know, Gold, they say that hoarding is a serious illness. I mean, this takes _bringing your work home with you_ to a whole new level." she teased; stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hoarding?" he asked confused. "People collect bizarre things and never get rid of them; often being overrun in their own home by their obsession." Emma explained.

"There's nothing bizarre about antiques. Each piece is unique with its own personal history. The only reason it's in my house is because the shop is too small. Besides, I'm the only one here; no one else has ever been bothered by it…" He defended; starting up the stairs.

"You could always get a storage unit…" Emma teased, smiling as he glared back at her. Once they reached the top of the staircase, Gold motioned to the right with his cane. "Two doors down on the left is the bathroom," he said, ignoring her comment.

Walking to the left he said, "This door here is my bedroom should you need anything," and opening a door on the right, he switched on the light, "And this, is where you will be sleeping."

"This…is…where I will be sleeping?" she asked incredulously; looking around in astonishment.

"Well, it's a lot nicer than the dungeon, I assure you." he said with a wide grin, as Emma laughed out right. "Wait here…" he whispered, limping from bedroom.

Emma stood in awe as she took in the elegance and beauty of the room around her. With a high ceiling, a crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room; casting shadows and prism beams on the walls. There was an extravagant, ornate, hand crafted queen-size canopy bed made of oak. Shimmering gold silk draped the four corners of the bed; the blue silk sheets resembled a clear ocean. They called her name, begging her to jump in and fall fast asleep. Bookshelves lined the far wall, filled from one end to the other; set above a cozy fire place. There was leather ottoman chair nestled in the corner beside a large window; hidden by rich, gold velvet curtains. For a moment, she forgot that she was in Gold's house; this room was just so…feminine.

"Here you are, my dear." Emma jumped slightly as Gold returned; carrying a towel, a robe; and a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. She accepted them with a grateful smile.

"You can sleep in these tonight. If you take a shower in the morning; the soap is under the sink, you'll find clean washcloths in the closet behind the door."

"Thank you…whose room is this?" she asked before she could stop herself. Gold looked around the room, as if he had never seen it before; sadness filling his eyes.

"This room isn't anyone's. I would've liked it to be Belle's; if ever I had the chance to do things over. She loved to read; loved sunlight. I always liked to see her in blue; she loved gold. I felt this was a fitting compromise." He furrowed his eyebrows together, worried. "Do you not like it?"

"No, I love it; it's a room fit for a princess…" she said enthusiastically.

"Indeed…" he replied, smiling at the irony of her statement.

"It's just; she means so much to you – are you sure you don't mind my staying in here? Do you have other rooms?"

"Emma, I assure you, it is no problem. I hate to see this space go to waste; you're welcome to it as long as you have need." He answered quietly.

"Wait, is Belle her name? As in Belle from Beauty and the Beast?" she asked in amusement.

"Yes, Belle was her name. Why?" he asked; not seeing the humor. Emma had to laugh, and Gold creased his eyebrows at her.

"Sorry, I've just been spending so much time with Henry and his fairy tale book that I've got fairy tales on the brain…" she explained quickly.

"Ah, yes, well…good night, Emma." He said, stepping towards the door.

"Good night, Rumplestiltskin…" she replied nonchalantly. Gold stepped dead in his tracks; turning on a dime.

"What did you call me?" he asked; his voice low and menacing.

"Well, it's obvious, name begins with an R, the _guess my name game_, you make all kinds of deals with people, including one for Ashley's baby. Next you'll be telling me you could spin straw into gold." She explained sarcastically, giggling to herself at the absurdity of it, until she caught glimpse of his facial expression. His face was contorted somewhere between intense fear and anger.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, shaking himself from his thoughts.

"If I didn't know better I'd think I guessed your name." she said with a smirk. His lips were a tight line as he stared at her; standing at the end of the bed.

"The guess my name game?" he asked with interest.

"You know, from the story, '_For no one knows my little game that Rumplestiltskin is my name…' _It's the deal he makes with the princess when she doesn't want to give up her firstborn; she has three days to guess his name or he takes the baby."

"Interesting…" Gold said slowly. Emma was having a hard time reading his facial expression. _People are far too literal in this town_…she thought idly.

"Gold, I was kidding…though you have to admit; the similarities are kind of creepy." She said mockingly, trying to get him to laugh. His intense brooding was making her suddenly uneasy.

"Indeed…" he began, a small smile played on his lips.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing. Like I said, too much time with Henry and his fairy tales," she said quickly. "And thank you…for the clothes and the use of your room."

"You're welcome, dearie…"

"Good night, Gold." She said; leaning against the bed post.

"Good night, love…" he offered once more, closing the door behind him. Gold rested his head against the door, releasing a deep sigh. She had guessed it; she was being completely sarcastic, but she guessed his name. A smile formed on his lips then, as he remembered their deal. He only told her that if she guessed his name, he would do something for her; he never told her he would tell her which name it was. Limping across the hall, he entered his room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Emma had changed into the clothes Gold had leant her; they smelled crisp and clean and slightly spicy, just like him. It was comforting, as she peeled the sheets back, crawling into the bed. Emma released a sigh of pure pleasure; relaxing into the most comfortable mattress she had ever laid on. The silk rustled beneath her as she snuggled under the covers. _I'll never go home after this…_ Emma mused, enveloped in silk. It was her last conscious thought, before drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - So, this is just a short chapter to set up the next one; nothing too exciting happens. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

The sun peeked over the horizon; rays of light poured in Gold's bedroom window. He cursed the morning, bringing his arm up to shield his eyes from the blinding sunlight. _6:55…_ he noted begrudgingly on his alarm clock. Today would've been another good day to take off from work, he was still so tired. _More like emotionally drained,_ he mused; rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Leaning his weight on the cane, he stepped into the hallway; walking across the hall to the spare bedroom. He had expected to hear Emma; in the kitchen making breakfast, perhaps taking a shower; all he heard was silence

"Emma?" he called, knocking lightly on the door. When he heard no movement or sound, he cracked the door open. The bed was made, the room in perfect condition. If he hadn't known better, he'd never of guessed someone slept in there last night. He descended the staircase slowly. When he made his way into the kitchen, he found a note perched on the table.

_Gold,_

_ I wanted to thank you again for letting me stay last night, and for the use of your incredible shower. However, the only thing you couldn't provide was clean clothes. I had to leave early otherwise I'll be late for work. Sorry I missed you. I hope I'll see you later._

_ Emma_

Gold smiled as he refolded the noted. If Emma _hoped_ to see him, he would certainly make it happen.

* * *

Emma stormed into the apartment in a rush, having just enough time to change, get to Granny's for coffee, and still make it to the station by 8. Emma couldn't afford to be late, not with Regina breathing down her neck; waiting for an excuse to fire her. Heading straight to her bedroom, she discarded her clothes and the sweats Gold leant her in the laundry pile. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a black turtle neck, Emma tore from her room; practically colliding with Mary Margaret.

Emma gasped in surprise, having not expected to see her roommate; especially right outside her bedroom door. Normally, 7:15 is her morning rendezvous with David; Emma had expected to find the apartment empty. Mary's eyes were narrowed; accusatory, as she stood in Emma's way.

"Where were you last night?" Mary asked directly, a strangled tone to her voice.

"I told you, I was at Gold's…" Emma said breathlessly, trying to move passed her roommate.

"Yes, but you didn't tell me you'd be staying the night." sounding almost betrayed by Emma's actions. Mary blocked Emma when she tried to pass her in the hallway; demanding her answer. Emma sighed loudly; leaning against the doorframe…she didn't have time for this.

"That's because I wasn't planning to. By the time I was leaving it was 1am, I was tired and Gold didn't want me driving."

"And of course, you just _had_ to say yes…" Mary said bitterly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emma sat on the couch; pulling her boots on in a hurry. Mary crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Don't play innocent with me, Emma. I told you when you first came to live here how dangerous he was. Then, he proved it by trying to take Ashley's baby, he blows you and Regina up to get you elected as Sherriff and now you're jumping into bed with him." At that Emma stood, staring hard at Mary; shocked at her harsh words.

"So, just because I stayed the night means I slept with him?"

"You were throwing yourself all over him yesterday in front of Regina. You stayed there all night; he _is_ Mr. Gold and you did owe him a favor and you expect me to believe that you didn't?" Mary said coldly.

"For your information, the man has a three story mansion with plenty of rooms to spare. Secondly, as my friend, I would expect you to believe what I say and ignore what it looks like. I only kissed Gold to get in Regina's face; and who are you to lecture me on dating people we shouldn't _Miss-I'm-dating-a-married-man_…" Emma paused, as realization was setting in.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be at your morning meeting with David?" The tears filled Mary's eyes at the mention of his name; as she sat across from Emma.

"I should be…but I'm not because he didn't tell Kathryn the way we had discussed and she found out about us from someone else. Now the whole town knows and someone spray-painted the word _tramp_ on my car. And everything is such a mess…" Mary said; breaking down. "I'm sorry for everything I said, I do believe that you didn't sleep with him…" Emma sat beside Mary; wrapping an arm around her trembling shoulders.

"Mary, I am really sorry that I wasn't here for you and I promise that we can talk about this later. Better yet, come to the station when you get a chance and file a police report…vandalism is a crime. I'm so sorry, Mare, but I'll be late if I don't go now…" Emma squeezed Mary's shoulder comfortingly.

"Ok, I'll stop by after school." She whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Emma smiled and stood to go. "Good…I'll see ya then. Try to have a good day."

"I will…and I'm sorry; for what I said."

"It's ok…I'll see ya later." Emma practically ran from the apartment, closing the door behind her.

* * *

When Emma pulled into the parking lot, it was 7:59; Regina was lying in wait in her car. _'I do not need this right now' _she grumbled; stepping from her car.

"Good morning, Sherriff…" Regina called, slamming the door of her black town car.

"I'm here on time, Madame Mayor; you can go find someone else to ambush." Emma called over her shoulder, opening the door to the station. Regina followed her closely, the annoying sound of her high heels getting on Emma's last nerve. Walking quickly to the office, she tossed her leather jacket on the coat rack next to Graham's. The sound of Regina's heels came closer and Emma spun around in a fury.

"Look, I don't have the time or the patience to play your childish little games, Regina. Say you what came to say and get out!" Regina's eyes widened with amusement.

"Now, really, Sherriff; is such hostility necessary? I'm only hear to give you some much needed advice…I won't even charge you for it." She said, leaning her hand on Emma's desk. Emma stared at Regina's hand, suddenly wishing she had a machete. Placing her hands on the cluttered desk, Emma leaned closer to Regina.

"I don't need or want your advice, lady. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Regina smiled, "I beg to differ. You see Sherriff; Mr. Gold is a very…manipulative man. He'll get you to do something and then somehow manage to convince you that it was your idea. Though I don't need to remind you of that fact; I'm sure you haven't forgotten that he almost blew us up only a few weeks ago." Emma didn't flinch as the two women entered a staring contest.

"Which is why I'm so surprised that you would sleep with him. You do realize why he did it, don't you? Now, whenever he breaks the law; you won't be able to arrest him, due to conflict of interest. I wonder what Graham would have said if he found out about the two of you. You know Sherriff, this town's hospital has a psych ward; perhaps I'll reserve a bed for you."

Emma smiled smugly, vindicated in the knowledge that they didn't sleep together. Yes, she wanted to; but they didn't and Regina didn't need to know that. "Regina, what I do and who I do it with is none of your business. You really shouldn't talk about things that you obviously don't know about. I don't worry about what Graham would've said; because don't forget Regina, right before he died – he dumped you." Emma couldn't help the thrill it gave her to see the hurt in Regina's eyes at that comment.

"Now that you've said your piece, _Madame Mayor_; feel free to leave. I have work to do." Emma sat in her chair, and began shuffling papers; ignoring Regina. Straightening her suit jacket; Regina gave Emma one last glare before walking calmly from her office. As soon as she heard the door close; Emma let out a frustrated sigh. _God how she hated that woman!_

Rising from her chair, she went to brew herself a pot of coffee. Having skipped breakfast and missing the chance to go to the diner; she needed a pick-me up. Emma opened the coffee container to find it empty. _"Because you didn't go shopping, Emma…"_ she grumbled to herself; hurling the can across the station. Picking up her phone, she dialed Granny's.

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. Gold; have a nice day." Granny offered begrudgingly; handing him his change.

"Have a lovely day, ladies." He offered, lifting his cane into his hand. As he stepped towards the door, he heard Ruby's voice on the phone.

"Sure thing, Emma…I'll have it to you in about ten minutes." Ruby said into the receiver. Gold inclined his ear at the mention of Emma's name.

"Hey Granny, Emma needs me to run her some breakfast and coffee, is that alright?" Granny scanned the morning crowd, looking disapprovingly back at her niece.

"Can't she get herself? It's the morning rush, Ruby…" As Ruby opened her mouth to reply, she heard Gold's voice.

"Actually, I was on my way to see the Sherriff. If you'd like, I can take it for you; save you the trip. This way Granny doesn't have to lose you during the morning rush…" He offered with a smile. The two women stared incredulously at Mr. Gold; infamous pawnbroker who cares nothing for the plight of the common folk; has offered to do something nice. Gold stared back at them expectantly, if not harshly.

"I…if…you – that would be wonderful; Mr. Gold. Thank you…" Granny managed to stammer. He gave the slightest nod of his head; sitting down at the counter to wait.

"It'll just be a few minutes…" Ruby said; eyeing him suspiciously as she turned to place the order. Gold sat at the counter, sipping his coffee; waiting patiently. He found himself still smiling despite himself; hoping that Emma wouldn't mind some unexpected company.

* * *

Emma stripped the third cot of its sheets and tossed them outside the cell. Normally, she took everything Regina said with a grain of salt; in one ear and out the other. She knew Regina was a lonely, bitter woman who had nothing better to do than belittle and bully everyone around her. At twenty-eight, Emma felt as though she were back in high school. It was astonishing to her that a grown, professional woman like Regina could be so immature and childish. But to throw Graham in her face – they hadn't even dated; they weren't in love.

As the thought crossed her mind, Emma fell to the edge of the cot; saddened at the memory of him. They weren't in love, but she would have liked to be. There was just such a gentleness about him; a quiet strength that she responded to. When he broke up with Regina that night, Emma's heart leapt with hope that they might have a chance. Then a short time after that; he was dead in her arms on this very floor; a brilliant light and life cut tragically short.

As she clutched the pillow to her chest; she mused on how she could want to be with two very different men. Gold certainly didn't come off as gentle; but she had experienced that he could be when necessary. He had a different kind of quiet strength; the kind born out of suffering and survival. There was a man beneath the heartless, callous exterior of _Mr. Gold_; a man she wanted to know. If she was going to pursue a relationship with Gold, than she had to listen to her own words and accept _all_ of him; reconciling the bad with the good. Could she? Could she truly accept that slightly sociopathic side of him?

Gold approached the door to the Sherriff's station, carrying a drink tray of their coffee and a bag containing her breakfast. After some finagling he managed to get it open. He limped cautiously through the hallway; the overwhelming silence resounded throughout the station. Gold found Emma sitting in a cell, clutching a pillow to her chest; her gaze hollow and mournful. Outside the cells, the sheets were piled on the floor and Gold wondered what he had walked in on.

He hung back in the hallway, trying to read her state of mind. It was obvious she was upset over something; he was just unsure if now was the best time for a visit. Afraid of incurring Emma's wrath if she caught him spying, Gold cleared his throat and stepped into view.

"Good morning, Emma…" the tap-step of his cane echoed in the station, as Emma looked up in surprise.

"Hey, good morning…what are you doing here?" Emma smiled; stepping from the cell.

Gold smiled politely, not quite sure what to make of her greeting. "I was at Granny's getting some coffee when you called. Granny couldn't spare Ruby; so, I offered to bring it to you." He watched Emma gather the dirty sheets from the floor; bringing them to the utility closet.

"Well, that was nice of you," she called over her shoulder.

"Not really, I was coming to see you anyway and I didn't want to be interrupted." He teased her, smiling as he held out the bag and coffee. Emma took both with a wide smile; walking to her desk. Gold sat across from her, watching her gulp the coffee as if it were air.

"Well, thank you...you've spared me from giving the rest of the station a very thorough scrubbing." At his curious expression, Emma continued. "Let's just say it was a bizarre morning…"

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked, curious as to what could have made her so upset.

"Well, it started out great; waking up from an awesome night sleep in that bed, then your shower – don't get me started…" Emma began; as Gold laughed out loud at her enthusiasm. As Emma recounted the events of her morning, Gold watched amused as she alternated between talking, eating, and drinking her coffee. If he had to choose one thing about her that he truly enjoyed; it was her spirit. It was her no-nonsense, fearless attitude in spite of the fear she may be feeling. It was hard to hide his amusement as he listened; given Emma's animated retelling of the events.

"…So Mary is gonna come by and see me later so we can talk and sort this mess out. By the time I left I had to come straight here, otherwise I would've been late. Then I got here and Regina was waiting for me."

"And what did our illustrious Mayor say that had you in such a state?" Emma rolled her eyes, finishing the last of her breakfast.

"That you're manipulative; that you only got me into bed so that when the time comes, I can't arrest you. Then she threw Graham in my face and what would he say if he knew about us. Then I was in her face about how he dumped her. Then…then she tells me that this town has a psych ward and she'd be happy to reserve me a bed…" Emma spat the words with disdain.

"Well, I can tell you that this town doesn't have a psych ward; Regina probably just said that to get under your skin." Gold said, tapping his cane repeatedly on the ground.

"Well, you might want to inform her of that fact. She said it was at the hospital." Emma replied, finishing the last of her breakfast.

"I'll do that…" After another moment's pause, he stopped tapping. "I suddenly feel relieved that we _didn't_ sleep together last night…"

"I know, right; it's ridiculous." Emma laughed as she reclined in her seat. "By the way, I'm sorry about this morning. I just had no clean clothes; I'll get yours back to you as soon as I've had a chance to wash them."

"It's alright; I'm not worried about it, love. If this is any indication as to how people are going to react, are you sure you want to pursue this?" Gold asked. Emma remained reclined, locking eyes with the man before her.

"Why Mr. R. Gold…I never pegged you for the type to back down when things got a little uncomfortable. Since when do you care about what other people think?" Emma knew the comment would get under his skin. Gold stared at her from across the desk, smirking as he leveled her with his eyes. Leaning forward, he rested his arms on her desk.

"I don't quit, dearie, and I don't care what other people think of me. I was more concerned about you; I just want to make sure this is what you really want. If we do this, you need to be prepared for sideways glances and people whispering behind your back; shunning you for associating with me. I'm not winning any popularity contests, dearie, and if we start dating; neither will you." He wasn't trying to challenge her; he just wanted her to be prepared for what will inevitably happen. Emma leaned in, resting her arms on the desk.

"I never was one for popularity…" she began with a smile. "If we do this, it'll be because we want to, and I don't care what people think. Besides, I have it on good authority that I know you just a little bit better than they do." At that, a genuine smile formed on Gold's face.

"Indeed you do…" he whispered, taking her hand in his. "Will you be joining me for dinner tonight?"

Emma sighed deeply and frowned, squeezing his hand. "Unfortunately, I don't think so. Mary is taking this really hard and since I wasn't there last night…"

"You need to be there tonight." He finished for her.

"Yea…"

Gold nodded in resignation as he stood to go. "Well, I should go; I have a shop to run…" he said with a polite smile.

"I'll walk you out…" Emma walked around her desk; taking Gold's elbow.

"One more thing, love…" Gold began, as they walked leisurely from her office. "You guessed my name last night; according to our agreement, I will do any favor you ask of me."

Emma's eyes lit up. "Really? Which one was it?"

"Uh uh, dearie, the deal was if you guess my name, I will do you a favor. I never agreed to tell what it is." Emma stopped dead in her tracks, a murderous glare marring her face.

"What? Are you serious, Gold?"

"I'm quite serious; I want you to call me Gold." Gold tightened his lips into a thin line at the disappointment on her face. "A little advice when making deals, dearie; terminology is key to getting what you want. Be overly specific in your terms."

"Alright, than as my favor, I want you to tell me your name." Emma countered; confidant that she had found a loophole.

"No, the favor has to be unrelated to the initial deal."

Emma looked like she had been punched in the stomach. "I just don't understand why you won't tell me your name." she spoke slowly, her voice a whisper.

"It's just a name, love. Besides, as I recall I have answered every other question you've asked me: about my son, about my wife and my past – Belle…"

"Right, so why don't you just tell me your name?"

"Because you know my name, Emma. It's the only name you need to know. Have a good day love." He said, walking from the building. "And come up with something good for your favor, dearie, I love a good challenge."

Emma stared after him in disbelief. While it was bothering her to no end that he wouldn't tell her his name; he was right…every other question she asked, he answered. As he drove away, Emma walked back into the station. Perhaps he really just hated his name that much…but none of the names she guessed last night were that bad. Emma stopped as she recalled his reaction to one name: _Rumplestiltskin. _Almost immediately, she laughed out loud at her own foolishness. _Right Emma, because Mr. Gold is Rumplestiltskin. Too much time with Henry and that book…_ The sound of her phone ringing pulled her from her thoughts.

"Sherriff Swan…"

"Yes, I'm calling to report an accident at the Storybrooke border. It's just one car; I don't see anyone around." A man's voice said calmly.

"Alright, and your na –" before she could ask his name, the caller hung up. Emma stared at her phone as she hung up; curious as to why they wouldn't give their name. Unable to waste time, Emma grabbed her coat and keys and headed for her car. It dawned on her that this was the third car accident at that sign since she's been here; including her own. If she didn't know better, she might start to think there was something to this whole curse business.

Regina stood against the building; watching as Gold limped toward the door to his shop. As much as he hated these little chats; it spared him from having to go and find her himself. The long wait to be rid of this nuisance was finally over; Emma was here, and it was only a matter of time before the curse was destroyed.

* * *

"Mr. Gold…my you are late opening today, aren't you?" Regina smiled as Gold unlocked the door to his shop.

"Regina…what can I do for you?" Gold asked, switching the lights on as they entered.

"Oh, I just thought I'd stop by; make sure our deal is in play…"

"Tell me something, Regina…have I ever broken a deal?" he asked, as if offended by her implication that he'd betray her.

"No; but I don't like the changes I've seen in you since Emma came to town. You closed the shop for an entire day just to _rendezvous_ with her in the woods; she stayed the night with you last night and –"

"Are you following me?" Gold asked through gritted teeth. Regina flinched for an imperceptible moment; swallowing nervously.

"Of course not; I have better things to do than to –"

"I'll rephrase," he boomed, cutting her off, "Are you having me followed? And _please_…don't lie to me…" Gold stood only inches from her face; leaning his weight into the cane with both hands.

"You've been…unpredictable lately. Just tell me the deal is still on and being carried out and I'll leave you to your work."

"Fear not, _Madame Mayor_, our deal is still in play. As a matter of fact, you should be getting a phone call shortly." He answered fiercely. Regina smiled, relieved that she would finally get what she wanted.

"Tell me, why are you sleeping with her?" Regina asked finally, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, I can't get a better alibi than the Sherriff, now can I?" he said, smiling cruelly. Regina nodded; she knew he was only using her. Poor girl; if she cared about Emma she might warn her…but she didn't. She would let Gold rip her precious little heart out. As she reached the door, she heard Gold behind her.

"Oh, Regina, starting right now; you will stop following me and you will stop having me followed, _please._" At the rage that set on Regina's face, Gold smiled, reminding her of who was in charge here. The bell jingled as she slammed the door behind her. When he was sure she was gone, Gold released an exasperated sigh. Never in as long as he could remember, had he felt so conflicted. Emma was just beginning to trust him, and now; he may lose her for good after this. If he played this right, he may yet get a happy ending. If not, he stood to lose everything.


	6. Chapter 6

So, after this chapter, the story will go kind of AU. The same events will happen in a different order. And here is chapter 6; I promise in the next chapter we'll have more Gold/Emma. Enjoy and as always; please review : )

* * *

Emma photographed Kathryn's crashed car; looking for any signs of foul play. The scene didn't immediately present that way; but there was no way to know for sure without Kathryn. The fact that Kathryn was nowhere in sight gave Emma hope; she obviously didn't die in the crash and her body wasn't on the hillside. Perhaps her car simply broke down and she hitched her way out of this place; away from her problems. The sound of a car distracted Emma; watching as Sydney Glass emerged from his car.

"Hey, mind if I take a look?" Sydney asked, rushing towards her; camera held in his hand.

"What for?" she asked; digging through the glove compartment.

"Hey, just because I got fired, doesn't mean I can't do a little free-lance reporting." He said, taking pictures of the crashed vehicle. "So, what happened here?"

"A gym teacher found it; called it in, said there was no one in sight and the engine was left running." Emma said, moving around the car to the driver side. "It's registered to Kathryn Nolan; but she is MIA…"

"Kathryn Nolan? Who just discovered that her husband was having an affair; who very publically humiliated Mary Margaret? The story practically writes itself. If I got the beat on a story like that; the Mirror would have no choice but to take me back." He said; taking photos enthusiastically.

"Easy there, Sydney; you don't work for Regina anymore." With her back turned to the reporter, she missed the remorseful look on his face. "With Kathryn getting accepted to law school in Boston; maybe after David left her she decided to move alone. Her car breaks down and she hitches the rest of the way; it's what I'd do if I was running from my problems." Emma opened the trunk of the car; Kathryn's luggage was still inside.

"And would you leave your luggage with the crashed car?"

"Time to pull Kathryn's phone records; see who the last person she spoke to was." Emma started back to the Sherriff's car, Sydney on her heels.

"You know it could take you days to get those records if you go through the Sherriff's Dept. I have a contact at the phone company, used to help me out; I could get you those records in a few hours."

"Great, call me the minute you have them." As Emma spoke, David's truck pulled off the road behind Sydney's car.

"There he is…"

"Time to break the news…" Emma didn't want to do this; David had been through enough this year, now his wife was missing after a very public break-up. The last thing she wanted was to treat him like a suspect.

"You really think he doesn't know?" Sydney asked, watching as David climbed out of his truck, a confused and horrified expression on his face.

"I'm about to find out." Emma said, walking robotically towards David.

* * *

The bell rang over the door of Mr. Gold's shop; a distraught young man entered quietly. Gold appeared in the curtain; smiling at the lab tech who worked at the hospital; who just so happened to rent one of his rooms. The young man was also late on this month's rent. Gold, wasn't worried, however, he's nothing if not an opportunist. This man was lucky enough that Gold just so happened to need his medical expertise. He was clearly anxious, pacing the floor; looking around as if he had been followed.

"Ah, Mr. Callaghan; how are you on this beautiful day?" Gold asked, resting his cane against the counter. Trevor Callaghan shifted nervously; Gold staring at him expectantly.

"I, uh, I don't think I can do this…" he wiped his sweating palms on his jeans; shoving them in his pockets. "I'm not a criminal, Mr. Gold; I just fell on hard times. I never thought your deal would involve me kidnapping a woman."

Gold sighed heavily in annoyance, leveling the man with a cold stare. "Mr. Callaghan, don't try my patience. After today, you will never have to see that woman again. I do, however, need two more favors from you and our deal will be over. The first; is that when the Sherriff brings you a heart; you will fix the results to say that it is human, and that the DNA is a match to one Kathryn Nolan."

Trevor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, crossing his arms over his chest. "Isn't that the woman I just kidnapped?"

"Yes, clever deduction, Mr. Callaghan. Secondly, I've heard a rumor that there is a psych ward at the hospital. Is that true?"

"Yes…no one really talks about, but it's beneath the hospital."

"Good, I want you to get me the names of all the patients and their diagnosis'. Is that clear?" Gold watched as the young man nodded numbly. "Glad we understand each other, Mr. Callaghan; have a good day." As Gold turned to walk to the back room, Trevor cleared his throat.

"So, you aren't, um, going to hurt that woman? You just want me to _say_ that she's dead?" he asked hesitantly, fearful of incurring the pawnbroker's wrath. While Gold didn't want to give anything away; if he didn't say something, this man could ruin everything.

"Of course I'm not going to hurt her; and as long as you keep quiet, she will be perfectly safe. Do I make myself clear?" Gold asked clenching his teeth. Trevor nodded, practically running from the shop. Gold shook his head incredulously as he limped back to his office. The trick, he learned, to dealing effectively with Regina, is never to let her know that you suspect her. You need to work behind the scenes, gather your information then surprise her with a confrontation. This way, she doesn't have time to come up with a lie.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much that he never knew there was a psych ward here. It's an innocent enough piece of information, given that most towns have them. Maybe it's just his intuition; that he knows something's not right here. The only reason to keep it a secret would be because she's hiding someone; and she's waiting to use them against him in a desperate play when things start to go wrong. So, while she is distracted with framing Mary Margaret, he'll strike first. He will discover her trump card and turn the tables.

As Gold took inventory of his shop, he found himself hoping that he was wrong; that this was all just paranoia. There were only two people he cared enough about that would be an effective bargaining chip; and so help him if he found either one of them locked in a basement, accused of being insane.

* * *

Emma hung back, watching as David inspected the crashed vehicle of his former wife. His brow was creased with worry; terrified at the thought of what could have happened to her. Closing the driver side door, he stood before Emma.

"So, she's just gone?"

"You really don't know anything, do you?" she asked, studying his eyes as he spoke. David was many things; a killer wasn't one of them.

"I don't – I just don't understand. What happened?"

"I don't know; I'm still trying to figure that out. I know that there has been lies and deceit and I am really not judging you; just be straight with me. When did you talk to her last?" Emma asked calmly.

"Yesterday afternoon, after we – after I, ended things. Wait, am I a suspect?"

"No, I know when people are lying, David, and you are not. She hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours; so, she's technically not even missing yet. But if she is; then trust me, I will find her. Now, go on, get out of here. I have to wait for the tow truck." Emma watched as David walked in a daze back to his truck. While it was a comfort that there was no sign of foul play; it was also just as disconcerting – it meant there would be no trail, no forensic clues for her to follow. Leaning against the car, Emma released a heavy sigh, hoping that Kathryn was in Boston by now, starting her new life. Deep down, she knew better.

* * *

Kathryn came back to herself slowly, eyes fluttering between open and closed; lingering between reality and dreams. Her head was pounding; her body felt like she had been hit by a mack truck. _Hit…the accident…_ The last thing she remembered was the crash; but where was she now? Slowly, Kathryn pushed herself up onto her side. It was a cold concrete floor beneath her; there was a pile of blankets to her left. The room was bare, windowless; she realized as she looked around; the only light coming from a small lamp. At the door on the far side of the room was a tray of food, eggs, toast and a glass of water. _A basement…but whose?_

Kathryn forced herself to her feet; walking on unsteady legs to the door. "Hello…" she banged on the door weakly, yelling as loud as she could. She feels so heavy; as if there was cement running through her veins instead of blood. She feels so weak; so tired. "Hello…is anyone there?" the echo of her own voice around her is all she heard. Sliding down the door; she sat against it; the tears filling her eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she wept bitterly; bringing her head to her knees. Upstairs, a man turned up his television; drowning out the desperate pleas of a terrified woman. He had been an associate of Gold's as long as he could remember; but never had he been asked to hold an innocent person captive. Gold assured him that the woman would be released after only a short time, and that no harm was to come to her. Still, the whole situation had him on edge; he was looking forward to the day it would be over.

* * *

As Emma parked in front of Gold's shop, she rested her head against the seat. It was barely noon and she was already exhausted. The morning had been a sign that she should've just stayed in that glorious bed at Gold's; the day was just getting progressively worse. All she wanted after today was to have dinner with the most irritating man on the planet and dig into some pie and ice cream; letting the memory of this awful day become just that – a distant memory.

Approaching his door, she knew that was wishful thinking; this nightmare was just getting started. The bell over the door jingled as Emma stepped over the threshold. "Gold, are you in here?"

Gold felt his stomach drop when he heard the sound of her voice. _What was she doing here?_ His blood turned to ice at the thought that one of his associates had betrayed him already. He lifted his cane into his hand; if he waited too long, Emma would suspect him immediately.

"Ah, Emma, what a lovely surprise," Gold said, limping through the curtain. "I didn't expect to see you again today. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Kathryn Nolan is missing," Emma walked to the counter where he stood. "How tragic…do you have any leads?" he asked, trying to sound as shocked and concerned as possible.

"No. I mean technically she's not even missing yet but I just wanted to give you a heads up. She was in an accident last night and she might be wandering around disoriented; so if see her, please let me know immediately."

"If I see her, I promise you will be the second to know." He said with a smile. At the confused look on Emma's face, he clarified. "The first call will be to the hospital."

Emma couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her, watching as a genuine smile spread across his lips. She didn't think it was possible, but when he smiled – truly smiled – he was even more handsome. It was so rare to see a smile like that on his face. Emma leaned her elbows on the counter, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Gold asked, busying himself tinkering with a small antique.

"Yes, fine; I was just thinking you should smile like that more often. It looks good on you." Emma smiled, watching his smile widen.

"Yes, well, I only smile like that when you're around. So, as long as you promise to stay close by; you will get to see it more often."

"I was thinking that tomorrow we could change things up a bit."

Gold raised his eyebrows, leaning in closer on his elbows. "Oh, really, how's that?" He put the antique aside and gave her his full attention.

"How about I cook for you? You have been really great the last week and I'm realizing that your kitchen has become a kind of refuge for me. I just wanted to do something more than say thank you. I'll even bring a new movie; I think you'll like it." Emma said, thinking she would surprise him with a western. Since they had already watched a romantic chick flick; she wanted him to see a movie that was a true 'guy flick'. The Godfather just seemed like a really bad idea; so she would go with western.

"Well, I liked the last one, dearie. And you don't have to thank me, Emma; just the pleasure of your company is enough for me. Besides, I'm supposed to be doing you a favor." They were both leaning on their elbows, their faces only inches apart.

"And you will, just as soon as I figure out what I want; but until then, let me cook for you tomorrow." Emma placed her hand over Gold's, stoking his hand with her thumb.

"Actually, tomorrow is no good; its miner's day. We'll have to put this off until Sunday." He said regretfully, gripping her hand in his.

"No…don't tell me that. Are you seriously planning on going to Miner's Day?"

"Well, I don't normally go, however, there's a pretty young blonde that I'd love to see if she'll be there."

"I guess I could make an appearance. Can I at least come back to your house for dessert, then?" Gold raised his eyebrows suggestively, a broad grin on his face. "Are we talking about dessert, or _dessert?"_

"Mr. Gold, what are you suggesting?" she asked in mock offense. "I am talking about pie and ice cream."

"Then that's what we'll do…" he said with a slight nod of his head. Gold brought his free hand to her hair, moving his fingers to the back of her neck. They locked eyes in silence, close enough to kiss but neither of them moving. Gold brought his right hand to her face, tracing his fingertips along her jaw line. They were so close; in a moment, she was gonna climb over this counter and –

The bell rang over the door. "Oh, I am so sorry…" David said looking away, shielding his eyes. Emma pulled away from Gold as if he had burned her. Gold growled to himself; momentarily glaring daggers at David. Of all people to intrude, it had to be her father; even though they didn't know that. Emma smiled at his reaction, but she was every bit as annoyed as he was.

"Mr. Nolan, what can I do for you?" Gold asked in a huff.

"Actually, I saw Emma's car outside and I wanted to see if she'd found anything about where my wife might be." David said; an angry edge in his voice as he turned back to face them. Emma blushed crimson; suddenly aware of how this must look to him.

"Not yet, I'm pulling her phone records, it's gonna take a few hours to get them back."

"Yes, Emma was just informing me that your wife has gone missing. I offer my condolences." Gold interjected on Emma's behalf; seeing that David was clearly enraged at the scene he just walked in on.

"Right, well, that's not what it looked like when I walked in. Just let me know if you find anything, please." David mumbled; leaving the shop in a hurry. An awkward silence settled between the two.

"I should go…" Emma said regretfully.

"Indeed; tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow…" she promised. The bell chimed again and Emma was gone. Gold limped through the curtain. He needed to go home; if he had any more intrusions today, he would crack under the weight of this secret.

* * *

Emma sat at her desk, her head propped up by her elbow, reading…something. She must have read the same paper five times and she still has no idea what it says. She was exhausted. The clock tower struck 5pm and Emma was now getting worried. Mary Margaret was supposed to stop by after school to file a police report about the vandalism and to try to sort out this whole mess. Emma wanted to be the one to tell Mary what had happened to Kathryn; it was crucial for her to see Mary reaction in order to establish if she's lying. As if on cue, Emma heard the station door open.

Emma watched as Mary straggled into her office, falling into a chair across from her. She listened as Mary explained her walk over from the school; how people were not only calling her a tramp, but a murderer. The tears fell from Mary's eyes as she spoke; all the guilt, pain, and loneliness finally taking their toll.

"Kathryn Nolan was in an accident last night…she's missing." Emma said bluntly; a look of genuine shock and worry marring Mary's face.

"Oh, no…that's terrible. Who would – do you have any idea who would do this?" Mary asked, shifting to the edge of the chair. A relieved smile formed on Emma's face as she studied Mary; knowing now that she had nothing to do with it.

"No, I know it wasn't David; I know it wasn't you; but I can't think of anyone else who might have a grudge against her."

"Wait, we were suspects?" Mary asked, placing a hand to her chest. Emma stared at Mary, half wanting to laugh at the ridiculousness of her question.

"Well, you two were having an affair, and it's one of the oldest reasons in the book to kill someone. But like I said, I know it wasn't either of you."

"Um, I'm gonna have dinner with David tonight, he has to be hurting right now and I'd like to be there for him." Mary said, walking to the door.

Emma stared at her roommate; mouth gaping open. "Mary, I uh, I don't think that's such a good idea. At least wait until things die down a little."

"I'm not leaving him alone in an hour of need. Look on the bright side; you'll be able to have dinner with Mr. Gold instead." Disdain laced Mary's voice as she spoke. Before Emma could respond, Mary was out the door. Emma reclined in her seat, lacing her fingers behind her head. She and Gold weren't even officially dating yet, and already Mary was treating her like she was tainted.

If there was one thing that grated Emma's skin, it was judgmental, ignorant people. A month ago she was one of them; shunning Mr. Gold. Circumstances changed and she was forced to take a second look. Part of her felt insane for wanting him; the other part felt she would never find a man better suited for her. While they were both cynical and bitter, they weren't abusive or negative towards each other. And she finally felt at peace, not only in his arms, but in his presence. But everything felt like a contradiction; for every good thing about him; there was something just as bad to go with it. As Regina pointed out, only weeks ago he had set a bomb that resulted in her getting a job as Sherriff.

They could take their time; she didn't have to decide her whole life in this very moment. If there was anything she could bet on; it was that he _would_ do something else that would piss her off or get under her skin. '_Like, not giving her his first name.'_ she mused to herself. In the meantime, it couldn't hurt to get to know him more. The idea of spending time with him was enough to make her happy and giddy; it was something to look forward to – that, in and of itself spoke volumes.

It was easy for her to say that she didn't care what people thought; didn't care that people would shun her. However, there was one person who she cared very much about; who would have more sway in this decision than she would like: Henry. She knew Henry was not fond of Gold and didn't trust him; and with good reason. Emma shook herself from her thoughts. She was getting way ahead of herself; she and Gold had barely started dating. They would cross that bridge when they came to it.

"Emma…" Sydney said from the doorway, causing Emma to jump in alarm. He's the second person today to sneak up on her; she must be slipping.

"What can I do for you, Sydney?" Emma said, re-reading the same page again for the hundredth time.

"I have those phone records." He said, stepping into her office.

"Thank you; just leave them on the desk." She said yawning; barely looking at him. After he set them by her arm; he stood expectantly, as if waiting for her to go make an arrest. Feeling the weight of his stare, Emma lifted her eyes to glare at him.

"Was there something else?"

"Aren't you going to look at it?" he asked, motioning to the envelope.

"Yes, after you leave. This is still an open police investigation, Sydney; I can't be revealing suspects to a reporter." Emma snapped, a little more harshly than she intended.

"Oh, of course," Sydney began, walking back to the door. "Have a good night, Emma."

"Good night…" she called, lifting the envelope into her hands; reclining in her chair. As Emma tore open the envelope; her heart sank at the phone number on the top of the list. _That can't be right…_ David wasn't lying; she was sure of it. Emma threw the envelope in the top drawer of her desk and locked it. That would have to wait until morning. Draping her coat around her shoulders, she grabbed her phone and her keys; locking the station house as she left. Emma hoped Gold wouldn't mind an unexpected visitor.

* * *

Gold lay on his bed; his arm draped over his eyes in the dark room. Lying never used to be this hard; or more to the point – it never bothered him before. Well that wasn't true either; he lied to Bae and Belle; and he's regretted it for longer than he cares to remember. There was something truly nauseating about what he was doing. True, he had no intentions of hurting Kathryn; but at what point did he manage to convince himself that Emma would understand. Moreover, that she would be ok with it. He knew at some point he would have to tell her; this wouldn't remain a secret…it was eating him alive already and it's only been a day.

A light knocking on his door pulled him from his thoughts. As far as he was concerned, whoever it was could leave. The knocking continued, only getting louder. _Well, so much for moping in bed_, he mused; limping from his bedroom. As Gold reached the door, he was prepared to scream at whoever was rude enough to interrupt his solitude. Opening the door, he closed his mouth, a surprised smile formed on his lips.

"Emma..." he said, his eyes devouring her. She wore a dark green blouse; her hair was down, blonde curls splayed carelessly over her shoulders. A pair of black jeans covered her knee high boots. While she was a vision in blue; she looked her best in dark greens. There was just something about the way it contrasted her fair skin, that made her look incredible. Something he noted mentally for future special occasions. Emma smiled shyly, hands clasped behind her back.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind. I tried to stop by the shop but you were gone already." Emma said, as Gold stepped aside to let her in.

"Yes, I left shortly after you did. I, um, forgive me, I thought you had plans with Miss Blanchard?" he asked sheepishly; fearful he had forgotten a date in his overwhelming guilt.

"I did; but when I told her that Kathryn was missing and that she and David had been suspects; she wanted to spend tonight with him. Something about not abandoning him in his hour of need." Emma hung up her coat, and removed her boots. "Are you alright, Gold? You look, kind of…haggard."

"Yes, love, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Well, I wasn't really cooking tonight; I've just ordered some Chinese if you'd like to share."

Emma lowered her gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have just showed up. I'll ju –"

"It's alright, love; I don't mind. I ordered enough for a week, trust me. Can I get you anything?" he asked, leading her to the kitchen.

"Johnnie Walker if you have it…" she said, without missing a beat. He raised an eyebrow as he retrieved two shot glass from the cabinet. "Is it that bad?" he asked, pouring the whiskey.

"I'm not sure, Gold. I know she's missing, I know David and Mary are both telling the truth; but something is off. Thank you." she whispered, tossing the shot back. "Hit me again…" With a smile, Gold filled the glass.

"Well, what's off?" he asked, downing the second shot with her.

"David said the last time he spoke to her was when he ended things. But when I got her phone records from Sydney, it showed a phone call to Kathryn last night."

"Sydney Glass?" Gold asked confused. Emma nodded; tossing back her third shot.

"Well there's your problem, love; he works for Regina." Gold scoffed, cutting Emma off at four shots.

"Hey…" she yelled, watching as he put the whiskey away. "I don't want you getting drunk, love." Emma shrugged, knowing he was right and continued.

"Not since she humiliated and fired him; he wants to bring her down just like I do." Gold rubbed his eyes incredulously. _Yelling was a bad idea. Shaking; shaking could work._ He couldn't understand how someone as intelligent and guarded as Emma, could miss this.

"Emma, please forgive me for saying this, but you can be far too naïve for your own good. For someone who claims to be able to spot a liar in an instant, you are blind to a very blatant threat, my dear."

"Thanks…" she said sarcastically; getting herself a drink of water. "Emma, Sydney has been loyal to Regina longer than you've been alive, love. That wouldn't change overnight no matter what she did or said." He said, hoping to open her eyes to the danger she was in.

"Then why help me?" she asked exasperated, running her fingers through her hair.

"He's not helping you; he's helping _her_…if you open your eyes you'll see the signs."

"Such as?"

"Well, you said that you knew that David was telling the truth, correct?" Emma nodded. "And that Sydney gave you the phone records, yes?" she nodded again. "Which do you trust more; your gut, or Sydney Glass, former employee of Regina Mills?"

Emma didn't have to respond for Gold to know the answer. "Even if you don't want to believe me, Emma, just do yourself a favor…get her phone records from the phone company? The worst that happens is that David lied about talking to her. But more than likely; you discover that Sydney is working against you _for_ Regina, and that I am only trying to help you."

Emma smiled weakly then, interlacing her fingers with his. "I know. It's just the only reason I got caught up with Sydney was because I needed an ally against Regina, and I didn't trust you." He covered her hand with his. "Do you trust me now?"

"I'm getting there…but I just have this sinking feeling that you're gonna do something else that is either going to be illegal or just morally reprehensible." Gold tightened his jaw; his gaze focused on the table.

"I will…" he whispered sadly. "But it won't be to hurt you; I would never hurt you, Emma." his hand held hers desperately, afraid she'd pull it away.

"I know, but how many more times will you do things that will put us on opposite sides of the line?"

"At least once; but possibly as many as three. But I promise after that I will be on my best behavior." Gold tried to smile as if he were joking; but he knew he wasn't; and Emma had the right to know as well. Honesty was never the best color in him, but he was trying to be a better man this time around. There was no point in keeping up pretenses; he wanted Emma to make the most informed decision possible, she deserved that much at least. She sighed deeply, resting her head against the wall; her fingers stroking the skin of his hand.

"Well at least you're honest about it. I –" A knock at the door interrupted Emma, as Gold retrieved his cane. She listened as Gold spoke to the delivery boy; paid his bill and closed the door. The tap-step of his cane echoed in the hallway. He forced a smile for her, placing the dinner on the table.

Emma studied him as he moved; getting plates and silverware. His shoulders were slumped forward, as if being pushed down. If he looked haggard when she walked in; he looks even worse now. A heaviness settled over the room as mist settles above a meadow on a spring morning. He clearly felt guilty about something; Emma found herself afraid to ask.

"There's a pink elephant in the room," she whispered, as he served the wonton soup to start. "There's a what?" he asked confused; looking around. Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"A pink elephant. It means there is obviously something huge in the room, yet no one is acknowledging it." Gold sat in the chair beside her, pushing his soup with the spoon rather than eating it. A moment of silence ensued, that felt more like an hour. "Am I gonna be mad?" she asked finally.

"It's possible; but you also might be relieved as well. No way to know for sure." He whispered.

"And you won't tell me?"

Gold took a deep breath. "Well, I made a deal with this lab tech who rents an apartment from me. I have him _investigating_ the patients at the psych ward beneath the hospital." It wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the entire truth, either. Emma laughed in relief.

"Is that all? No one is dead, or being murdered or beaten?"

"Nothing of the sort, love" he promised, with a more reassuring smile.

"Once again, Gold; you surprise me." Emma said, eating her soup slowly. It was hard for him to tell what she meant by that. The rest of the meal passed in awkward silence. He wanted to tell her everything, but that would make her a co-conspirator if she didn't arrest him. No, ignorance for her was better right now, and if she never spoke to him again, he couldn't blame her.

* * *

Across town, Kathryn Nolan woke on a mattress, covered in a warm blanket. She was sure the mattress hadn't been here before. A new tray of food sat beside her; steak and vegetables. Someone was here with her. Crawling to the door; she felt even weaker than before. Banging on the door, she demanded answers. Her voice was hoarse; a register above a whisper. How long had she been here? How long had she been screaming? She couldn't waste what strength she had left. Other than the weakness and the pounding of her head; nothing else hurt – nothing was broken. Her vision doubled as she crawled back to the mattress. If she's gonna be trapped; she might as well stay warm. Her vision blackened; collapsed on the mattress.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay; I was writing chapters 7-9 simultaneously. So I hope you enjoy! And good or bad please review : )

* * *

Emma arrived at the station a little late; much later than she should have. It was 5pm as Emma officially entered her office for the first time today. If anyone asked why, she could have told them she was out looking for Kathryn; but it would have been a lie. The morning had been a disaster; having had yet another argument with Mary over Gold. It didn't start out as a fight, there was even a civil 'good morning' expressed by both parties. Then, the fighting started after a snide remark from Mary; then Mary stormed out to sell candles for Miner's Day in some backward attempt to make-up for having the affair. If Mary didn't hate her now; she would certainly hate her when she arrests her boyfriend.

Instead of coming to work like she should have; Emma spent much of her day where Henry's castle once stood. It was a longer drive than the Toll Bridge and not many people would venture there on such a cold day. Part of her wanted to see Gold, but she would see him tonight, both at the festival and afterward at his house. The more Emma had thought about it; the more she wanted to pursue this – pursue Gold. Despite her efforts to remind herself of all the bad he had done; she was unable to tear herself away. She knew he wasn't lying when he said he wasn't hurting anyone; or when he promised that after whatever it was he was hiding came out, he would be on his best behavior. He told her he'd tell her everything; she knows he will.

Emma collapsed into her chair, rubbing her temples in exhaustion. Sighing loudly, Emma reached for her keys, unlocking the top drawer of her desk. This is the moment she has been avoiding all day. Retrieving the envelope that contained Kathryn's phone records, she pulled the paper out again, highlighting the phone call David claims he never made.

Emma jumped slightly, when all the power went out in the station. The generator kicked in, and Emma turned on a small desk lamp. This was all she needed right now. Picking up the phone, she dialed the power company, telling them to figure out what happened and fix the problem. She was prepared to leave; to just wait until Monday and pretend she never saw this. Gold was probably already waiting for her; then they could just leave and have ice cream and pie. All she wanted was to find that bubble she could hide in; to pretend that none of this was actually happening.

Emma sat at her desk; clicking a pink highlighter in her hand, staring skeptically at the phone records in her hands. She had stared at the same line for the last half hour; clicking the highlighter obsessively. _David wasn't lying; Gold says Sydney is lying; Gold is holding something back. David is innocent; that leaves Sydney and Gold. But according to these phone records, David is lying._ The sound of high heels clicking in the hallway alerted Emma to Regina's presence. _That also leaves Regina, if Sydney does, in fact, still work for her._ Emma thought, smiling to herself at the idea of Regina in an orange jumpsuit. Speaking of the devil; Regina appeared in Emma's doorway, removing her gloves impatiently.

"If this is about the blackout, I've already got the guys down there working on it." Emma said without looking up; not interested in anything Regina might have to say.

"That isn't why I'm here. It's been over twenty-four hours since my friend Kathryn went missing. Have you found anything?" Regina asked; faking grief and concern.

"At this point in the investigation, I don't think I should divulge that information."

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma's insubordination. "If you're covering for someone…if you're not doing your job, Sherriff Swan; then I'll find someone who will." Regina promised, letting the threat hang in the air as she walked out. Emma sipped her coffee, relieved that she was leaving so soon. Replacing the phone records back in her drawer, Emma decided to head to the festival. She would give herself twenty minutes of pure, uninterrupted happiness before she had to arrest her best friend's lover for a crime he didn't commit.

* * *

As Emma parked her car, she couldn't help but smile at the waves of people, bundled up in their scarves, hats and gloves; carrying their candles. It seemed an odd time of year to have an outdoor festival; given how cold it was outside. Emma walked through the crowd searching for Gold, doubtful that he was even still here. She stopped when she saw Mary placing a 'sold out' sign on her table of candles. _Good for her…_ Emma thought, wanting to just go over there and apologize.

"Good evening, Emma…" a seductive, thickly accented voice said from behind her. She smiled brightly, turning to see Mr. Gold, wrapped in his black coat and leather gloves; holding a candle. "I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up."

"The thought _never_ crossed my mind. I've been looking forward to this since yesterday and all day today." Emma smiled up at him, before resting her head on his shoulder as they meandered through crowds of people.

"Well, I'm all yours now, love." Emma moved in front of Gold, walking backwards as she grabbed the lapels of his jacket, a burning candle between them.

"Yes, you are. And you'll be all mine tonight, too." Gold raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Are you planning something I should know about, dearie?"

Emma couldn't help but notice the tension in his voice as he asked that question. "Nervous?" she teased, determined to keep the mood light. He smiled then, placing the candle on a nearby table; pulling her against him. Emma rested her arms on his shoulders, her hands playing with his hair.

"No, love, spending time with you no matter the circumstances is something I always look forward to." While Emma was teasing him, Gold was dead serious as he whispered that statement. She knew he was struggling under the weight of this secret, which was oddly comforting. It meant it wasn't easy for him to keep this from her; that it wasn't easy to lie. Emma could see how badly he wanted to tell her; so, whatever he was hiding must be for a damn good reason. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her face closer.

"Good because I also, _always_ look forward to spending time with you. You just might be stuck with me, Mr. R. Gold..." He shook his head as he searched her eyes.

"_Stuck with_; is not nearly the proper description, love. The term lucky comes to mind; undeserving perhaps…" Emma pressed her finger to his lips, silencing the completion of that sentence. Gold sighed heavily, his lips curling into a smile.

"Stop thinking that you don't deserve to have joy or love in your life. Yes, you've made mistakes and done things I'm sure you're not proud of. You still deserve happiness, Gold. We both do…" Emma whispered. She moved her finger and without thought, brought her lips to his. They had been interrupted yesterday; she didn't care if they were in public – didn't care what people would think.

Gold kissed her desperately; hungrily; tightening his grip on her waist. He still couldn't believe she was here, with him in his arms. Emma felt dizzy; the way she did each time he kissed her like this. Full of passion, desperation, hope and tenderness; with a firm grip holding her against him. His pressure was always perfect when he held her; firm enough to make a point, but not enough to hurt her. Heat radiated from his body; contrasting the bitter chill of the night air. Gold pulled away, hugging Emma tightly, breathing heavily.

"Thank you…" he whispered against her ear. Emma shivered and opened her eyes; noticing for the first time the crowd around them – looks of shock, amidst horror and disgust. A crooked smile formed on Emma's face.

"Gold, you know how you said people would stare at me; shun me for dating you?" she began. Gold lifted his head then, looking around for the first time to see what she was seeing_. _Dread filled him, as he prepared for the inevitable rejection that was about to happen.

"Yes, I remember." He whispered; feeling Emma's hand on his neck.

"Let's give 'em a show…" before he had a chance to respond, Emma had pressed her body flush against his, claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss. Stunned, it took Gold a moment to register what was happening, and to return the kiss with fervor.

The general gasp and whispers of people around them only fueled the fire. Gold deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking out hers in a battle of dominance. Emma's hand held his head in place, as if he needed convincing. He was only too happy to oblige her any time she wanted to kiss him. They broke apart briefly if only to breathe.

"How much of a show did you want to give them, dearie?" Gold asked, his lips still touching hers.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's a table behind you; if you'd like I could lay you out on it…" Emma laughed out loud at that, pressing herself as close as she could get and kissed his lips again. "You are a very bad influence on me, Mr. Gold."

"Apparently not bad enough seeing as how we're still standing." He teased, his hands placed possessively on her hips. "You know, Emma, of the three times we kissed; two of them were in public. I'm beginning to think you get a charge just from being watched."

Emma interlaced her hands behind his neck "No, well, I did _love_ the look on Regina's face when I started licking your ear. Tonight just seemed like a good opportunity to let everyone see that I'm with you and not ashamed of it. Now they don't need to speculate..."

"Indeed not; I think you've left no room for question in anyone's mind, dearie…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Emma caught sight of David; staring at her in utter horror. Closing her eyes, she kissed Gold one last time; resting her forehead against his. She really didn't want to leave.

"I see David; I have to go…" she whispered sadly.

"I'll see you tonight, love."

"Yes…you will. I might be a little later than we planned, but I will be there." She assured him. "Then I shall wait all night." Tearing herself away, Gold released her reluctantly.

Emma approached David with her head held high; smirking defiantly at everyone she passed. Gold watched from a distance when Emma reached David; as he grew confused at what was happening. Charming was certainly never his favorite person, but that didn't mean he wanted to see him go through this, either. A crowd gathered again where Emma led David to her police cruiser. Gold looked around at the people still gawking at him; a broad smile on his face as he passed by them like a peacock. He walked slowly, savoring the delicious delight of not only shocking everyone around him, but having the lingering taste of Emma on his lips.

* * *

David sat in the dimly lit office of the Sherriff; sick to his stomach with worry: worried about his wife; worried about being accused of having something to do with it. A cup of coffee appeared in front of him, it took him a moment to register Emma holding it out to him.

"Thank you," he said, shaking his head. "I hope Kathryn is somewhere warm; not out in the cold." He lamented; letting the coffee cup warm his hands. Emma leaned against her desk in front of him.

"David; you need to worry about yourself a little more here. Your wife is missing; you were having an affair, and there's this unexplained phone call…" Emma picked up the envelope, showing David as she spoke.

"I know; I know. I just – I can't explain why it says that," he said, shaking his head incredulously as he locked eyes with Emma. "I didn't do anything to my wife."

Emma looked down at David; studying his eyes as he spoke. "I'm pretty good at spotting a liar; and liars have better material than that." David covered his mouth with his hand, not knowing what else to say to defend himself. "Now go home…" Emma said, placing her coffee on the desk, walking to the door.

"I can go?" he asked in shock, watching as Emma opened the door for him. "We don't even know if there was a crime yet; so get some sleep."

"Thank you," David placed his mug on the desk, walking slowly passed her. "David; get a lawyer." Emma advised, David turning on a dime to face her. They locked eyes in silence, his mouth slightly open; unsure of how to respond. He could only nod; walking away with his head down in defeat. Emma sighed heavily; hating that she was being forced to put him through this unnecessarily. She knew he was innocent beyond the shadow of a doubt. Grabbing her coat and keys; Emma turned off the light, leaving the station for the night.

* * *

Gold sat in his kitchen, eating ice cream by candlelight. The blackout was still affecting almost all of Storybrooke, and he wondered when they'd get it fixed. Candles weren't something he kept a high supply of. Gold considered himself to be a reserved man; not one for public displays of affection. And when Emma pulled him into that kiss, it all went out the window. _A firecracker…_ he reminded himself with a chuckle. It's that feisty spirit that has a hold on him. Since this whole thing with Kathryn began, he had withdrawn himself considerably from Emma. There was no point in getting attached further if she was going to leave him in a rage.

Emma, however, seemed determined to be with him, and didn't mind letting everyone else know about it. On any other occasion, that might be cause for celebration; but tonight, it made him feel like predator. He had every intention of telling Emma; he'd wanted to wait for their official _coming out_ until after she knew everything. After he was sure they'd be together. The fact that she could still leave him for this, despite her obvious enthusiasm for _him_, weighed heavily on his heart.

Emma walked slowly up Gold's ridiculous staircase; _honestly, why does a man with a bad leg have so many stairs? Where is the handicap ramp? _She finally reached the top; standing in front of his dark house. _What if he's sleeping?_ She thought fearfully, pulling her hand away from the door. Then again, all the houses were dark on this street, whether they wanted to be or not. Raising her knuckles, she knocked lightly on the door. She waited patiently, hearing his cane against the hard wood floor as he approached the door. Emma smiled as Gold opened the door still holding a candle; in black jeans, a maroon silk button down and bare feet.

"Hello, Emma…" Gold smiled warmly, as if relieved to see her standing on his doorstep. He held the door open, allowing her to pass.

Emma walked over to the coat rack, hanging her coat and removing her boots. "Did you miss me in the half hour we were apart?" she teased lightly.

"More than you could imagine, my dear." Emma fell in step with him as he walked back to the kitchen.

"By the way, can I stay tonight? Ruby quit her job at the diner and was heading out of town. Mary told her she could stay at the apartment. Given the tension between Mary and I; it's safer if I stay here." Emma smiled as the feast of desserts spread upon his table came into view.

"Of course, Emma, I've told you you're welcome to stay as often as you'd like." He answered, watching as she got herself a bowl and spoon from the cabinet.

"I see you started without me…" she said glaring at him; pretending to be angry. "I apologize, love; I just couldn't wait. Plus, you said you didn't know how long you'd be." Emma looked at her options, struggling with which flavor to choose.

"Gold, what happened to the mint chocolate chip?" Emma asked, noting the Rocky Road in its place. Gold swallowed the spoonful of vanilla in his mouth, and even in the candlelight, Emma could swear he was blushing. Her eyes were wide with accusation, "Have you been eating ice cream when I'm not here?" she asked in hushed tones; smiling as she teased him.

"What can I say, I like ice cream, ok? Sometimes I wake in the middle of the night and just need to have some. It's your fault, you know; for buying so much of it." Gold pressed the spoon to his lips, allowing himself to laugh. Emma joined him; laughing just as hard. _That's totally something you would hear a girl say…_but Emma decided to keep that comment to herself.

"It's true…without ice cream; life would be darkness and chaos." After Emma had served herself a bowl of chocolate peanut butter; she put the ice cream away before it melted completely.

"What's that, love?"

"It was a plaque this one family had on their kitchen wall. They're also the one's that would eat ice cream as often as possible whether they _needed_ it or not. Probably where I got this little quirk of mine."

"Indeed," Gold couldn't help but chuckle as he swallowed another spoonful; agreeing wholeheartedly with that statement. _This was perhaps the only good thing about this world. Somehow, he would find a way to bring ice cream back to the Enchanted Forest._

"Shall we go in and sit by the fire? The couches are much more comfortable." Gold stood, picking up his bowl. Emma followed him into the living room; setting the candle on the table, sitting beside him with her knees bent under her.

"I know you said you wanted to do a movie night tomorrow, love, but wait until all this is over. I know you'll probably be too stressed the next few days to prepare and cook an entire meal." Emma gave him a curious look; disappointed that he would even suggest they put it off.

"Gold, I don't mind. Movie nights and dinners with you just might be what get me through this week." Emma watched as he smiled at the compliment; then watched it fade just as quickly.

"Well then at least let me cook…"

"Is something bothering you?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject. "It's like you're here, having this conversation with me; but you're not really here."

Gold licked his lips, placing the empty bowl on the table. "I just don't want you to be disappointed, Emma. I don't want you to get too attached only to realize I'm not some knight in shining armor. I don't want to hurt you in any way…and if you stay with me, it's bound to happen." Emma narrowed her eyes skeptically at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Gold…if you're just pushing me away because you feel guilty; or because you feel like you don't deserve me or happiness…then I'm asking you to reconsider. I have no illusions about who you are. I know that you'll do things that I don't agree with, or piss me off – such as not telling me your first name. I'm willing to give this a shot if you are. If this is your way of telling me that you don't feel the same; that you don't want to pursue this, then just come right out and say it."

"Emma, it's not a question of want; I enjoy being with you, I _want_ to be with you all the time. I just don't want you to ignore the fact that I am who I am and I have done truly terrible things. I lost Bae and Belle for a reason; it's no one's fault but my own that they're gone. You deserve so much more than me."

Gold went to stand, and Emma clamped a hand on his shoulder; pulling him back against the couch. Before he knew what was happening, Emma was straddling his lap. Gold stared at her wide eyed, holding his hands out to side; afraid to touch her. Emma met his eyes with a hard glare, not angry; but not soft – her sharp green eyes once again piercing his soul. They said nothing, as Emma held him hostage between her knees. She placed her palms to his, closing her fingers around his hands; bringing them to rest against her thighs.

"What are you doing?" he managed to breath out; his voice a hoarse whisper.

"I imagine that men pay better attention if they a have a woman in their lap; and so help me God, Gold; you will hear me if I have to pin you down and beat it into you."

"Is that a promise?" he quipped.

"This is not the time for sarcasm, Mr. Gold; I am being very serious."

"I gathered that…"

"I am going to talk and you are going to listen. Number one; stop telling me what I deserve, this is my life and I judge what I want/don't want and what I deserve. Secondly, I don't know the full details of what happened with Bae or Belle because you haven't told me. You have promised me to tell me everything I want to know; now are you going to honor that promise?" Gold simply nodded yes, but said nothing.

"Good. On that note, if you were the monster you think you are, then you wouldn't be feeling guilty right now. When I asked you how many more times we'd be on opposite sides of the line, you said _at least once_; you were honest. Now, if you were a lesser man, or if you didn't care about me; you would have lied to my face without a second thought. I know it affects you; I see it on your face; in your eyes. If you were a monster, losing Bae and Belle wouldn't bother you; you'd simply see them as collateral damage or whatever. You keep saying you don't want to hurt me – so don't." Emma shifted her weight to the right; afraid she was hurting his leg. Gold nodded with a smile; obviously she had been.

"Do you remember when you promised me to compliment every day until I got used to it?"

"Yes; something I have neglected of late…"

"You've been distracted and I've been busy; but that's beside the point. If I have to, Gold, I will remind you every day that you deserve to be happy; that you deserve me – until you believe it." Gold brought both of her hands to his mouth; kissing each one. Resting his head against the couch, he smiled as they locked eyes.

"Can I use the bathroom now?" he asked, unable to contain his laughter at her horrified expression. Emma climbed off immediately; her face as red as Ruby's shorts.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've let you go…" she said, burying her face in her hands. Leaning on his cane, Gold smiled down at her.

"Because a beautiful woman was in my lap; demanding my attention. And she seemed quite serious in keeping me where I was." He winked at her as he walked to the bathroom. "For the record, love, sitting in a guys lap does make him pay better attention." He said over his shoulder, closing the bathroom door. Emma could feel her face flush; chiding herself for not even considering that was why he was getting up. Emma brought the empty bowls to the sink; trying to distract herself.

She would wash them later; she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms on that couch. Emma sat against the arm of the couch; sighing as the heat from the fire place warmed her cold hands. As Gold limped back to the living room, he saw a small smile playing on Emma's lips.

"What are you grinning at?" he asked, resuming his place next to her.

"I was just thinking, when you said you weren't a knight in shining armor; I thought that you were more of a dark knight. Then I thought of Batman…" she chuckled lightly to herself, twirling her hair around her fingers.

"Who…?" he asked; fearful of her reaction. Emma smiled and shook her head. "You know, I'm just gonna buy a notebook, and I'm going to fill it movies that you haven't seen; phrases, and quotes you've never heard. One by one, we will catch you up to the 21st Century; I promise." She said, curling herself against him.

_Well, at least she didn't yell…_ he thought idly as he stared at her. "Emma, I, um, I just want to tell you that I heard everything you said; and as soon as I am able to I will tell you whatever you want to know. I don't guarantee that you're going to understand it, but I will tell you. I will do everything in my power to be the man you want me to be."

Emma smiled; knowing that he would do just that. "I want you to be you, Gold. Now, lay down…"

"What?" he asked nervously. It was the last thing he expected Emma to say. "Lay down…" Emma repeated.

"You're not going to straddle me again are you? Because if you do; I cannot be held accountable for my actions." He said, stretching himself out on the sofa. Emma giggled lightly, lying alongside him; her back resting against the back of the couch. Gold's arm came around her shoulders, as Emma brought her leg over his; nestling her head against his shoulder. A contented moan slipped passed his lips.

"This is nice…" Gold closed his eyes as Emma traced his chest lightly with her fingertips. He brought his other hand down, resting his chin against her head; hugging her against him. This was a scene he'd dreamed of a thousand times; but never allowed himself to hope it would happen. He ran his fingers through the length of her hair; while his thumb stroked the soft skin of her arm.

Emma smiled, enjoying the feeling of just being touched. There was nothing sexual in his movements; no ulterior motives. His fingers were lazy as they ghosted over her skin; tangled in her hair. She fit perfectly along his side, cuddled against the warmth of his body. More than anything, she wanted to make love to this man; and that terrifies her. At least in this area, the only way to overcome this fear is to face it; to experience it at the hands of a man she trusts. The sound of his steady heartbeat echoed in her ear, as she unbuttoned the top two buttons his shirt; placing her hand on the bare skin of his chest. She felt his breathing intensify, but he didn't stop her.

Gold kissed the crown of her head, his grip tightened around her shoulders. With the stress of the past few days, he could almost fall asleep right now. _Almost._ Half of him expected to wake up, and find this all a dream. The other half was keenly aware of Emma caressing his skin. Gold couldn't have moved if he wanted to. She was barely touching him yet he felt pinned, unable to move.

"Do you wish that we'd do more, Gold?" Emma said against his chest; interrupting the silence. Gold opened his eyes at that, his fingers halting their movements. She'd wanted to ask him this before, but was never brave enough; or the time just wasn't right.

"What do you mean, love?" Gold asked, unsure if she was asking what he thought she was asking. Emma propped herself up on her elbow, as Gold shifted to see her face.

"Do you wish we were having sex?" Emma asked directly. Gold sat up, his legs still stretched out; a worried expression on his face. Emma draped her legs over his thighs, her back against the couch.

"That's a loaded question Emma. I mean, things are complicated enough between us right now; but to throw sex into the mix…I'm perfectly content with the way things are progressing."

"Well, would you want to if you knew I wanted to?" she asked. Gold rested his hand on her knee, rubbing gently.

"Emma, as I said, it's not a question of want; of course I want you. It's just, we're only going to have one first time and I don't want it to be too soon. Wait until you know everything; you might feel differently then, you might regret it."

"Well maybe, given our past experiences, we shouldn't wait – I mean; shouldn't do it all at once." Emma had to laugh at the completely confused expression on Gold's face. She tucked the hair behind his ear, as she tried to sort out her words. "What I'm trying to say, is that maybe we should build each other up to that…get used to each other's touch." Gold leaned forward, positive he was misunderstanding her.

"So, let me get straight, you want us to just touch each other until we reach a point when we're ready to have sex?" he asked skeptically. Emma nodded with a small smile. "That sounds torturous…" Gold was dead serious as he spoke and Emma held his gaze, holding his hand in hers.

"I like it when you touch me; I like the way your hands feel against my skin. Assuming we make through all this; I don't want to risk having another panic attack. If you don't want me to touch you, that's fine; I know that you're just a man, after all. But I would appreciate it if you would just touch me…with your hands; with your mouth…" she let her voice trail off. She knew she was asking a lot; but she also knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"You're serious?" he whispered incredulously.

"Extremely…" Emma said decidedly. Gold leaned back against the couch, a bewildered expression on his face. The sheer innocence of her request baffled him; as if it would be easy for him to just touch her and stop there. Beyond speechless at this point, he truly had no idea what to say. Of course he wanted to touch her; there was no disputing that fact. It was more that he simply doubted his own ability to control himself.

"Wait here, love…I'll be right back." Gold placed a kiss to her hand, retrieving his cane from the floor and the candle from the table. Emma grew restless at his response, fearful that she had crossed a line. She listened as he limped up the stairs; her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. Emma walked over to the fireplace; suddenly cold at the absence of his body. She shouldn't have asked; things were going to get awkward now. Maybe she should stay the night at Granny's. The anticipation of waiting for his answer was going to kill her.

Gold walked slowly into a different spare bedroom; the candle illuminating the room in a soft glow. If she truly wanted him to do this; and if he was actually going to do it, it couldn't be in a room that reminded him so much of Belle. This room was a pale green, cotton sheets on the full sized bed instead of satin. He chose this color, oddly enough, in the hopes that when he found Bae; he would discover that he was a grandfather. It seemed a safe color that was neither masculine nor feminine.

Walking to the fire place, he rearranged the wood. Striking a match, he lit the fire; these rooms could get so cold despite the fact the heat was on. The house was simply too big and too empty to be completely warm. _Oh, when will they fix the electricity?_ Limping heavily, he walked quietly from the room, closing the door behind him.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, he watched Emma in front of the fireplace, lost in her thoughts. Gold approached her slowly from behind, each step closer seeming to seal his fate. Before they moved this upstairs; he wanted to be sure she would be ok. Placing his cane on the couch, and the candle on the table; he hobbled the few steps over to her, snaking his hands around her waist. She jumped slightly in surprise; having not heard him come in.

"You surprised me…" she whispered, resting her hands over his.

"I'm just stealthy that way…" he said against her ear, moving his hands in circles over her abdomen. Emma could feel her stomach fluttering at his touch, as she rested her head back against his shoulder. She felt the heat course through her body as he pressed his lips just below her ear.

"Are you sure you want me to do this, love?" he asked again. Emma opened her eyes; looking up at him. "Positive…unless you don't want to." she whispered breathlessly.

"Emma, I want to…" he stated firmly, "you really caught me off guard. I just needed a moment to wrap my head around the idea."

"Do you mean that?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes…" he whispered. Emma sighed in relief as she turned herself around in his arms. "I was so afraid that you were repulsed by the idea…" Gold only shook his head incredulously.

"I sometimes wonder what goes on in that pretty little head of yours; that you think I don't want you." Gold rested his hands on the small of her back, trying to balance his body weight against her.

"For the simple reason, that you barely touch me. Not that I blame you; the last time we attempted this I had a panic attack."

"Well, I don't want you to think that I expect you to do anything. I'm just being careful, Emma, I don't want to push you." Emma started walking toward the couch, pushing Gold back with her. Reaching down, she picked up his cane and the candle.

"This is me pushing myself; or I'll never move passed this. I trust you not to hurt me…if you feel you're losing control; then you can stop." Gripping the cane in his hand, he kissed her forehead.

"I think you give me far too much credit, love." He said, holding her hand as they walked to the stairs.

"And I don't think you give yourself enough…" Emma chided, walking slightly behind him on the staircase. She grew momentarily confused when Gold turned right at the top of the stairs, rather than left. It only took Emma a moment to understand why. She followed Gold into the second door on the right; a smaller, less extravagant room; but just as beautiful. A fire was roaring in the fire place as Emma cocked an eyebrow. _So that's what took him so long…_ Emma thought with a smile.

Even though Gold agreed, he still had no idea what Emma expected or wanted. In most cases, touching led to sex; and this would eventually lead to sex…just not tonight. Emma seemed to know what she wanted, and this was perhaps the only way for her to prepare herself. Who was he to turn her down? He'd be a liar if he said he didn't want this; that he hadn't thought about it; dreamt about every night since that night on the couch.

Emma was already shaking and he hadn't even touched her yet. She stood between the fireplace and the bed, watching as Gold leaned against the bedpost. With every night that's passed, she's wanted this more than she cared to admit. With every look, every soft touch of his hand, it intensifies. Whatever dark secret he's keeping, it won't hurt her; _he_ won't hurt her; of that she is sure.

"Should I, uh…do you want your clothes on or off?" she heard him ask softly. Emma met his eyes, finally realizing how confused he must be. "Um…start with my shirt; off…" she managed to stammer. Emma watched him walk towards her, eyes locked as he brushed the hair from her face and neck. The only light came from the fireplace, making his chiseled face seem even darker. His fingers moved to cradle her neck; ghosting his lips over hers. She tasted of chocolate and peanut butter as he slipped his tongue through her lips.

Emma deepened the kiss; as her longing returned to her; tasting the fear and desire on his hesitant lips. He moved his mouth to her temple, kissing along her jaw line; down her neck. Gold moved behind her; resting his hands on her hips. Emma felt a nervous shiver spread through her system. His fingertips found skin as they slipped beneath the fabric of her turtleneck. Her heart raced at each touch, as he nuzzled his face in the blonde curls of her hair. A hoarse breath escaped her lips, as he gathered the material of her shirt in his fingers, lifting the garment over her head.

Emma's head fell back instantly against his shoulder. His hands were slow, firm; gentle, as they moved over her stomach. She placed her hands over his, as they roamed from her hips up her waist, to her ribs and then beneath her arms. They slid forward, under her bust. Then, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing himself firm against her back.

Gold could feel her body trembling against him, with cold; with fear – with both; he didn't know. He forced himself to remember that this wasn't about sex for Emma. In this moment, it was simply about being touched, held; kissed. It was about intimacy; letting herself become vulnerable in the presence of another. As he held her, he reminded himself to be gentle; to go slow.

Emma's breathing was labored, as she leaned her back against him. It took her a moment to realize he wasn't moving; simply holding her against him, letting her adjust to the feeling of being half-naked in his arms. Closing her eyes, her hands gripped his arms as he held her; trying to relax her body.

"It's alright, Emma…you're safe, love…" she felt him whisper in her ear. Emma turned in his arms to face him; her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt. His strong broad hands slid up her back, as he felt every vertebrae, every rib, every muscle, as each one rippled beneath his touch. Emma shivered as she met his eyes.

"Can I…?" she whispered. Gold smiled at her and nodded, watching her delighted; intense gaze as she unbuttoned his shirt. It was hard to read the look in her eyes; caught somewhere between fear and desire. Emma left his shirt on as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her chest against the bare skin of his torso.

The scent of her shampoo filled his nose as he inhaled deeply; the feel of her bare skin against him sending currents of electricity through him. Delicate fingers moved over the muscles of his back, tingling through his spine. If there was ever a test of the willpower of a man; this was it. Emma was intoxicating, stirring feelings and sensations in him that he long since had buried. Her skin was smooth; soft against his as he brought his lips to her neck.

Emma keened; exposing her neck to him as his tongue traced along her shoulder. She was dizzy; her body quivering at his touch; being reduced to a liquid puddle. She moved her hands to his shoulders, coaxing him to the bed with her. He followed hesitantly, covering her body with his; his face only inches from hers.

"Are you alright, Emma?" he asked, his voice low and hoarse. Emma nodded, bringing her hand to his cheek. "Perfect," she whispered through tear filled eyes. "That was perfect."

Gold smiled broadly, bringing his lips to hers one last time. Emma tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him down to her. Moaning against her lips, he pulled away, bringing the blanket down beneath Emma's body. She giggled lightly as she raised her hips; then slid her legs under the down comforter. He rolled to his side, pulling Emma with him.

The hollow roar in the fire place was the only sound in the room, as the pair lay facing each other; Gold above the comforter, Emma beneath it. She smiled through her tears as he brushed them from her cheeks. Emma studied his face; his chocolate brown eyes danced with wonder and delight as he stared at her. A lock of hair had spilled onto his cheek. He closed his eyes as she tucked it back behind his ear; her thumb stroking his jaw line as she broke the silence.

"Are you ok?" she asked, lacing her fingers between his. He opened his eyes curiously, as if surprised to hear her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine…I'm gonna need a cold shower after this; but I'm good." He said honestly, as the two fell into a fit of laughter.

"You know I have to say, I am duly impressed that you didn't once get aroused. I was genuinely and pleasantly shocked; put a check next to _extreme self-control." _Emma smiled brightly as he laughed. "And here you thought you'd hurt me…" Gold met her eyes, letting her words sink in.

"I have to tell you, I have never been more terrified in my entire life." He admitted honestly, laughing in relief that he made it through. "However, it became easier when I reminded myself it wasn't about sex for you. We should probably do this sparingly; I will only be able to control myself so long." Emma brought her hands to his face; needing to touch him.

"Well, thank you. I know that was uncomfortable for you on more than just the physical level; so thank you."

"You're welcome," he whispered, placing a kiss in her open palm. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked, innocent as a child.

"Of course," he whispered, without a moment's hesitation. Emma still felt vulnerable; exposed by his touch. She sought the warmth of his body as Gold slid in beside her; resting her head on his chest. Gold clutched her tight against him; her body still trembling like aftershocks of an earthquake. It wasn't constant, but she still quivered.

Emma was exhausted, and she barely did anything tonight; she could only imagine how exhausted Gold must be. She couldn't help but smile; not only did she not have a panic attack; she could have gone further. It seemed really important to him that they wait; which is why Emma stopped him. But she didn't want – didn't _need _to stop. Yawning against his chest, Emma traced smalls circles over his bare chest; feeling his fingers trace over her back. Life was finally starting to look a little brighter; well, at least her personal life anyway. She had a feeling shit was about to hit the fan with the Kathryn Nolan case.

Emma pressed herself closer against him; as if trying to crawl into his skin, unable to get close enough. If only she could relax her mind the way her body was; she'd be asleep in no time. If nothing else, she proved to herself – and hopefully to Gold – that he isn't the monster he thinks he is. Emma would do this every night; but neither of them have that much self-control. For now, it was enough to know that she wouldn't fall to pieces like last time.

Gold lay awake a while longer; trying to understand what just happened. How he managed to keep himself under control, he'll never know. There certainly was no lack of arousal; her moans and soft touches were enough to drive him to the edge. Was the dark one truly gone here? Was he his old self before the curse took over; and he just never knew? It's possible; given that there is no magic here. He just assumed the dark one came with him.

On a lighter note, he was definitely looking forward to the day when they could go further. He wanted to believe Emma's words; that he deserved a happy ending – he hoped he'd find it with her. Just a little longer, then he can tell her everything; and put to rest forever the beast inside him. Pressing a kiss to her temple; he sighed contentedly, knowing he'd fall asleep exactly where he was.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma woke with a start; disoriented, in a room that wasn't hers. Bolting into an upright position, she surveyed the room for threats. There was a man breathing softly beside her; _Gold_, she remembered; smiling at the thought of what they'd done only hours ago. _Everything was perfect,_ she thought, lowering herself back down; resting her head against his chest. Curling into his warmth, she nestled closer; inhaling deeply in contentment. Emma's body froze; her eyes shot open.

_This wasn't Gold; _she realized with waking terror. Gold smelled crisp, clean; and slightly spicy. His frame was smaller; almost hairless, and she fit perfectly nestled against his body. The man beside her was larger, covered in thick layers of dark hair. He was sweating; reeking of cigarettes and stale whiskey. This wasn't Gold, this was…_this was_…

Emma cried out when a rough hand grabbed fistfuls of her hair; forcing her to look up at him. Before she could move he was on top of her; calloused hands pinning her wrists to the bed. His skin was like ice; burning her skin where he held her. Emma gasped for breath, crushed beneath his bodyweight; staring terrified into eyes blue as ice and colder still.

"Hello, Emma…" His voice was low, soft; entirely eerie. Emma's skin crawled at the sound of his voice; her stomach twisting in knots. She writhed beneath him, struggling futilely beneath his weight. She looked around frantically for help; the room was bare; empty, save for the bed. Gold was gone. Pressing her head back into the pillow; she tried to pull away as he leaned in closer. She was frozen; breathless, her eyes widened in horror.

"This is a nightmare…you're – you're dead, you're not here…" Her voice trembled as she stammered; cringing as a sadistic smile formed on his lips. Emma groaned in disgust when he placed a kiss to her forehead, trailing a line down the side of her face. He brought his lips to her ear, inhaling the scent of her hair. Emma turned her head violently, swallowing the vomit that was rising in her throat.

"Oh, but I am very much alive to you, Emma; and I am right here." His fingers stroked through her hair as he leered at her. "I missed you so much, baby…have you missed me?" He straddled her waist, his knees pinned at her sides; his weight resting on her legs. _This was a nightmare, this wasn't happening; she wasn't actually beneath him, nightmares can't hurt you…_ she told herself; meeting the cold eyes of a ghost.

"I haven't missed you at all," she said firmly, malice lacing her voice. "I was glad when they told me you were dead." She recoiled as his thumb caressed her lips.

"Mmm, so glad that you jumped into bed with a man twice your age; you let him touch you; acting like the whore you are." He chuckled to himself, "But then, you always did enjoy what I did to you, didn't you? Don't you remember all those nights I came to you; how I made you feel so good? Don't you remember the night I made you _scream…_" his mouth was against her ear; his breath like ice sending cold fire throughout her body.

"Get off of me, you fucking pig! You're dead…just leave me alone!" she screamed; punching at his chest with what little strength she had. Laughing, his fist resumed its grip in her hair, pulling her head back at a painful angle, bringing his face within an inch of hers.

"Oh, Emma, but I am alive…and I coarse through the veins of your son; he shares my blood. Every time you look at him, you will see my face; remember that you were and always will be _mine_. You will never be free of me; even in death. I will always be in the back of your mind, whispering; reminding you of who and what you are – a worthless little slut, only good enough to be used and tossed aside." His tongue traced the edge of her face, his mouth moving to her neck. Emma screamed at the top of her lungs, but no sound escaped; her limbs were frozen – she couldn't block out the sound of his voice.

"Look around, your playmate is gone, he's left you alone like they all will. He doesn't love you; he played you like a violin; gaining your trust with a pathetic sob story and you fell for it. Now that you gave in; and _so easily_, he will leave you alone – abandon you; now that he knows how truly dirty you are…"

Gold wrapped an arm around Emma's waist as she thrashed violently; holding her against him. He woke to her kicking him; screaming _you're dead_ and she's been crying ever since. "Emma, love, wake up…" he said, shaking her gently. Her fists continuing to punch his chest, fighting him off with all her strength. He leaned over her, shaking her harder, trying to wake her up. "Emma…!"

"Get off of me; you're dead! Henry is good; he is mine…you're dead; wake up! Wake up…!" Her eyes went wide; as he brought his lips to hers. She couldn't breathe – he was sucking the life out of her. Everything was going black; the room was spinning – digging her nails into his neck, she raked her hands down his chest.

"Emma! Wake up!" Gold screamed; feeling her nails draw blood. Emma shot upright with a sharp intake of breath; slamming directly into Gold's chest. She released a choked sob; panting for quick and shallow breaths; dizzy as she tried to focus.

"Emma…love; what…?" Gold straddled her legs as he held her. She placed her hands on his chest; pulling away to look at him; _smaller, smooth; crisp, his voice – accent…Gold, _A sigh of relief escaped her as she breathed, "Gold, it's you; you're here…it's you…"

"Of course, I'm here; Emma where else would I be?" Gold tightened his arm around her trembling shoulders; holding her, his other resting on the back of her head. He was shaking almost as badly as she was from the sheer intensity of her terror. She buried her face in his chest, her hands glued to him; repeating a mantra of '_it's you; you're here'_ against his skin.

"I'm here, Emma, it's alright, love. You're safe…I'm here. It was just a nightmare; it's over…you're safe, love." His fingers tangled in her hair; massaging her neck and scalp. Rocking her gently, he whispered in her ear; letting her hear his voice; reassuring her of his presence. She said nothing, just sucked in breath after desperate breath; her hands pressed to his chest.

_It was a nightmare,_ she told herself again, listening to his frantic heartbeat. She wanted to speak; to say something, anything – all she could do was breath. His voice was soothing against her ear; his fingers soft in her hair. Her fingertips drew small circles on his chest; ensuring that it was still Gold – that he hadn't been replaced by a ghost. He was real, he was warm; he was here. Her heartbeat began to slow, her eyes drifted closed; locked securely in his embrace.

As much as he wanted to ask, Gold said nothing, it was obvious who the nightmare was about. Relief filled him when her breathing began to even out; her body trembling, just a little less. As he rocked her gently; he thought again about how happy he was that this man was dead. His only regret is that he died by someone else's hand. Gold would've relished the task of disposing of a monster such as him; without an ounce of remorse. An entirely different brand of evil – one that seeks to corrupt innocence; he _deserved_ to die a slow and torturous death. However he died, Gold knew that it wasn't slow enough or painful enough for him. Emma stirred in his arms, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked down to see her face, studying him intently.

"It's you…" she whispered softly, as if she were shocked to find him here. "It's me…" he assured her, their eyes locked; brushing the tears from her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she nodded as she pulled away; pulling her legs from beneath his body. "Where are you going?" he asked gently as she slipped from the bed.

"The bathroom…" she replied; walking across the hall. _Ah, electricity…_ she realized when she turned the light on. Emma ran the faucet of the sink, splashing cold water on her face. _'It was just a dream, Emma; get a grip…'_ she told her reflection _'just a dream'_. It was then she realized she was still partially naked. Looking around for something to cover herself with; her eyes focused on the claw foot tub. Part of her wanted to fill it and scrub her skin raw.

"Emma…?" Gold called, knocking gently on the door. "Are you alright, love?" Emma wrapped herself in a towel. She opened the door to reveal Mr. Gold, his red silk shirt still open; black jeans still on – offering her the turtleneck. "I thought you might be cold."

"Thank you…" she whispered, as she took the sweater from his hand. With a nod, he turned to walk away, when something caught Emma's eye.

"Gold…" she began, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What happened to your chest?" Gold looked down and placed a hand on his abdomen; just below where the gashes stopped.

"Oh, uh…when you were having your nightmare, I –"

"I did that to you?" she interrupted, gaping in horror. She flung the bathroom door open and grabbed Gold by the wrist; pulling him inside to get a better look. "Emma, don't worry; it's alright…" The tears were in her eyes; her hands tracing over the scratches that she left. They weren't too deep but some had bled, and Emma began opening every cabinet door.

"Emma, it's ok, they aren't bad – they've already stopped bleeding." He said, trying to console her. "It's not ok, I'm sorry…I didn't, it was just; I thought I was…" her voice trailed off; setting the first aid kit on the counter.

"Thought you were scratching him…" Gold provided gently. Emma barely lifted her eyes and Gold took the disinfectant from her hand. "Emma, go lay down, I'll take care of this…go on, dearie." Emma took the shirt, pulling it over her head; as she walked from the bathroom.

Gold inspected the damage in the mirror; the worst of it seemed to be at the base of his neck where she started from. He cleaned them thoroughly and quickly; bandaging only the few wounds that needed it. Turning off the bathroom light, he walked back into the bedroom to find Emma gone.

"Emma?" he called out, heading into the hallway. _Would she leave? Was she that embarrassed that she would run out in the middle of the night? _Descending the stairs, he saw the kitchen light on. He should've known…_ice cream._ He found Emma sitting on the counter, eating chocolate peanut butter out of the container. "Would you like a bowl, dearie?" he asked, stepping into the kitchen slowly.

"Nah, I don't want another dish to wash. Want some? They're all half melted; we'll have to clean out your freezer tomorrow." she said, offering him a spoon.

"Do you want to sit at the table?" he asked, pulling out a chair for her. "I'm good, thanks though. You can sit if you want…" she was banging her heel against a cabinet door nervously as Gold took the spoon.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he offered; scooping the ice cream from the container. Emma sighed heavily, averting her eyes to the floor.

"Do you have nightmares, Gold?" she asked, completely ignoring the question.

"I do, but they are for different reasons, Emma…" she sucked another spoonful into her mouth, letting it melt on her tongue. "Your son…" she stated, watching as Gold nodded.

"My nightmares are of the things that I could've done differently if only I had the strength to try. To be so close to having that second chance; only to wake and find it a dream. The pain the soldiers inflicted pales in comparison to the pain of losing my son and Belle." He shook his head and closed his eyes; as if trying to shake the memories from his mind.

"You know, the night I gave birth to Henry; I was only able to hold him for a few minutes. When they took him away; I didn't think it was possible to cry that long; to cry that many tears. Even when I had no tears left, I still ached; I was still in pain. I just felt so hollow; after nine months of carrying him, of feeling him move – to just having him ripped away from me. My arms, my body; my heart – all felt so empty. Then it was like the state said, _hey, you're eighteen, good luck and have a nice life._" Emma shook her head as she scoffed; remembering the first years on her own. Gold sat in the chair at the table; silent as she continued.

"I don't think it's so much that the emotional pain of losing your child hurts more; just that the pain doesn't go away. There's no cure for it. At least with physical pain, the scars mend, the bruises disappear; your body eventually heals – but your mind remembers. And it is constant in reminding you."

"I can't even imagine how difficult life must've been for you…and to go through that all alone..." Gold whispered incredulously; his eyes filled with sadness.

"Well, you have some idea; after your wife left, leaving you with a baby. I think between the two of us; you're the strong one. To go through what you went through, then to have your wife leave; and still have to raise a son on top of that…"

"My wife didn't leave right away; I didn't tell her what happened either. She just assumed the horror of war had changed me. Someone from the village told her I deserted; that's when she left. When I got home Bae was only a few months old; he was two when she left." He paused as he swallowed his tears, a small smile played on his lips.

"I remember the first time I held him in my hands; how tiny he was…and he opened his eyes and looked up at me. For the longest time, we just stared at each other. I said, _hello Bae…I'm your papa._ And he smiled at me…and in that moment; I knew I had to live. Bae...saved...my life." Gold's voice trembled as he whispered. The awe he felt in that moment was clearly communicated; as he rubbed the tears from his eyes.

Emma felt her heart constrict; tears filling her eyes. Slipping from the counter; she put the ice cream back in the freezer. Walking to Gold, she wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling him into a hug. At first he chuckled; unsure of how to respond to the gesture. Emma remained quiet, simply holding him against her. He stood then; wrapping his arms around her; burying his face in her neck. All the pain, regret, loneliness and sorrow came flooding to his eyes. The look on Bae's face as he slipped into the unknown; Belle's last words resounding in his ears as she walked from that cell and out of his life forever.

Neither spoke as they clung to each other tightly; they didn't need words. Emma ran her fingers through his hair, her thumb stroking the back of his head. Gold cried quietly into her neck; tears falling softly into her hair. Emma pulled back slightly and pressed her lips to his forehead; her hands stroking his face. They stood in the silence for what felt like hours.

Rubbing Emma's back, Gold was the first to pull away. "Come on, love; let's go back to bed. We still have a few hours left to sleep." He whispered, brushing the hair from her face. Emma reached up; brushing away his tears with her thumb. "Are you sure? I mean, I might gauge your eyes out this time." She said as Gold took her by the hand.

"I think I have armor somewhere in this house; I'll be perfectly safe." Emma punched him playfully as he led her up the stairs. "Hey, don't get snarky! If I have to, I will tell everyone that Storybrooke's most feared citizen is a severe cuddler." He turned on a dime; giving her a sharp look.

"You wouldn't dare…" he said sternly. Emma cocked an eyebrow and smiled; mischief filling her eyes. "You would; wouldn't you?"

"Oh, hell yes I would; but only if provoked." She answered, crawling under the covers. "I guess I'll have to be on my best behavior then…" Gold turned out the light and climbed onto the bed.

"You stayed with me..." She pointed out as he lay down beside her. "Yea, I hope you don't mind; I just fell asleep." He said, stroking her hair.

"I don't mind; I'm actually really glad I woke up in your arms. And I am sorry, Gold, I didn't mean to kick or scratch you."

"Do you want to tell me about it? It might help…" she curled up along his side; absorbing the heat of his body.

"Normally, it's just your garden variety flashback," she began in a hoarse whisper. Gold closed his eyes in the darkness, as Emma told him of this new nightmare. It sounded horrifying; waking up to find your dead rapist beside you. He kept his grip firm around her; letting her feel his presence; that he in fact didn't leave her. His jaw clenched as she recounted the conversation about Henry; how she'd never be free of this man; even in death. Emma shivered at the thought of it, and Gold tucked the blanket in around her.

"Well, I have no intention of just abandoning you. So as long as you don't leave me; you won't be alone." He promised, placing a kiss to her forehead. "I know…"

"Emma, I know this will sound cliché, but you know that you didn't deserve what happened; and you didn't ask for it –"

"Yeah, but I didn't do a whole lot to stop it either…" she spat venomously, interrupting him. Gold sighed heavily; as he hugged her closer. "I was seventeen when it started; I didn't say anything because I knew I wouldn't find another home before I turned eighteen. The group houses were sometimes worse than the actual homes. It wasn't that bad at first; I thought I could handle it until I aged out…but it got worse. And by the time I knew I needed to say something; I was afraid people would think that I enjoyed it because I let it go on so long. It was his favorite line actually… '_You like what Daddy does, don't you?'_

Gold felt his stomach turn and his jaw clench even tighter. "Well, let me take this opportunity to remind you that you are not some worthless whore to be used and tossed aside; and you aren't tainted or dirty. You are worth so much more than you realize." Emma's hand moved over the skin of his chest, as if trying to heal his scars. He didn't want to ask; but he needed to know. "Emma…forgive me for asking, love; but did it happen more than once?"

"No, he was _really_ drunk that night. The touching continued; but he never did it again." Emma paused, wondering if she should even tell him. "I, uh, had a plan; that when I turned eighteen I would kill myself." Gold stopped moving, his breath caught in his throat.

"What?" he asked in shock; certain he had heard her wrong.

"Well, when you turn eighteen the system just sends you packing. I had no real family, no friends; I was alone – I didn't think anyone would miss me. I was going to slit my wrists right in front of him, get my blood all over his filthy hands; let him try to explain that one to the cops." Gold shook his head incredulously at the bitterness lacing her voice.

"So, when I tell you that you saved my life, Gold; I'm really not kidding or trying to make you feel better. You feel guilty because you didn't prevent the rape; but you got there literally days before I was going to end it. So if I haven't said it already – thank you." she said, yawning sleepily.

Gold was rendered speechless; a talent only Emma seemed to possess. He had never known; never even suspected that Emma would do something so drastic. Though he understood the impulse all too well, having been so close to the same fate himself. Gold tightened his arms around her; his fingers moved lazily over her back. He didn't think it was possible to respect her more; yet he found his admiration and respect had increased.

Gold had already known the events that transpired; but something had gotten lost in translation. She was to be their Savior; therefore she was tough as nails and stronger still. She'd have to be in order to fight against Regina. Somehow he had forgotten that she was still a terrified, lonely child; questioning her existence. To have her thank him for saving her life felt like a slap in the face; he should've come for her the moment he'd known who she was. There was so much more that he could have – should have done. But perhaps, it was meant to happen this way. Emma needed to be strong; to have a thick skin – she certainly has those in spades. Resting his head against hers; he sighed deeply.

"You're welcome, love…" Emma never heard him; already sleeping soundly against his chest. He couldn't change the past, couldn't give back the years that were lost; but he could start fresh now. He could help mend some of the wounds this life had given her.

* * *

Gold woke first; the cruel sun streaming in the large bedroom window. Emma was still snuggled against him; the warmth of her body molded to his. The bed engulfed their intertwined bodies; the lines of where she ended and he began were a blur. As he realized where he was, both in space and time, a wave of peace surged through him at the sight of her in his arms. Her blonde curls spilled wildly over the pillow and her shoulder. He brought his fingers to her hair slowly, tangling himself in her curls. Pulling the strands back from her neck and shoulders, he placed a kiss to her neck, just below her ear. She stirred, but did not wake.

It was Sunday morning, and there was no need to tear himself away from her. Holding her tight against him, he absorbed her warmth; listening to the sound of her breathing, punctuated every so often by a deep sigh. Not since the earliest days of his marriage had he woken to a sight this sweet; even sweeter, that she wanted to be here with him. He was determined to lay as long as possible in the perfection of this moment.

Emma had woken much earlier, at the first light of dawn burning in the sky. She ignored it; trying to disregard the existence of daylight; indicating that the day has started. She nestled back against the shape of his body; lingering between dreams and consciousness; wrapped in a cocoon of his arms, sheets, blankets. The day could wait, she couldn't move; engulfed in warmth and peace; contrasting the chill of the morning air.

A shiver tore through her, feeling Gold's lips beneath her ear; soft and warm. Feigning sleep, part of her wondered what else he'd do if she let him keep going. When he only snuggled closer with a sigh, she smiled to herself; rolling onto her back. Emma stretched her body against him, tangled up in the green cotton sheets; a sleepy, contented smile on her lips.

"Good morning, Gold." She whispered, her hand tangling in his soft hair. Lying on his side, resting his hand on her stomach, he smiled warmly at her.

"Good morning, love. I trust you slept well?" he asked, brushing a tangled curl from her face. With the slightest pressure, Emma brought his face down to hers; claiming his mouth in a chaste kiss. While it wasn't the answer he expected; he certainly wasn't complaining.

Gold moaned softly, tasting the slightest trace of chocolate as his tongue slipped passed her lips; his hand caressing the skin of her stomach beneath her shirt. Emma pressed her body against his, her thumb tracing his stubbly jaw line, her tongue seeking his. The kiss was languid and lazy like the morning, but as in all things he did; it was methodical; thoroughly complete – surprisingly tender. Emma reluctantly pulled away, pressing her head back into the pillow.

"I slept better than you can imagine…" she said quietly, running her thumb along his bottom lip, her bright green eyes shining up at him. "Thank you for last night…for all of it."

"You're welcome; it was my pleasure." he said with a grateful smile. Rolling onto his back, he pulled Emma with him. The soft, rhythmic sound of his heartbeat filled her ear; her fingers tracing small circles over his chest. Her heavy eye lids closed at the feel of Gold's fingers combing through the length of her hair. Gold was right; this was torturous…to have let him bring her so close only to stop; to now have to tear herself away from him – it's intolerably cruel.

"As much as I hate to do this; I have to get ready for work. I don't even know what time it is." Emma remained exactly where she was, perfectly content to stay there. Gold pressed his head into the pillow; sighing in disappointment, knowing he'd have to let her go.

"Can't you just call in sick? I can make you breakfast in bed and we could lock out the rest of the world; just stay wrapped in each other's arms all day…" Gold pleaded, smiling down at her as she lifted her head to meet his eyes. Emma pouted, groaning against his chest.

"While that sounds amazing; and yes I plan on holding you to it; there is a missing woman I have to find." Emma's chin rested over his sternum on his bare chest; the scratches from her fingernails painfully evident. Adjusting her position, Emma pressed her lips the red welts on his skin. Her hair spread out like a fan over his chest and shoulder, tickling him as she moved her mouth down his torso. His breathing intensified as he grabbed her elbow; unsure if he wanted to stop her or beg her to keep going.

"Emma…" Only their torsos were connected as she made her way to his neck, licking and sucking the sensitive skin. Gold shuddered, bringing his hand to her head as he extended his neck; allowing her better access. If she was trying to tease him into insanity; it was working. He felt her lips on his mouth again, as he pressed her shoulder back; lying on top of her. Emma smiled inwardly; gone was the chaste kiss they'd shared only moments ago; returned was the hungry passion of the night before. When he'd held her mouth hostage with his tongue and a firm grip in her hair. She brought her leg up allowing Gold to –

"Gold!" The shrill voice of Regina accompanied by an obnoxious banging on his door interrupted their interlude. Emma jumped slightly at the unexpected; and very unwelcome intrusion. _No; no this wasn't happening…not when they were so close…_

"Oh, blast that bloody woman to hell!" Gold growled, his hand possessively gripping Emma's hair; glaring at the closed bedroom door. "Maybe she'll just go away…" Emma said; smirking at the _Yea-right-I-wish_ stare she received from him. A crooked smile played on her lips; Emma moved her mouth against his ear; pressing her body suggestively against his.

"I bet she'd leave if we got really loud…" Gold shuddered again at not only her words, but the seductive tone that delivered them. Burying his face in her neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders, rolling her on top of him. Emma gasped in shock as he grabbed her, giggling as he nuzzled his face into her skin. How easily she could stay here and finish what they started.

"Gold!" Regina screamed again; as the banging continued. Gold looked up with a murderous rage, as he slid Emma off his legs. As he limped angrily toward the door, Emma moved swiftly to the end of the bed. "Give me your shirt…" she said, holding out her hand. Gold raised a quizzical eyebrow as he removed his shirt.

"Go get the door, I have a plan…" Emma said with a wicked grin. Limping from the room, he descended the staircase slowly, wondering what plan Emma had that she'd need his shirt; he hoped it involved a shovel and hole to bury Regina's body in.

"GOLD!"

"I'm coming! _Witch…"_ he mumbled to himself. Grabbing the doorknob aggressively, he pulled the door open. "And what has my door ever done to you, to deserve such a beating, Regina?" he demanded, standing before her in only his jeans. Regina's eyes traveled up his body as a look of shock, then confusion, and then realization; and finally disgust formed on her face.

"Gold, what happened to you? You look like you crawled into bed with an angry cat." Disdain laced Regina's voice; not trying to hide her distaste of the situation. He raised his eyebrows with a wide grin.

"I crawled into bed with a _Swan_, actually." He said, emphasizing her name. "So she is here…"

"Well, that is her car, is it not?" Regina didn't bother to turn, having seen the yellow bug when she pulled up.

"What are you playing at Gold? Sleeping with the Sherriff, so when the times come she can't arrest you?" Gold smirked, leaning against the door frame.

"Jealous, dearie?" Gold relished any and all opportunities to get under her skin. Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Me…jealous – of you?" Regina laughed at the absurdity of the notion.

"No…you're jealous of the fact that I found someone that actually _wants_ to be in my bed. Someone who knows exactly who I am and accepts me anyway." He said, smiling smugly. Regina stopped laughing; rage boiling in her blood as he continued.

"No, indeed, _Madame Mayor_; I believe you are the only one in this town who manipulates people into her bed. Couldn't get any otherwise. Now that Graham is gone, I'm sure you're just _aching_ for some release. What? Archie's not good enough? Is Mr. Glass no longer interested?" Her eyes fumed as Gold spoke; looking as though she'd rip his heart out where he stood.

"How dare you! You have no right to talk about Graham! You –" Regina stopped when she saw Emma appear behind Gold.

"There's my underwear…" Emma said; pretending to pull her black lace underwear from his back pocket. Gold turned to look at her; smiling lasciviously as his eyes devoured the sight of her. Clad _only_ in his red silk shirt; his eyes traveled her body, getting his first full view of her legs. The shirt fit her well enough, except that it was too short; barely covering her backside. One wrong move and Regina would see more of Emma than she ever wanted to, which might actually make Gold's day.

"_Em-ma_…" he said; wrapping his arm around the small of her back. Emma smiled; pressing her hips to his; kissing him briefly.

"I swear the man is such a panty thief." Emma said, looking to Regina; who looked as though she might gag.

Gold chuckled, "I can assure you, I have no idea how they got there." Holding her firm against him, his eyes devoured her body once more. "Honestly, you should wear my clothes more often, love…you look _ravishing_…"

"If you two are done…" Regina interjected, growing quezier by the moment.

"Well, the sooner you tell us why you're here the sooner you can leave…" Emma spat viciously. "You're late; Sherriff, and I thought with a missing woman; you'd be more interesting in_ finding her_ than…this." She said distastefully motioning to Gold.

"That's only because you don't know how good _this _is." Gold stifled his laughter at Regina's now horrified expression. "And my shift doesn't start until 10am and its only 9:15 now. But now that I found my underwear," she said, waving them in the air. "I'll be right on time; _Regina_. Admit it, you just wanted to show up and get in our faces; shoving yours where it doesn't belong."

"Be careful, Miss Swan; I've warned you before about him. Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." Regina smiled smugly; as if she knew something Emma didn't.

"As if I would _ever_ come crying to you over anything. Have a nice day, Mayor Mills; I have to get ready." Emma said, shutting the door in Regina's face.

"Well played, dearie. The panties were an exceptional touch." Emma turned in his arms; Gold seriously resisting the urge to fill his hands with her luscious behind. "I thought you'd enjoy that…" she said with a satisfied smile. Reluctantly, she pulled herself away, heading upstairs to get ready for work.

"Enjoying the view?" Emma asked, sashaying up the stairs; knowing his eyes were glued to her behind.

"Very much so…" Gold called after her; staring hungrily as she walked up the staircase. Her legs were long; toned, shaped perfectly to her body. With the complexion of her skin…there was no arguing she was indeed the daughter of Snow White. While he was tempted to follow; it would ensure Emma would be very late for her shift. Looking for a distraction; he headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Emma stormed into the bedroom angrily; what had started as off as the best morning _ever,_ has now quickly taken a sour turn for the worst. Pulling her panties back on, she couldn't help but smile. At least she had the grim satisfaction of ruining Regina's morning as well. As she buttoned her jeans, her hands went to the button of his shirt. Thinking better of it, she stopped, bringing the silk shirt to her nose. She closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply; breathing in his subtle smell. With a smile, she re-buttoned his shirt; carrying her turtleneck with her. If she couldn't stay all day wrapped in his arms; then at least she could have this one small comfort.

Gold was now beyond frustrated; to have come so close – twice – to making love to Emma and being interrupted both times. He couldn't understand why; after all he was the one slowing them down in this area. As he scrambled eggs over the stove; he heard Emma's footsteps come pounding down the stairs. "Are you hungry, Emma?" he called.

"Uh, no thanks, if I get hungry I'll stop at Granny's. Thanks though…" Emma said, stopping in briefly to say goodbye.

"Alright; will you stop by the shop later?" he asked; dishing the eggs onto a plate. Emma raised a curious eyebrow. "Yea, I guess I can do that. I'll see ya later, Gold!" she called; racing for the front door.

"Aren't you forgetting something, dearie?" he called; appearing in the hallway, stepping closer. Emma turned at the door and stared at him; confusion all over her face.

"A kiss?" she asked hesitantly. He rolled his eyes, "My shirt," he said softly, "you're still wearing it." A broad smile spread up her cheeks.

"I know, but I want to wear it today." He chuckled hoarsely, the tap-step of his cane echoing in the hall as he walked closer. "While you _do_ look ravishing in that shirt; it's an expensive shirt and it's one of my favorites. If you ruin it, there will be consequences…"

She quirked an eyebrow, "Well, if you want it back that badly, you'll just have to come pry it off me…" she challenged with a wink; closing the door behind her. Gold stared after her in shock. _Oh, Emma, be careful what you wish for…_ he thought, walking back to eat his breakfast.

* * *

As Emma walked into the station, she found Henry helping Ruby look for a job. Emma listened as Ruby answered the phone; speaking cheerfully and dealing effectively with whatever the problem was. She removed her coat as she walked up behind them; as Ruby hung up the receiver.

"How's it going you two?" Emma asked, smiling at Henry. "Great…except I can't do anything…" Ruby said as she glared at the computer screen.

"I'm sure that's not true. I just saw you on the phone; that was good." Emma turned, walking to her office. "That's nothing…" Ruby said, reclining in the chair.

"No, no it isn't…" Emma paused, getting an idea. With everything happening lately; she could really use an extra hand around here. "I actually have some extra money in the budget if you wanna help out?" Emma offered hesitantly, unsure if Ruby would accept. Her question was answered as Ruby jumped excitedly from her chair.

"Yes, thank you…yes; I'll answer phones. Um, help out; clean-up – I could organize files…is there anything else you need done? Please, I wanna be useful." Ruby spoke quickly; hardly able to contain her excitement.

"I am swamped with the whole Kathryn Nolan case; if you maybe wanna grab lunch; I will never say no to a grilled cheese." Emma knew lunch was a way off, but she wouldn't be eating right now anyway.

"Done," Ruby said, grabbing her purse, "Do you want anything, Henry?"

"Um, two chocolate chip cookies, a half a pie, and a hot dog."

"He'll eat when he gets home…" Emma said walking into her office. As Ruby hurried toward the hallway, she almost collided with Mary Margaret.

"Hey, lunch, Mary Margaret?" she asked cheerfully; ignorant of Mary's frantic state.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry…" she said, turning to Emma. "David's in the woods." She blurted out; catching Emma off guard. "There was something wrong with him; he looked right through me…it's like – it's like he's a different person." Mary explained breathlessly. She felt horrible; like she was turning in her lover for no reason. Emma looked sympathetically at Mary Margaret, sending Henry home. She had only been here five minutes and already she wanted to go home.

* * *

As Gold walked into his shop, he barely had a chance to turn on the light before the door opened behind him. Mr. Callaghan stood twitching before him; the last few days clearly having taken their toll. "Good morning, Mr. Callaghan. I'd ask how you are; but that's obvious. I didn't even see you; wherever did you come from?"

The young man approached Gold, pulling a manila envelope from beneath his baggy black hoody. "I didn't want to be seen anywhere near you; in case this all goes to hell." Slamming the envelope on the counter; he glared daggers at Gold. "There's the files of the psych ward patients."

"That's a very thin envelope –"

"That's because there are only a few. It only has their names and their diagnosis'. They didn't have any photos in their files – something about confidentiality." Gold clenched his jaw in disappointment, but said nothing. This would have to do.

"Thank you, Mr. Callaghan. You've done good work. Now, don't forget the last part of our deal, and you are in the clear." Callaghan only nodded as he walked to the door. "And Mr. Callaghan; eat something…take a day off and get some rest. You look terrible; don't give yourself away." At that he pulled the hood over his head; disappearing down the street.

Gold went to the backroom; carrying the envelope with him. He set it on his desk, reading the first page. The first patient is a man; suffering from borderline personality disorder; often violent towards himself and aggressive towards nursing staff. Gold groaned in annoyance when the bell rang over his door again. Closing the folder, he slipped it into his desk. He knew who it was, before he made it through the curtain. Regina stood with a regal eyebrow raised; her face expressionless, her eyes burning with rage.

"Ah, Regina…so lovely to see you again." There was a mocking edge to Gold's voice, as he rested his cane against the counter.

"Mr. Gold, let me come straight to the point. I can't have you sleeping with the Sherriff of this town." Her voice was flat; emotionless. He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Why not? You were sleeping with Graham when he was Sherriff; surely that's a much more inappropriate relationship. I'm only a lowly pawnbroker…" Gold said, placing an open hand to his chest.

"It's not the same…"

"Is that so? Well, isn't that a pity, then; that you have no say or control over what I do?" he responded coolly.

"Don't be so sure of that, Gold…" She smiled cruelly; her eyes locking on his as she said, "I wonder what Belle wou –"

"Actually, Regina, I'm damn sure of it. I created this curse, dearie. You think I'd be foolish enough not to protect myself from you?" He said venomously, his brown eyes growing even darker. Hearing Regina use Belle's name in any sense made his stomach turn; but hearing her try to use Belle to make him feel guilty woke a sleeping beast in the dark one. Regina's eyes filled with fear watching his fill with rage.

"I grow tired of these games, Regina. And to think that we _all_ had to suffer these thirty years here because _your mother_ manipulated _a child_ into giving away a secret. What would Daniel say if he saw how black your heart had become? Do you think he'd still want you then? I think he would tell you quite rightly that this is the worst case of misplaced rage he had ever seen. Your mother ripped out Daniel's heart – that wasn't Snow's fault." At the shock and hurt that washed over her face, Gold continued.

"What's wrong, dearie? You can throw Belle in my face and Graham in Emma's; but when someone throws your true love in your face, you have the audacity to look shocked? Make no mistake, Regina; that you hold no power over me or Emma. The curse is weakening, and it's only a matter of time before all of this is over." When Regina moved to speak, Gold held a hand in front of her.

"_Please _leave, Regina. While you're at it; you will leave Emma alone and allow her to see her son, _please."_ Stepping around the counter, he stood directly in front of her. "And you will _never_ try to use Belle against me _ever_ again, _please._ Don't let the door hit you on the way out, _Your Majesty…"_ Gold's voice was voice low and threatening; dripping with malice. Quietly, if not fearfully, Regina walked from the shop in a hurry. Gold rested his palms on the counter, his chin touching his chest; trying to contain his emotions. _I'm sorry, Belle…_ he whispered to the silence.

* * *

Ruby walked into the station; drinks and grilled cheeses in hand. Having just been scolded by her grandmother; her mood was considerably less than cheery. "Got your lunch." She said, placing the bag in front of Emma.

"Thank you…" Emma opened the bag, hungrier than she realized. "You ok?" she asked; noticing the dramatic drop in Ruby's mood.

"This is something I know how to do…yay…" Ruby bit the straw of her drink bitterly, as Emma packed the sandwiches back up.

"Ok, let's put these back and eat them in the car. I need to find David in the woods, and I need your help." Emma placed the drinks back in the carrier.

"Oh, no; I'll probably just screw it up. I mean, I'll screw it up with flare, but still…"

"No you won't, come on; you can do this…" Emma said, handing the drink tray to Ruby. With a less-than-convinced look on her face; Ruby took the tray as the two women headed for the wilderness.

* * *

Gold's hand trembled as he held the paper in his hand, reading it for the tenth time:

_Young woman, 22, presented with delusions of grandeur; believing she's a princess from another time. Evidence of self-mutilation on her person; danger to herself and possibly society. Admitted by father; Moe French._

The tears burned in his eyes; his body numb as he stared at the page. The ink bled as his tears hit the paper; he grew lightheaded, having forgotten to breath. A sea of red was all he could see, his body seething with rage.

* * *

A/N - Hope you enjoyed a little fun amidst the drama...please review : )


	9. Chapter 9

_Belle was alive?_ Hope mixed with guilt; guilt blended with rage. Gold's fist crumpled the piece of paper in his hand; his breath coming in short gasps. _Alive…she was here; alive – in a psych ward? _The room circled around him as his vision darkened. Gripping the counter, he forced himself to breathe. _Regina_. His blood burned; racing through his veins; heart pounding like a drum. How long had he been standing here? Looking down at his hand, the paper was still crushed in his iron grip. If Belle was truly alive; he would rescue her…give her back the life he stole. There were only two thoughts left on his mind: killing Moe French and bringing Regina to her knees. The only question was who to start with. Retrieving his cane, he put the paper in his suit pocket; limping from the shop to his car.

He needed a plan of attack. Regina would be dismantled; slowly and with sadistic pleasure. The best way to hurt her was to strip her of everything she had fought so hard to maintain. He was already taking steps to accomplish that with Kathryn Nolan; and making sure Mary Margaret would be cleared. After that, he would _re-evaluate _the adoption papers; he may have _forgotten _to cross a_'t' _or two_. _Emma could then take back custody – Emma…

Sitting in the driver seat of his car; Gold ran trembling fingers through his hair. _Emma… _if he was truly going to go through with this; he had to give serious thought to how this would affect them. Belle wouldn't remember him, and even if she did; Regina has probably brainwashed her by now. No matter how this affected _them_, Gold could not – would not leave Belle to suffer any longer.

Where was he going?The hospital was probably on high alert to keep him away; or at the very least, to inform Regina if he started asking questions. He simply couldn't afford risking someone telling her; this had to come as a complete surprise. There was only one person he could speak with; one person who was bound to keep secrets.

As Gold drove the short distance; the possibility dawned on him that Moe French may never have known his daughter in this world (which is probably why he looked so confused in the cabin). Shaking his head; he realized it was possible that Belle never even made it home to her father after he sent her away. If Regina stopped her on the road and told her how to break the curse; then that meant she was watching. It meant that Regina would've seen Belle leave, and as soon as she was free of the protection of the Dark Castle; she struck. If she was a prisoner in their world; she likely has been locked up this whole time; and Regina very easily could have manipulated those records.

That would also explain why he couldn't see or hear Belle if she called for him; Regina would've been smart enough to conceal Belle with magic. And somehow, he just knows that Belle called for him every day, and every day he failed her. _Evidence of self-mutilation on her body…_ that would be the scars of the torture she endured. Gold's knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. For now, he was satisfied to leave Moe French alone; having just almost beaten him to death as it was. No, death was too good for Regina; and he would see to it that she suffered tenfold what Belle had suffered.

Gold limped from his car into the brick building; heading for Dr. Hopper's apartment. How could he have not seen this? How could he accuse his sweet Belle of betrayal; knowing full well how manipulative Regina herself was? Somehow he would make it up to Belle; but in the meantime; he would relish the task of destroying Regina. Gold stopped before the door; taking a slow, deep breath. He needed to appear calm and collected; not vengeful or murderous. Gold knocked on the door firmly; waiting impatiently for it to open.

"Mr. Gold…" Archie studied the man before him, confused and slightly worried at the presence of the pawnbroker. Despite his impeccably pressed suit; Gold himself looked absolutely terrible. His eyes were sunken in, puffy; red-rimmed and bloodshot. Either he had been crying for hours or drinking very heavily. As long as he's lived here; Archie has never seen Gold look so…disheveled. "Are you here for the rent?"

"No, Dr. Hopper; I apologize for interrupting you at your home on a Sunday; but I have a bit of an emergency and I need your professional assistance." Archie opened the door and stepped aside; watching incredulously as Gold strode passed him.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?" Archie asked, sitting on the couch. Gold remained standing; tapping his cane nervously.

"First, I want to be sure that anything I tell you remains confidential." Gold stated; eliciting a rising fear in Archie that he was about to hear a murder confession.

"Um, yes…well; so long as you aren't homicidal or suicidal, everything stays in this room." Archie stammered anxiously, watching as Gold sat opposite him on the sofa. _Well, I'll keep the homicidal part to myself then…_ he mused, setting his face as stone. Pulling a piece of crumpled paper from his jacket, Gold released a quivering breath.

"Dr. Hopper, are you aware that there is a psych ward beneath the hospital?" Gold's hand still trembled as if the paper he held was heavy; the rage still coursing through his veins. Archie's face was expressionless; completely caught off guard by the question. His fear increased; knowing this conversation would go nowhere good.

"Uh, yes; as a mental health professional, I did know that." Archie answered; keeping his answer short and concise.

"Do you work with any of the patients there?" Gold pressed, picking up on Archie's hesitance instantly. He watched as the Dr.'s mouth opened and closed several times; struggling with the answer. Growing impatient, Gold straightened the paper out as best he could; handing it to Archie over the coffee table.

"I wonder if you've done any work with this woman…" he prodded; determined to get his answers. Archie studied the paper in his hands, struggling to read the words on the ruined paper. _This sounds like Bella… _he thought, wondering what possible connection she could have with Gold.

Bella French was indeed his patient; one that he was quite fond of. Unlike most mentally ill people, she always greeted him with a ready smile, with a quiet and unassuming demeanor about her. By law, he wasn't even permitted to confirm or deny the question; not to mention how Gold got his hands on someone's psych records to begin with. Judging by the tear stains and its crumpled state; it was obvious to Archie that Gold had a very physical reaction reading this. Archie stammered, placing the paper on the table.

"Mr. Gold, I am no more at liberty to discuss this girl with you; than I would be to discuss you with, say Emma. How did you even get this?" At the rage that etched on Gold's face, Archie knew that was not the answer he was looking for. Gold's body visibly trembled, and despite himself, Archie saw a look of desperation and sadness reflected in his eyes. Who was this woman that she had Gold reacting this way?

"Dr. Hopper, I will make this _very_ clear for you; I want to know this woman's name. I want to know if you treat her. I don't want to threaten you or bargain with you to get my answers; but if I have to, I will triple your rent and walk to the psych ward myself and open every door until I find her. I will be forever in your debt if you just tell me." Gold's voice was little more than a desperate plea. Even though the threat was clearly stated; there were no threatening overtones in Gold's voice. Whoever this woman was; she obviously meant a great deal to him.

* * *

Ruby slid down a hill; Emma hot on her heels as they walked hurriedly through the wilderness. Emma's lungs burned from heavily breathing the cold air. While she wasn't out of shape; the anxiety of looking for David combined with the rough terrain they were traveling through; Emma feared her heart might burst; or that her lungs would freeze.

"Hey, not to get personal, or anything; but what was with you kissing Gold last night? Were you drunk or did you lose a bet…owe him a favor?" Ruby asked; interrupting the silence. Emma smiled at the memory; lamenting the fact that she wasn't still in that bed – in his arms.

"Um, actually we're kind of dating." Emma said; slamming full speed into Ruby's back; almost knocking them over. Ruby spun on her heels; staring incredulously at Emma.

"What?" Ruby asked with a hard stare. "What do you mean; _kind of dating_? Are you…sleeping; with _Gold_?" The words were laced with such disgust Emma didn't even want to answer.

"While it's none of your business; we aren't sleeping together…yet." Emma added with a smile. "We've just been spending a lot of time together." Beyond that, as far as Emma was concerned, she owed no further explanation. "Come on, we have to find David…"

"Yea, but this place is massive…and don't think I'm letting you off the hook yet about Gold; I just –" Ruby stopped dead in her tracks once more; listening intently to her surroundings. Emma sighed heavily in annoyance when she once again collided with Ruby's back.

"Ruby –"

"He's close by…I hear him; or something." Emma stared at Ruby in amusement as if to say; _are you serious?_ "Can't you hear him?" Ruby said, running off the path.

"No; I can't. Ruby –" Emma called, chasing after her. Following the sound of Ruby's voice, Emma tried to catch up with her before she got hurt. "Ruby, where are you going?"

Emma maneuvered over roots and under branches; listening as Ruby yelled she'd found him. _Was she psychic all of a sudden? To be able to just say; oh, I hear him over here?_ Emma's heart stopped when she found Ruby next to David's unconscious body. _Ok; that's creepy weird. _Judging by Ruby's confused and horrified expression; she was just as creeped out if not more so. Kneeling at his side, Emma shook David gently; calling his name. A layer of perspiration coated his skin; there was a gash over his temple and a bruise on his face.

"David, can you hear me?" Emma called again, grabbing his jacket. A part of her was afraid to shake or move him; given his previous head injury, she might do more harm than good. To their relief; David groaned, coming back to himself slowly.

"Emma; Ruby…" he whispered, trying to sit up. Emma was crouched beside him; urging him to take it slow.

"Do you know where you are?" Emma asked breathlessly.

"No…I was in your office. Did you bring me here? What's going on?" Confusion was written all over his face; as he took in his surroundings. Ruby and Emma exchanged concerned glances as Emma turned back to David.

"You don't remember anything since you were in my office…last night?" Realization mixed with dread filled Emma as he shook his head 'no'. She wanted to have faith that David didn't do this; but with a gap in his memory like that, she had to face the truth. Helping him to his feet; Emma and Ruby supported his weight as they led him from the forest.

* * *

"Before I answer you, Mr. Gold; I'd like some questions answered." Gold rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as Archie rambled off a list of questions. "First, who is this woman to you and why are you asking? Second, what will you do with the information once you have it? And lastly, where did you get this?" he asked, motioning to the paper on the coffee table.

Gold hung his head with a heavy sigh; his silence echoing in the room. How could he answer this? Gold was fifty and Belle was twenty-two; and he certainly couldn't tell the truth. He wanted to cry; to scream at the top of his lungs. He wanted to punch his fist through a wall, to break something; anything – _preferably Regina's neck…_ With each moment's silence, the atmosphere of the room became heavier; seeming to lay itself down on Gold's shoulders. The almighty pawnbroker was hunched forward, and if Archie didn't know better; he'd swear he was about to witness the man cry; to actually express human emotion. He was fairly certain Gold meant the girl no harm; but he needed to be sure.

"Who she is, is a bit complicated given that I don't know this girl's name. But if she is who I am thinking of; let's just say that she is someone who means the world to me. I was told, by Regina in fact, that she was dead; and fool that I am I believed her. I have absolutely no intention of harming this woman if that's what you're implying…" Gold placed a hand over his chest; fearful he may be having a heart attack. At any moment; he was sure that it would come beating out of his chest. _He believed her; that lying conniving snake of a woman; and his beautiful Belle has paid the highest price. How could he have been so stupid?_

"Why would Regina tell you she's dead? Regina is her legal guardian…" Archie couldn't help himself; but that just didn't make sense. Gold didn't think it was possible to be anymore enraged; but upon hearing that; his blood boiled. It took every ounce of his will power to remain seated and not go kill Regina this instant.

"Regina likes to have power over people; and for the most part she does – except me. I am an unpredictable thorn in her side; but she's too afraid to bring the fight to me directly. So she brings it through the people I love. This woman was nothing but a pawn to Regina; someone that she would use against me when she had no bargaining chips left. It gives her power over the one thing she's always wanted but could never have; my weakness." The tears formed in Gold's eyes but he no longer cared.

"She's the one person that I would give anything for; including my life. I can't sit back and allow her to suffer any longer simply because she matters to me. I guarantee you she's not crazy; not a threat to herself or society. Regina has manipulated to look that way." Gold spoke slowly; using every fiber of his body to contain the impending eruption of emotion. "Please…you're my only chance of saving her life; of making it right."

Archie released a heavy sigh, reclining against the couch; swallowing his own tears as he stared at the enigma before him. It was no secret that Gold was not an emotional person by any stretch of the imagination; therefore, faking emotion would not be an easy task. Gold obviously cared deeply for this woman. While he still had questions; he didn't doubt Gold's sincere desire to do nothing more than help her. Considering how concerned Gold was with keeping this between them; he knew there was a slim chance of Gold running around telling everyone.

"Mr. Gold, I pride myself on always following the right path and being honest and true to one's beliefs. That being said, what I am about to do is unethical and I could lose my license. But if what you're saying is true; then not taking action would be a worse injustice. So, in answer to your question; yes, I treat her. Her name is Bella French." Archie no sooner said her name out loud that the connection clicked in his mind. Gold just beat this girl's father within an inch of his life; and Archie was certain that it was not a coincidence.

"Thank you…" Gold breathed heavily in relief. _It was her…she was truly alive._ Turning the cane between his hands obsessively; he leaned in closer to ask one last question. "In your opinion, do you think she is a threat to society; that she needs to be locked in a cell like some criminal?"

Archie considered the question, not intending to answer it. Bella, in truth, was the only patient he had that he always felt didn't quite fit in there. There has been no evidence of self-harm and he hasn't witnessed any episodes in recent months. She could probably do well on an outpatient status. As long as she kept up on her meds and maintained him as her therapist, Archie saw no reason why she couldn't be released.

"I want you to release her; or at the very least bring it up at a board meeting or what have you." Archie shot Gold a sharp glare; speechless in his shock. Gold raised his hands placidly. "Dr. Hopper; surely you must know that Miss French is perhaps the gentlest, kindest soul you've ever met…" Archie smiled as he couldn't disagree with Gold's statement.

In all his years in Storybrooke, never once has he used the word _desperate_ to describe Mr. Gold. While his story was out there, Archie knew Regina to be ruthless in getting what she wants; this is certainly something he could see her doing. The repeated tapping of Gold's cane against hard wood floors filled Archie's ears as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"Alright, Mr. Gold; at the next committee hearing, I will bring Miss French up for review." Relief flooded Mr. Gold like a damn breaking; releasing his held breath. "Oh, thank you…thank you, Dr. Hopper…" Taking several deep breaths; he had to laugh; _thank you _wasn't near good enough to express his gratitude. The atmosphere lightened immediately as the tension lifted. Gold rose to his feet, extending his hand to Archie. With a smile, Archie gripped his hand firmly as he rose as well, following Gold to the door.

"I should probably warn you, Dr. Hopper, to be prepared to defend your position. Mark my words, Regina will say or do anything to ensure Miss French stays locked up and out of my life. Just be sure to remind everyone that you're the one with the Ph. D; not Regina. Do not let _anyone_ think that someone is requesting this of you; especially Mayor Mills." Gold said solemnly as he reached the door.

"I'll be prepared, Mr. Gold. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything. It might some time; and I'm not promising anything; but I'll do all I can to get her released." Archie promised; and he truly meant it. With a nod of his head, Gold left Archie staring after him. He never thought he'd live to see the day when Gold did something selfless. Closing his door, he decided to get to work immediately on preparing his arguments.

Gold sat in the driver seat, the key in the ignition; the car still off; he was exhausted. Where was he going? He couldn't confront Regina yet; it's too soon. She might hurt Belle before anyone knew any better. He needed to find Emma; how he was going to explain this was beyond him; but she needed to know. Perhaps it was time to call in the favor that she owed him.

* * *

Emma stood at David's side as Dr. Whale discussed his test results. It was the same behavior they observed when David first came out of his coma; acting out, moving around; loss of memory. The poor man had been to hell and back in such a short amount of time: waking up from a coma; cheating on his wife; wife goes missing; and now he's the prime suspect. At the very least, she knew he wasn't a violent man; that he would never intentionally do this. But Mary said he was like a different person when she saw him…perhaps he was.

"Dr. Whale; how functional could he be during one of these episodes? I mean, he talked to someone."

"Well, people in similar states have been known to do all sorts of things; cooking, talking; driving a car…"

"You wanna know if I could've made that call?" David observed numbly. "Or that I could have kidnapped her – killed her?" He grew more upset with each word he spoke; hoping that he wasn't somehow responsible for harming his wife and just couldn't remember.

"Wow, take it easy David…" Dr. Whale interjected.

"David, no one is saying you did anything bad. We will figure this out; I promise." Emma did her best to console him; but David was beside himself with fear and grief.

"But that would explain why it didn't seem like I was lying, I wouldn't even remember." Before Emma could say another word; she heard Regina's voice behind her; making her stomach turn.

"What are you doing here?" Regina demanded of Emma, glaring next at Dr. Whale. "Why doesn't he have a lawyer present?" Dr. Whale gave an _I-just-work-here_ shrug as Regina directed her rage back to Emma. "Have you even read him his rights?"

"No, because he's not under arrest; we were just talking. What are you doing here?" Emma countered, truly curious why she can't seem to escape Regina's presence.

"Mayor Mills is still his legal guardian…" Whale answered.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"I thought that changed to Kathryn…" David said; his voice almost a whisper.

"Well, Kathryn is unavailable right now because someone hasn't found her yet." Regina scolded, her eyes glaring daggers at Emma. "There's a lot of Maine to search, Regina." Emma said dryly.

"Well you cleared this room; I suggest you branch out." Emma looked at David with a sympathetic smile, and without a word to Regina, walked calmly from the room. Once in the hall, Emma called Ruby instantly; if David was hiding something, she would find it. It would be dark soon; they didn't have much time.

* * *

Gold sat outside Emma's building; unaware of how long he'd been driving. He checked everywhere: Henry's castle, the toll bridge, the station; even his shop – Emma was nowhere to be found. All he knew; was that between the guilt and the rage, if he didn't find Emma; he was going to murder Regina. Limping heavily, he made his way through the building; which seemed to be taking much longer than usual. He didn't know what he expected to say; or what he thought she could do, he just needed to see her – talk to her. After what felt like hours, he stood before Emma's door; his hand raised to knock.

Mary Margaret opened the door; gasping in shock as she almost collided with Mr. Gold. Her hand flew to her throat as she jumped back several feet; her purse falling to the floor. Gold stood as if frozen, his hand still raised; eyes wide as saucers.

"Mr. Gold…" Mary said breathlessly, picking her purse up off the floor. "I didn't expect – are you alright?" Mary was instantly concerned when she saw the haggard appearance of the normally flawless Mr. Gold. He looked exhausted, dazed as if in a trance; a fact made clear by the way he was slumped over his cane, still swaying slightly. Mary extended a hesitant hand, ushering him inside.

"I'm sorry, Miss Blanchard, I didn't mean to startle you." he said; stepped into the apartment, an oppressive heaviness following him in. Mary instinctively offered him her arm, helping him to the couch.

"I feel very much like I've had the breath knocked out of me. I'm looking for Emma; is she home by chance?" Gold gave Mary a grateful smile as he sat down; resting his head on the sofa.

"No, I'm sorry; she's with David at the hospital." Gold sighed heavily when he discovered that Emma wasn't here. _Where is she? Has she left town? _He feared. "I was just heading over there now to see him." Mary could see the heaviness that had weighed him down; and despite her feelings for this man; she couldn't in good conscious let him drive himself anywhere.

"Um, if you'd like…I can show you to Emma's room. You can rest until she gets back." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Without lifting his head, he turned his head to look at her. Even though she hates him; she still offers him kindness.

"That's very kind of you, Miss Blanchard. Thank you…" he breathed in relief. Helping him to his feet, Mary led him to Emma's room.

"I know you aren't fond of me; dear, but it hurts Emma to fight with you. If you could give her a break where I'm concerned; I'd greatly appreciate it. She has too much going on; she needs her best friend…" Gold's voice was breathless; he could feel the strength being leeched from his body. Mary was speechless; both at his honesty and his words. Something was clearly wrong; yet all he could think of was making sure Emma was alright.

"I'll tell Emma that you're here." Mary promised; watching Gold sink to Emma's bed in exhaustion. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have been rude; but she wouldn't be letting him stay. Closing the door, she gathered her things and left the apartment.

Gold removed his suit jacket and dress shirt; tossing them over his shoes on the floor. He wore a plain white t-shirt and his trousers as he curled himself onto Emma's full size bed. The lingering scent of cinnamon filled his nostrils as he snuggled his face against the pillow. Why was he so tired? It's not like had done anything physically exerting.

Belle was alive; the day he's waited for; dreamed about for thirty plus years – is finally here. Yet, he can hardly keep his eyes open; he should be elated – overjoyed. He was, but he wasn't. The most unadulterated rage coursed through him; combined with a most oppressive guilt. He was going to have to tell Emma; something…_no wonder she always wants to sleep at my house. _Gold was asleep before he finished the thought.

* * *

Night had fallen when Emma finally arrived home; though her day was far from over. _Ruby found a heart; in a box, at the toll bridge._ That was the only thought she seemed capable of thinking. While she was waiting for DNA and fingerprint results; she decided to go home; it would take a few hours anyway. Besides, Mary left her a disconcerting voicemail that Gold was in her bed and not to panic when she got home. _Ruby found a heart in a jewelry box…_ she thought again as she reached the was hoping if she said it enough, it would eventually sink in. So far, it hadn't worked.

Emma crept into the dark bedroom slowly; using the light of her cell phone to guide her to the bed. The sound of Gold's deep and even breathing brought a smile to her face as she slipped onto the bed; spooning up behind him. Last night, he held her; cradled her protectively. Tonight, it was her turn to return the favor. Careful not to wake him, Emma draped a leg over his; curling herself around him.

Gold inhaled deeply; vaguely aware that someone had just crawled into bed with him. A leg was draped over his; soft fingertips caressing his chest lightly…_Emma…_he realized with a smile. "Hello love…" he sighed; rolling onto his back. Emma placed her head on his shoulder, her hand resting above his heart.

"Hello, Gold…" Emma whispered in the darkness. "I was trying not to wake you."

Gold smiled at the sentiment. "I wasn't really sleeping." Covering her hand with his on his chest, he pressed a kiss to her head; tangling his fingers in her hair. "What time is it?"

"About 7ish. Mary said you were here; that something was wrong." Already he could feel the tears rising; his stomach knotting with dread. His heart was torn; eventually he would have to choose one or the other. The heat crept up his neck into face, turning his skin a dark shade of red. Emma could feel the heaviness as his breathing intensified. Fear and insecurity gnawed at her. _Was he about to tell her he didn't want to see her anymore?_

Emma prided herself on not being insecure; however, this was the closest thing she's ever had to relationship. Insecurity was rampant. At times she felt lost; desperately treading water in rough, unfamiliar waters. Sex was a touchy subject for both of them; he's been the one pushing that they wait _and with good reason_. Maybe it's an indirect way of saying he didn't want to be with her and his way of sparing her the pain of being pushed the thought out of her mind; keeping her thoughts to herself wasn't going to get answers to her questions.

"Is something wrong?" she asked finally. Gold closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her body against his. Perhaps this was jumping the gun; but there was no doubt in his mind that was Belle in the psych ward. Gold sat up then, switching on the lamp beside the bed. For the first time since this morning; she caught sight of his face – something was very wrong. Leaning his back against the head board, he rubbed his eyes roughly. Emma's heart fluttered with dread and anticipation, truly fearful of what he was about to tell her.

"Emma, I don't know how to say this, so; I'm just going to say it." Emma took a sharp breath; her eyes brimming with fresh tears. _So he is breaking up with me…_

"I think Belle is alive; and I think I've found her…"

* * *

**A/N: So i know I said I wasn't going to introduce Belle into the story (so I apologize; but don't worry...it's not what you think) Anyway, i hope you enjoyed it! I know I always ask for reviews (and it's not just cause i like them; but I do like feedback; do you hate it? love it? As a writer I'm always trying to improve; so constructive criticism is welcome.) Again; hope you enjoyed it! Until the next chapter...**


	10. Chapter 10

Emma sat in shock on her bed; breathless, speechless – utterly confused at what Gold had just told her. For a moment she was relieved when he didn't say he wanted to end the relationship; then his words registered. She stared at the man who was staring intently at her, breathless himself as he waited for her response. What should she say? This is not something she was prepared to have to deal with. Belle was dead; he told her Belle was dead…he wasn't lying.

Gold felt weak; the energy of sitting against the headboard was draining what little strength he had. He stared at Emma intently with bated breath; she didn't look angry, but she was so still he might think she was a statue. Maybe he should have waited to tell her; but keeping one secret from Emma was bad enough; two would destroy him.

"Belle…" Emma said, finally shattering the silence. Gold met her eyes and nodded once. "Belle…as in Belle that you loved a long time ago who died; Belle?" Gold pressed his lips into a tight line, his heart racing.

"I thought – was told, she was dead…by Regina." The words caught in his throat as he spoke. Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion; why would Regina tell him she was dead?

"Just how far back does your little war with Regina go?" she asked, curious as to why anyone would go to such lengths to hurt another person.

"Oh, as long as I can remember it seems…"

"But why tell you she's dead?" Emma knew Regina had sociopathic tendencies; but to tell a man the woman he loved was dead? Then to keep her locked up just make her story more plausible…that's just cold and malicious.

"Because Regina likes to hurt people; to take from them what they love most. By keeping Belle alive, she not only hurts me by hurting her; but she has a rather effective bargaining chip…a last resort if you will." Gold spoke slowly; Emma could see the energy he was exerting trying to keep control of his emotions.

"So, what makes you think you found her? Where is she; what started this?"

"Well, uh, when you told me that Regina told you there was a psych ward here; I truly didn't know that. I didn't think much of it at first, but the more I thought about it; the more I realized the only reason to keep the secret is because she was hiding something – someone. I recruited a young lab tech who was behind on his rent to get me information on the patients, which he delivered this morning."

"So, you saw her picture or something; you know it's her?" Part of her wished this was all a case of mistaken identity. For the obvious reason that she didn't want to lose what she and Gold had; but also, because she truly hoped that some innocent woman hadn't been locked in a psych ward needlessly for decades.

"I didn't see her picture; but I know it's her. Call it intuition or whatever you like; but I know its Belle. I, uh, I spoke to Archie; he's going to see what he can do about getting her released."

"Wait; is that safe? I mean, most people are in psych wards for a reason." The words came out before she could stop them. Gold winced at her sharp words and Emma could see him struggling to contain his rage.

"She isn't crazy, Emma; even Archie agrees with me; though he didn't come right out and say it. Regina is making it look that way…" Emma scoffed, knowing full well Regina can do a hell of a frame job. If that was the case; the poor girl never stood a chance. There was really only question left to ask.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"At this point, Emma, it's impossible to say, love. I can guarantee you that Belle won't remember me; even if she does, Regina will have brainwashed her into hating me. Regardless; I can't let her stay locked up on my account. I treasure our time together, Emma, and I don't want to lose that – lose you. It's just…can we cross this bridge when we get to it?"

Emma was at a loss for words; what was the appropriate response? Just because Belle won't remember him; doesn't mean he hasn't remembered her; loved her – idolized her for years. Would he be able to stay away? Would he be drawn to her, or vice-versa? Emma knew one thing for sure; she didn't want to feel like she was a third wheel; more importantly, didn't want to feel like she was in competition for this man. Who was she to stand in the way of true love?

"For now, I will stay on one condition." Gold said nothing, waiting expectantly for her to continue. "If you feel that you want her more than me; despite if she remembers you yet or not; you have to tell me. I don't want to be the woman you settle for just because you can't have the woman you truly love. I will bow out gracefully and allow you to pursue the woman you want." Gold stared at her a moment; a look of wonder in his eyes. How did he get so lucky? He didn't deserve this woman before him; didn't deserve Belle when she was his.

"And if you're the woman I want?" Gold asked with a smile, though there was no teasing tone carried in his voice.

"Then by all means, pursue your heart out." Emma returned the smile in kind. _It's all I want_, she realized, _to be the woman you want_.

"Emma, just so you know, I'm not having her released in an effort to be with her. My only motivation is to give Belle her life back. It seemed wrong to turn a blind eye to avoid inconvenience."

"Oh, when you put it like that, you make me sound horrible." Gold held out his hand to Emma, pulling her to his side; hugging her tightly. She curled up beside him; sighing heavily as she rested against his chest.

"You aren't horrible, love. You just want to make sure I won't break your heart, and rightly so. I can make you no promises save one; that I will tell you if I want Belle more than you." While it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, it was honest; and it was good enough for now.

Gold held Emma tight against him; he expected this conversation to have been much worse. He was going to tell her he might be calling in his favor; but it was best to wait until he was positive that Belle was being released. He knew that he would have to decide sooner rather than later which one he wanted; and that would be no easy task. He loved both women deeply and for very different reasons. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he rubbed his eyes; he was getting far too ahead of himself.

Emma jumped slightly as her cell phone shattered the silence. "Emma Swan," The voice on the other line confirmed who the fingerprints on the box belonged to. Gold watched as the blood drained from Emma's face; her breathing intensified as she listened. "No, I'll inform Mayor Mills; thank you." Emma whispered hoarsely, hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Gold asked concerned. Emma briefly met his eyes before she climbed off the bed. "Um, that was the lab; the fingerprints on the box with the heart inside…were Mary Margaret's." Gold feigned shock, horror and confusion.

"Did I miss something?" he whispered incredulously. Emma scoffed as she pulled on her boots. "Ruby found a box with a human heart inside. It's why I was able to come home; I was just waiting for the fingerprint results. And now that I have them, I have to go." Gold nodded as he slid from the bed.

"Well, I guess I'll head home for the night, then." He said, slowly rising to his feet. Emma moved to his side, pressing him back down to the bed.

"You don't have to leave right now; wait until you've rested. I don't want you crashing your car." Gold smiled at her concern for him as he rested his hands on her hips. He was silent as he held her; the smile slowly fading from his lips. Emma watched as the emotions flashed in his eyes; the control he exhibited all day was slipping.

"Thirty plus years, Emma; I've wanted this." He said slowly; his eyes locked with hers. They watered as the emotions overwhelmed him; until silent, burning tears fell from his haunted eyes.

"Thirty years of nightmares, regrets; of wishing I had the chance to apologize – to take it all back. Now it's here and I –" The sob that escaped his lips was barely audible, as he pulled Emma towards him; burying his face in her chest as he wept. Tears of joy, regret, hope and anger soaked through her shirt. Emma combed her fingers through his hair slowly; quiet, as she held him against her.

Emma remembered a time not so long ago that the man in her arms would have died before allowing her to see such a display of emotion. She had seen tears in his eyes before, even witnessed him cry over his son; but he was always guarded – always held something of himself back. Tonight was different as he was coming to pieces in her arms, wide open and vulnerable; throwing to the wind what remained of his pride. The tears filled her eyes as she whispered in his ear. So many nights recently, he'd held her; given her the comfort of his words, his touch – his presence. It was her turn to let him cry his fill; to accept him as he was; without judgment or worthless pity.

Emma couldn't even fathom what he was feeling right now; and there were no words she could think of to say. The fact that he had become so transparent; so broken in her arms spoke volumes for the changes in him. From her earliest memories of him when he was manipulative, cold and ruthless; to this very moment when he was vulnerable; broken in her arms.

A lifetime had passed since the last time Gold had wept this hard; and all of the locked up emotion came flooding out like a dam. After he stole Belle's life and gained her trust; he lied to her face; broke her heart and then sent her off, alone, to find her own way home. Why hadn't he transported her home? He knew the journey would have been long and filled with danger. Why not deliver her there himself? Yes, he was mad; but he didn't want her harmed. She left his castle in pain; but hopeful that she was regaining her freedom; only to have Regina steal it away again.

What lies did that witch convince her of before the curse brought them here? That he didn't love her; knew she was there and just didn't care enough to help her? It wouldn't have been hard to convince Belle of that, given their last encounters together. What evils had marred her soul; her skin? Belle was purity embodied; a beguiling mix of bravery, innocence, hope and stubbornness. Eyes of the brightest blue that shone with the light of life; gracing the darkest depths of his soul with light. Had they dimmed? Or was there a faint glimmer left of the woman he knew that may still be rescued?

The idea of Belle suffering the way Regina said made his stomach churn. There would be an answer to all of these questions; for now he had to be patient – to wait. That wouldn't be easy given this overwhelming desire to find Regina and choke the life out of her. The room was spinning; he needed to calm down before he passed out. His hands rested on the small of Emma's back; loosening his crushing grip as he breathed deeply.

The convulsing of his lungs slowed as the river of tears abated. The feel of delicate fingers tangled in his hair brought him back to the moment. He didn't deserve a happy ending; certainly didn't deserve the woman whose arms were offering him comfort, safety; peace. Emma's hands cradled his face as she pressed her lips to his forehead. His hands gripped her wrists as they held him; his eyes closed as she brushed the tears from his face. He was every bit the monster he was accused of being; destroying everyone he loves; he didn't deserve this – deserve Emma. Gently coaxing her hands from his face, Gold's eyes locked on hers once more.

"Thank you, Emma." He said, kissing her hands. It seemed terribly insufficient; but words were not his strong suit at the moment. For now, he needed to go; he couldn't risk hurting Emma. As he rose, she once again pressed him back down.

"I'm leaving anyway, Gold; please promise you'll stay a little while and rest before you go?" Emma pleaded softly. Gold reached his hand to her face, his finger tracing the path where her tears fell; a look of wonder on his face. _Had she cried for him?_

Knowing that Emma was truly stubborn, Gold relented in this small thing; lord knows he doesn't have another battle in him right now. "I promise, love. Now, I've kept you too long; go on. Good luck, breaking the news…and with everything else." He moved himself onto her bed, resting against the headboard. As Emma opened the door, Gold called from behind her.

"Emma…I know I have no right to ask, but could you –"

"I'll see you tonight, Gold." He closed his eyes as he smiled; nodding his head. "I'll leave the front door open for you…" he whispered, snuggling into her pillow. Emma smiled as she closed the door behind her, collapsing against it. Inhaling deeply; she moved for the front door; she needed air.

* * *

Emma knew exactly where Mary Margaret was and that's only because she knew exactly where David was. As she drove to the animal shelter, Emma felt as if the world were crashing down around her. Being in this town was making her question her sanity. Right now, she was about to arrest her best friend – who wouldn't hurt a fly – for cutting out a woman's heart. Not to mention, the time line for Gold and Belle was way off.

Thirty years, he said had transpired from when he lost Belle to now. Gold can't be more than fifty; so that would make him twenty when she left. However, Gold said he was married, and just returning from war at that age. So, how does Belle end up in a psych ward in Storybrooke, Maine? Regina and Gold obviously weren't from the same place given she doesn't have an accent. How is it they go so far back? What is this mutual hatred they have for each other?

The whole curse thing was actually beginning to sound real, and that wasn't good. She was supposed to be helping Henry move passed it; not join him in his psychosis. If things didn't improve, she would be taking her kid on an extended road trip; never to be heard from again. As Emma pulled up, she saw Mary and David…arguing? Or at the very least, David was still reeling from what he may have done and Mary is trying to console him. _This is really going to suck…_ she thought, slipping from her car.

Mary and David stopped talking as Emma walked solemnly into the room, both sitting in chairs in the waiting room. Their faces fell as they looked at Emma; clearly she was doing a poor job of hiding the fact that something was wrong. When Emma was silent, David stood and broke the silence.

"What is it? Did you find her?" There was a spark of hope mingled with dread as David's eyes pleaded with Emma. Her stomach turned as she tried to find the words to tell him this; and that Mary Margaret had done it – at least, theoretically.

"We…found a; box." The words were hesitant as they escaped her lips; panting for breath as if she'd just ran a marathon. David stared at her confused as Mary rose to her feet.

"Wait – what does that mean?" David asked, resting his hands on his hips.

"We think it…with think that she…" Mary and David stared wide eyed as Emma struggled to find the words. "What…?" David whispered.

"There was…a human heart inside it." The tears filled David's eyes as he stepped backwards; covering his mouth to fight the bile rising in his throat. Mary's hands flew first to her pounding heart; then followed the same path to her mouth.

"Oh my God," she whispered, her fingers covering her lips as she stared at David. He was crouched beside a chair for support; biting his hand in an attempt not to scream.

"We're going to send it for some tests; but there aren't any other missing people." Emma and Mary both watched David weeping on the floor. "You should go…" Mary whispered, as she moved to stand beside David.

"There's more…" Emma began, taking a few steps towards them. "There were fingerprints on the lid of the box; I ran them against the records of everyone in town and there was a match." Mary stared incredulously at Emma; offended at the mere implication that Emma could think David had done this. At that, David rose to his feet.

"Arrest me…" he demanded, certain he killed his wife and simply couldn't remember it. He needed to be arrested before he hurt someone else. "Arrest me, Emma; do it."

"No…David –" Mary was cut off as she stood.

"David; they weren't yours. They were Mary Margaret's…" Mary stared in mute horror at Emma; completely confused by what she just heard. David looked at Mary; an unreadable expression in his tear-filled eyes. Was he accusing her?

"Now, listen, I know that it wasn't either of you. However, I'm the Sherriff; and with Regina gunning for me, I can't appear to be showing favoritism to anyone. So, Mary I'll book you; and we'll sort this whole mess out in the morning. Then, I'll find who really did this."

* * *

The flash of the camera went off again and Mary closed her eyes. "Turn to the right." Emma said softly. "Emma, I didn't kill Kathryn." Mary said as she turned to the right. The flash went off again as she pulled the film from the camera.

"I know; but I have to go where the evidence leads." The flash went off again and Emma pulled the film from the camera.

"And it leads to me?" Mary asked incredulously, approaching Emma at the desk. "Yesterday it was David; Emma, there's something not right here."

"I know but your fingerprints are on that box and his are not. If I don't book you, it's going to look like favoritism. Then Regina will have cause to fire me and she will find someone who _will_ railroad you. I know this is difficult, and I promise I will sort this out. Just try to be patient and trust me. I haven't told Regina yet, so go home, get some rest and I'll ask you some questions in the morning."

Mary took a deep breath and nodded; at a loss for what else to do or say. Emma wrapped her arm around Mary Margaret as the two walked from the station. "I would go with you, but Gold is still in bad shape. I promised him I'd stay the night."

"What happened to him, Emma? I've never seen a man look like that; especially Gold."

"I'm still trying to figure that I out, Mare. I had to leave before I got all the answers." As they reached the parking lot, Emma pulled Mary into a hug. "I know you're innocent; we'll figure this out, I promise." Mary fought the tears and could only nod. Emma watched as Mary drove off into the night, certain that her friend was being framed. Now all she had to do was prove it.

All she wanted was to curl up in bed and sleep; but Gold needed her tonight, she wouldn't let him down. Besides, he probably has the most comfortable bed in that house in his room; which is exactly where she was heading. Somehow, she knows that Gold didn't stay two minutes longer at the apartment after she left.

* * *

Gold lay awake in his king size bed; the red silk sheets covering only his legs. The sound of his door opening barely registered as he stared into the darkness. The mattress shifted under Emma's weight as she crawled in beside him. _Ah, she knew it; most comfortable bed in the house. Now if she could just find him… _

"Hello, love," Gold said, rolling onto his back to hold her. Her hand moved over his stomach as she curled in against him. _Oh…he's shirtless…_ she realized, resting her cheek against his shoulder.

"Hello, Gold," she yawned, "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I rest easier when you're here." Gold tangled his fingers in her hair as Emma giggled lightly.

"Well, I'm here now, so go to sleep."

"I will…how'd it go?" This was getting harder with each passing day; to see Emma suffering because of something he helped orchestrate. It didn't matter, his motivations, all the mattered is that it was in his power to end this right now; and he wasn't doing it.

"Oh, god it was awful, Gold. I thought David was gonna pass out. Mary is so confused. I told her I'd interrogate her in the morning. I couldn't deal with that or Regina tonight."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if Regina was the one to frame her." Gold said nonchalantly, planting the seed in the back of her mind.

"Why would she do that?" Emma asked in the darkness. The thought crossed her mind that Gold was going to automatically accuse Regina of everything and anything, simply because she lied to him.

"Because Regina hates Mary Margaret; has for many years."

_Well that's news…_ "Why?"

"Who knows…oh, and promise me one thing, Emma. Don't tell Regina that I know about Belle. Don't even hint that you know anything."

"Ok, why?" The more he spoke the more confused she became; the more questions she had.

"She needs to be caught off guard. See, if she sees it coming; it gives her a chance to lie; to find a way out of it. So, please, she can't even suspect that there's even a possibility I might know about Belle; or Regina might hurt her." He hoped by telling her all this, that Emma would start investigating Regina right off the bat.

"I promise…" she whispered against his skin. Emma sought his warmth as she curled herself closer against him. There weren't enough hours in a day to give her the amount of rest she needed. Gold leaned into her, placing a kiss to her forehead. The mingled scents of cinnamon and spice passed between them as they fell asleep, legs intertwined; hands clasped together.

* * *

A/N: I know it was short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. As always please review... : )


	11. Chapter 11

Emma sat at her desk, calmly sipping her morning cup of coffee. Normally, she would be annoyed at Regina's presence; at her insistence that Emma can't do her job properly. However, with last night's conversation with Gold fresh in her mind, she was scrutinizing Regina's actions much closer. If she truly had a grudge against Mary Margaret, Emma would find out.

"Why wasn't she arrested last night? Why wasn't I informed last night, Sherriff Swan? I should've been the first phone call you made!" Regina yelled, storming around Emma's office.

"I found out late last night, and I booked Mary immediately. She'll be here any moment for me to interrogate her. I didn't call you, Madame Mayor, because it was late, and I thought you might insist on being present for the questioning and I didn't want you leaving my kid alone." Emma met Regina with a cold stare. "Looks like I was right." Regina forced a tight smile as she stepped from the office.

"I will wait in the interrogation room…" Regina said as she strolled through the hallway. Only moments after Regina left her office, Mary appeared in the doorway. For a woman suspected of murder, she looked pretty calm; another indication that Mary was innocent. After exchanging awkward 'hello's', Emma led Mary to the interrogation room. Regina turned as the door opened; an already smug smile of victory splayed on her lips.

"Hello, Miss Blanchard." Regina said coolly. Mary smiled hesitantly, wanting to turn and run from the room.

"What is she doing here?" Mary asked, taking a seat across from Regina.

"She asked to be here as a third party to make sure I stay impartial." Emma explained, closing the door. "It can only help you." Emma sat across from Mary, giving her an encouraging smile.

"I have nothing to hide." Mary stated, looking to Regina. "Ask me anything."

Emma pressed record on the tape recorder and began the interrogation. "The heart was found buried near the old toll bridge. It had appeared to be cut out by a hunting knife. Have you ever been to that bridge before?"

"Yes," Mary began, her eyes watering, "Many times; it's where David and I liked to meet."

"Mr. Nolan?" Emma clarified; rising from her chair. "Yes." Emma walked to a locker behind Mary, to retrieve the box.

"And you met there for what purpose?"

"We were having an affair." Mary breathed, shaking her head. "I'm not proud of what happened." Regina lowered her gaze, trying to hide her pleasure at Mary Margaret's pain. "And I'm sorry, but that doesn't change the fact that I did not kill Kathryn."

Emma pulled a jewelry box from the evidence bag; placing it in front of Mary. "Have you ever seen this before?" Mary looked at the box in confusion; lifting her gaze to Emma.

"Yes…it's my jewelry box."

"That's what we found the heart in." Mary's face fell at Emma's words; the tears filled her eyes as realization was setting in.

"Don't you see what's happening? Someone stole that box from me and put the heart in it. I didn't have anything to do this; I'm innocent!" Mary looked frantically between Emma and Regina; desperate for them to see the truth. Unknown to her; they both knew the truth. Emma needed to prove it, and Regina would do anything to ensure the truth never came out.

"Miss Blanchard…" Regina reached across the table, grasping Mary's hand. "It's ok." Mary stared incredulously at Regina; fighting the urge to pull her hand back. Emma watched with interest – Regina seems to care. _Lie number one._

"I know what you're going through. I know what it's like to lose someone you love; to be publically humiliated. It put me in a very dark place…changed me. I can only imagine what losing David Nolan did to you." Mary pulled her hand away as if she'd been stung. Emma watched Regina with amazement; _the woman was convincing._

"I haven't changed. I'm still the same person I've always been; a good person. I _did not_ do this." Emma removed her gloves, throwing them on the table.

"Can I speak to you in the hallway please?" She asked, as Regina followed. Emma closed the door with one last reassuring smile to Mary, before standing face to face with Regina.

"I thought we agreed you'd leave the questioning to me." Emma said; certain after only five minutes in that room that Regina had something up her sleeve.

"How do you know she didn't do it? If someone stole that box as she claims; wouldn't there be signs of a break in? You're her roommate; tell me…has there been a break in?"

Under normal circumstances, Emma might believe that right now; Regina was just a Mayor throwing around a theory. But with that glimmer in her eyes, almost daring Emma to prove there was a break in; but knowing there would be no proof. With that smile she was struggling to suppress; Emma was now sure that Gold was right. How Regina did it – could do it, was beyond her. Kathryn was Regina's friend; or at least it appeared that way.

"She is a woman who has had her heart broken. And that…that can make you do unspeakable things." Emma met Regina's stare and closed the distance between them.

"Speaking from experience, _Madame Mayor_?" Emma challenged. There was a barely noticeable flinch in Regina's eyes as she turned and walked away. Emma stared after her in shock; waiting until she had left the building. She charged back into the room and put the jewelry box back in the locker.

"Listen, I have to put you in lock up; then I am going to go and check for signs of a break in." Emma said, ushering Mary from the room. "I know you are being set up and I am going to prove it." Mary rested her head against the bars; nodding helplessly as Emma locked her cell. Emma ran from the station like a bat out of hell; heading straight for their apartment.

* * *

Gold woke without opening his eyes; in the same position he had fallen asleep in. The thick red velvet drapes served their purpose in keeping the light out. There was something missing, he realized; when his arm reached for Emma. His eyes drifted open as his hand fell to an empty space. _Emma was gone._ Rolling onto his back, he glanced at the clock as he reached for the light. _9:30_ As he switched on his bedside lamp; a note was tented where Emma's body had been snuggled against him only hours ago.

_Gold – _

_ I had to leave to question Mary Margaret; I would've woken you, but you looked so peaceful; (and adorable) that I just couldn't. You seemed to need it, so I let you sleep in. While I can't make you do anything, I think you should take the day off. If you need me, call my cell; I'll be around all day. Hopefully, I'll see you tonight._

_ Emma_

A small smile formed on his lips as he read the note again. "Taking the day off sounds like a fine idea, dearie. Don't mind if I do." Pulling the sheets from his body; he walked slowly to his bathroom. As he filled the tub with water; he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. _You do look like a wolf when you forget to shave…_ he mused to himself; recalling his conversation with Graham. Lathering his face with cream; he drew the blade across his stubbly skin.

Gold rested his head against the pillow in his Jacuzzi; the jets fired around him as the heat seeped into his muscles. Steam and bubbles engulfed him as he massaged his right thigh gently; trying to loosen the tensed muscle. It had been sore all week; but more so in the last two days with all the running around he did. The extra sleep seemed to be just what he needed, as he felt refreshed and ready to take on Regina. While his mind was still reeling; his ability to focus had been restored.

He wouldn't be opening the shop today, but he wouldn't be taking the full day off. He had to get to the station to offer Miss Blanchard his legal services. Emma would be shocked, but he was prepared for that. By the end of this week; he wouldn't be surprised if Emma refused to speak to him. It didn't matter anymore; in the end he may lose Emma, Belle; and never find Bae. This was it; he was newly resolved to bring all of this to an end once and for all.

* * *

Emma tore through the apartment thoroughly; looking for anything and everything that was out of place. To her dismay, she was finding nothing; checking every window and latch; the apartment was secure. Why would Regina hate Mary Margaret so much? Especially to the point of murdering her own friend just to frame Mary. None of this made any sense and she was running out of time. As she turned, she saw Henry approaching her.

"Henry, what are you doing here? You should be in school…" Emma chided; walking towards him.

"We have to help Miss Blanchard…" he said desperately; knowing his adoptive mother was setting her up.

"I am helping her, that's why I'm searching the apartment; but you need to go home."

"Not gonna happen." Henry said defiantly. Emma cocked her head to the side; staring pleadingly at Henry. Her son only smiled and stared back.

"Just stay out of the way." Emma said with a smirk, walking into Mary's bedroom. Henry smiled and followed Emma, eager to be of help.

"So what are we looking for?"

"Anything that shows signs of a break in – broken door jams, shattered glass; muddy boot prints. Things like that…" she said, checking the lock on the window.

"So, you think someone is setting her up?" Henry asked hopefuly; realizing Emma was on the right track.

"It's the only thing that makes sense; it's just…no one has a motive." Emma picked up a photo of Mary and Henry; almost jealous of her roommate. It occurred to her she didn't have a single photo of the two of them.

"My mom does…" Henry offered enthusiastically. Emma played it off; not trying to feed into the kid's delusions.

"Regina? What gives you that idea?"

"She hates Snow White." He answered flatly. Emma shot him a quizzical look; unable to admit that she almost believed him.

"Well, I don't think _she hates Snow White _is gonna hold up in court Henry." Emma replaced the photo on the dresser and collapsed onto Mary's bed. She stared at the ceiling, her mind in a whirlwind of how else to prove that Mary didn't do this.

The heater kicked on and a rattling of metal on metal drew Emma's attention. Propped on her elbows, she turned to look at Henry who wasn't touching anything. Her eyes focused on the heating vent; the source of where the sound was coming from. Emma swung her legs over the side of the bed; standing over the vent. Moving the grate to the side, Emma reached into the vent, her heart stopping as she discovered what it was. Emma removed the piece of decorated cloth it was wrapped in, to reveal a hunting knife. Her heart sank, as she realized what this meant; and she would have no choice but to follow along.

* * *

"The heating vent…" Mary repeated incredulously; her knuckles white as she gripped the bars. "Emma, I don't even know where the heating vent in my room is."

"Well, someone did and they put a hunting knife in there. I checked for signs of a break in, but, there weren't any." Emma felt nauseas as she tried to figure out how to explain what would happen next.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Mary accused her, hopeless tears burning in her eyes.

"Of course I do, Mary. That knife; it started rattling the moment the heater came on. And since this is Maine, the heat's been on constantly. Even if I didn't hear that thing rattling, you would have been smart enough to move it; which means that someone put it there in the last two days or so." Emma moved closer to the bars.

"But it doesn't matter what I think. The evidence is piling up against you…"

"Ok, what are you saying?" Mary interrupted, pressing her head against the bars.

"I think you need to hire a lawyer –"

"An excellent idea, Sherriff…" Both women looked to Mr. Gold as he walked in, startling both of them. "Mr. Gold," Mary whispered, trying to toy with her ring; forgetting it was taken.

"What are you doing here?" Emma demanded, surprised to say the least that he was here. She thought for sure he'd take the day off.

"Offering my legal services…" He answered.

Emma's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "You're a lawyer?" Gold smiled; walking towards them.

"Ever wonder why I'm so adept at contracts? I've been reviewing the details of your case, Miss Blanchard; and I think you'd be well-advised to bring me on as your council." He stopped at the desk, resting both hands on his cane.

"And why is that?" Mary whispered breathlessly; unsure if she was more relieved or terrified to have this man help her.

"Well, because the Sherriff had me arrested for almost beating a man to death and I managed to convince him to _drop the charges_." Each word was annunciated with emphasis; he needed Mary to agree to have him represent her in order for his plan to work.

"Exerting your influence isn't what's needed here; we need to find the truth." Emma interrupted in a huff; slightly annoyed that she never knew Gold was a lawyer.

"Exerting my influence may be exactly what's needed here…"

"What's needed is for me to do my job…"

"Well, no one's stopping you; I'm only here to help…" An edge of frustration laced Gold's voice.

"Enough…" Mary finally called out over the bickering. "Please go…" she whispered hoarsely.

"You heard her…" Emma said to Gold. "No, I was talking to you." Mary clarified; Emma gave Mary an incredulous stare.

"Oh, Emma, he's right; I need help. So just please, do your job the best you can; I know you'll prove me innocent. Until then, I need some practical help."

"Trust me; this is in Miss Blanchard's best interests." Gold said, moving to stand in front of the cell. Emma stood between the pair; not making eye contact with either of them. After a moment of silence, Emma leaned towards Mary.

"Good luck Mary Margaret…" Mary nodded, holding back tears. "We'll talk later…" Emma whispered as she passed by Gold. He smiled; turning to Mary Margaret.

"I can't pay you…" Mary whispered; eyeing him suspiciously from behind the bars. Gold smiled, almost laughing as she spoke.

"I didn't ask for money." He reminded her.

"Then why are you doing this?" Gold paused a moment; a smile playing on his lips that made Mary's stomach turn.

"Let's just say, I'm invested in your future." She wasn't sure if that thought was comforting or not; but he was offering to help her for free. She wouldn't be turning him down.

* * *

Emma shuffled up the stairs in the apartment building; how did she not know he was a lawyer? She remembered back to that first dinner and she asked what he did for a living. Oh, yes, that's it; she specified she wanted to know what he did before he was _Mr. Gold_. Shaking her head; her mind circled back to her newest problem – how someone got a knife into Mary's heating vent. As she reached the last set of stairs, Henry smiled back at her.

"I can prove it," he said excitedly, holding up a ring of keys. "This is how my mom got in to your apartment. This is how she framed Miss Blanchard."

"Did you steal these from her office?" Emma asked annoyed, grabbing the keys from Henry's hand.

"Yea; the book said they can open every door. We have to try…" he said taking them back; rushing to the door.

"There's no way they'll even fit in the lock." Emma said, as she walked towards him. Henry tried a few keys in the lock, as Emma watched from behind him. It was cute that he wanted to be so helpful, but she was getting seriously worried that he was getting worse with _Operation Cobra._

"Look Henry; I know you wanna believe that the answer to everything is in that book, but –"

"It is –"

"But sometimes, the real world needs to come first…" Emma chided, retrieving her own keys from her pocket. If she had to be harsh; she'd be harsh…he needed to get over this theory and fast.

"Just try one more…please?" he pleaded. Emma looked down at him and knew she didn't stand a chance against that face; with those pleading brown eyes.

"Ok, one more; but then we're done." Henry handed her the ring of keys. "Here, you do it. This one…" Henry held out a key that had an apple carved at the base. Emma eyed it curiously a moment; _evil queen, snow white; poison apple…right_. Grabbing the keys if only to prove a point; Emma inserted the key in the lock. She held her breath when it fit; after a moment's hesitation, she turned the key. Her heart all but stopped as the lock released and the door opened.

"Do you believe now?" Henry asked. Emma's mouth was gaping open wide; unable to form a word. _Regina has keys to every home in Storybrooke…_ Telling Henry to go home, Emma charged from the building.

* * *

Mary Margaret was re-making the cot; needing a distraction from the anger that David had just accused her of Kathryn's death. Unbelievable, that when he was the suspect she was by his side defending him. Now, he suddenly believes that she could do this to someone? As she held back her tears, the sound of a key hitting the floor caught her attention. Looking under the cot, Mary found an odd looking key; a skeleton face carved at the base. Curious, she walked to her cell door to test it out. Her breath hitched when the cell unlocked and the door opened. Someone had given her a way out. The front door opened and Mary quickly closed and locked the cell. Leaning against the bars with one arm, she hid the key behind her back.

"Dinner…" Emma said breathlessly, handing a bag and hot chocolate through the bars. "Thank you…" Mary whispered; walking back to the cot. Emma leaned against the bars, torn between her job and her friend.

"I know Mr. Gold doesn't want us to talk; but I thought you should hear this from me. The test results came back on the heart; and the DNA was a match for Kathryn. She's dead." Mary stared straight out in front of her numbly; saying nothing as Emma spoke.

"I'm sorry for a lot of things; but now that we have proof of her death, we have enough evidence to move forward with the case against you. It is gonna happen…" Emma spoke slowly; fighting tears and the urge to vomit. Taking a deep breath, she sat on the arm of the blue couch.

"With all of this evidence, I know one thing for certain…that you are being framed. And…I think Regina is behind it." At that Mary finally turned, an element of hope returned to her eyes.

"Then why am I still in here? Why haven't you confronted her?" Mary asked, approaching the bars. "Because belief is not proof…" Emma began, Mary cutting her off.

"But you just said –"

"If I don't do this right, things will end up worse for you. Every time I've gone up against Regina, I've lost…"

"So what makes this time any different?" There was no fight left in Mary's voice; nor in her vacant eyes.

"Because she doesn't know I suspect anything." Emma whispered, trying to smile. She could see the helplessness in Mary's eyes and it was killing her.

"Why would she do this to me?" Mary whispered incredulously; searching her memory for what she ever could have said or done to deserve being framed for murder.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out. I won't stop until I expose what she's up to…"

"And how are you going to do that? This is her town…" It seemed Mary had resigned to her fate; that all hope was lost and she would lose everything.

"I'm working on it…I have faith in you. But now I need you to have faith in me." Emma swallowed her tears; wrapping her hand around Mary's as she spoke. "Can you do that?" Mary's head finally turned back to Emma when she felt her hand on hers.

"Of course," Mary whispered; already feeling guilty for the lie. At that, Emma left as Mary stared after her. Glancing at the skeleton key in her hand, she gripped it firmly. She would be leaving as soon as the sun went down.

* * *

Gold held the Agraban lamp in his hands; a smile formed on his lips as the bell over his door rang out, alerting him that Emma had just walked in.

"Gold…" she said breathlessly, charging through the curtain with a determined glare. "I thought you would've taken the day off."

"Emma, I was just taking inventory. I took most of the day off; as you can see the sign says closed." Gold sat at his desk, smiling as Emma approached. "Any developments in the case I should be aware of?"

"Yes, Regina set Mary up." Emma was panting for breath; as if she'd run the whole way from the station. She knew why she was here; knew that the detached, manipulative Mr. Gold had returned. Normally, that would bother her; but right now, that's exactly who she needed.

"And this surprises you? I do believe I already told you that it was possible." He said, folding his hands in front of him. Gold smiled slightly; if Emma was truly ready to break a few rules to win; perhaps he wouldn't lose her in the long run after all.

"Yes, but possible and true are two different things. But I know it now." Emma was determined, leaning her hands on the desk.

"Look who has suddenly become a woman of faith. Why are you here, dearie; to spin conspiracy theories?" Emma watched his eyes dance mischievously as he spoke; as though he'd already had a trick up his sleeve.

"I need your help…every time I've gone up against Regina I've lost, except once; when _you_ helped. You know her; you know how to fight her - beat her at her own game." Emma knew this was crazy; if this came out, Mary was certain to go away for life. Well, she was going away for life either way; at least this way Mary had a shot of beating it.

"As I recall, you don't exactly approve of my methods." He pointed his finger at her; his nose wrinkling as he spoke. The fire was burning in Emma's eyes, which pleased Gold; it meant that she wasn't playing around. She meant business…and so did he.

"I approve of your results; and now I have something more important than a job on the line. I need to save my friend."

"And you're willing to go as far as it takes?" he asked, picking up a magnifying glass.

"Farther…" The word was out before she could stop it; but she meant it wholeheartedly. Mary was like family to her, and despite all the fighting about Gold; she didn't care – she simply couldn't bear to lose Mary.

"Now we're talking. Fear not, my dear, Regina may be powerful; but I've told you before – you're more powerful than you know." Gold studied the lamp as Emma stared at him.

"I'm glad that you're hear Emma; Miss Blanchard's arraignment is tomorrow, I wonder if you'd be good enough to let me have a visit with her to better prepare." Gold requested without looking up.

Emma shrugged, "Yea, that's fine…"

"Grand..." Gold rose to put the lamp back in its spot on his shelf. Emma watched as he maneuvered slowly to gather his things. Her demeanor softened as she studied him. She'd never so worried about him as she was last night. But now, he's clean shaven, dressed impeccably in that pin stripe suit. His shirt was a deep red; almost purple and Emma smiled.

"You look good today, Gold…" Emma said finally. "At least, compared to yesterday, I mean…" she blushed slightly, not really understanding why. Gold paused as he pulled his jacket on; raising a quizzical eyebrow at Emma.

"Thank you, Emma. And uh, thank you for letting me sleep in…it really did help." He said with a smile, slipping on his leather gloves. Emma took his offered elbow and they walked slowly from the shop; as Gold shut off all the lights. As he locked the door, Emma stepped into his arms, draping her arms loosely around his neck. He looked surprised at the gesture, clearly not expecting a display of affection tonight.

"You're an enigma, Mr. R. Gold…but I like you. I honestly don't know how I would have made it through this week with having you to distract me." Emma stroked the back of his neck, as his hands finally rested on her hips. A smile formed on his lips as he hugged her tighter.

"That goes both ways, love; had it not been for you, I'd be in the cell next to your mo – roommate." If Emma noticed the slip, she didn't say anything. Emma pulled him into a hug, pressing her body firm against him.

"I would kiss you, but one kiss just isn't enough." She said against his ear; the heat of her breath on his skin sending shivers down his spine. Gold allowed himself to laugh outright at that, as he walked her to her car.

"I know exactly what you mean, love." He said, opening the door for her. "I'll see you at the station." She nodded with a smile as she drove away, Gold following close behind.

* * *

The pair walked hurriedly into the station. Mary's arraignment was tomorrow and they needed to be prepared. What Emma wasn't prepared for, was to find Henry sitting in the hallway; reading his book.

"Hey, kid; what are you doing here?" Emma asked, Gold standing behind her with a grin. They hadn't told Henry anything of their relationship yet; it wasn't a secret that the boy didn't trust him. There was no way to know how he'd react.

"I came to congratulate you on your genius plan…" Gold chewed his lip nervously; eyebrows creased with worry. Emma crossed her arms confused; when she opened her mouth to speak, she heard Gold's voice.

"What plan is that Henry?" he asked; hoping he was wrong. Henry lowered his head; unwilling to say any more in front of the pawnbroker. Gold raised his hand in defeat, an amused smile on his lips, "Right…" he whispered, chuckling to himself as he walked into the station.

_No_, he felt his stomach drop; _she wouldn't have used the key_. His worst fears were confirmed when he saw Mary's empty cell. Never had he thought she would actually run; she was too good, to upstanding to break the law. Clearly, he'd thought wrong. _Never underestimate a desperate soul. _Now, his whole plan might come crashing down around him; he would lose everything.

Once Henry was sure Gold was far enough away, he leaned toward Emma. "Sorry, I thought he was in on it…" Henry whispered. "In on what?" she asked in hushed tones, staring confused at her son.

"The escape plan…" Emma felt the air sucked out of her lungs as if she had been punched. "The what?"

"Sherriff, could you join me please?" Emma heard Gold call softly. Her mouth was gaping open; the words stuck in her throat. Henry followed as she walked into the station. Emma stopped in her tracks; staring at the open cell door; the cot made neatly where Mary should have been.

"Well, she's gone." Gold said; pointing out the obvious.

"Henry, what'd you do?" Emma demanded, running to the cell. "Nothing," he replied immediately, "she was gone when I got here."

"Her arraignment is tomorrow; if she's not there –" Gold began.

"She's a fugitive. It doesn't matter if she's convicted for Kathryn or not; she's screwed regardless." Emma finished for him; her heart pounded in her ears as reality was setting in. If she didn't find Mary tonight; she would lose her forever.

"I have to find her before anyone realizes she's missing." Emma rushed passed Gold and Henry to her office.

"By anyone, you mean Regina…" Gold watched as Emma retrieved her gun and keys.

"Regina will be here bright and early to celebrate her victory." Emma said knowing that Regina would be five minutes early just to watch as Mary was led away in handcuffs.

"Well you have until 8am then," Gold reminded her.

"What about me, what do you want me to do?" Henry asked enthusiastically, trying to be helpful.

"Go home…" Emma answered sternly, as Henry walked over to her.

"Emma, if she tries to leave Storybrooke…" he whispered, afraid that his teacher could die. "Not now, Henry. Gold would you mind driving him home? It's late, I don't want him walking." Emma pleaded. Gold nodded in agreement, smiling at him; Henry looking at Gold in sheer terror.

"I know time is of the essence, Sherriff, but if she doesn't come back; then her future is in jeopardy. And if you're caught helping her, so is yours…"

"I don't care; I'd rather lose my job than my friend. Thank you, for taking him home…" she said; storming from the station. Gold and Henry stared after her; then looked at each other awkwardly.

"Shall we?" Gold asked, motioning for Henry to go. "I can walk home…" Henry stated politely.

"I'm aware of that; however, I promised Emma I'd drive you. And I never break a promise…especially one that will put me on your mother's bad side." Gold explained, following Henry through the hall.

"You called her my mother…" Henry said, slightly stunned. Gold gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, she is your mother, is she not?" Gold asked confused. Henry nodded as they stepped from the building.

"She is…but no one calls her that but me, including Emma." Henry said, a hint of sadness lacing his voice. Gold smiled sympathetically at the young boy, opening the car door for him. As Gold sat behind the steering wheel, he paused before starting the car.

"Henry…you know Emma loves you, right?" Gold asked. It wasn't his place, but he couldn't help but sympathize with the boy. Henry fidgeted nervously in his seat, feeling the weight of Mr. Gold's stare.

"I know she does; but I think she feels guilty about giving me away. Sometimes I feel like it hurts her to look at me." Henry answered honestly. Gold started the car and nodded; he had forgotten how perceptive children are to the world around them. It's the very common misconception that just because children are younger; that makes them ignorant. Bae certainly disproved that; that at the age of thirteen he was a smarter, better; stronger man than his father.

"Why do you think that, Henry?" Gold prodded gently. Henry shrugged; avoiding eye contact with Gold.

"I don't know. Sometimes, when she smiles at me; she just looks sad."

"Well, I'm sure that's true; but that's only because she misses you, and it makes her sad that Regina is keeping you apart." Gold felt the sudden urge to change this subject pronto. Henry looked at him for the first time since they'd gotten in the car.

"Do you think so?" he asked hopefully.

"I know so, Henry…" Gold said firmly. Henry smiled then, fidgeting with the book in his lap. "What do you have there?" Gold asked, motioning to the book.

"Oh, it's just a book of fairy tales that Miss Blanchard gave me…" He answered vaguely, clearly not trusting Mr. Gold enough to tell him the truth. Gold smirked knowingly; fully aware of the contents of the book. It was one of the special touches he added to the curse. Part of him hoped that when people read it; it would trigger the memories of their real lives. But alas, in this world, they were somehow fairy tale characters already.

"You like Emma, don't you?" Henry said abruptly. It wasn't a question and a broad smile formed on Gold's face – _perceptive_.

"What makes you say that?" Gold asked.

"I've seen the way you look at her; plus you don't fight with her they way you fight with my mom." Gold chuckled at that; smiling down at Henry. Emma should've been here for this conversation; but he certainly wouldn't dismiss the boy's question.

"Well, yes, I like your mom very much." He paused, before looking briefly at the boy beside him. "If Emma liked me back, is that something you think you could be ok with?" Gold was fishing for how the boy might react. Henry looked thoughtful a moment before he replied.

"I don't know a lot about you; but I've seen you hurt people. I don't trust you. I want my mom to be happy. If she liked you and you made her happy; as long as you don't hurt her or make any more deals; then I guess I could be ok with it."

"Thank you, Henry. And I want you to know that I would never hurt your mother. She's the key to breaking the curse." Gold said nonchalantly; Henry shot his head toward the pawnbroker.

"You know that? You know about the curse?" Henry was terrified and overjoyed; someone else who remembered – he had so many questions. "Who were you?" was the first and obvious question.

"Um, well, let's just say that I was someone important, but not very popular." Gold answered carefully. If he told the kid he was Rumplestiltskin, the creator of the curse, he'd never be ok with Gold seeing Emma.

"So, just like you are now…" Henry said enthusiastically. Gold had to laugh at that; causing Henry to smile. Normally, Gold would've been upset at such rudeness; but Henry was an innocent. As they parked in front of Regina's house, Gold leaned over to Henry.

"Do me a favor; don't tell Emma that I told you; I need to tell her myself when she's ready. If you would, uh, like to get to know me better; than feel free to stop by the shop anytime, Henry. We could talk about anything you wish…" Gold offered. They heard Regina yell from the front door; watching as she made her way down the walkway.

"And please do your mother a favor and _stay_ home while she searches for Miss Blanchard." Gold said kindly; eliciting a smile from Henry.

"I will…" he promised as Henry opened the door, hardly able contain his excitement. Over the boy's head, Gold could see Regina charging towards them.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Gold; but I think you're about to get yelled at." Henry said apologetically, as his mother reached the car.

"Indeed…" Gold replied with a wide smile.

"Henry, get in the house…" Regina ordered, walking around the car to the driver side. Gold watched as Henry ran full speed for the door; at least lad was lucky enough to escape Regina's wrath. Without being asked, Gold stepped from his car, standing before _the Queen_.

"What are you doing with my son?" Regina demanded.

"I was on my home, saw the boy walking alone late at night and offered him a ride." He said, tapping his cane repeatedly with his fingers. "Really Regina, you should keep a better eye on that boy; may I suggest a leash? Or perhaps an ankle bracelet; it would certainly make it easier to find him."

"You're lying. Where is your girlfriend, Mr. Gold? I certainly hope you weren't playing house with _my_ son…" Bitterness laced Regina's voice as she spoke. Gold leaned his weight into his cane, locking eyes with the woman before him.

"First off, Regina, Emma is not my girlfriend; as we both know I'm just using her and she's working. Secondly, Henry is _her_ son, accept it as fact. No amount of technicality with change the fact that Emma gave birth to him. The more you keep them apart, the more he will seek her out. Do you ever stop to ask yourself why? Don't forget, dearie; he's the one that went to find her and bring her here. Don't you wonder why your son traveled to Boston alone to find a mother that gave him away?" Gold watched with pleasure while Regina tried to hide the hurt that his words caused.

"How dare you…" Regina spat angrily, her eyes brimming with tears. "Henry is mine; I love him, I take care of him. She gave him away." Gold scoffed at her ignorance.

"Just because Emma gave him away in no way means that she didn't love him; or didn't want him. If anything, it proves how much she did love him; by giving him to someone who could provide him the life she couldn't. She was a terrified eighteen year old girl who made the only choice she could that night to _protect her child_. On that note, Regina, since you take such good care of him; perhaps you could tell me where he was tonight; who he was with, what he was doing?" Gold smirked victoriously at her silence.

"Stay away from my son, Gold, I mean it." Regina said threateningly, closing the distance between them. Gold's jaw clenched as she got closer; he could do it now; he could just snap her neck and dispose of her body. It's not like anyone would miss her; including the young boy watching them from his bedroom window. Forcing a smile, he backed away.

"You're welcome for bringing him home, _your majesty_; no thanks necessary. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must be getting home…good evening." He said sarcastically, opening his car door. He watched amused as Regina stormed back to the house. Gold looked up; waving at Henry who had witnessed the whole scene from the safety of his window. Henry kindly waved back; before jumping into bed, presumably to pretend that he was asleep. Poor boy was probably about to get the lecture of a lifetime.

Instead of going home, Gold returned to the Sherriff's station. His whole plan hinged on Emma finding Mary Margaret and bringing her back. If they weren't back in time for the arraignment than this whole charade will have been pointless. It had been less than an hour since Emma left and he was already worried sick; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Emma gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles; the rain and fog had settled over Storybrooke giving everything an eerie look and feel. She was nauseas with worry about Mary, now even more so because of this weather. How did she get out of her cell? Mary didn't know how to pick locks, and she knows she didn't leave a key lying around. Emma was driving too fast when she took a blind curve; not seeing the man until she almost hit him with her car. Oh, this was perfect; this was all she needed. Slamming on her brakes, she jumped from her car; running to the man's side.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Emma said, helping him to his feet.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just not used to sharing the road with people this late." He smiled as he paused; studying her face. "You're the Sherriff, right?"

"Yep, that's me." Emma was breathless; relieved that she didn't just kill someone.

"What are you doing way out here in the middle of the night?"

Emma stared blankly at him; she couldn't tell him the truth for fear that he'd report them. "Oh, nothing to worry about; just looking for a lost…dog." She said hesitantly, hoping he'd just buy it and leave it alone. The man smiled as he turned to walk away.

"Well, I hope you find him." He offered, limping back to the road. "Wait, you are hurt…" Emma said apologetically, once again moving to his side.

"Oh, it's just a twisted ankle. I live just up the road; I'll be fine."

"No, let me drive you, I insist." The man looked as though he wanted to protest. Rather he smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Jefferson." Emma stepped back, but smiled nonetheless.

"Emma…" she said, gripping his hand firmly. Once inside the car, Emma drove quickly; albeit a bit more carefully. Time was running out and she didn't have time for this. She would drop this man off and leave in a hurry. She couldn't lose her best friend; not now, not like this.

"It's just up here on the right…" he whispered, motioning out the window with his hand. _That was fast…_ Emma thought as she pulled up the long driveway, parking in front of his…castle? The place was bigger than Gold's, and his house was huge. Emma gawked in awe as she climbed from the car.

"Wow, this is where you live? It's incredible; looks more like a hotel. You must have a huge family…"

"Nope, it's just me." He said sadly; starting up the staircase. Emma could empathize and she spoke before she realized what she was saying.

"Hey, wait," she leaned in the car; turning it off. Jefferson waited as Emma joined him at his side, letting her help him up the stairs. While she was short on time, she at least wanted to make sure he'd be ok. Besides, he was handsome and seemed nice enough, what was the worst that could happen?

Emma stood before a roaring fireplace, waiting for Jefferson to return. It was gloriously warm; battling against the damp and bitter cold that had set itself in her bones. She couldn't stay any longer; she had already lost too much time; time Mary might not have. What if she was hurt; unconscious at the bottom of a hill with a broken foot? Taking a deep breath, she slowed down; panic was the worst thing to do in stressful situations.

"I thought you might like some tea to warm you for your search." Jefferson said, setting a tray of tea behind her. Emma walked towards him with a grateful smile.

"That's kind of you, but I should get going." She said, accepting the tea cautiously.

"I know; that's why I brought this." He said, holding up a rolled up map. He opened it on the counter; letting Emma see the surrounding area. "I'm a bit of an amateur cartographer; this might help you track down your dog." Emma followed him to the countertop, impressed with the level of detail. _This might actually help her… _she thought, sipping her tea slowly.

"Well, Route 6 runs the boundary of the forest; so if I just follow –" A wave of dizziness moved through Emma. Her speech slurred and her vision blurred; her body falling against the counter. _What is going on?_ She gripped the edge of the counter trying to steady herself.

"Is something wrong?" his voice was distant; distorted, but she knew he was close. "I just feel...dizzy." Strong arms caught her around the waist as her legs gave out; the room spun in circles around her. Emma leaned heavily against his chest as he moved her backwards.

"Here, let me help you." he said, dragging her to the couch. "Let's just lay you down here." Emma fell to the couch like a ton of lead; her vision darkening. Her body felt heavy, weak; as she tried to sit up. _Not the couch; not again... _Emma watched him walk away; his limp miraculously gone.

"Your limp…" she whispered, fear taking over as realization was setting in. _He drugged me. No, not again; not again…_ He smiled as he huffed to himself, smiling like a little boy who was just caught stealing candy.

"Oh, that," he said walking back to her. Standing over her, he smiled down at her as she stared up at him, "I guess you caught me…"

"Who are you?" she whispered, the teacup slipping from her hand; as the darkness took her. Jefferson smiled cruelly as Emma collapsed to the couch unconscious. Wasting no time; he bound her wrists and ankles with duct tape; gagging her to keep her silent when she woke. Leaving her on the couch; he went to prepare everything he'd need for her to help him; to send him home.

* * *

A/N - I just wanted to give a thank you to Lacklustre Roses; EnigmaSphinx, Destiny001, and TexannaRose for your reviews and feedback on the story; and for adding me to your author alert list (I'm overjoyed!).

As always; hope you enjoyed the chapter; please read and review. : )


	12. Chapter 12

The clock tower struck 12am, and Gold was pacing the station. His leg was burning; demanding that he sit and rest. Emma had been gone almost three hours now; she hadn't called; obviously hadn't shown up with Mary. Fear tore through him as he realized she didn't know where he was to call him, in case she needed help with anything. All he could do was wait; hoping she and Mary returned shortly. Picking up the disposable cell phone, he dialed a number.

"Change of plans; release her in the morning at around 8:30. Drop her off on the edge of town. Make sure you dress her warmly for the weather; I don't want her catching hypothermia and dying after all this." Gold instructed; his voice monotone and unwavering, despite the fact that he was terrified beyond belief.

"It will be done, sir." The voice replied calmly. Hanging up the phone, Gold walked to a cot in one of the cells. Sitting on the edge, he ran his fingers through his hair. His heart beating so hard he thought he might have a heart attack.

As ridiculous a notion as it was, he would try to get some sleep. He raised a silent prayer that Emma was alright, and that she was on her way back with Mary. He was putting an end to this tonight. Tomorrow, he would tell her everything. It was imperative he be the one to tell Emma; if Regina got to her first, she would twist it and spin it to make him look like a monster.

He knew, for the most part, that's exactly what he was; but not in this case. He had the chance to destroy lives or save lives; and for the first time in as long as he could remember; he did the right thing. Well, that's a stretch; there was still plenty wrong with what he had done, but he had no proof that Regina wanted him to murder Kathryn. So, by hiding Kathryn away and keeping her safe; he saved not only her life, but he saved Miss Blanchard from a lifetime in prison. In his mind, he had done something good by not killing Kathryn; he just hoped Emma would see it the same way.

* * *

Emma woke with a start; her reality coming together in pieces. She felt a chill, her arms exposed to the cold air. _He took my jacket; my cell phone…in the pocket…_ she realized with horror. She was left in her tank top and black pants; bound and gagged. Doing a mental assessment; other than her shoulders and arms feeling sore from being bound behind her back, nothing felt broken or damaged.

A sigh of relief escaped her; he hadn't hurt her – at least not yet. She had no intention of sticking around and waiting to see what dark plan he had in mind. She saw no sign of him; but she saw the tea cup where she dropped it on the floor. _Duct tape…he bound me with duct tape._ With her teeth, Emma tossed a pillow over the cup, to absorb the sound of her breaking it.

Using a piece of the broken cup, Emma cut through the tape easily; removing the gag and tape around her ankles. Trying every window, Emma searched frantically for a way out other than front door. Everything was locked; she realized, almost colliding with a telescope. _That's random; don't telescopes usually point up?_ Curious, she looked through the lens; her heart stopped as she saw the Sherriff's station. This man had a full view of her office and the station. _He's been stalking me? Why; for how long?_

She tiptoed to the door, barely grasping the doorknob to open it. Across the hall, Emma heard him sharpening a blade. Pulling the door open just enough, she watched as he sharpened the blade on a pair of scissors. _Interesting weapon choice…_ she thought as she slipped into the hallway. A floorboard creaked beneath her, and she stopped for a split second before ducking into the nearest room. As Emma closed the door quietly, she was startled to her a muffed scream behind her. Emma turned in horror, falling against the door as her eyes focused on Mary Margaret; bound to a chair and gagged. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding as she rushed to Mary's side.

"What is going on?" she whispered fearfully, removing the gag from Mary's mouth. "Emma, thank god…"

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, moving to untie her ankles and wrists.

"I was in the woods trying to get away; this man came out of nowhere, grabbed me. Why are you here?" Mary spoke in hushed tones, relieved to feel the blood flow back in her ankles at having been bound so long.

"Trying to find you; you escaped remember?" Emma chided, untying Mary's wrists. She stood and stared angrily at her roommate. "How did you get out anyway?"

"There was a key, under my pillow; someone put it there." Mary stood to follow Emma to the door. "Who?" Emma was confused; who else has a key to the cells?

"I don't know; I'd like to know just as much as you." The two women moved slowly; approaching the door with caution. If Emma was frightened, then she did an incredible job at hiding it. Mary covered her mouth in an attempt to control the sound of her breathing; though she was sure the sound her pounding heart would give them away. They peered out, looking down the hall for any sign of him. As they stepped from the room, they halted at the soft, but distinct sound of a gun being cocked.

"I see you found your lost dog…" Jefferson said excitedly, pulling the gun from behind his back. He smiled maniacally, as if they were playing a game of cat and mouse; and he had just won.

"I've already called for back-up; they'll be here any minute." Emma said; keeping her voice steady. His smile faded; his voice taking a more serious tone.

"You haven't called anyone; for the same reason you didn't tell me about her. You don't want anyone to know you're out here looking for an escaped prisoner. This means, nobody does." Mary looked to Emma regretfully; knowing this was all her fault. Had she just stayed in the cell; they'd both be safe right now. Emma locked eyes with the madman before her; trying to think quickly of a way out.

"Time to tie her back up," he said, motioning to room with the gun. Jefferson watched from the doorway as Emma tied Mary to the chair. "Emma…" she whispered; half between an apology and a plea.

"It's gonna be ok…" Emma said; replacing the gag in Mary's mouth. Emma stood to face their captor. "Your telescope; you've been watching me. Why?" she asked. Jefferson walked into the room, grabbing her by the arm.

"I need you to do something for me…" he said smirking, pulling her from the room. Mary struggled against her bonds and gag; yelling for him not to hurt her. He only smiled at her as he closed the door; leaving her alone in the darkness.

Jefferson pushed Emma into another room; slamming the door behind him. Emma wrenched herself free of his grasp; spinning on her heels to face him. "I don't know what game you're playing, but I swear if you hurt my friend I will make you regret it."

"Hurt her?" he asked, walking towards Emma. "I'm saving her life." Emma backed away as he spoke. "How do you figure that?" she asked breathlessly, trying to keep a safe between them.

"Don't play stupid with me; we both know what happens when people try to leave this place." He said, smiling down at her. "What are you talking about?"

"The curse…" Emma stopped dead in her tracks; her breath caught in her throat. _The what? Did he just mention the curse; Henry's curse? No…he couldn't have. According to Henry, no one here remembers. Which isn't the point, Emma; he knows about the curse!_

"What curse?" Emma feigned innocence; looking hard into his eyes. This had to be a trick. "The one keeping us all trapped; all except you."

"Have you been reading Henry's book?" she asked skeptically. He had to be lying; he must've somehow met Henry and grabbed onto his theory that they are all fairytale characters trapped here. _There is no way this curse is real…no possible way..._ she told herself.

"Henry…the Queen's father?" he asked confused. _Oh, God, he called her the Queen._ "No, Henry; the mayor's adopted kid."

"Oh, Henry; _your_ Henry," he said with a wide grin. Emma closed her eyes at the sound of this man saying her son's name. "Him and his book of stories, the one's you choose to ignore. Maybe if you knew what I knew; you wouldn't."

"Why have you been stalking on me?" Emma shifted nervously; desperate to get away from this maniac. She would be calling the psych ward as soon as she was able. Jefferson stood behind her; aiming the gun at her head, while he walked around the table.

"Because I've been trapped here for the past twenty-eight years; stuck in this house, day after day – it's always the same. Until one night; you pull up in your little yellow bug and suddenly the clock ticks and things start changing." He paused, leaning his hands on the table. Emma walked over, listening intently as he spoke.

"You see, I know what you refuse to believe, Emma. You're special. You brought magic to Stroybrooke." Emma exhaled slowly; staring almost sympathetically at the man holding her hostage. "You're insane." She whispered, on the verge of tears.

"Because I speak the truth?"

"Because you're talking about magic." Emma watched as he walked around the table towards her.

"I'm talking about what I've seen. What's crazier than seeing and not believing? That's exactly what you've been doing this whole time. Perhaps you're the one that's mad." He stood directly before her now, their faces only inches apart. "Open your eyes; wake up – isn't it about time?"

"What do you want?" she asked calmly, trying not to anger him. "I want you to get it to work…" he said, choking back the tears; pushing her into the chair. "You want me to get what to work?" she asked nervously. On the table before her was a hat, scissors, pins and fabric. Her chest heaved as he brought his mouth to her ear.

"You're the only one that can do this." He whispered, shivers running down Emma's spine. He rested his chin on the top her head, "You're gonna get it to work."

"You want me to make a hat? What, you don't have enough?" she asked sarcastically. "Well, none of them work, do they?" Emma picked up a pair of small scissors; inspecting them ignorantly.

"Listen, I –"

"You have magic, you can do it…" He cut her off, staring at her expectantly. Emma picked up the fabric; not even sure where to start. She wasn't domestic; she could barely sew up a hole in a pair of socks; now she has to make a whole hat? This was beyond crazy. Inspecting the fabric in her hands, she started cutting with a pair of scissors.

Emma felt nauseas; perhaps it was an effect of the drug he used, or more likely; that he seems to know about the curse. This wasn't possible; but right now, it didn't matter. Mary was upstairs and she was safe; more or less. All she had do was cooperate; bide her time until an opportunity to escape presented itself. She could never tell Henry about this; he had to let go of this fairytale idea; and if he knew about this, he never would. Emma tried to calm the pounding of her heart, pretending she knew what she was doing.

* * *

Gold shot up, having fallen asleep at Emma's desk. Sleeping on the cot had been useless; he paced the floors until he was almost unable to walk. Looking around hopefully; there was still no sign of Emma or Mary; _2:30am_. Dialing her cell phone again; it went straight to voicemail. Slamming the receiver down, he stood from the desk; he needed air. Since he had court in the morning – and yes, he planned to be there _with_ Mary; he decided to go home, eat some dinner; shower and change. Emma still had a few hours left to find Mary and get back; sitting here wasn't accomplishing much other than driving him crazy.

As he drove, time seemed to stop all over again. One minute felt like thirty. He can't remember the last time he was this worried. Actually, he can; the night Bae slipped from his fingers into a vortex and out of his life forever. Where had he gone? Who was he with? What was he doing? Did a kind family take him in; or did he end up like Emma – being abused and hurt by those entrusted to care for him? Was he even still alive? It was all becoming too much for his heart to bear: losing both Bae and Belle to his lust for power; now having lied to Emma this whole time, even though he was trying to save lives rather than destroy them…

Gold looked in the refrigerator; while he wasn't hungry, he reheated leftovers from the night before. His kitchen never felt so empty; so quiet; even though it had been both for almost three decades. He was trying to do things differently with Emma; he couldn't lose her too. He shook his head with a smile, as he thought about their last few weeks together. She was a surprise to say the least. As long as he had known who she was; he'd never wanted her for himself; at least not like that. Now, he can't imagine letting anyone else have her. He had tried to be noble, to not let himself get attached; to steer her away from himself to someone better suited for her.

All he wanted now was her happiness; more than anything, he wanted to be the man who made her happy. To be the man Bae longed for and the man Emma was asking him to be; somehow, he would be who he was before the dark one claimed his life. After tonight, everything would change; he would lay it all on the line for the hope of finding his happy ending. Even if he didn't get it in the end; at least he could say he gave his all. Save for lying to Emma, he would never regret these last few weeks.

Gold pushed his food around his plate; he was too stressed to eat. A few bites of leftover Chinese food made it into his stomach, before he threw it away entirely. Walking into his bathroom, he filled the Jacuzzi with steaming water, pouring half a bottle of soap in with it. In order to save time, he was going to take a shower; but his leg hurt too much to hold him up. The heat from the bath, he hoped would make it feel good enough to get him through tomorrow. Limping back into his bedroom, he undressed, wrapping himself in a terry-cloth robe. As he passed the mirror, he stared at his reflection; questioning who he was; who he would be. Hopefully, he would get it right the third time around.

Turning off the water, he sank to his chin in the tub; enveloped in heat and bubbles. The heat from the water soothed his sore muscles, the stress from his body seeming to melt away. Too bad it didn't too much to ease the stress of his mind. He hoped by the time he returned to the station, Emma and Mary would be there; thus ending this nightmare.

* * *

Emma slammed the scissors down and threw the hat on the table, pushing herself up from the chair. "I can't do it; what you're asking me to do is impossible!" Emma paced the floor as Jefferson threw the gun on the table; inspecting the hat.

"No! It has to be…if it's not I'm never going home. I'll be cursed to live here forever." Jefferson tucked the gun in the back of his pants, agitated that not even _she_ could get it too work.

"What is so cursed about your life? Look where you live; this place is beautiful. It doesn't seem cursed to me." Emma said breathlessly, staring at him in disbelief and confusion.

"It's cursed because what I love most has been ripped from me." His voice was laced with bitterness as he pointed to another telescope. "Take a look." Emma walked quickly to the telescope, eager to end this now. Looking through the lens, she saw a young girl with her parents, sitting down to a meal. What time was it? How much longer did she have until it was 8am? _If they're eating breakfast…then I'm out of time…_ Emma realized as she pulled away. She needed to get out of here.

"Her name is Grace; here it's Paige, but it's Grace. My Grace." He said sadly, as Emma began to realize what he was saying.

"You think she's your daughter?" Emma's heart constricted with pity, that this man was so far gone to think this girl was his.

"I don't think," he said, grabbing her wrist; bringing his face within an inch of hers. "I know. I remember." Emma nodded sadly; an idea forming for how to get away. Jefferson walked backwards and sat on the table.

"She has no idea who I am; our life together, where we come from." He chuckled lightly; raising his eyebrows, "I do; that's my curse."

"To remember?"

"What good is this house, all these things if I can't share them with her?" he asked, motioning to everything around them.

"If you really think she's your daughter why don't you reach out to her?" Emma asked, coming to stand in front of him. If she acted sympathetic, she could gain enough of his trust; gaining an opportunity to escape.

"And destroy her reality?" he asked incredulously, standing angrily over her. "I'm trapped by knowledge. How cruel do you think I am?" the tears formed in his eyes. "It's hard enough living with one reality in your head; but two? It will drive you mad. You think I'd inflict that awareness on my daughter?"

"That's why you want me to make the hat? You just want to take Grace home…" she said, lulling him into a false sense of security.

"It's the one world where we can be together. I'm not losing my mind; this is real." He assured her; knowing that she still thought he was crazy. Emma walked back to the telescope; looking through the lens at the little girl.

"Maybe you're right; maybe this is all real. But if what you're saying is true than that woman in the other room…is my mother." Emma had to fight to contain her tears. "And I want to believe that more than anything. So, maybe you're right; if I want magic, I need to open myself up more and start believing." Jefferson sighed in relief, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"So, you're gonna help me? You can get it to work?" he asked hopefully; bringing his eyes to meet hers.

"I can try…" she whispered; smiling as much as she could. Jefferson turned his back to retrieve the hat; Emma wasted no time in picking up the telescope. As he turned back around, Emma swung the telescope into the side of his head; knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"Crazy son of a bitch," Emma said, grabbing the gun as she ran from the room. Mary Margaret jumped when Emma swung the door open, rushing to her side. "It's gonna be ok; I'm gonna get you out of here." She said, ripping the bonds from Mary's wrists.

"Emma, look out!" Mary screamed, as Jefferson charged them. Grabbing Emma, he pushed her into Mary and the three of them tumbled backwards. Emma was up in an instant, scrambling for the gun. Jefferson grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her backwards toward him. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her back; Mary continued untying herself watching as they struggled.

He had Emma flat on her back; his hands wrapped around her throat. Jefferson's scarf came loose as Emma grabbed for his throat; revealing the scar that wrapped all the way around his neck. Pulling Emma to her feet, he threw her into the desk; retrieving the hat and his gun. Pointing the gun at Emma; he put the hat on, exposing his scar. Emma stared in breathless terror as she stared at it._ This isn't possible…it's just a scar he got some other way…_

"Off with his head…" he whispered, smiling sadistically. Behind him, Mary picked up a croquet stick; hitting him in the back with it. Jefferson stumbled toward the window, and Mary delivered a kick to his abdomen, sending him through the glass. The two women stared at each other, panting for breath before moving.

"Are you ok?" Mary asked, walking to the window. "Yea," Emma whispered, shocked at having just witnessed Mary of all people kick a man twice her size out a window. They stared in mute horror out the window; seeing no trace of the man anywhere. There was just a hat, surrounded by shards of broken glass.

* * *

Gold woke with a start on his bed; still wrapped in a robe. _When did I fall asleep? _His eyes flew instantly to the clock; _6:45_. He flew off the bed to his closet as quick as he could, throwing on a maroon button down shirt and a simple black suit. Dressing as if his life depended on it, he wrapped the tie around his neck; he would fix it at the station.

Emma and Mary stared into the hat on the ground, looking around fearfully. "There's no sign of him anywhere," Emma pointed out as Mary picked up the hat.

"Who was he?" Mary asked hesitantly, not sure she wanted to know.

"A _very_ lonely man…" Emma said, pulling the hat away from Mary. "By the way, have you been taking kickboxing and not telling me?" Emma teased lightly. Mary turned to look at her, a shocked look on her face.

"I have no idea where that came from." Mary said, as they began searching the grounds. Walking through a brick corridor, Mary sighed in relief. "Emma, over here."

Emma came running; not sure if Mary found the car or Jefferson; or both. Emma smiled when she saw it was just the car. Opening the front door, she tossed the hat in the back; discovering the keys on the front seat. She shook them in front of Mary, as she walked over to her roommate. The two women stood awkwardly in silence; Mary eyeing the road; Emma watching Mary.

"So, Sherriff; I guess you'll be taking me in now." Emma tossed the keys to Mary. "Here; go."

"You want me to go?" Mary asked excitedly; already prepared to run.

"No," Emma answered immediately; "But it's your choice. And just know that running ain't easy. I've done my share of it and once you go; there's no stopping."

"Emma, everyone thinks I'm guilty of murder –" Mary said shaking her head.

"You have to trust me. I know it's hard to believe, but I can get you out of this." Emma said cutting her off; pleading with tear filled eyes.

"Why is so important to you what happens to me?"

"Because when Regina framed me; you bailed me out said you trusted me. Then you allowed me to move into your home with you. And I realized that I have been alone my whole life; walls up. Nobody's been there for me the way you have; and I can't lose that – I cannot lose my family." The tears burned in Emma's eyes as she spoke; realizing for the first time how much Mary truly meant to her.

"Family?" Mary asked in wonder, a warm smile displayed on her face. She'd had no idea she meant that much to Emma.

"Friends, whatever; you know what I mean…" Emma said quickly; still fearful of being that close to someone. Mary smiled anyway; she knew exactly what Emma meant – _family._

"Now, come on; wouldn't you rather face this together than alone?" Emma asked. Without responding, Mary placed the keys back in Emma's hand, squeezing tightly. They shared a smile, relieved to still have the friendship of the other. The clock tower struck 7am; pulling Emma from the moment.

"The arraignment…Regina." Emma drove fast and silent; her mind overcome with more than she knew what to do with. She would never tell Mary; or Henry that this man thought he was the Mad-Hatter. She'd never hear the end of it; and she'd prefer it if she could keep them grounded in reality. This was all just some bizarre coincidence; that scar was probably self-inflicted by the crazy man himself; trying to convince himself and others that he was the Mad-Hatter. _Yes, yes; that's it. He's crazy; crazy people hurt themselves all the time._

"Can you slow down just a bit, Emma?" Mary asked, clutching the handle with white knuckles. "Nope, sorry; I have to have you back before 7:40 to be safe. Regina will be there at 7:45 to celebrate."

* * *

Gold sat tapping his cane repeatedly; eyes glued to the clock in the station. Emma was cutting this to the wire; and he hoped she would enjoy knowing that she just added some more gray to his hair. Kathryn was being released shortly; they were so close. Emma just needed –

The sound of the door and Emma's boots pulled Gold from his nightmare. Sighing heavily in relief, he stood as Emma and Mary tore around the hallway breathlessly. Emma saw him and had to fight the urge to throw herself into his arms. Instead, she rushed passed him with barely a nod of acknowledgment.

"Hey, did you stay here all night?" she asked panting for breath; locking Mary back in her cell. Gold followed her over, fighting the same urge to just hold her in his arms.

"Almost, I had to run home to shower and change. I couldn't go before the judge looking like I spent the night in a jail cell." He smiled and turned to Mary, "Miss Blanchard, I hope you are satisfied that you have just given me the scare of a lifetime. Please…_never_ do that again." At the edge in his voice, Mary opened her mouth and closed it; shocked that Gold would even care what happened to her.

"I have to get to Henry; I'll see you after the arraignment." Emma promised Mary.

"I'll walk you out, Sherriff." Gold said softly. Emma nodded and said nothing, walking slightly ahead of him. Gold struggled to keep up; wondering what had happened that had Emma so shaken. This was something more than just the stress of searching all night for Mary.

Emma stood at the front door, listening to the tap of Gold's cane get closer. She wanted to be strong; keep a brave face until she was alone. She swore she would never behave like a damsel in distress, but all she wanted was to be in his arms. _To hell with pride;_ she thought; turning back toward Gold.

"Could you have cut that any –?" Before he knew it; Emma had flung herself into his arms, burying her face his neck. Surprised, it took him a moment to respond. "Careful love, you'll have me thinking you missed me." He teased; wrapping his arm around her waist. Gold could feel her body trembling as she pressed herself against him. Concern immediately took over.

"Emma, love; why are you shaking?" Grabbing her gently by the elbow, he tried to pull her away to see her face. When she only tightened her grip; he knew something was wrong.

"Emma, what happened? Answer me, love…" he asked, panic setting in as he held her firm against him. All night, he assumed that she was out looking for Mary; the idea that someone hurt one or both of them had never crossed his mind.

Inhaling deeply; Emma breathed in his clean, spicy scent and subtle cologne. It was comforting as she just let him hold her. "It was so horrible," she choked out; whispering against his neck.

"_What_ was horrible, Emma? Where were you? _What happened_?" Fear gripped his heart when Emma still didn't respond. Something truly terrible must've happened to have her reacting like this. A thousand vile images flashed before his eyes, as he clutched her against him.

Emma refused to cry; it was bad enough she was letting him hold her like this, but she wouldn't cry. Right now, there was a mad man on the loose that had been spying on her and her son. _Henry…_ Abruptly, Emma pushed Gold back; needing to find her son.

"I have to get to Henry…" she said again, moving toward the door. Gold tightened his grip on her wrist, "Emma, just tell me you're alright, love…" Emma turned to meet his gaze; his chocolate brown eyes were soft, yet wide with worry.

"I'm fine; I'll see you later. I have to get to Henry…" before Gold could say anymore, Emma was out the door. Wasting no time, he practically ran back to Mary. He found her sitting in her cell, reading the paper as if nothing had happened.

"What happened? Where were you?" he demanded, approaching her cell. Mary knew he wasn't asking as her attorney; it was obvious why he looked so frightened; he was concerned for Emma. Mary swallowed, setting the paper beside her; unsure of how to answer.

Gold sat on the couch across from Mary; listening horrified as she recounted the events of her night. Starting from when she escaped and how; to being caught by a man in the woods and held hostage in his home. At some point Emma burst in and saved her, only to be held at gun point and tied back up. Mary paused, as she remembered what happened next. Gold was breathless with rage; waiting on edge for Mary to continue.

"Then what…" he prodded anxiously, shaking Mary from her thoughts. "When Emma was done tying me up, she asked him about…the telescope; and why was he watching her? Then he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away. I didn't see or hear from her again until we escaped." Gold's face was a thundercloud; his jaw clenched tightly.

"How was that, Miss Blanchard; that you escaped?"

"Emma ran in; untied me again. He charged us and we all fell to the ground. Emma went for the gun and he pulled her away. I untied myself and hit him in the back; then kicked him out the window."

"Who was he? Did you know him? Did Emma say anything about him?" The questions were asked with lightening speed.

"I don't know who he was; I've never seen him before…ever. And Emma didn't say a word about him other than _'he was a very lonely man.'_" Mary has been in Storybrooke as long as she could remember; she knows almost everyone in this town. It frightened her that this man has been here all this time and she never knew.

"Ah, I see." Gold whispered, almost glad the bastard, whoever he was; was dead. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked, seeming genuinely concerned for her. Mary was shocked at the question; it was obvious his true concern was for Emma.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Mary smiled through her tears; her body still trembling. Gold tapped his cane nervously, trying to contain his emotions.

"Well, the good news is that killing someone in self-defense is much easier to acquit." Gold said, almost joking. Mary shot him a startled and confused look. "Mr. Gold, I didn't…he isn't dead."

Gold's face contorted with confusion. "But you just said you kicked him out the window." Mary nodded numbly. "So, then where is he?" Gold demanded incredulously.

"I wish I knew…" her voice was so low it barely registered as a whisper. The idea that this man had been watching Emma; kidnapped both of them and was still out there, scared her to death. Gold pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing tightly – he had to know.

"Miss Blanchard, do you know if he; if Emma was…did he hurt her?" Gold could barely let the thought cross his mind without wanting to vomit; or beat someone with the business end of his cane. Mary could only shake her head as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She whispered fearfully. Gold nodded, rubbing his eyes with his palms. Mary was stunned by the expression on Gold's face; a mix between fear; anger, and worry. For the first time, Mary caught a rare glimpse of what Emma might see in him.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" Mary asked abruptly. Gold couldn't suppress his smile, as he looked back at Mary, tears brimming in his eyes. Just by that look alone, Mary needed no verbal confirmation; she could see that he loved her.

Outside, Regina pulled up in her black town car; smiling victoriously at the empty Sherriff's parking space. Walking briskly into the station, Regina had a feeling this was going to be the best day of her life. Not only would she be getting rid of Snow White; but she would also be crushing Prince Charming and Miss Swan in the process. As the cells came into view, Regina stopped; the smile falling from her face.

"Madame Mayor," Mary said calmly, holding the newspaper open in her hands. Regina's blood ran cold as she forced a civil smile to her face. "Good morning." She said, almost choking on the words as they came out.

Gold stepped in front of Regina, blocking her path to Mary. "I'm sorry, but my client isn't receiving any visitors."

"Of course not…" Regina said through clenched teeth; her eyes shooting daggers at the man in front of her. "I'll see you out…" he motioned with his hand for her to go first. Without a word, Regina turned on her heels to go. Mary watched from her cell as Gold slowly followed.

In the hallway, Regina looked as though she might strangle the pawnbroker. "What is she doing here?" her voice was calm; the rage boiling just below the surface. Gold kept his face as stone; forcing his lips into a tight line. "She came back," he whispered; feigning surprise.

"You said this was going to work; that she'd take the key and she'd go."

"And she did; but it seems Miss Swan is a bit more resourceful than we would like." Regina looked as though she'd rip his heart out where he stood. "Fear not, your majesty; Miss Blanchard is still guilty of murder. You may yet get what you want."

"Oh I better," she warned, leaning in closer. "The only reason I made a deal with you is because I wanted results."

"And results you shall have…see you in the arraignment." Gold whispered with a smile. Regina gave him one last searing look before she walked calmly from the station. Gold stared after her; smiling on the inside. This would all end today.

* * *

Emma spotted Henry sitting alone at a picnic table in front of the school. Why she was even entertaining the idea, she'll never understand; but she had to know.

"Hey, Henry," she said, taking a seat beside him. Henry looked up; but didn't say anything; eager for news of his beloved teacher. "I found Mary Margaret."

"How is she?" he asked, not even a slight smile on his face. "She's ok; other than being on trial for murder; she's fine." Emma said sarcastically; knowing full well Mary wasn't doing much better than she was. A group of girls passed by; Emma recognized one of them as she spoke to her son.

"Hey Henry," the young girl said. Henry looked up and smiled, but didn't reply.

"Who is that?" Emma asked in disbelief. "Her name is Paige; we have a few classes together."

"Henry, do you have your storybook with you?" she asked breathlessly. Henry gave her a quizzical look, but said nothing as he retrieved the book from his bag. "What is it?" he asked, handing Emma the book.

"I'm just curious about something." She said distracted; flipping through the pages. Emma's heart stopped when she came across the story of the Mad-Hatter. At that the bell rang, and Henry moved to leave. "I have to go…" he said, waiting for the book back.

"Do you mind if I hold onto this?" she asked, not tearing her eyes away from the pages. Henry smiled brightly, "Absolutely." He told her as he ran off to class. As Emma saw the pictures and read the story, she felt like she was losing her mind. _It couldn't be true…this just; wasn't possible. Was it?_

* * *

Kathryn woke on the ground; shivering with cold; vaguely aware of her surroundings. The air was damp and cold; setting itself deep in her bones. She was wrapped in a coat, hat and scarf; battling against the chill of the morning. _How did she get outside?_ Her body felt weak; her head was spinning as she again took a mental inventory. Nothing was broken or sprained.

Rolling onto her stomach, she pressed herself up with her hands; finally standing on unsteady legs. Kathryn's mind reeled as she tried to piece together what had happened and why. They didn't hurt her; didn't ask anything of her…they just held her there. _Why hold her hostage only to let her go? _

Taking in her surroundings; she found herself in a field; the light of the morning sun was harsh as it assaulted her eyes. Going from a dimly lit basement to an open field on a bright morning was a shock. She found herself wishing they had given her sunglasses. As she began walking, her muscles constricted; feeling tight as she stretched them for the first time for...days; weeks? How long had she been gone?

It was painful, but with each step; her muscles loosened. She could feel the dirt clinging to her skin; her tangled like a rat's nest. The idea of hot shower and a warm bed was more than enough motivation to make her walk faster. Not to mention, she didn't want to wait around to see if they'd come back. Breathlessly, and with difficulty, Kathryn made her way back to town.

* * *

After closing all the shades in all of the windows; Emma sat with her feet on the desk, the book open in her lap; reading again the story of the Mad-Hatter. It was truly sad; he starts out doing the right thing, then getting sucked into doing something for the Evil Queen. She, of course, betrays him; leaving him stranded in Wonderland to be beheaded by the Queen of Hearts, knowingly leaving his daughter an orphan. Despite the eerily similar character drawings, Emma found herself seriously considering that this was all true. She needed sleep; this was all just because she was up all night, dealing with that mad man.

The sound of the door opening pulled Emma from her thoughts as she slammed the book closed; hiding it in her desk. She focused on her computer screen; pretending to be engrossed in something interesting. Sydney Glass appeared in her doorway; with a vase of flowers of all things.

"Hello, Emma; I just came by to drop these off. I thought they might brighten the place up…" he said, setting the vase on her desk. _Odd…_ Emma thought, smiling up at him.

"Uh, thanks. Did you find anything?" Emma pressed, eager to find anything that will prove Regina was setting Mary up.

"Nothing…Emma; I'm sorry. I tried, I really did. I spoke with the people at the phone company; talked to the people at the toll bridge. What can I say? Regina knows how to cover her tracks."

"What about the murder weapon; did you find anything tying her to that?"

"From what I can tell, she never bought or owned a hunting knife." Sydney was a hell of an investigator; he was able to dig up dirt on Emma's life for Regina in a second. Now all of a sudden, he can't find anything?

"That's all you were able to uncover?" Emma asked skeptically.

"Don't worry; I'm gonna keep digging. I'm not gonna stop until I do find something." He whispered forcefully; _too forcefully,_ as if he were performing for someone. Emma said nothing as she nodded; watching as Sydney left her office. Emma went to refill her coffee; she needed a pick up, and quickly. Mary was out of time; if Emma didn't find anything on Regina soon; then Mary would pay the price for a murder Regina committed.

The door opened again as Gold and Mary returned from the arraignment. Mary's head was hung low and Gold was saying something Emma couldn't here; probably just trying to encourage her. Mary walked numbly into her cell as Emma locked it; trying to smile reassuringly.

"How'd it go?" she asked hesitantly; fearful of the response. Mary draped the blanket over her legs; her expression blank and emotionless.

"The DA is pressing charges; there will be a trial. However, he's asked for a meeting with Miss Blanchard and I've been trying to convince her to agree." Gold answered when it was clear Mary wouldn't. Emma sighed heavily, staring at Gold incredulously.

"…A pre-trial interview with the prosecution? Explain to me how that is a good idea?"

"The DA merely wishes to ask Miss Blanchard a few questions –"

"She's done answering questions. And why are we kissing up to the DA? Why aren't we going after Regina? She's the one setting all this up…" Mary watched helplessly as Emma and Gold went back and forth; just as she was watching helplessly as her life was being stripped away from her. She was powerless to stop it…

"And what proof do we have of that, Sherriff? Just because you found the Mayor's skeleton key in the cell doesn't mean we can prove that Regina put it there." Gold was right, Emma knew that, but it wasn't helping any. She promised Mary that she would fix this; that she would sort it all out. Now Emma had to face the fact that she had completely failed her friend.

"So, what's the plan?" Emma asked quietly.

"I believe our best chance at winning this is to employ our most valuable asset."

"What's that?" Mary asked, finally entering the conversation.

"Well, that's you, dear…" Gold said with a smile, walking closer to the bars. "The sweet, kind; elementary school teacher…doesn't exactly fit the prototype of a killer, now does it?"

"That's how you're going to get her acquitted; by using her personality?" Emma raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Perception is everything, Miss Swan. Not just in a courtroom, but in life. As such, I'm sure you could imagine how the jury would see Miss Blanchard, if she agreed to cooperate with the District Attorney. These things engender trust; and it can only help her case in the long run." Emma rubbed her eyes in exhaustion; fast approaching the end of her rope.

"I'm gonna do it…" Mary said, approaching the bars. "I'm gonna talk to the DA…"

"Are you sure?" Emma asked fearfully; knowing how bad it could get if Mary slipped up even once.

"Mr. Gold is right…I know I have nothing to hide, but no one else does. I need to let people see me for who I am –"

"Excellent decision, Miss Blanchard," a deep voice said from behind them. The trio turned their attention the DA; Regina appearing just behind him. "My name is Spencer, I'm the District Attorney. Shall we begin?" Mary said nothing but smiled; nodding confidently.

Emma watched through the glass; her stomach twisted in knots. She was exhausted; she hadn't slept all night because she was out trying to find Mary Margaret; getting held hostage by that maniac who's still running around somewhere. She was useless to Mary in the state she was in.

Regina stood coolly beside Emma; still trying to suppress that smirk. If she was able; Emma would happily go round two with Regina and punch that smug smile off her face. What made this woman so evil; to kill her only friend (as far as Emma can tell) and frame an innocent woman for murder? Beyond that, what she had done to Belle and Gold. How many others were there? How many other lives had Regina destroyed without so much as a thought? The image of her son flashed before her eyes. _Well, she would be getting her son back before Regina had the chance to destroy him further._

The screaming had started as Mary defended herself against the harsh words of the DA. Gold tried to calm Mary down, but she was insistent on making her point. Emma closed her eyes; hanging her head – _she knew this was a bad idea. _Her stomach churned as she watched Mary Margaret yell that she wanted Kathryn gone. Emma knew that she didn't mean dead; but that didn't matter. All that mattered was how the DA could spin it.

* * *

Gold watched from Emma's office as State Troopers hand cuffed Mary Margaret. Emma whispered to her; though Mary didn't seem to hear her. The vacant, numb expression had returned to Mary's face as the Troopers led her from the station. Gold felt his blood turn to ice as Emma's eyes locked on his; a murderous expression on her face as she stormed towards him.

"You told me you could fix this…that's why I came to you. So that you could make sure Regina didn't win." Emma's voice remained calm; but Gold knew Emma was mad enough to gauge his eyes out.

"She hasn't won yet." Emma watched that knowing smile return to Gold's face. She prayed that he had an ace up his sleeve; that he truly did have a plan for this to all end well.

"But she's going to. And now my friend is gonna pay for me trusting you." Frustration laced her words as she spoke; holding back tears. "Look, Emma, I know this is emotional; but it's also not over. You must have faith; there's still time…"

"Time for what?"

"For me to work a little magic…" at that he smiled and walked from the station; leaving Emma staring after him. She knew that he alone held the key to making this all go away; though what that key was she didn't know. How much longer was he going to wait before he used it? Emma placed her hands on her desk; trying to keep herself from falling to pieces. Picking up the vase of flowers; she hurled it into the filing cabinets.

Emma was pacing the floors; if she didn't calm down she'd have a panic attack. As she walked back in her office, something caught her eye on the floor amidst the flower wreckage. Kneeling down, she picked up a small black transmitter; gripping it angrily in her hands. Gold was right all along…how could she have been so blind?

As Emma approached Granny's, August was leaving the diner. "Hey, Emma…how are you?" he asked kindly.

"Ah, you know; been better." She said, holding up the transmitter. "Is that a bug?"

"Yep…evidence that proves I've been trusting all the wrong people. This bug was from Sydney…"

"The newspaper guy?" he asked in disbelief. "Yea…I should've seen it coming."

"Don't beat yourself up over it; sometimes it's hard to see what's right in front of us. But I knew you would –" The shrill sound of Ruby screaming brought both Emma and August running around the building. Ruby was walking as if she'd just seen a ghost, breathless and shaking.

"Ruby, what's going on?"

"Sh…she – she's in; the alley." Ruby was panting for breath, hardly able to form words.

"Who, Ruby? What happened?" Emma demanded.

When Ruby only collapsed against the building; Emma charged around back. Looking around, she spotted the woman lying face down on the ground. Her clothes were worn and tattered; she looked like a homeless woman who froze to death during the night. Rushing towards her, Emma knelt beside her; shocked when the woman rolled over to look at her. Everything stopped as Emma locked eyes with Kathryn Nolan.

* * *

A/N - Sorry that was so long...next chapter will be shorter and mainly Gold/Emma. Please review : )


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! And Notsureyet18; Belle will probably show up in Ch. 15 or 16. I made this chapter two parts cause it was kinda long...hope it doesn't disappoint! Please review :)

* * *

Night had fallen in Storybrooke, Maine, and the world had returned to normal; whatever that was here. Mary Margaret had been cleared of all charges, Kathryn Nolan was tucked safely in a hospital bed; alive and unharmed; Emma and Gold lay intertwined on his bed – wrapped in silk and each other's arms. He sat with his back against the head board, Emma's leg draped over his; her head against his chest.

Gold ran his fingers reverently through the length of Emma's hair, his free hand stroking her face; growing worried in her silence. When she showed up on his doorstep tonight after the miraculous return of Kathryn; she said nothing, simply lead him to his room and curled up in his arms. That was close to an hour ago now and she hasn't moved. It was driving him crazy not knowing where she was; what happened. The longer her silence, the more his imagination ran away with him. Several times, he had opened his mouth to speak, only to close it in silence.

Emma was frozen; unwilling to move from the safety of his embrace. Eventually, she would talk; it's why she came here. Her gaze was hollow; hypnotized by the flames that danced in his fireplace. Emma needed to sleep; having been awake for twenty-four straight hours, her body was exhausted, but her mind was restless. The sudden re-appearance of Kathryn was a little too convenient, right in the nick of time; they would argue about that later. For tonight, the idea of sleeping alone, knowing Jefferson was still out there – still watching; scared Emma more than she cared to admit.

Inhaling deeply, her eyes drifted closed; enjoying the feel of his fingertips caressing her face. As Sherriff, she knew that she shouldn't even be here; especially not lounging in his arms. As a woman, with her past, there was nowhere else she wanted to be. Moving between his legs, Emma pressed her back against him; pulling his arms across her chest. Gold smiled as he instinctively hugged her tight against him; pressing his cheek to the side of her head.

This seemed to be the position Emma preferred when she was frightened, or needed to talk about something that made her uncomfortable. It didn't bother him in the slightest; he relished the chance to hold her in his arms. It humbled and terrified him that Emma trusted him so much. Given their history, especially since her arrival in Storybrooke; Gold hadn't done much to deserve her favor or forgiveness. Yet by some miracle, here she was.

It terrified him because Emma was the last person he wanted to hurt. He knows how much she's suffered, and it was never his intention to add to that suffering. Yet inevitably, it's happened; and it would happen again. If only because when he told her he'd tell her everything, he meant it – including that he created the curse that sent them here. Even if she forgave him for Kathryn Nolan, it was a guarantee that she wouldn't forgive him for that.

"Will you tell me what happened, love?" Gold asked, unable to bear another moment of silence.

"He didn't rape me, Gold; I'm sure that's what you're thinking…" she said quickly. Emma felt the tension in his body release as he sighed heavily in relief. "…but I really thought he was going to…"

The words were choked in Emma's throat as she said them; battling to control her tears. Her body began quivering and she cursed her own weakness. The _idea_ of being raped isn't nearly as traumatic as _being_ raped; why was she so upset? She felt Gold's arms tighten around her, assuring her of his presence. Resting her head back against his shoulder, she breathed deeply; forcing herself to continue.

"At first, he was kind, offering me tea; showing me a map of the area so I could find my_ lost dog_. After only a few sips, I knew he drugged me. I was so dizzy; I lost motor function pretty quick. He caught me when my legs gave out; laid me on the couch, which is where I lost consciousness. The way he was smiling as he watched me pass out…I was _so_ sure that I was going to wake up and realize he'd – but he didn't. I was bound and gagged though; I got free pretty easily."

Gold listened helplessly as Emma trembled fiercely; bringing the covers up around her. He tried to contain his rage, knowing his anger was the last thing she needed to deal with right now. This had been a grueling week for both of them to say the least, and it would only get worse from here. For now, he remained silent; securing her safely in his embrace.

"When I was looking for a way out I found this telescope; this guy had it aimed right at the station – he had a view of the whole place." Emma began losing her breath as she relived the panic of that moment.

"I saw you there…you were pacing; when I saw you this morning I knew you had stayed all night." She gripped his arm as she took a breath; comforted by the thought that he didn't just leave. "He's been watching me since I came here, Gold; to Storybrooke – this whole time I never knew."

"Shh, just breathe; love. You're alright now; you're safe." He whispered in her ear. "Did he tell you his name? What did he want?"

Emma sighed heavily as she remembered the whole twisted conversation. "He said his name was Jefferson. He…wanted me to make a hat for him…" the tears that she'd held back the last twenty-four hours came rushing out.

"…because I have _magic_ and he just wants to take his daughter home he knows about Henry and his book and the curse; thinks he's the Mad-Hatter and that that little girl was his daughter; he's so sad and alone…" The words came out as a jumbled sentence; barely coherent as Emma curled into his chest.

"Stop love…it's alright, Emma…" Gold's heart constricted with pity as she buried her face into his chest.

"Being here is making me question who I am…" she cried, her voice muffled by his shirt. _Being here is helping you find you are, love…_ he wanted to tell her.

Emma grabbed fistfuls of his t-shirt as she let her tears take her over. She swore that she wouldn't cry; that she wouldn't let this affect her. _Well, so much for that idea…_ Gold's fingers once again ran through her hair, almost instantly calming her down. His accent was thick in her ear as he whispered; _she was safe_; _it was over_; _he won't leave_… She angled her face so she could breathe, taking quick and shallow breaths as she tried to calm down.

If nothing else; Gold was a walking contradiction. His hands were soft, delicate; gentle as they caressed her skin; yet capable of such violence. The image of him bludgeoning a defenseless Moe French was seared into her consciousness. Having witnessed that firsthand; she could only imagine what he'd done to her foster father. How was it that she feels safe here, in his arms?

Gold struggled to contain his emotions as he tried to console Emma. He felt relieved more than anything that she hadn't been physically harmed. He knew of Jefferson from the Enchanted Forest; but didn't know Regina had let him retain his memories, or why. Tightening his hold around her, Gold sighed heavily into Emma's hair. It didn't matter; all that mattered was Emma was safe in his arms; relatively unharmed. Her breathing still came in short gasps; but she had grown silent again. Leaning over to see her face, a smile formed on his thin lips; Emma had fallen asleep.

"Sweet dreams, love…" he whispered, kissing her forehead softly. Adjusting their position, he molded his body to Emma's back; breathing in the floral scent of her hair. Gold lay awake as Emma slept; absently brushing his fingertips over her arms. Tomorrow would be the inevitable aftermath; fights with both Emma and Regina – he knew he would need all the sleep he could get. Regina wouldn't be a problem; Emma was going to rip his heart out, figuratively and possibly literally.

* * *

Emma poured herself a cup of coffee; conflicted in her emotions, but she was simply too tired to fight. Besides, screaming her head off at Gold wouldn't accomplish much anyway. Perhaps if she could understand why he did it, she might be able forgive him. She scoffed as she shook her head; only two nights ago she was barging in his office; begging him to do anything and everything in his power to help her friend. Unbeknownst to her; he already had. Did she even have a right to be angry right now?

Gold woke alone; the smell of coffee permeating throughout the house. Part of him was dreading going downstairs; to face the music, but there was no avoiding it. Sliding from the bed; he didn't bother to change, heading downstairs in his sweats and t-shirt. Walking slowly, he peered into the kitchen, trying to determine where Emma was; how much danger his life was in. Emma sat at the long wooden table, her knee drawn to her chest; sipping her coffee. Gold stepped into the kitchen quietly; unsure of how to act or what to say.

"Good morning…" He whispered tentatively, walking to the coffee pot. Emma was silent; staring intently at the table.

"Just…start from the beginning…" Rather than ask him a series of questions, Emma decided to ask one question, dissect his answer and go from there. She could already feel the emotion building; she didn't have the energy to fight.

Gold leaned against the counter; a bemused expression on his face. _Which beginning? There were so many to choose from…the beginning of just this story; the beginning of their curse here; the beginning of his life as the dark one; or the beginning of his life entirely. _Deciding to be on his best behavior; he started with what he knew she wanted to know.

"After my arrest, Regina and I made a deal; she would convince the DA to drop the battery charges against me, in exchange for me getting rid of her Mary Margaret problem. I don't usually hurt innocent people; even those who owe me money – I make their life miserable, but I don't hurt them. I knew Regina was determined; if I didn't do it, she may have hired someone else. I saw my opportunity to take her down; and with you in as Sherriff; it was almost guaranteed to work…"

"However, Regina is careful and she didn't come right out and ask me to kill Kathryn, otherwise I would've come straight to you. I knew that Regina would be framing Mary Margaret, and I decided that I would make Kathryn disappear just long enough to let Regina think she was getting away with it; to let her hang herself. Regina put the skeleton key in Mary's cell, and when she used it to escape; some tragic accident was supposed to happen while she was on the run." Emma shook her incredulously at Gold's words, pouring herself another cup of coffee.

_Something tragic did happen while she was on the run…_ Emma wanted to yell.

"Regina used her keys to get into the Nolan's house and took a letter that Kathryn had written to David; outlining her plan to go to Boston. She called me and told me that Kathryn would be leaving that night and that was the best time to strike. Now, just to clarify, Emma; I am physically unable to carry out any of what happened. The people who work for me were under the strictest orders to not harm her; she was to be fed regularly and kept warm, and I would let them know when to release her."

"I'm not proud of what I've done, Emma; and I'm not making excuses. It was killing me not being able to tell you; trying to make Regina believe that I was just using you. At the time, I thought I had two choices; destroy two lives or save two lives. I opted not to kill Kathryn, and prevented your roommate from going to prison for a crime she didn't commit. I don't know at what point I convinced myself that you would understand that, but; maybe I was just hoping you'd thank me for not murdering an innocent woman so that Regina could win her vengeance."

It was incredible to Emma that she was even hearing this; more so that Gold admitted to being involved in it. There was so much wrong with this picture that she didn't even know where to start. The blood started racing through her veins; she could feel the flush rising in her face. _She wouldn't yell…_

"Gold, the night Kathryn went missing…I was with you – I stayed the night." Emma's stomach turned at the thought of it; as she leveled him with her eyes. Her voice was controlled, but the anger she felt in that moment couldn't be hidden. Gold nodded; his gaze falling to floor.

"Was I just an alibi? _Have you_ just been using me this whole time?" Emma's voice caught in her throat, unable to even consider that Regina was right.

"Of course not, Emma; had I been using you as an alibi I would've stayed in the same bed as you, so that you would have known I was there the whole time. I warned you several times, Emma; that if you stayed with me there was a chance you would be hurt. I all but begged you to go, and you didn't…" he stopped himself as he heard his own words.

"That sounds like I'm somehow making this your fault when it's not; I'm not saying…" Gold's voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke. He rubbed his eyes; trying to choose his words carefully.

"Emma, having you here with me; the time I've spent with you has truly meant more to me than I could ever tell you. You just; you brought life to me…and it was _so_ easy for me to get completely caught up in you. I have never been so oppressed by guilt in my _entire_ existence the way I have been this past week. So many times I wanted to tell you – I knew there was a very good chance that I would lose you. It's why I was hesitant in having sex with you; I couldn't bear the thought using you like that, knowing that I was lying to you every day. So call me selfish, Emma; I wanted to cherish every moment I could with you before I lost it."

Emma's eyes watered as she listened; knowing that he was right; knowing that she knew all of that all along. He gave her no illusions; she _knew_ he would do things that put them on opposite sides of the law. While she was thankful that he didn't kill an innocent woman and let her friend be framed for murder; it was still a lot to process. Swallowing her tears, Emma rose from the chair.

"Listen, I uh, I'm gonna go to the hospital and see Kathryn. I'll talk to you later."

"Can I ask you a question, Emma?" he called, before she could get out of the kitchen. Emma reluctantly turned and faced him.

"Why didn't you ask me any of this last night? I know it was on your mind…"

"Because I needed to feel safe…" Emma answered promptly; knowing exactly why he asked that question. "But just because I know you won't hurt _me_, doesn't mean I can turn a blind eye when you hurt someone else." At that she turned and walked out the door. Gold remained against the counter; feeling like someone just placed an anvil on his chest. This was always bound to happen; he prepared himself for it. Without eating, he went back upstairs to shower and change; he knew the fight with Regina would come next.

* * *

"Emma…come on in; look who's awake." Dr. Whale said, ushering Emma to come closer. With a smile, Emma studied Kathryn as she walked over. Once all the dirt had been cleaned off; Emma could see clearly that there were no bruises; no signs of trauma or injury.

"Hey, I don't want to take a lot of your time, but do you remember what happened?"

"I don't know much, um…" Kathryn's voice trembled as she spoke, "I remember the accident and the air bag going off. The next thing I knew I was in a dimly lit basement. I never saw anyone, but I heard them; there was always food and water. And then I guess I was drugged…" Kathryn looked to Dr. Whale with uncertainty, as if clarifying that was right.

"Yea, we're still trying to flush that out of your system…"

"Then I woke up in a field on the edge of town and started walking…"

"You saw no one; didn't hear a voice; smell perfume, cologne – anything?" Emma pressed her, unsure if she wanted Kathryn to blame Gold or not. But who was she kidding; the only person she wanted to arrest right now was Regina.

"No, nothing, I'm sorry. I wish I could help; especially since…" she looked between Emma and Dr. Whale nervously, "…while I was gone; you thought I was dead?"

"Your DNA matched the heart we found…" Emma didn't want to burden her with that knowledge yet; but it was foolish to think it could be avoided.

"They're grilling everyone in the lab to see who docked the results…" Dr. Whale assured her.

"Why would anyone do this?"

"I think someone was trying to frame Mary Margaret…" Emma wanted to tell Kathryn; to warn her that Regina was the reason behind all this and not to trust her. But she had no proof.

"But why? _Who_ would do something like that…?" Kathryn asked overwhelmed. Yes, she was pissed that Mary was having an affair with her husband; but to be framed for murder was extreme. It would make sense if _she_ was the one framing Mary; instead she was the one kidnapped.

"Don't worry about it, Kathryn. All that matters is you're safe now; I will find and punish whoever was responsible for this." Emma held Kathryn's hand; trying to reassure her. "You just rest; concentrate on getting better and get back to your life. Ok?" Kathryn nodded, forcing a smile.

"Doc, can I have a moment?" Emma asked, motioning for Dr. Whale to follow her. Once outside the room, Emma met his eyes.

"So, how is she really?" Dr. Whale looked curious, as if he'd just been asked a trick question. Emma rolled her eyes and clarified.

"Is anything broken? Was she raped, beaten, tortured…etc?" Whale shot Emma an incredulous stare at her implications.

"Oh no, nothing like that; the only bruise we found was from the seatbelt the night of her accident. Honestly, other than some dehydration, sensitivity to light; and that drug in her system; she is in perfect health."

"What about the drug; is it dangerous; lethal?"

"No, it's fairly basic; it would really just make Kathryn tired and weak. It was well balanced with food; so, it didn't really do any damage. I know I might be speaking out of turn here; but she's very lucky...whoever had her took care of her…minus the basement, of course." Emma considered his words and nodded; turning to leave.

There was no excuse for what Gold did; he should've come to her immediately and told her. But Emma isn't from this place; this whole town felt removed from reality, though still part of the real world. It seems that everyone accepts that Regina is in charge and no one questions or challenges that. So maybe Regina is used to being able to do whatever she pleases with no thought of recourse or consequence. Maybe Gold knows that, and knows Regina fights dirty and the only way to truly bring her down, is to get a little dirty with her.

To his credit, Gold made sure that Kathryn was taken care of; and he's the only reason Mary isn't in a jail cell right now serving a life sentence. While that still doesn't justify what Gold did; however, she was finding it hard to hate him.


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2

A/N: Here's part 2...let me know what you think!

* * *

As Gold entered the shop, he leaned heavily on his cane; walking straight to the backroom. With the trial, he hadn't been to the shop much and it had become overrun with inventory he had to sort through. As he opened the first box, his eye caught sight of something that made his heart sore. It resembled a soccer ball, wrapped in tattered leather; it looked like the ball Bae used to play with in the village. Twenty-eight years he's been here; and he still hadn't found his son. Now that Emma was here; his time was up. Hopelessness filled him; he may have to seriously consider that he would never see his son again.

The sound of the bell over the door told him that round two with Regina was about to commence. Tucking the ball into the crook of his arm, he walked through the curtain. Regina looked ready to flay him alive; as she charged towards his counter. Forcing a smile, he rested the ball on the glass of the counter.

"You broke our deal…" Regina spat accusingly; a murderous expression on her face. Gold shifted as he stared at her; reminding himself yet again that murder was a crime.

"I broke one deal in my life, dear, and it certainly wasn't this one." Gold held her gaze, his voice low and menacing as he spoke.

"Kathryn was supposed to die and Mary Margaret was to get the blame…" Regina said in a raised voice; irritated at his indifference to her predicament. Gold rested his hands on the antique ball; smiling mischievously as he spoke.

"Yea, but murder seems so much worse here, doesn't it? You can't just…turn someone into a snail and step on them, can you?" he said, waving his hand in the air; mimicking Rumplestiltskin. Regina stared at him coldly; unimpressed at his excuse.

"You didn't say _kill her._ We agreed that something _tragic _should happen. Now, abduction is tragic…"

"The intent was perfectly clear –"

"Oh, let's not talk about intent; intent is meaningless…"

"Intent is everything –" she yelled in a huff of annoyance at his indifference.

"Please…" Gold growled, instantly silencing Regina. While Gold was remorseful and repentant when talking with Emma; he was bitter and hateful toward Regina. The amount of energy it took to stop himself from killing her was exhausting. Leaning heavily on his cane, he placed the antique in a quiver on the wall.

"This is going to raise all kinds of questions about where she was and how the test results were fake…" she said anxiously, following him as he walked. Gold smirked, knowing full well where the trail would lead back to.

"Oh, yes, and uh, who put the key in her cell…" he reminded her; a smug smirk playing on his lips.

Regina's hand flew to her necklace as her face fell. "It's all going to lead to me, isn't it?" Gold smiled cruelly at her, his silence saying it all; truly enjoying the panic rising on her face.

"You bastard…this doesn't make any sense. You and I; we've been in this – together – from the start."

"Oh, have we?" Gold chuckled at Regina's ignorance, his eyes amused as she yelled at him.

"You created the curse for me…the curse that brought us here and built all this…"

"Yes, and it's about time you said thank you…" he said sarcastically. The only reason he created the curse was so he could find his son. Bae was the one secret Gold successfully kept from Regina; he wouldn't give that up now, even if it meant putting her in her place. Given what she's done to Belle; he had no doubt that she'd hurt his son had she known about him.

"Why did you do it?" Regina's voice dropped to a whisper. Gold's smile faded; replaced with the contempt and loathing he felt for her.

"Well, you're a smart woman, your majesty, _figure it out…"_ The words were spoken through clenched teeth; laced with disdain. Gold and Regina turned as the bell rang over his door.

"Emma…" Gold was genuinely surprised as Emma walked further into the shop. The atmosphere changed entirely; carrying a sense of foreboding as Emma slowly approached the Mayor. The fireworks sparked as Emma locked eyes with Regina. Gold backed away slowly; considering making a quip that he should clear some space for the brawl; but he wisely kept his mouth shut. Instead, he moved behind the counter, watching intently as the two women stared each other down.

"Well, well; _Madame Mayor_; isn't this quaint. I came to talk to Gold and I find you. Already plotting your next scheme to rid yourself of Mary Margaret?" Regina glared at Gold who was doing a poor job of suppressing that smirk. "You look angry Regina; is something wrong?" Emma asked, feigning sincerity.

"Sherriff Swan…I don't know what you're insinuating; but you two obviously have a lot to talk about." Regina's voice was tight; controlled as she tried to move passed Emma. Gold watched with peaked interest as Emma blocked her path. A barely noticeable flash of fear filled Regina's eyes, as she stepped back.

"No, we've already talked. Now, it's _our_ turn…" Emma said in a low voice, closing the distance between them. Regina was in no mood to be threatened; especially by Emma.

"Before you make a fool of yourself defending that bastard, Sherriff, let me just tell you that –"

"That what? That the two of you made a deal that you would get the DA to drop his assault charges in exchange for help with your _Mary Margaret _problem?" Regina clenched her jaw; fire burning in her eyes as Emma cornered her. "Yes, Regina; he told me."

"He also told me that you used your keys to get into David's house and took the letter Kathryn left him. That Kathryn was supposed to die; and that when Mary Margaret escaped her cell using one of your skeleton keys some tragic fate would befall her? Yes, Regina, he told me that too."

Regina was speechless; clearly caught off guard that Gold would tell her any of that. Gold began to worry that in Emma's rage, she would mention Belle. Though Emma was hardly speaking above a whisper; every word was a subtle threat; a promise that Emma had had enough and would stop at nothing to end Regina's reign.

"What would have me do, _Madame Mayor_? I can't arrest him for crimes he didn't commit…Kathryn is still alive, after all. Is that why you're so angry? The most I could charge him with would be conspiracy, but then I would have to arrest you as a co-conspirator. I'm not even sure how that would work given that you were conspiring murder and he orchestrated kidnapping."

"I _know_ that you were behind all of this, and I understand that you own the game; and you've set the board so no one else can win. But I am going to start playing an entirely different game. You're a sociopath lady, and I will do everything in my power to bring you down. I don't care about what happens to you, I don't care about what happens to me; or Gold. All I care about; is what happens to my kid. You've damaged him enough; Regina, now I am taking back _my_ son."

Gold watched breathlessly as Emma so calmly knocked Regina from her throne. Regina backed into the opposing counter; and if Emma were any closer, she'd be on top of her. Regina's face was flushed, her body trembling with rage; hot tears brimming her eyes as Emma unraveled her master plan.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out…_Regina._" Emma stepped back; the loathing she felt for this woman clearly communicated in her bright green eyes. Whatever words Regina wanted to say died on her tongue as she glared at Gold one last time. With a broad, victorious smile; he waved at her. At that she turned, and walked from the shop. With Regina gone; Gold released a sigh of relief. It was short lived, however, as he watched Emma lock the door, switching the sign to _closed_.

Emma turned to face him and they were in a standoff; bodies tense and rigid; hardly breathing as they faced each other, each waiting for the other to make a move. The walls were beginning to close in around him; the tightness in his chest worsening with each moment of silence. Gold knew that Emma didn't do or say any of that to defend him, or his actions. With that look on her face; she may yet kill him where he stands.

Emma's heart was pounding in her chest; the adrenaline coursing through her veins. The last time Emma felt this conflicted was when Gold told her he'd almost beaten her foster father to death. Entirely different circumstances; but here they are nonetheless. If she was conflicted then; she's torn now. It was too confusing, being angry and grateful at the same time.

"I saw Kathryn…" Emma said finally, breaking the silence. Gold nodded, diverting his eyes to the ground. "How is she?" he asked; his voice hoarse and unfamiliar.

"According to Dr. Whale; she's lucky…" Gold lifted his head at that; a confused expression on his face. "…apparently, someone just held her; fed her, kept her warm and never laid a hand on her. A much better fate than having her heart cut out…" Emma's expression softened, stepping tentatively towards him.

"What are you doing here, Emma?" The question came out sharper than he intended. After Emma left his house, he was sure she'd never speak to him again.

"I, uh, I really don't understand this, Gold." She said hoarsely; resting her arms on the countertop. "I don't understand why Regina hates Mary Margaret so much that she would have a woman killed just to frame her for it. I don't understand the dynamic between you and Regina, that she would ask you to kill someone; and I certainly don't understand why you would agree."

Gold relaxed slightly when Emma didn't yell; made no hostile movements. She had every right and reason to hate him; yet here she was, waiting to hear him out before passing judgment. While his answers would be vague; he could at least give her a basic understand of what's going on.

"Well, Regina blames Mary Margaret for the death of the man she loved. Regina uses people, and I at times offer my services when I get something out of it. She is a bully, Emma, and I'm the only person she fears because she can't control me. And as I said, I agreed to it because I knew I wasn't going to kill Kathryn and I saw a way to finally bring an end to Regina's reign."

"Was Jefferson in on it? Was he supposed to take Mary and lure me in?" Emma couldn't hide the rage at the thought of that being true. Gold looked horrified at Emma's suggestion.

"No Emma; I never thought Miss Blanchard would use that key. I thought she was too upstanding; too good to break out." Obviously, he'd underestimated her in her desperation.

"Have you killed for Regina before?"

"No…" Even though he has killed; he couldn't tell Emma that he turned a man into a snail and stepped on him. Though, he has never killed _for_ Regina. "…We made other deals; she had other people who killed for her. As I said, I don't hurt people physically; I only make their life miserable until they pay what they owe me."

"I think Moe French would disagree…" She stated flatly, narrowing her eyes at him. Gold lowered his gaze ashamed; pressing his lips in a tight line.

"Moe French is Belle's father –"

"What…?" She demanded in disbelief, cutting him off. Gold rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Regina told me, that after I let Belle go; her father shunned her; that he turned her away because of her association with me. Then she died…or so I was told. Moe French was a mistake; I let my personal feelings mix with business and I; I lost control. I truly regret it now; especially now that Belle is alive."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It seemed irrelevant, Emma. I've just blamed him for so long…he should've protected her –" his gaze was hollow; his eyes filled with sadness. Gold had blamed Belle's father for so long; now that he couldn't, there was only one person left to blame.

"_I_ should've protected her…" he whispered in anguish; a hint of bitterness lacing his words.

"I keep trying to hate you; keep telling myself that this is all your fault." Emma's voice was calm as she spoke; not angry or accusatory. "Then I consider the alternative outcome; where Kathryn is dead and Mary is convicted; while you sat idly by and did nothing." Emma paused for the length of a breath.

"What are you saying, Emma?" Gold swallowed hard; not even allowing himself to believe that she'd forgive him. If she was going to leave him, he'd prefer she just do it and get it over with. This slow, torturous approach was doing nothing for his nerves.

"I need time to sort all this out. But right now; I guess I'm saying thank you, for not murdering an innocent woman and for not letting my friend take the fall for it." Gold forced a tight smile and nodded; watching as Emma left the shop. Resting his hand over his pounding heart; Gold sighed heavily. He decided to close the shop for the day and get some much needed air and do some serious thinking.

* * *

Emma walked into the diner; scanning the restaurant. She didn't exactly have an appetite, but she needed to get something into her system. "Hey, Ruby, can I get the usual?" Emma smiled as Ruby got the order ready to go, and slid into a booth sitting opposite Sydney Glass. He looked up from his coffee, obviously surprised to see her.

"Emma, hey…" Sydney greeted nervously. Emma said nothing as she plastered a fake smile to her face; waiting to see if perhaps he just might confess. "So, things certainly did work out…for your friend."

"You told me you could help me with Mary Margaret and I wanted to believe you." Emma pulled the transmitter from her pocket, setting it on the table. "But there are things even a blind Sherriff can't ignore." Sydney looked at her ashamed; unable to defend his actions.

"You fooled me, you spied on me and you reported it all back to that sick, crazy woman. I can't even imagine what she has on you, but it must be something huge."

"She is a good Mayor…" he said; defending her to the last.

"She tried to get Mary Margaret convicted of a murder that didn't even happen. You're in a lot of trouble and she's going to go away…"

"Maybe, but I wouldn't bet against her; she's an amazing woman."

"Do you –" Emma paused as she studied Sydney's face. The sick thought entered her mind and she leaned in closer. "Are you in love with her?" Sydney gave no reply but it was written all over his face. Emma shook her head incredulously, raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Fine; whatever. Here's the thing; it's only a matter of time before I have the evidence I need. You need to think long and hard – you can help me and help yourself; or you can go down with her, too." Emma rose from the table and paid her bill; leaving Sydney in silence to contemplate his future.

* * *

Gold didn't know what he was doing here or why; but it was where he ended up. It wasn't too late, he could still drive away. Limping to the door, he entered the shop hesitantly; looking around for the man himself. Since he was here, Gold saw an opportunity to get an answer to his question. The scent of roses blended with the other flowers in the room; it wasn't an unpleasant scent, but it was certainly overpowering. Moe French appeared from his office; his smile fading as he caught sight of Gold. The two men stood in awkward silence; Gold hadn't planned this far ahead, and Moe French looked ready to run.

"Mr. French…" he greeted tentatively, barely meeting the man's eyes.

"What are you doing here, Gold?" The man stood behind the counter; his arm still in a sling, keeping a good amount of distance between them,

"I, uh, I'm not sure, to be honest. I'm not here to fight; so, you can relax." Moe said nothing, and didn't relax; watching as Gold inspected his inventory of roses. Gold always thought roses only came in red; here there was colorful display of yellow, white, pink, blue, and lavender.

"Actually, Mr. French; I came to offer an apology." Gold said suddenly; his gaze focused intently on the lavender rose in his hand. Apologizing is bad for business, but the man is more likely to cooperate if Gold is civil. Moe raised his eyebrows in shock; still unsure of what to make of the situation.

"I had you confused with another man; the father of a woman I was very much in love with." Gold lied, but it was an effective, indirect way to find out if Moe French even knew about Belle.

"Well, I can tell you that you're right about that; I don't have a daughter."

"Indeed; hence my sincere apology..." Gold said quietly; placing his hand to his chest. Emma may need to arrest him in order to prevent him from ripping Regina's still beating heart from her chest.

"You have an impressive collection of roses, Mr. French. I admit I don't know much about roses, other than the fact that they're red." Gold said, desperate for a distraction. Moe French scoffed with a smirk and closed his eyes, still glued to his spot behind the counter.

"Well, each color has a different meaning…" he began awkwardly, "For instance, the rose you're holding indicates enchantment; love at first sight, it's also lavender which gives it an air of royalty, majesty; splendor."

Gold smiled at that, the image of Emma instantly entered his mind. "Well, now that's perfect…" he whispered aloud unintentionally. Almost instantly, his smile faded. "And, um, which would you recommend by way of an apology?" Moe shifted nervously; eager to get this man out if his shop.

"There really isn't one specifically for an apology; um, the yellow indicates friendship, the white can be used as sadness…but, any bouquet can be given as an apology and the message would be received." Gold smirked as he placed the rose back with the others.

"Thank you, Mr. French; when the dust has settled, I may be back to order them. Have a nice day…" Moe stared after Gold in shock and confusion, shaking his head incredulously as he went back to his office.

Gold climbed into his car; gripping the steering wheel tightly envisioning Regina's neck. This would put a serious damper on getting Belle released if the man who 'admitted' her is ignorant of her existence. He couldn't imagine that Moe French would allow Belle to stay with him just because they told him she was his daughter. If worse came to worse, he had a room already prepared for Belle; but that was a disaster in the making.

Before they would release her; Belle would need a guarantee of a place to live. Not many people would open there homes to a woman recently released from the mental hospital. This was going to be difficult and awkward no matter which way it happened. And this was the worst time to ask Emma for a favor. He needed to think; to clear his head and come up with a solution before Belle was condemned to stay there.

* * *

Emma sat at her desk; her head lowered in her hands as she massaged her temples firmly. The day was drawing to a close and she had done nothing all day but sit here; trying to sort out her thoughts; this case, how best to proceed. She tried to eat which only made her want to vomit, and if she drank one more cup of coffee; she might give herself an ulcer. A groan escaped her lips as the all too familiar sound of high heels echoed in the hallway; Emma rose from her chair meeting Regina in the station. Emma was silent, waiting for Regina to speak first.

"Congratulations, Sherriff Swan…there's about to be a big break in your case." Emma looked at Regina intently; but said nothing. "You just got yourself a confession. But I want you to listen to the full explanation so that you understand why this happened."

"I'll hang on every word you say –" she said walking toward Regina.

"Sydney…you can come in now." Emma clenched her jaw and sighed heavily when Sydney appeared in the doorway. He looked worn down, as if he'd aged ten years in the few hours that passed since she last saw him. Sadness turned to rage when she heard Regina's voice.

"Tell her what you told me…"

"It was me; I confess…" Emma glared horrified between Sydney and Regina; enraged that this woman so quickly and easily exploited Sydney's love for her. "I held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home by the lake. I bribed a lab tech to get me a heart from the hospital and used the same person to doc the DNA results."

"And the other thing…" Regina made sure to specify; not wanting to leave any loose ends in his confession.

"I may have borrowed some skeleton keys from Regina and planted the knife in your apartment…" Sydney's voice trailed off and he looked away from Emma; unable to meet her eyes. Emma bit her lip; shaking her head incredulously.

"My keys…can't help but feel personally violated about that part…" Her voice was matter of fact; not a trace of anger about feeling violated, or remorse for ruining this man's life.

"And I'm supposed to believe you did this why now?" Emma demanded angrily.

"I was going to find her and be a hero; then get the inside track on the biggest story to ever hit this town…I'd get my job back. Plus a novel, and a movie; and I know it all sounds crazy now…" Emma approached him slowly; caught between pity and rage.

"I don't know about crazy; but false, yes – false as hell."

"I have maps to where the house is; you'll find chains in the basement – fingerprints, hers and mine. But I didn't hurt her."

A light went off for Emma in that moment; Kathryn remembered where she was held, and she didn't mention anything about chains. There was no physical evidence whatsoever to indicate that she had been bound.

"The man has obviously suffered some kind of mental break…" Regina offered conveniently, feigning sympathy for the reporter.

"Yea, it's like his words aren't his at all."

"Wow, you are so sold on your own rush to judgment that you can't even see the truth anymore."

"A word in the hallway please…" Emma demanded, storming from the station. With one last sympathetic look at Sydney, Regina followed Emma into the hall.

As Regina entered the hallway, Emma walked towards her. "Well, that's the biggest load of crap I ever heard. That poor man…" she said, standing before Regina.

"I'm pretty sure that's not true…"

"I just find it convenient that after only a few hours of me tearing you a new one that he just happens to confess to everything." Regina smirked sadistically, knowing she'd get away with it. Emma tightened her jaw, closing the distance between them.

"Let me tell you what is true, Regina. I am not from here; I do not cower in fear at the sight of your face or the sound of your voice. I am not some little bug that you can squash under your thumb when it suits you; which is obviously how you see people. You're a bully, Regina, and I am _not_ going to stop coming after you. I will be watching your every move; listening to every conversation. The minute you slip up is the minute I will lock you in a cell and throw away the key."

"You have such contempt for me; yet you're sleeping with Gold. If that doesn't make you a hypocrite Miss Swan, I don't know what would. I find it interesting that the only man you can get is the one no one wants…"

"I have news for you Regina; we aren't sleeping together; I just enjoyed watching you gag. I could have any man I want; I'm choosing him for reasons you will never understand. Gold is flawed; he makes mistakes, but he doesn't go out of his way to hurt people. You, Regina, are evil; you hurt people just for the pleasure of doing it. And I _am_ going to stop you…"

* * *

Gold swallowed another shot of the bitter liquid; feeling it burning down his throat. The fire blazed before him as he sat in the darkness of his living room. He never should've let Belle leave. But does it follow that if she stayed; she would've been better off? He had her locked in a dungeon; how much longer would he have kept her there to prove his point? The poor girl never stood a chance no matter where she ended up; and he was the only one to blame.

As far as he could tell, there were really only two options: Belle could live with him; or possibly he could convince Mary Margaret to take her in as payment for his service. It would be awkward to say the least; but Belle would be free and that was all he cared about. A gentle knocking rapped on his door. He limped begrudgingly to his door, hoping it was Emma.

"Sherriff Swan; come in…" he said, his speech slurred; opening the door for her. Emma stepped in tentatively; wrinkling her nose at the distinct smell of whiskey.

"_Sherriff Swan_? Gold, how much have you been drinking?" He locked the door behind them and Emma followed cautiously into the darkened room. Gold poured himself another and sat down.

"I take it you've heard?" she asked, noted the dark room and brooding over whiskey. At that, Gold looked up with interest. "Heard what, dearie?"

"That Sydney Glass just confessed…" The glass in Gold's hand shattered; spilling whiskey all over the floor.

"Gold…" Emma whispered, rushing to his side. Gold watched her as she inspected his hand against the firelight; not fighting her when she led him to the kitchen. To Emma's relief, there was no blood; no shards of glass stuck in his hand. Emma felt the weight of his stare before she saw it as she lifted her eyes to his face. All that remained was sadness; but then again, he just pumped his body full of alcohol; a known depressant – of course he's sad and remorseful.

"Have you eaten?" she asked, wiping the whiskey from his hand with a napkin.

"You should go…" he said suddenly; Emma met his eyes in confusion. Gold's face was a thundercloud; his eyes suddenly looking almost black.

"I will, I just want –"

"Leave, Emma…I don't want to hurt you." he said again with urgency. Emma wanted to stay long enough to make sure he was ok, but with that look in his eyes; she didn't want to test him. Experience has taught her that alcohol changes people; gives them courage to do things they would never normally do. With this past week, and all its twists and turns; Emma could only imagine what he was feeling right now.

"Fine, I'll go…" As Emma moved to go, Gold blocked her path. Emma pulled away, fear suddenly taking over.

"Leaving so soon, dearie? But you only just arrived…" His voice had changed; it was higher, and he was almost singing the words to her.

"Make up your mind, Gold. You tell me to leave and then block me when I try…" she said in a huff. He was leaning against the doorframe, blocking her only way out.

"I was hoping I'd get to meet you…" he said, walking towards her. Emma swallowed hard; noticing his limp was gone.

"You've already met me, Gold…what's wrong with you?" Emma backed away as he stepped closer, grinning cruelly as he gripped her arms, "My name isn't Gold, dearie; it's Rumplestiltskin…" Emma's eyes widened as she brought her knee into his stomach, pushing passed him to run for the door. She heard a crazed cackling behind her as her arms were pinned at her sides.

"Gold, what are you doing?" she screamed, fighting desperately to escape his grip. He tossed her on the couch, easily pinning her wrists above her head; resting his weight on her legs. Emma struggled futilely beneath him, crying and pleading with the man not to hurt her. Gold hushed her as he smoothed the hair from her face; his eyes feasting on her body.

"Honestly, dearie, I don't know what's wrong my human form that he's had this lovely body beside him so many nights…yet he's denied me the pleasure of having you." He traced his hand from her face, over her chest and down her torso.

"They say that true love is the most powerful magic of all. Tell me, dearie, since you're the product of true love, does it run through your veins? Can you feel it? I wonder how much of your blood I'll need to bottle it…" Emma's eyes widened in terror as he pulled out a bizarre dagger; engraved with the name _Rumplestiltskin._

"Emma!" Gold shot up in a cold sweat, panting for breath. Darkness surrounded him as the fire dwindled; he was still in his suit on the couch. Gold set his feet firmly on the ground, removing the heavy layers of clothing. The tears streamed down his cheeks as he ran a trembling hand through his hair.

"A dream…it was only a dream…" he said breathlessly, searching for his cane. As he rose to his feet, he stumbled clumsily to the light switch; the combination of alcohol and terror doing nothing to improve his coordination. His blood ran cold when he switched the light on; the broken shot glass exactly where it fell in his dream.

Gold didn't know what time it was, but he didn't care as he limped to his phone; he needed to hear Emma's voice. He needed to know that it was just a dream. On the third ring, he sighed heavily in relief as he heard her voice.

"Emma Swan…" The sound of her voice was music in his ears, as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Emma…" he said, almost laughing as he said her name.

"Gold, is that you?"

"Yes, love; I'm sorry to bother you so late; I just wanted to make sure you were alright." There was a moment of silence on the other end; and Gold began to panic. "Emma?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm here; I'm fine. This isn't late, Gold, it's only 9:30. But, while I have you on the phone, I guess I'll just tell you that Sydney Glass confessed only a few hours ago." Gold's blood turned to ice as he heard her words.

"Ah…I see. Well, I appreciate the news, Sherriff. I'll see you tomorrow, Emma." Before she even had the chance to say goodbye; Gold hung up the phone. Limping to stairs as fast as he could; he needed a cold shower to snap himself out of it. Then he would sleep off the whiskey, and never drink again. _It was just a dream,_ he repeated to himself, _just a dream._

* * *

_Please Review : )_


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews of the last chapter! Belle will be introduced starting in the next chapter. So, please read and review :)

* * *

The smell of sausage and coffee filled Emma's nose, as she rolled onto her back to stretch. The morning was quickly becoming Emma's least favorite part of the day. After all this was over, she would demand Gold take her on an expensive and extravagant all around the world vacation for the hell he's dragging her through. Throwing the covers from her body, Emma joined Mary Margaret in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mary…" she said with a sleepy smile, truly grateful to have her back home. Mary set a mug in front of Emma, pouring her coffee.

"Good morning, Emma. Did you sleep well?" If nothing else good came out of this ordeal; at least their fighting had stopped. Emma forgot how much she enjoyed their little morning chats.

"Good enough I guess," she answered honestly, sipping her coffee. Emma was afraid to bring it up, but she needed an outside opinion.

"Hey, Mare…I need to talk to you about something…" Mary turned slowly at Emma's statement.

"Well that sounds serious…" she said, diverting her attention between Emma and their breakfast.

Emma told Mary of Regina's hatred of her; of the plan for Gold to kill Kathryn and how a tragic fate was to befall Mary when she ran. She told of her of what Gold said about Regina blaming Mary for the death of the man she loved, asking Mary what had happened and when.

"I have no idea…" Mary whispered, shaking her head in disbelief, "But that makes so much more sense now." Emma shot Mary a confused look, totally missing how any of that made sense.

"What do you mean; what makes sense?"

"Well, right before I ran; Regina came to see me at the station. Told me she was going to give me a chance to come clean. I told her again that I was innocent; and that I didn't deserve this…" Mary paused as she remembered those chilling words.

"She said, _I know_; then she grabbed my face and told me that I did deserve it. But honestly Emma, I have no idea what Gold is talking about; I don't know anything about this man she loved." At that she turned back to breakfast, dishing it onto plates before it burned. Emma's mouth was gaping open, stunned into silence.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Emma demanded as Mary set breakfast in front of her. Mary looked at her innocently, "Because that night, you told me Regina was the one framing me, then I ran and was held hostage by a crazy man; then it was the arraignment and getting questioned by the DA and then Kathryn was found. It kind of slipped my mind. Why does it matter?"

Emma shook her head incredulously, giggling at her roommate. "It matters because if that came out in court, the judge would've declared a mistrial. Law enforcement and government need to be impartial when it comes to crimes; it's why we can't investigate cases where it's friends or family who are hurt. Your objectivity goes out the window. It's just good to know now, because I can use it against her later." Emma glanced at the clock, realizing she needed to get ready.

"What about the part where Gold was involved? No opinions; thoughts?" Emma asked; having thought if anyone wanted to take a shot at Gold; it was her. Mary sipped her coffee thoughtfully, not rushing to answer.

"Emma, I am probably not a good objective third party to ask. Gold kidnapping Kathryn and keeping her safe is the only reason I'm not in jail right now. I'm kind of biased and leaning toward grateful." Emma lowered her gaze, still at odds with how she felt. Mary smiled sympathetically and rested her hand over Emma's.

"Look, I can't tell you how to feel right now. For what it's worth, I can tell you that the night Gold came here, after whatever happened that made him so upset; in the midst of all of that, he asked me to get off your back about him because us fighting was hurting you. The morning we came back after being kidnapped, after you left, he demanded to know what happened – he was worried sick about you. Like I said, I am not a good objective third party, but I do know that Mr. Gold is crazy about you, Emma; quite possibly in love with you."

"You never told me that either…" Emma said with a smirk. Mary shrugged her shoulder, smiling sheepishly. "I didn't understand, and I was mad that you were spending so much time with him. But it's your life, and from now on, I will be more supportive, whichever way you choose." Emma blinked back the tears; never partial to these sappy moments.

"That means a lot to me, Mare…thank you." At that, she rose from her stool and hugged her roommate tightly. "By the way, don't make plans tonight…" Emma called over her shoulder on her way to the bathroom. Mary rolled her eyes and finished her own breakfast leisurely; she still had a few days before she'd be reinstated.

By 10am, Emma was getting nervous as she drove by Gold's shop for the third time and he still wasn't in yet. While Emma didn't think Regina was that crazy that she'd kill Gold so soon after his _betrayal_, she decided to go to his house anyway and check on him. Stopping at Ruby's she picked up some freshly brewed coffee and donuts just in case.

* * *

Emma knocked gently on Gold's door, not wanting to startle him. When he called her last night he seemed so desperate to make sure she was ok. Had he thought she was in danger? When Gold still hadn't answered she knocked again; growing restless as she waited. Testing the doorknob, her heart sank when it opened. Not wanting to alert any possible threats she was here, Emma didn't call his name; closing the door quietly.

The living room lights were still turned on, the pungent smell of whiskey filled the room. When Emma saw the shattered glass on the floor, she automatically assumed the worst, rushing up the stairs. His bedroom door was open slightly and Emma peered in; setting the coffee down; hand on her gun. She pushed the door open with her foot, checking for threats. Gold was sprawled upon the sheets on his stomach in only his suit pants; Emma had to laugh at the sight of him. Picking up the coffee, she approached his bed.

"Gold…hey…" she said, shaking him gently. His skin was hot to the touch; Emma pulled her hand away, drenched in sweat. Looking around him, Emma noticed the red silk sheets were drenched as well. Rolling him over, Emma shook him harder.

"Gold…" she yelled, tapping his face repeatedly. When he made no sound or movements; Emma rushed to his bathroom, soaking a washcloth in cold water. Gold groaned and started awake as she rang it out over his face; instantly moving away from the ice water that was falling from above him.

Forcing himself to sit up, he looked around in a panic; the events of the night before coming back in pieces. Panic gripped his heart when his eyes focused on Emma. Why was she here? Did she stay the night; had he hurt her? He was vaguely aware that he was soaking wet and incredibly warm for being topless.

"Emma, what's going on? Why are you here?" he asked nervously, trying to get away from the wet spots on his sheets. _How much water did she dump in him?_ Emma stood from the bed, offering her hand and helping him to his feet.

"You're asking me? I just got here; your front door was unlocked, the downstairs reeks of whiskey and there's a shattered glass on the floor. I thought I was gonna find your dead body up here…instead I found you like this, drenched in sweat." she explained quickly, helping him to the bathroom. "How much did you drink last night?"

"I don't remember…" he said, as Emma guided him to sit on the toilet seat cover. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Emma looked at him confused as she soaked the washcloth in cold water again, pressing it the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, wincing at the sharp contrast of the cold water on his burning skin.

"No, Gold; you didn't hurt me; I wasn't even here." She said, smoothing the hair from his sweat-soaked skin. She pressed the washcloth around his face and down his neck. Gold watched her intently as she tried to cool him down; unsure if this was a dream or reality. Her eyes were softer than they were yesterday; like she wasn't mad at him anymore. Whether it was a dream or not; he needed her to leave before it happened again.

"Is that why you called me last night? You thought you hurt me?" Emma could see the fear; the guilt reflected in his eyes. Gold caught her by the wrists gently, his eyes beginning to water, as he pulled her hands away.

"I need you to go, love…" he whispered so quietly she barely heard him. Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Did I –"

"Shh, love, please…I promise I will explain later; but Emma, I need you to leave…" Gold kissed both of her hands, refusing to meet her eyes. Thoroughly confused, and choking on tears, Emma walked from the bathroom; retrieving his cane from beside the bed.

"There's coffee and donuts on your end table," she said, setting the cane against the counter. She doesn't know what happened, but she won't argue with him.

"Thank you, Emma…" The words barely escaped his lips and Emma was already gone. In an instant, he turned the cold water on in the shower; removing his pants in a hurry. Taking a deep breath, he stepped under the stream of cold water; inhaling sharply at the contact of ice cold water pelting his burning skin. He pressed his hands against the wall to support his weight, letting the water cascade down his back and over his face. It felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him, but as he stood there, he began to cool down.

His head was still burning, but the rest of his body was freezing. He wrapped his shivering form in a robe; stumbling to his cane. Images of the nightmare flashed before his eyes as he tried to purge them from his mind. Mentally, he knew that it was just a nightmare; an irrational fear that he would hurt Emma when the curse was broken. Yet he couldn't stop his hands from trembling; couldn't un-see himself holding a dagger over Emma or the stark terror in her eyes. The dark one's curse was his lust for power; making deals and that his magic was dark magic.

As long as he had control of the dagger; he had control of himself – control of the darkness. There was no reason to believe that once the curse was broken, he would hurt Emma. Just the opposite, actually; if Emma loved him the way he thinks she might, with one kiss from her the curse will be broken, and he'll never have to worry about hurting her.

Gold dressed quickly, a striped purple shirt, matching tie and a pinstripe suit. Stripping the sheets from the bed, he left them on the floor as he limped from his room. The smell of whiskey hit him once he reached the landing, taking in the mess that was his living room. Gold called his maid in for an extra day of service; as he opened some windows; attempting to air out the house. Whiskey and hard wood floors don't mix; his house will probably reek of alcohol for weeks. As he got in his car, he decided he would go to Granny's for breakfast than find Emma and apologize.

* * *

Emma paced the floor of her office anxiously; unsure of what to think. Part of her wanted to go back; make sure Gold didn't fall and split his head open or something worse. The look in his eyes made her heart constrict; he was terrified; babbling incoherently about hurting her. Picking up the phone, she dialed his house; hoping that he was at least conscious. After the fifth ring, she hung up.

"Hey Emma…" Emma jumped at the unexpected sound of her son's voice. Emma turned on a dime, giggling nervously when she saw him.

"Henry, you scared me…I didn't even here you come in. Why aren't you at school?" Emma asked, suddenly realizing the time.

"Because I wanted to buy Miss Blanchard a gift for her party tonight; but Mr. Gold isn't in his shop. I thought maybe he was here…" Henry answered, looking around disappointed.

"I'm taking you back to school; you can stop by Mr. Gold's afterwards. If he tells me later that you went back there while school was still in session, then you're not coming to the party tonight." Emma said firmly; deciding to try to be a more responsible parent. Henry looked at her with shock at her seriousness as she grabbed her keys. Emma tousled his hair and led him to the car.

"Mr. Gold likes you, you know…" Henry told her as Emma sat in the driver seat; staring at him incredulously. "Who told you that?"

"Mr. Gold…the night he drove me home. I asked him if he liked you and he said yes." Henry told her nonchalantly.

"Henry…" Emma chided, pretending to be upset. After a moment's consideration, she looked at her son. "Did he say anything else?"

"Well, he said he'd never hurt you cause he wants to stay on your good side, and then he asked if I'd be ok if you liked him."

"And what did you say?" Emma asked intrigued, raising her eyebrow. _That sneaky bastard never told her he'd had this conversation with Henry…_

"That as long as you were happy and he didn't hurt you or make any more deals, I could be…" Henry could tell by the smile that formed on Emma's face that the idea made her happy.

"So, you do like him…" Henry said accusingly with a bright smile. Emma laughed as she pulled up in front of the school.

"That's a complicated question right now, Henry; but yes, I think I like him very much…" Henry leaned over and hugged Emma, a gesture Emma hadn't expected. She held him tight and kissed the side of his head. "Now, go on, get out of here…I'll see you tonight." Henry smiled as he jumped from the car.

"I'll see you tonight, Emma." He called over his shoulder; Emma waiting to make sure he went into the building. She shook her head in amusement as she drove back to the station. What, did he tell everyone in this town that he liked her; except her? First Mary Margaret and now Henry…

She felt relieved learning that her son could eventually be ok with Gold. Emma knew that Henry didn't like or trust Gold; and judging by his answer, he still didn't to an extent. All he said was that as long as Emma was happy and Gold didn't hurt her, he'd _could_ be ok. There was room for improvement in that response; but it certainly wasn't Henry having a tantrum and demanding that she never see him again.

Emma's heart jumped in her throat when she saw Gold's car parked at the station. _So, he was alive…_ she mused, practically running into the building. As she entered her office, she saw Gold standing beside her desk, a pair of roses in his hand. Emma could swear that he was blushing.

"I was, uh, just going to leave these with a note…" he said sheepishly, holding out the flowers. Emma smiled brightly as she stepped towards him, accepting the gift. A white rose and a yellow rose tied together with a yellow ribbon. She inhaled the familiar scent, lifting her eyes to meet him.

"They're beautiful…" she whispered, watching him shift nervously.

"I saw Mr. French yesterday, and we got to talking about roses." He blurted out, Emma raising her eyebrows in shock. "There meant to be an apology; the yellow rose signifies friendship, and the white rose can signify a new beginning; which is what I'm hoping for."

His eyes were red and bloodshot, the lights obviously bothered him. She turned off the main light and took Gold by the hand, leading him to the couch against the wall. Sunlight still poured in through the windows, but it was much dimmer compared to the overhead lights. He was anxious; Emma couldn't tell if was left over from the amount of drinking he did or if he was just afraid she'd reject him. He leaned his elbow against the back of his couch, turning his body to face her. Emma again brought the roses to her nose, a smile playing on her lips.

"What happened last night?" she asked, feeling slightly guilty at his expression when she didn't answer his question.

"I had a rather vivid nightmare; one that I'd prefer not to go into. I hadn't eaten dinner, I had a few drinks and I must've fallen asleep and dropped the glass." He explained quickly, trying to keep the images from his mind.

"But I was hurt." It wasn't a question and Gold nodded; his eyes drifting closed.

"Yes, _I_ hurt you." he whispered hoarsely.

"Well, I'm fine; as you can see you didn't hurt me." Emma took his hand in hers, squeezing reassuringly.

"But I did, Emma; I lied to you. I set a bomb to go off in a building you were in…" He didn't enjoy bringing up that particular memory, but he if he was going to apologize, it would be for everything.

"Yea…that kinda hurt. My ears were ringing for a week…" she tried to tease him.

"I'm being serious, Emma. I'm trying to apologize and part of making amends is acknowledging the wrongs that were done." Gold paused to take a shaking breath, hoping he wasn't making things even worse. Only yesterday, she had asked for time, and here he was today asking for a new beginning. Even if she denied him; he hoped that he could at least retain their friendship.

"I know I don't deserve it, especially after all this. Even if you choose not to give me a second chance, I want you to know that I will always have your back no matter the circumstances." He brushed the hair from her face, stroking her temple with his thumb as brought his eyes to meet hers.

Emma was still trying to figure out what was going on, as she toyed with the roses in her hands. Part of her felt this was some whiskey induced guilt trip; but he was genuine in his remorse and sincere in his words. If there was anything Emma had figured out since yesterday, it was that she didn't hate him. As much as she wanted to right now, she was just grateful that everyone lived and no one was in prison. How could she be mad at him for _not_ killing someone?

"But I want you to know, that should you decide to give me a second chance; I will be the man you want me to be. I'd like to court you properly…"

"Court me?" Emma had to laugh at the terminology, but she was tickled pink at his words. "Gold, do you know how outdated that expression is?" she teased him, smiling brightly.

"Yes," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "I'd like to court you, Emma Swan. I'd like to take you out on dates and spoil you rotten and let this whole town know that I…am in love you." His voice was low as he spoke; his eyes watering. "I have been all along; I just couldn't bring myself to say it."

Emma was taken aback by his words; not having expected to hear him say it so bluntly; so sincerely. A smile formed on her lips, having heard the three words she's wanted so desperately to hear from him. Emma was too afraid to say it first for fear he didn't feel the same; she didn't want to make a fool of herself. If he was serious, then she would definitely give him a second chance. A thought entered her mind, and her smile faded.

"Gold, what brought on this surge of decisiveness? I mean, you're telling me everything I want to hear and it sounds too good to be true. I just need to make sure that you mean it…"

"I've been unfair to you, Emma. I've been double minded, locked in the guilt of my past while not allowing myself hope of a future. I know you tell me I deserve happiness and love but I didn't really believe you. I guess it took me a while to see; to accept that you really were in my arms, that you _wanted_ to be with me. I always seem to see things a split second too late and I don't want to make that mistake with you. I've been circling around and not giving a definite yes or no; I've never said it definitively out loud, which can only add to your doubt."

"Well, if I give you a second chance; there will be conditions…" Emma needed to be sure that nothing like this would ever happen again.

"Name them…"

"No more crazy deals with people, especially Regina. I can't have you running around threatening everyone in town. Be a lawyer or an antiques dealer or both. I know I said I wouldn't ask you to change, but I can't do this if you're always gonna put us at odds with each other."

"There will be nothing easier, love. Is that all?" Emma shifted nervously, diverting her eyes to the ground.

"What about Belle?" She whispered, fearful of what would happen when she re-entered the picture.

"What _about_ Belle?" he asked confused.

"Well, if she's released, how will that affect us?" Gold's face softened as he realized Emma's fear.

"It won't, Emma. I told you, I'm not having Belle released to be with her. I want to have the chance to do what I've should've done thirty years ago – to give her, her life back." To give her the chance to realize her dreams and find her own path in life..." Emma brought his hand to her mouth.

"Gold, you've been waiting thirty years; mourning over a chipped tea cup – you're telling me that you're going to get her back just to let her go again?" Emma asked skeptically. She wanted to believe him more than anything; but she had to protect her heart. Even if she lost Gold now, it would hurt. But if she let herself get completely attached and fall head over heels in love with him, only to lose him to someone else; she wouldn't be able to handle that amount of betrayal and loss at once.

Gold considered her statement and for an instant his eyes fell. Where Belle was concerned; the arrangement was never fair, her only possible endings were like choosing between bad and worse. She could've, remained with him and been isolated and lonely; kept away from the world the rest of her life. She could've gone home where she would be considered ruined; because who would ever believe that he had her all that time and never touched her. Then, the outcome that actually happened, Regina uses her as leverage against him. Belle deserved the chance to live her life and find a happy ending; if she chose to make it with him, then he would deal with that if and when it happened.

"I'll tell you what, Mr. Gold; I'll make you a deal. Once the dust has settled after Belle is released; if you still want to _court me, _then we'll start fresh. This way it'll still give me time to process…_all of this_. But if in that time, you find that you still want her; then as I said, I will bow out gracefully and let you be together." If he was truly serious, then Emma would be all too happy to be with him; she needed to be sure. But somehow, even if he went with Belle, she found herself oddly at peace with that.

"You have yourself a deal, love." He said smiling, rising to his feet. "Alas, I have a business to run; thank you Emma, for everything you did this morning. And again, I apologize for my behavior." Emma smiled, rising to her feet.

"You're welcome; oh and before I forget; we're having a welcome home party for Mary Margaret tonight at seven…will you come?" A warm smile spread upon his cheeks; while he wasn't one for parties, it was kind of her to even extend the invitation.

"I'll see you at seven…have a good day, love." Gold replaced the sunglasses over his eyes and limped slowly from the station.

"Bye, Gold…" Emma whispered, staring after him. Just when she thinks things can't get any stranger around her; somehow, they do. Switching the lights back on, she sat at her desk; staring at the roses in her hand. It was all she wanted, to be with him; but she was already preparing her heart to lose him.

* * *

The bell rang over the door, and Gold stepped through the curtain slowly. "Henry…" he said, smiling kindly at the boy. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Mr. Gold…I wanna get a gift for Miss Blanchard; since she didn't kill that woman…"

"Good thinking…" Gold said, chuckling to himself.

"Are these bells?" he asked, ringing one out loud. "Cool…" Gold chuckled as Henry picked up several bells, trying out each one. After having tried them all, and some of them twice, he finally picked one.

"How much?" he said, following Gold to the register.

"For you…half price." Gold said as he slid behind the counter.

"Wow, thanks." As he paid the money, he leaned in closer and started whispering.

"Can I ask you about your _other life_?" Gold grew nervous, afraid of what questions he might ask.

"What would you like to know?" he whispered back, causing his accent to thicken more than usual.

"Were you good or evil?" _Perfect._ _How to explain this one to a child…_

"Uh, well, I used to be good, but then a wizard tricked me and I inherited his curse. I gained great power, and sometimes I used it towards good and other times I used towards evil. I lost people that I loved…"

"Did you work with the evil queen?"

"Yes, Henry, I worked with Regina quite often. But, I was also the one who helped Prince Charming find Snow White after she had bitten the apple – that is Mr. Nolan and Miss Blanchard...your grandparents…" Henry smiled brightly as he already knew that.

"So, if you help both sides, then what are you?" Henry asked; trying to understand.

"An opportunist..." Gold said simply. "See, I've always been a fan of true love; Henry, and I want good to win. But I needed more power to find my son, so I kind of needed the evil. I knew Emma would be the result of true love, so I made sure to get Charming to his Princess; which is why she alone can break the curse. True love is the most powerful magic of all…"

"Wow…" he said in amazement, staring at Gold intently "Wait, you have a son? Is he here? How old is he?" Henry asked excitedly, shocked to say the least that Gold of all people had a son. Gold mentally chided himself for having let that slip.

"Yes, I have a son; he is in this world, but not in Storybrooke. He came through before the curse was enacted; he was thirteen at the time. I've been trying to find him ever since, but he'd be much older now..."

"Maybe my mom can help; finding people is kind of her thing…" Gold chuckled at that, nodding in agreement.

"Indeed, that's a good idea…" Gold said, distracting himself with sorting receipts.

"Wait…August; August remembers, and he's not from Storybrooke and he's much older. Is he your son?" Gold felt his blood run cold at Henry's words, as he walked around the counter.

"Who...?" Gold whispered incredulously, kneeling with difficulty in front of Henry. Before Henry could respond, the door opened; Dr. Hopper stepping through the door.

"Hey Henry…Mr. Gold…" he greeted tentatively, curious at the scene he just walked in on. Gold barely acknowledged Archie's presence as he stared wide-eyed Henry.

"Hey Archie…I gotta go, Mr. Gold. Thanks for the bell…" Gold watched the boy run from the shop, breathlessly rising to his feet; wishing he could run after him. Archie approached Gold's counter, trying to draw his attention away from the door.

"Mr. Gold…" Archie said, waving his hand; trying to get his attention.

"Yes, sorry, Henry just said something that caught me off guard." He said briefly, resting his weight in the cane. "What can I do for you, Dr. Hopper?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I will be going before the board tomorrow to discuss Miss French." He said, smiling proudly.

"Tomorrow," Gold choked out hoarsely, almost falling over, "That soon?" Archie furrowed his brows in confusion, staring at the pawnbroker.

"Yes, you asked me to get her out as soon as possible. Is there a problem?" Archie asked anxiously.

"No, yes, well; yes." Gold stammered, still reeling from the speed at which this is happening. "According to Moe French, he doesn't have a daughter…"

"But how could he say that; according to her patient records, he admitted his daughter…" Archie asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, either Regina just wrote his name down to suit her needs, thinking no one would ever know; or Mr. French is too ashamed to admit it."

"Mr. Gold, I can't release her if she has nowhere to go."

"She'll have somewhere to go. Go before the board tomorrow…it'll all be sorted out by then." Gold said definitively.

"Ok, well, whoever is taking her in will need to be at the hearing to vouch for that; it's at 10:30am at the hospital. Meet me there at 10, so I can take them in with me." Gold nodded silently, as Archie excused himself from the shop. Gold gripped the head of his cane angrily; he had hoped to get at least two weeks to prepare a back-up plan. He'd barely had a week. He hoped that Emma was still in a good mood by the time 7pm rolled around; this was not likely going to go over well.

* * *

Emma and Mary scrambled around the apartment in preparation for the party. Emma thought it best to not let it be a surprise, given that she knows Mary is a person of order and structure; surprises are not a good thing. As they were struggling hanging a strand of lights, a gentle knocking rapped on the door.

"Oh, that's probably the pizza; I'll get it…" Emma said, stepping down from the chair, pulling money from her purse. Opening the door, she smiled warmly in surprise to see Mr. Gold; a full half-hour early. "Hey, Gold; come on in…" Emma said, opening the door wider. Gold smiled tentatively as he entered the apartment.

"Hi, Mr. Gold…" Mary called from the chair, still struggling with the lights.

"Ah, Miss Blanchard; how are you, dearie?" he asked, watching awkwardly as Emma resumed her place to help her.

"Oh, just wonderful… Thanks for coming, by the way." Mary said cheerfully, sighing in relief when they finally pinned the lights up. "Help yourself to anything you'd like…" she said, as she finally set her feet on solid ground.

"My pleasure…" Gold tapped his cane nervously, looking at the spread of snacks and drinks on the table; avoiding eye contact with both women. "Actually, if I could have a word with both of…I find myself in unfamiliar territory in that I don't know what to do…" Mary and Emma made eye contact nervously as they sat at the table, motioning for Gold to do the same.

Gold spoke briefly, trying to catch Mary Margaret up with all the events that Emma already knew. He knew they were pressed for time and there wouldn't be much time to make a decision between now and the hearing tomorrow. "I know this is inconvenient and I am at a loss myself; I thought I would've had at least a month to plan this."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gold, let me just make sure I have this right." Mary said breathlessly. "A woman you thought was dead is alive being held in the psych ward in Storybrooke's hospital, framed by Regina, and is being released tomorrow after thirty years – and you want her to stay here?" To her credit, Mary remained calm under the circumstances, but her fear and worry was obvious.

Gold felt nauseas; if they didn't agree he didn't know what he would do. "_Possibly _being released; as it turns out, Moe French is denying her as his daughter; denying that he even has one. I would let her stay with me; but that will be incredibly awkward, especially for her."

"Well, why; I thought you were in love." Mary asked confused, genuinely trying to grasp what was going on here. Gold sighed heavily, resting his forearms on the edge of the table.

"She won't remember me; and I'll have all of our memories and thirty years worth of words that I would like to say to her and she won't even know my name." he paused as he leaned in closer to Mary. "I can pay you money monthly for her expenses…I would be forever in your debt, Miss Blanchard, if you did this for me – _for her_."

"Um, hello; have you forgotten that I live here, too? Where will I sleep?" Emma cut in, not trying to sound pissed but failing miserably. Gold cleared his throat, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

"Well…" he began, chuckling nervously; shifting his gaze to the floor. "I know you won't believe me when I say this; but I swear I didn't plan this…" there was an edge to his voice, as he brought his eyes back to meet hers; and Emma knew he wasn't lying.

"You want me to move in with you…" Emma provided for him. Gold shot her a pleading and desperate look.

"Just until we can find something more permanent; if you don't want to stay with me, I'll get you a room at Granny's." A knock at the door drew Emma's attention and she again grabbed the money, walking begrudgingly to the door.

"It sounds like you're desperate to get this woman out; if you're willing to pay both me and Emma just to let her stay here." Mary said sympathetically, shocked at seeing Gold going to such lengths to help someone.

"Miss Blanchard, you've just been framed by Regina; you've seen firsthand how convincing she can be. Belle is not crazy; she won't hurt you, but after thirty years in a cell; she'll need compassion, patience and understanding. That's why I'm hoping you'll agree. She won't remember anything about this place or her life; she won't remember hurting herself yet you'll see scars –"

"Pizza is here," Emma said, setting the pies on the table as she resumed her seat beside him.

"Obviously, you won't have time to answer me right now, given that people will start showing up soon; but please, think about it. I know it's last minute but just bear in mind she no more deserves to be in that cell that you did, dearie." He said, directing his attention to Mary. Emma shook her head incredulously and Mary smiled empathetically; nodding in agreement to think about it.

The party went off without a hitch, Gold watched from the sidelines as everyone laughed and had a good time. He was even engaged in conversation by a few people: Ruby lectured him about not hurting Emma; Archie informed him that Moe French was indeed adamant that he never had a daughter; and Henry was kind enough to point out August…the stranger who entered Storybrooke that remembers his other life.

Emma caught glimpse of Gold brooding behind the staircase, nursing the same glass of punch he'd started with. She followed his line of sight to August, and was curious why Gold had been studying the man so intensely since he arrived. Emma and Mary chatted briefly about what they should at the punch bowl as Emma refilled the glasses. Before they could finish talking, Henry picked up his card and handed it to Mary.

"_We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan…_" The room laughed as Mary read the card out loud.

"It's from the whole class…and I got you a bell." He said excitedly, shaking the box.

"Thank you…" she said, unable to contain her laughter. "Tell everyone I'll be back soon."

"I will…"

"Hey Henry, let's get you home before your mom finds out. That won't be pretty…" she said, guiding her son to the door. As Emma opened the door, she was shocked as she almost collided with David. Looking over her shoulder, Mary signaled to send him away. Emma's face fell as she blocked his entrance.

"She's kinda tired…" Emma said, knowing it was a lame excuse given that the apartment was still full of people. "I think if you just gave it some time…" David stared at Emma; the hurt and sadness evident of his face.

"But I just wanted to –"

"Hey, Henry, why don't you head home with David?"

"Ok…" he said smiling brightly, eager to ride with his Grandfather; now that it had been confirmed by Mr. Gold. David looked between Henry and Emma at a loss as she smiled sympathetically. "Sorry…" David forced a smile in resignation and Emma watched as he walked off with her son.

"Emma, can I ask you something?" Gold asked from behind her.

"No, you cannot have my firstborn…" she said sarcastically. It seemed the natural progression from asking her to give up her room to move in with him, so his dead true love could have it. Gold shrunk back at her assessment, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Clever dearie; but not quite what was I after…" he said sardonically, sipping his punch. "What do you know about _him_?" he asked, pointing at August.

"Goes by August, he's a writer – a typewriter, wrapped in an enigma, wrapped in stubble…why?" She asked, turning her attention back to Gold.

"Did you know Emma, that in all the years I've lived here; other than Henry, you were the first outsider every to come here. _He's _the second. Some people believe in coincidence, love; I'm not one of them. August Wayne Booth, clearly a false name. It's one thing I know about is names…"

"Writers go by pseudonyms, and what does it matter?" Emma demanded, getting annoyed at his vagueness.

"Do you trust him?" Gold asked, ignoring her question.

"I just him more than I trust you, right now…" she said, walking away; letting the statement linger. Gold shook his head as he watched Emma talking with the man himself. The hair was the wrong color; the shape of his face was close; but Bae's face was rounder. It didn't help, that Gold was picturing a boy's face and comparing it to a man's. Gold found himself seriously considering that this might be his son; or did he really just want to believe it after all this time.

As the night drew to a close, the only four left in the apartment were Gold, Emma, Mary and Archie. The three listened as Archie explained in greater detail what the expectations would be; the challenges Bella would be facing, especially now that her father denied her existence. Bella wouldn't be allowed to live on her own until she had held a job and established herself in the community for at least a year or more.

"So, there ya have it; it'll be an undertaking for anyone to be sure, but, if we all pitch in she'll be fine." Archie said enthusiastically, truly not wanting to have to tell Bella that she wouldn't be getting out after all.

"And you're sure she's not a threat?" Mary clarified which seemed to be Mary's only real consistent concern.

"I assure you, Mary; Bella French is as kind and gentle as they come, just like you. If we had a library, she would probably spend all of her time in it. You two should get along just fine…" Mary nodded, slightly comforted by his words. She felt as though she just got picked up in a tornado, but Mary was only in that cell for three days…she can only imagine what this woman must be going through after thirty years.

"There's an additional favor I'll need from you, Emma. During the hearing and until Bella is released – if she's released, I need you to guard her. Archie will be the only one to administer her meds; I don't trust Regina not to kill her and make it look like a suicide." Gold said solemnly; his voice was choked; unfamiliar even to Emma.

A look of profound sadness filled Emma's eyes at his words; as if the fact that this was actually happening had just hit her. It was mind-numbing to Emma that someone could be so evil to intentionally inflict this amount of pain onto an innocent person just to hurt someone else. There was an awkward silence as Gold gazed at the floor; unable to look at their faces as Emma and Mary considered their options. Seconds felt like hours as the blood pounded in his ears.

"Mr. Gold?" Mary whispered cautiously. "Yes, dearie?" he asked, raising his head to face her.

"If I agree to it for a month, will you be able to come up with a solution on the chance that I can't handle it?" Gold's body visibly relaxed at her question, as he smiled tightly.

"A month would be more than adequate, dearie." He said breathlessly. At that, Mary walked Archie to the door as he gave her specific instructions of where to meet him. Emma and Gold stood facing each other in awkward silence in the kitchen.

"I guess I'll go pack…" Emma said numbly, fighting her tears. Gold followed her to her room and helped with the little there was. They said nothing to each other, and Gold couldn't read Emma's expression.

Mary sat at the kitchen table alone as Emma and Gold emerged, carrying a few boxes and a suitcase. The two women embraced tightly; Mary's eyes watered at the uncertainty of it all.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again, Mary." Emma said, trying to cheer her up. Mary said nothing as she nodded; not fighting the tears that fell. Emma was terrible with sappy goodbyes and was eager to go. As Gold followed Emma to the door; he couldn't stop himself as he pulled Mary into a tight embrace. Emma smiled at Mary's wide eyes as she swallowed her tears.

"You are a saint, Miss Blanchard." He said as he released his hold around her waist. He brought her hand to his mouth and barely brushed his lips to her skin; Mary blushed a deep shade of crimson. "You're a true life saver, dearie." He said, squeezing her hand gently. Mary smiled through her tears as she waved, locking the door behind them.

Emma was sad to be leaving Mary; but she didn't regret it. No one deserves what this woman has been through, and if Emma had to endure living with Gold for a month or longer; she would. Gold smiled outwardly, but he was absolutely terrified. Not only about seeing Belle; but he just promised Emma that he wouldn't threaten people anymore. Yet he knew that tomorrow, he would be lying in wait in Regina's office.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry, I somehow uploaded an incomplete version of chapter 15 the first time around her. the only part that's different is after Belle is released and onward. My apologies...

* * *

At 9:45, Gold and Emma arrived at the hospital; a heavy silence filling the air. Gold removed the keys from the ignition sighing heavily as he rested his head against the seat. They were here; this was truly happening. Part of him still felt like this was a dream; one of hundreds when he comes within moments of saving Belle, only to wake in a cold sweat. Emma rested her hand over his, smiling as she squeezed lightly. Gold turned to her and smiled, placing his hand over hers; reciprocating the gesture.

Gold started out wearing all black; but Emma returned the red silk shirt she _borrowed_ that she forgot to give back. Red seemed a much more appropriate color today; it matched the murderous glare that flared in his eyes. Gold was trying not to smile much; wanting to keep a cold front for when he cornered Regina.

"Promise me one thing..." Emma began; locking eyes with Gold, "When you confront Regina; please don't kill her." Gold chuckled hoarsely as he looked out the driver side window.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, fearful he was losing his edge.

"No, but if I were you; I know it's what I'd do…" Gold forced a tight smile as he nodded. "Oh, and by the way; you keep calling her Belle; but her name is Bella now. Try to get it right when you meet her…" Emma squeezed his hand one last time before stepping from the car. Gold nodded; grateful for Emma as he would've never noticed. _Regina should've been cleverer in picking a name. _

Gold offered his elbow to Emma with a smile. "I'll walk you in, dearie…" Emma smiled gratefully as they walked to the hospital entrance. Emma clutched his arm as they walked, she was keeping a brave face but she was trembling on the inside. Neither of them slept much; both ended up in his kitchen in the middle of the night with a container of ice cream. It had felt familiar, when things were simpler between them. Well, things were never simple between them.

Archie and Mary were waiting in the main entrance lobby as Gold and Emma stepped through the door. Emma smiled as Mary Margaret rushed towards her, pulling Emma into a tight embrace. Gold and Archie shook hands, as Gold once again offered his thanks for his assistance in this matter. Once Mary relinquished her hold, Gold pulled Emma aside.

"I can't stay, love; I have some things to take care of…" Gold said anxiously; already feeling the walls closing in. Emma pulled him into a hug, reminding him it would be ok. He nodded and said nothing, as he made his excuses and left.

"How is he really?" Archie asked, staring after Gold; concern etched on his brow. "A little worried, but he'll be fine." Emma said with a shrug; trying to play it off. Archie instructed Mary to wait in the lobby, as he escorted Emma to Bella's cell.

Emma's heart was racing, as each step closer meant this was actually happening; that it was all real. Archie entered the pass code, the door buzzed loudly and opened. Emma followed cautiously down the narrow staircase; wishing they'd allowed her to keep her gun. There were no railings, and the idea of touching anything down here made her stomach turn. It was poorly lit; damp, reeking of mold and must. Archie had been talking to her but she hadn't heard a word of it. Coming back to the moment, Emma flashed the woman at the desk her badge and they allowed her in.

If Emma saw rats running through these halls, it wouldn't surprise her. A creepy janitor with long hair and beady bug eyes leered at her as she passed him; making her skin crawl. It was a bit of maze; as Archie stopped outside a door with no name in the plate. The door to the left said _S. Glass_ and Emma felt the rage boiling in her blood. She was half tempted to open every door down here and let everyone go free.

"Bella…this is Sherriff Emma Swan; Emma this is Bella French." Archie said as he entered the cell. Emma stepped into the tiny cell hesitantly, seeing a young woman lying still on the bed, basking in a small ray of sunlight. As Emma caught sight of her face, she was certain that Gold had the wrong woman. Emma was expecting an older woman with grey hair; closer to Gold's age. Bella was more age appropriate to be his daughter; there's no way this is the woman Gold thinks she is.

"It's nice to meet you Emma…" the young woman said softly, rising to her feet. She was ghostly pale and too thin; an obvious affect of being locked in this place. Her clothing was old, covering every square inch of her skin.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Bella…" Emma said breathlessly with a tight smile, looking awkwardly at Archie.

"I just thought you two should meet first. Bella, Emma is going to be right outside your door until the hearing is over. Remember, they may deny my request, but I firmly believe that would be fine should we release you. I will keep trying even if it doesn't work today. Did you receive your morning meds?" Bella looked confused but nodded her head 'yes'.

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as the hearing is over to let you know what's going on…" he said, motioning for Emma to follow. Bella smiled brightly, waving as he left. "Thank you again, Dr. Hopper…nice to meet you Emma…" Emma smiled as she exited the room.

"You're welcome…" he said, as he locked the door behind him. Emma paced the small hallway, already feeling the walls moving in on her. She wanted to find Gold right now and demand an explanation; but she promised she would stay. Emma kept her concerns to herself for now; unsure of what Gold told Archie.

"Alright, I have to get up there to further prepare Mary before they begin. I'll have one of the nurse's bring you a chair. If you want to talk to her, there is an opening in the door here." He said, motioning to what resembled a mail slot. Emma nodded numbly, hardly hearing a word Archie said. Emma couldn't stay in Storybrooke much longer; for fear of joining the ranks in this place. All she needed was one more encounter with one more crazy person; one more impossible circumstance; and she was gone.

"Good luck, Archie…" Emma said as he walked away. Emma leaned against the wall, staring at the two doors before her. She wanted to see how Sydney was, but she didn't want to get in trouble. True to his word, the creepy janitor brought Emma a folding chair to sit on. While it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world; it was better than standing and pacing. She straddled the chair with her chest resting against the back, as she watched the door intently; as if she were expecting it to open itself.

* * *

"Alright, next on the agenda is Dr. Hopper…" the CEO of the hospital, commonly known as 'Doc', said into the microphone. Mary squeezed Archie's hand tightly, watching Regina's reaction closely as Archie approached the podium. Apparently, the agenda didn't say why Archie was here, or Mary has a feeling Regina would be looking a little more panicked.

"Yes, I am here to discuss the progress of one of my patients and request that they be released." He began calmly.

"What is the patient's name?" the man asked, not a hint of emotion to his voice.

"Bella French…" Regina almost choked on her water; her eyes impossibly wide at the mention of Bella's name. Mary fought to stifle a laugh; somehow pleased at Regina's reaction.

"Excuse me, Dr. Hopper; why wasn't I informed of this? I'm her legal guardian." Regina demanded, cutting off the CEO.

"Well, first of all, I'm not required to clear my medical decisions through you. Secondly, you are only listed as the emergency contact. Bella is a ward of the state; and I am here because at this point, Sir," Archie said turning to Doc, "Bella has reached a point in her therapy where I believe she will do better on an outpatient basis." Doc opened his mouth to speak and Regina's shrill voice echoed through the conference room.

"Absolutely not!" All eyes looked curiously at Regina; her face beat red as she glared daggers at Archie. "This woman is a threat to herself and society, she –"

"I disagree; Madame Mayor;" Archie growled in annoyance; all traces of the timid Archie that Mary knew, were gone. "I've been working with Miss French the better part of a year and I have seen no indication or evidence of violent behavior. She is cooperative with the staff; takes her meds willingly and without question. She is a very kind, articulate; gentle young woman; I fear keeping her incarcerated any longer may do more harm than good."

Regina was shaking her head repeatedly; feeling like her power was being stripped away from her. She no longer looked angry but outright terrified. "No, no, no; she stays…"

Mary's heart was pounding as she witnessed the ferocity with which Regina attacked Archie. There was something to be said about seeing a person's true colors, and Regina has just given this room a glimpse of hers. Regina is the picture of perfection; beautiful, fashionable; all kindness on the outside; but inside is the soul of a heartless monster. Mary was resolute in helping Bella…not only because she felt the girl didn't deserve it, but because it was time someone brought Regina down from her high horse.

Archie gaped at Regina, shaking his head incredulously; he thought Gold was being paranoid when he said that Regina would be adamant on keeping her locked up. Now, at Regina's desperate and senseless attempts to convince the board that Bella was dangerous; Archie was ever more determined to release her.

"Enough, Mayor Mills! We allow you here as a courtesy as the Mayor of this town. However, all medical decisions are made by us; _the doctors._ And I would like to hear Dr. Hopper's case, so if you please; be quiet." Regina looked as though she might pass out; the flush of crimson stretched from her neck into her face, as she conceded and remained quiet. "Please continue, Dr. Hopper."

Archie spoke passionately, clearly and definitively, that Bella French didn't belong in a psych ward for violent criminals. He easily dismantled Regina's claims that the woman was dangerous, reiterating that Bella was meek and gentle; a contradiction to her file. He then brought the questionable circumstances of Bella's admission; given that Moe French claims he never had a daughter. At that Doc quirked an eyebrow in interest and leaned into the microphone.

"Dr. Hopper, hand me her file, please?" his voice was calm, detached; but there was underlying edge to his voice. Archie promptly placed the file in his hands and returned to the podium.

"Dr. Hopper, if this woman's father is claiming he doesn't have a child, who will be her guardian?" Archie turned and nodded to Mary who stood from her seat and smiled.

"I will…Sir…" she said hesitantly, unsure of how to address him. The man looked her over from head to toe, a smile spreading upon his aged face.

"Ah, Miss Blanchard…the woman framed for a murder that didn't even happen." Mary nodded, nervous at what he was implying in that statement, but she smiled nonetheless. "And you understand the full weight of what you're about to do?"

"Yes, Dr. Hopper has fully prepared me for what to expect, what challenges she will face; I will be helping her find a job. I've already _proofed_ my apartment…" Mary explained, keeping her voice calm and steady, hiding the fear she felt in that moment.

"Proofed?" Doc asked curiously.

"Yes, since there is evidence of self-mutilation; it's better to be safe than sorry; I advised Miss Blanchard to hide or lock up any knives or sharp objects." Archie explained for her.

"But you don't believe Miss French is a danger to herself?"

"No, I'd bet my career on it, Sir." Archie said pointedly. At that, Doc and the other Dr.'s on the board began rising from their chairs.

"We will take a recess to go over this file and discuss our ruling." At that, they retreated through a back door to a smaller office. Regina looked down right terrified, as she stormed passed them without a look or a word.

* * *

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose; tapping her feet obsessively. She could hear the hustle and bustle of everything going on above them. The sound of dripping water, either from a pipe or a crack in the ceiling, echoed throughout the hallway. The creepy janitor was still mopping; still leering. This place was already driving her crazy; it felt like she'd been here for days, though she knows it's only been hours. Emma couldn't imagine being locked down here for any extended length of time. The creaking of the door slot drew Emma's attention, as she heard the weak whisper of the woman inside.

"Hello…are you out there?" Emma breathed deeply and moved her chair to the door, holding the slot open. There was room enough to see only the wide blue eyes of a terrified young woman.

"Yes, I'm here…" Emma said, bringing her face closer to the door. Bella sighed heavily in relief, smiling as she locked eyes with Emma.

"You're the first person I've seen here other than Dr. Hopper and the nurses…and that _other _woman." Emma inclined her ear at that. "Other woman?"

"The one who comes to visit me sometimes. She never says anything; just smiles when she sees me and then walks away. It's like she's just checking to make sure I'm still in here." Emma held back her tears; shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, hopefully, you'll be out of there by the end of today…" Emma prayed it would be the end of today; god knows she wouldn't be able to stay down here much longer.

"Why are you doing this; helping me?" Bella asked hesitantly; her blue eyes blazing with curiosity.

"Because it seems that you may be locked up in here under false pretenses, and if that's true then it's my job to make sure you get released…"

"Well, thank –"

"Shh…" Emma listened as the ominous echo of high heels grew louder. "Move away from the door…" Emma whispered; rising from her chair, facing the entrance to the hallway. If Regina was down here then either the hearing was over or there was a recess. If the hearing was over; it would be Archie approaching, and not Regina.

Emma smiled as Regina came around the corner; stopping in her tracks when she caught sight of Emma. She looked around nervously, contemplating just turning around; but she'd already been caught. Regina did her best to look controlled, but failed miserably as she approached Bella's cell.

"What are you doing here, Sherriff Swan?"

"Oh, I'm just hanging out with my new friend, Bella. I was gonna introduce her to Sydney," she said, motioning to his door, "I bet they'd have a lot to talk about; like what it's like being locked in a psych ward needlessly just so you could have your fun." Regina clenched her jaw, sighing heavily in a huff of annoyance as she stared at Sydney's name plate. She still showed no signs of remorse, not an ounce of regret, and Emma had to fight the urge to slap her. Bella could hear the muffled voices through the door as she struggled to listen.

"I don't know what Mr. Gold has told you, but I'm protecting her from him." Emma laughed out loud; a sound that reverberated through the hall.

"Wow, Mr. Gold was certainly right about one thing…it is much better to catch you off guard. That is the _worst_ excuse I have ever heard." Emma smiled as Regina's flush worsened; in fact, she's never seen the Mayor look so nervous.

"Sherriff, I –"

"Save it," Emma growled angrily. Regina shrank back slightly as Emma stepped closer. "You're caught Regina. See, in our system of justice, the predators get locked up while the innocent victims remain free. You expect me to believe that her being locked up in here; accused of being crazy with _evidence of self-mutilation_ is _protecting_ her?" In Regina's silence, Emma continued.

"The only person who should be afraid of Mr. Gold, Regina, is _you_. I'd start watching my back if I were you, because if you end up dead; I will consider it a public service and award a medal to whoever rids this town of your evil. You will stay away from Bella, and you will stay away from Mary Margaret. There's no one left in this town who will take the fall for you, Regina." Emma said coldly, nodding to Sydney's cell.

"Best run along now, _Madame Mayor,_ don't want you to miss the verdict." Regina didn't have to be told twice as she turned on her heels and walked away. Emma tightened her jaw as Regina disappeared around the corner; rubbing her eyes in exhaustion.

"Who's Mr. Gold?" the voice called from the door. Emma knelt before the door, confused that Bella didn't already know.

"He's the man who asked Archie to release you." Bella looked confused, and Emma smiled. "I don't know much about how he knows you; but I do know him very well; and if you'd like – whenever you're ready, you can meet him."

Bella nodded nervously; curious that someone seemed to know who she was and she didn't know them. Emma smiled warmly, and the two women continued to talk to pass what time was left.

* * *

"Do you think the fact that I was just accused of murder is going to hurt Bella's chances?" Mary asked Archie nervously.

"No, you did fine Mary. Doc is a good friend of mine; I had to meet with him about this before I could come before the board." Archie said comfortingly. "If anything, I think Regina's performance will be the ultimate aid in getting Bella released."

"How?"

"Well, all they saw was a woman desperate to keep a woman locked up against the advice of a licensed Dr. I was hoping by adding in the whole mystery of Moe French they would release just because it was unclear how she came to be there in the first place."

Regina stormed through the doors and resumed her seat; waiting for the rest of the board to return to the table. She looked lost; defeated, almost sheet white; a sharp contrast to how she looked when she left the room. A full hour and fifteen minutes passed before the door opened and the board of Dr.'s resumed their seats, recalling Dr. Hopper to the podium.

"Upon reviewing this file, the curious circumstances as to how Miss French was admitted and Dr. Hopper's certainty that she doesn't need to be in a psych ward; we have decided to grant the petition for release." Mary and Archie smiled in relief and Regina's face drained of all color.

"Dr. Hopper, I want you to know that we will be holding you personally responsible should anything go wrong."

"Yes, Sirs…I will take full responsibility for her actions." Archie said, stupidly happy and smiling brightly. At his response, Doc smiled as he dismissed them and moved to the next order of business. Regina excused herself immediately, practically running from the room. Archie and Mary followed quickly, as Archie explained all the paperwork that would now need to be signed, leading her back to the lobby where the entrance to the psych ward is.

Emma and Bella had been talking for hours. In that time, Emma learned that Bella has virtually no memory of anything, not how she came to be here or when. She has no idea of how the scars appeared on her body; but she is certain she didn't do them herself. She doesn't remember what her father even looks like, so she can't be mad if he denies her. Bella loves to read, and occasionally Archie gives her a book from his personal collection. It's against hospital policy, but they've managed to keep it a secret.

Bella kept asking about Gold; who he was, and how he knew her. Emma told her she would have the chance to ask him herself. They were still talking when Archie appeared at the end of the hallway. By the smile on his face, Emma knew that Bella would be joining the civilized world. Emma moved away from the door as he excitedly unlocked her cell.

As Archie told her the news; Emma choked back the tears to see Bella's face light up; throwing her arms around Archie's neck. To her surprise, Bella threw herself into Emma's arms as well, profusely thanking both of them through her tears and laughter.

"So, what happens now?" Emma asked, slowly pulling from Bella's grasp. "Well, Mary Margaret is signing all the paperwork as we speak; we can head upstairs now if you like." Bella was out of the cell in an instant, afraid Archie would recant his words. There was no packing to be done as she only had the clothes on her back and a nightgown.

As they walked through the hallways, Bella clung to Archie as if her life depended on it. She said nothing as they ascended the staircase, into the hospital lobby. Bella seemed to withdraw into herself as Archie led her away from the door. Mary looked up and smiled brightly as they approached, despite the pity she felt at the sight of the terrified young woman.

"This is Mary Margaret…she'll be taking care of you…" Archie said, trying to draw her out. Bella smiled hesitantly, her shoulders relaxing slightly as she held out a trembling hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mary Margaret..." she whispered hoarsely.

"You as well, Bella…" Mary said as she went back to the task of signing release forms, consent forms, guardianship forms…it seemed never ending. Archie sat Bella beside Emma as he went to assist Mary with some of the personal forms relating to Bella's condition.

* * *

Regina walked into her office with a heavy sigh; slamming the door behind her. It was only a matter of time before –

A hand clamped on Regina's throat from behind her; cutting off her air and her ability to scream. Regina clawed at the leather gloved hand, struggling for breath, as his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back against him.

"Give me one good reason, Regina, why I shouldn't tighten my grip…and watch you struggle for your last…miserable…breath." The words were laced with malice, his voice low against her ear. She could feel his arm shaking with tension as he stole her ability to breathe. Gold had to convince himself to loosen his grip, and let her get at least one breath in, before she passed out entirely. Reluctantly, his fingers loosened just enough and Regina sucked in breath after desperate breath, before he backed her against the wall; facing her.

"Let me explain…" she choked out hoarsely. Gold clenched his jaw, pinning her arm to the wall beside her head as he pressed his forearm below her neck; leaning his weight into her sternum. Regina's breathing turned shallow; panic rising in her eyes as she stared into the enraged brown eyes of Mr. Gold.

"Explain…" he whispered incredulously, "What is there to explain after what you did – telling me she was dead, and locking her away? I will never believe another word you say." He growled, leaning in until their faces were practically touching. Regina's chest was heaving rapidly as he traced his fingertips down her sternum, between her breasts. His eyes never left hers; as he moved his hand lower; Regina trying to wrench away from his grasp.

"I wonder, Regina…if I rip out your heart, will it be black and rotten; or will it be stone; hard and lifeless?" her eyes widened as her body trembled; still dizzy from the lack of air. His eyes were almost black as they burned with contemptuous rage.

"What was your plan, Regina? To torture her, break her…let your soldiers take turns and then send her home to Daddy, telling him that it was me. A father's rage is nothing to be contended with when his child is harmed; was the king supposed to come kill me, thus making you the most powerful in the land?" Regina looked away, unable to speak; Gold's hand gripped her jaw fiercely; forcing her to face him. It took all his conscious will not to grip her throat and end forever her miserable existence.

"Everything you've done; worked so hard for is about to come crashing down around you." A sadistic smile formed on his lips, as his fingers traced the edge of her face.

"Do you remember the look on your father's face, when you ripped his beating heart from his chest?" Regina glared daggers at him, the tears filling her eyes as he spoke.

"Mr. Glass has been in love with you since you were married to Snow's father…now he's in a cell paying for your crime. Kathryn was your only friend in this town who chose it of her own free will, and you were prepared to sacrifice her without a thought. It seems to me, that anyone who genuinely cares for you is sacrificed by your own hand, in your lust for blood." The tears fell from Regina's eyes at his words, her chest spasming as she tried not to cry.

"Is it setting in yet, Regina? All of the carnage you've caused; killing your father, locking Belle in a prison, killing Graham…all has been for _nothing_. Snow and Charming will be together with Emma; Emma will have _her_ son…we will all have our happy endings; except you." Gold studied her face; smiling at the obvious pain in her eyes.

"I hope these twenty-eight years have been worth it, because you are about to lose…once and for all. I will watch with pleasure when Emma drives a knife through your black heart. And you better hope that Emma kills you before I find out what you did to my Belle; because Regina; I…will not…be merciful." There was a wild; crazed look in his eyes as he pushed away from her; limping calmly from her office without a second glance. Regina exhaled loudly as she hugged herself, sliding down the wall; weeping bitter tears.

Gold left her building hoping that his words did enough damage that she would just take her own life. He knew better; though, he still hoped. Whether or not Belle had been released, he still didn't know; but he headed for Mary Margaret's apartment; she wouldn't be able to get in without him.

* * *

"At long last…" Mary said with a sigh of relief, handing the stack of papers to Archie. Emma watched as the pair walked back to the desk, handing it all to the receptionist.

The lights were overly bright in the lobby, and Bella kept her head down to avoid hurting her eyes. She glanced around beneath hooded eyes, watching the people around her. The weight of people staring made her want to disappear as she withdrew into herself; feeling more self-conscious. Her clothes were different, and she could feel the dirt on her skin. She longed to be clean; to match everyone else.

Bella was used to the muffled sounds of the goings on up here in her cell; but it was too loud up here – too bright. Emma noticed as Bella jumped slightly at each person who rushed passed her; and every time she heard the voice on the loudspeaker; she looked around confused for the source of the booming voice. Finally, Mary and Archie were done, and Emma was helping her to her feet.

After being in veritable darkness for so long; Emma could only imagine what an overwhelming assault of the senses this must be. Emma had wrapped Bella in her red leather jacket as they prepared to leave the hospital; hoping the outside world would be better received. The doors opened themselves as Bella approached them, causing her to shrink back fearfully. On the other side of those doors was sunlight, freedom; the start of a new life. She was accompanied by Archie, Emma, and Mary Margaret; Archie she knew, and the two women seemed to care for her though they only just met. Archie's hand was on her back, gently guiding her to step forward out of the hospital.

At first it was frightening, to go from a room so small to the vast wide open. The sun was all that was familiar; a smile spread across her cheeks, tears streaming from her eyes as she turned her face towards it. The window in her cell was just big enough to allow small rays of light in. But it was nowhere near as glorious as feeling its warmth caressing the skin of her face. _This couldn't be the first time she was outside…_. The three watched silent as she pulled from Archie's side; her eyes falling to the ground.

"What is this?" Bella asked; kneeling to the ground. They all looked at each other confused as they didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It took Archie a moment to realize what she was talking about.

"Grass…" Archie said questioningly, growing confused that she's acting as if she's never been outside. Mary and Emma stared incredulously, as Bella ran her fingers through the damp grass, a look awestruck wonder in her bright blue eyes.

"I've only ever read about grass…" Bella laughed as the blades of grass tickled her open palm, soft and cool against her skin. Emma had to stifle a laugh; not because she found it funny, but because what was the simplest thing to them – to Bella, was the most incredible concept. Something she's read about in a book had actual substance here.

"Come on, Bella, let's get you settled in. There'll be plenty of time to explore." Archie said, pulling her to her feet. She plucked a few blades to carry with her, disappointed at being pulled away so soon. She's read about the sun in books; she's read about clouds, trees and flowers; flowing streams and starry, night skies. A thrill of excitement tore through her as she realized she would get to see and experience all of them.

When Mary opened the _car_ door for her, Bella did not like the idea of getting in something so small…especially with three other people. It was too small, too cramped; Bella wanted to walk to wherever they were going – but _cars _get them there faster. Bella was paying close attention to the names of everything, so she could fit in to the world here faster. When Archie got in on the other side, she bit her lips nervously and pulled herself in.

Mary rolled the _window_ down for her, and the glorious cool breeze blew her hair around her face. Bella laughed once more, delighted at the smell of fresh air. The air in her cell was always so stale; musty and damp; but this was invigorating – refreshing as it swirled around her. Bella watched excitedly out the window from the back seat of Mary's jeep as Storybrooke passed them by. Emma was kind enough to lend her sunglasses; Bella didn't like that they made everything dark again, but it gave her eyes relief from the bright light.

Hardly a word was spoken between the four of them as they were all lost in their own thoughts. Anytime they hit a bump, it felt like the whole car was going to flip over; Bella gripped Archie nervously. It was comforting having him here; he was the only person who really knew her. Everyone was being quiet, Bella was concerned that it was because of her. For now, she was just grateful that she was out; dealing with the rest would come later. Eventually, she would need to meet Mr. Gold; it seemed he would know about her past.

They stopped in front of a large building with many windows; they told her each window was its own room. Instantly, Bella was fearful that she was going from one small room to another. As they entered the apartment building, no one made a move toward the elevator; thinking that might be a bit too much for Bella to handle at the moment. She was led to another set of stairs, clutching Archie desperately as she slowly ascended the stairs. Emma went ahead of them to unlock the door.

"Gold…what are you doing here?" Emma whispered; moving to his side. Gold was sitting on the floor outside Mary's door; he rose to his feet as Emma approached him. Bella could hear Emma whispering, as they reached the top of the stairs and saw her talking to a man; an older man…even older than Archie. _Was that her father? But her father denied her… _

Gold instantly wrapped his arm around Emma's waist, practically collapsing into her arms as his eyes fell to the sight of Belle. She steadied him as best she could; watching as he stared at Bella. Gold tried not to stare at her with his mouth open like a dog; but Belle was before him…alive. Her hair was a tousled mess; looking brittle and dull, no longer soft or shining. Her skin was sickly pale and slightly dirty; Emma's jacket was too big for her frail body. Belle always had a small, petite frame, but she was even thinner now. His grip tightened on Emma's waist and she bit her lower lip; knowing there would be fingerprint bruises tomorrow.

The man stared at her intensely, as if he were looking a ghost; appearing to lose his ability to move, speak, or stand on his own. His eyes were wide and sad; they watered as they traveled over her body. Bella felt even more self-conscious under the weight of this man's stare, causing her to hide behind Archie in fear. A heavy and awkward silence filled the air, as Mary approached the door with her keys. Stepping aside, Archie pulled Bella from behind him.

"Bella, this is Mr. Gold; the man who asked me to release you." At the sound of that name, Bella lifted her eyes and looked again at the man beside Emma. His arm was around her waist, clutching tightly; this was the man who had her set free. Hesitantly, Bella stepped toward him, watching as his eyes seemed to go wider with each step she took. She wasn't sure who was more terrified; him or her – here was this man who obviously knew her; yet she has no idea who he is.

Gold clung to Emma for dear life, afraid he'd fall over if she moved. He watched breathlessly as Bella released her grip on Archie, walking hesitantly towards him. Gold was certain that he had fallen asleep, and that at any moment; he would wake up. Belle stood before him with tears in her eyes; Gold smiled when he saw they were still bright; a brilliant shade of blue.

As she stood before him, he seemed to stop breathing entirely; his soft brown eyes searching hers as if looking for something. What should she say? The tears filled her eyes as Bella touched his arm, rising on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. His skin was warm and smooth where her lips touched; she lingered for a moment before pulling back.

He hadn't realized he was crying until Bella brushed the tears that had stained his cheeks from his face. The touch of her hand on his forearm sent shivers throughout his body._ She was still here; he was awake…she was here._

"Thank you…" she whispered, smiling brightly through her tears. Gold felt as though his throat closed up; his words choked off by his tears. _She spoke to you; said thank you. Say something… _

"You're welcome." was his barely audible reply.

"Mr. Gold?" Mary asked hesitantly; interrupting the awkward reunion. Emma nudged Gold when he continued to stare at Bella.

"Hm, what?" he asked, shaking himself from his trance. Mary motioned to the door. "What happened here?" Gold looked to the door confused; the suddenly began searching his pockets.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Blanchard. I didn't want to risk a repeat of _someone_ using her keys to break into your apartment. So, I took the liberty of adding some security while you were at court." He handed a set of keys to Mary and the other set to Emma.

"Well, that was very thoughtful of you, Mr. Gold…" Mary whispered thankfully as she unlocked the shiny new deadbolt on her door. "Thank you, very much…truly." Mary would sleep much easier now, knowing that Regina wouldn't be able to get in so easily.

"This is where I'll live?" Bella asked excitedly, looking around in wonder. "It's huge…" Gold watched mesmerized from the doorway as Bella seemed to touch everything she could get her hands on. She was smiling, and she was laughing; and if he didn't leave now, he'd have a heart attack.

"Well, I best be off…let Belle get settled in…" he said, pushing off from the door and leaning into his cane.

"Bella."

"What?"

"My name…is Bella." She said slowly, staring at him suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm sorry, my apologies, dear." She smiled tentatively as she continued to explore the kitchen.

"Will you stay for dinner, Mr. Gold?" Mary offered. Gold smiled gratefully at the invitation, shaking his head_ no_.

"No, thank you, Miss Blanchard. It's been an overwhelming day all around and I am in dire need of sleep." He was in fact starving as he hadn't eaten anything all day; but he couldn't stay a moment longer. There was too much he wanted to say and she was practically terrified of him already.

"Emma…will you be joining me; or shall I expect you later tonight?" Emma looked to Mary, almost as if asking permission; she didn't want to leave yet if Mary was uncomfortable. With a smile and a nod, Mary told her to go.

"Hey, Bella, I'm gonna head out with Mr. Gold." She called, hoping Bella heard her wherever she was. "Mary, I'd like you to bring her by the station tomorrow so I can issue her a state ID…" Mary nodded in agreement as Bella approached her, handing Emma her jacket.

"Oh, hold on to it, Bella…you'll need a coat until we buy you a new one." Emma said with a smile as Bella hugged her once more. While Emma wasn't much for hugging or public displays of affection, she couldn't push the woman away.

"Thank you for everything," Bella said pulling away. "You're welcome." Emma said smiling, as she joined Gold at the door.

"And thank you, Mr. Gold…" Bella added awkwardly, waving to him as he stepped from the apartment.

"You're welcome, dear…" Emma closed the door behind them, watching Gold as he leaned against the railing. The man looked ready to collapse; and while Emma had questions, she knew they would have to wait.

"Give me your keys…I'll drive." Emma said, holding out her hand. Gold didn't have to be asked twice as he placed his keys in her hand. Emma let him lean against her as they walked to the elevator, running her hand over his back comfortingly.

"Have you eaten?" she asked, as they waited for the elevator car. Gold only shook his head 'no'. "I'll take us to Granny's; we need to eat and I'm sure you don't want to cook, and neither do I." Emma knew Gold was on the verge of a nervous breakdown; she couldn't tell yet whether he'd go on a killing spree or just drink himself into oblivion like the other night. Rather than eat out, Emma decided they would just order and get it to go.

Gold was in a daze as he walked; unsure whether he wanted to laugh or cry. It was Belle; but without her memories she was more like an apparition, nothing more than a shell of the woman he loved. He regretted not killing Regina, and prayed Emma would break this curse sooner rather than later. While he was overjoyed at having Belle here; not being able to apologize…to ask her forgiveness, was already driving him mad.

As they approached his car, Gold grabbed Emma's elbow; pulling her against him. Emma was caught off guard but didn't fight; she was only surprised it took this long. He buried his face in the nape of her neck, clutching her body against him.

"Promise me you'll stay close by…" he pleaded against her skin. Emma sighed heavily, placing her hand to the back of his head; pulling back to meet his eyes.

"Of course…" she whispered, tucking the hair behind his ear. Emma opened the passenger door for him and walked to the driver side. Gold clutched Emma's hand as she drove; the heavy silence between them was filled with unspoken words and unanswered questions.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it..please review :)


	17. Chapter 16

Gold unlocked his front door, allowing Emma to enter first. The stale smell of whiskey still filled the air; his maid told him he'd have to replace the boards to get rid of the smell. Everything felt fake, like he was walking around in a dream; not experiencing anything around him – just present in an abstract state of mind. The only thing that felt real was Emma, and the gnawing hunger in his stomach.

Emma had stopped at Granny's for dinner; she'd gotten a grilled cheese sandwich; Gold got chicken soup and a sandwich. He may be starving, but he wasn't sure what he'd be able to eat; if anything. Setting the bag on the kitchen table, Emma went to retrieve silverware to eat with. Gold told her not to bother with plates; they could just eat out of the containers. Emma nodded and unloaded the contents of the bag. She didn't think it was possible; but she felt more out of place now than ever. She just moved in with a man she wasn't quite dating so that his ex-love – who was nowhere near the right age to make his story plausible; could move in with her roommate.

There were so many questions she wanted to ask; but every time she got answers, they led to more questions – either that or the curse was real. In being honest with herself, she was more afraid of the answers than anything. But was she more afraid of the curse being real; or it not being real and her son was just crazy? They sat down to eat in silence, neither of them making eye contact. She wanted to know, but she was afraid to ask.

There was a heaviness that filled the air that seemed to be following them lately, it was filled with fear, guilt, distrust, uncertainty; and it was getting on his last nerve. There was too much to process; his emotions pulling him in every direction at once. No, Belle doesn't have her memories, but that doesn't matter. He had consciously made up his mind that he wanted Emma, and that hadn't changed.

The guilt that he felt for Belle; the responsibility, didn't go away; it probably never would – but seeing her alive closed a gaping wound. There was still trauma that would have to be dealt with; but Belle was free and he would help her where he could; do anything and everything in his power to make her life what it should have been, but that's where it would stop.

Gold missed Emma; missed the way everything was before Kathryn Nolan went missing. Even though she was sitting right in front of him; that she had just moved into his house, she was light years away. The fact that Emma was here was comforting and awkward all at once. Eventually, he would've asked her to move in anyway; after they had established that they were, in fact, dating.

As far as he was concerned, nothing had changed in his desire for Emma; especially given Belle's fearful reaction of him. Getting Emma to believe that was a whole other issue. Her silence these past few days; her fear that he would leave her for Belle, was eating him alive. He could sense that she had questions she was deliberately not asking, for fear of the answer. Finding out the curse is real will be a shock in and of itself; add to that the stress of being the Savior, who could blame her for not wanting to know? Emma was cautious by nature; and his words didn't seem to do too much to convince her that he would choose her. Gold knew that Emma responded to action more than words –

"What's going on, Gold?" Emma asked, finally breaking the silence. Gold lifted his gaze from his soup, narrowing his eyes as if she'd asked him a trick question.

"We're eating dinner." He answered sarcastically.

Emma rolled her eyes scoffed. "No, I mean, what's going on with Bella? You told me you lost her thirty years ago, and that girl isn't a day over twenty-two. Who is she? What is going on?" She tried to sound forceful as she spoke, demanding her answers. Her voice only trembled; the words hesitant as they escaped her lips.

Gold sipped his soup thoughtfully; mulling over how best to answer. Emma was in a very delicate place; on the edge of believing in the curse or not believing. Jefferson started the ball rolling; getting the wheels turning in her head that the curse was real, but she couldn't accept it yet. She obviously still can't; but at least the seed has been planted in her mind. He would have to play this carefully; if he said the wrong thing it could spook her and she'd run.

"The answer is right of you, Emma; if you would but open your eyes and see it." He answered cryptically, sipping his soup slowly.

_Look around; open your eyes – wake up…_ Jefferson's words echoed in Emma's head as she stared at Gold anxiously; biting her lower lip. _He can't be suggesting what I think he's suggesting._ Gold has been the one person who hasn't made her feel like she's losing her mind, if he is suddenly telling her that this curse is real; then she is picking up Henry and they are leaving Storybrooke.

"Must you answer everything with a riddle?" Emma asked instead; afraid to ask the real question on her mind.

Gold pressed his lips in a tight line; shaking his head in disappointment. _So, she still wasn't ready…_ "Why do you ask questions to which you don't want the answer?" he retorted, leveling her with his eyes. His voice was calm, no edge of anger or frustration; but there was an edge of disappointment.

_Good question…_ Emma mused, picking at her food self-consciously, feeling the weight of his stare. There were only two endings to this conversation; and Emma didn't like either of them. The day had been too long and she couldn't do this; not now – not with Gold. Emma pushed the chair back from the table, wrapping the rest of her sandwich; she put it in the refrigerator.

"I'm very tired…I'm gonna take a bath and then I'm going to bed." She said, walking from the kitchen. She was gone before Gold could swallow his soup. It was just as well; if she wasn't ready to hear this then he would wait. He's been waiting twenty-eight years; what's a few more days? On some level, he knew Emma was starting to believe; or at least conceding to the possibility the curse _might_ be real. He's felt the dark one's presence more with each passing day; and his leg was starting to feel better. He continued to use the cane to keep up pretenses; it would be suspicious if all of a sudden he no longer needed it.

Gold finished his soup; leaving the sandwich for tomorrow's lunch. He was tempted to have a drink just to take the edge off but thought twice; it was too risky with Emma so close by. He could hear the bathtub running upstairs, and he was looking for a distraction. Coffee would be the worst thing for him to drink right now; instead he filled his teapot with water; seeking to calm his nerves.

Emma sat on the edge of the claw foot tub; it's just like Gold to have something so vintage in his home. She poured a generous amount of soap in, ensuring there would be plenty of bubbles. The tub was small and it didn't look like she'd fit in it; well, at least not comfortably. She walked back to her room and shed her clothes in a pile on the floor. Emma could still feel the damp grime; the dirt that seemed to adhere to her skin in that place and she could hardly wait to sink into those bubbles. Wrapping herself in a towel, she walked across the hall back to the bathroom.

She sank into the tub with a sigh of relief and pure pleasure. It wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it would be, just a little smaller than she was used to. Emma rested her head against the edge, letting the heat and bubbles seep into her skin. As Emma soaked, she couldn't calm her mind; an inconvenience to her plan to relax. Spending only a few hours in the hallway of that place was torture; she couldn't fathom what it must be like to be in a cell in that place 24/7 with no one to talk to for any amount of time.

Yet, Bella seemed so normal; well, until she discovered the grass; it _looked_ crazy – her kneeling down and laughing as she ran her fingers through it. Emma knew she had no memory of her life before the psych ward, but to not remember grass; to have never seen or ridden in a car? Archie was right, she was kind and articulate; but there was no way of knowing how she'd react to being in the outside world.

Bella wasn't supposed to meet Gold until after she'd settled in, but Emma held her breath during that whole awkward exchange. He looked like someone had repeatedly punched him in the stomach; hunched over, eyes filled with tears; unable to draw breath or speak. If the situations were reversed; Emma might have had the same fearful reaction. Technically, Emma just went through this with Gold; only ten years had passed since her rescue.

Emma could understand how uncomfortable Bella was; and not only at having some strange man you've never met staring at you like he's seeing a ghost. But Bella didn't know Gold and he orchestrated her freedom and went to incredible lengths and difficulty to give her a place to live. It wasn't so long ago that Emma discovered Gold saw her picture one day and had her followed; ultimately saving her life. It was bizarre and confusing to be on the receiving of such…well; Emma didn't know what word to use. The situations were vastly different; both women were ultimately grateful for the outcome of being rescued; but it was creepy nonetheless.

Emma tried to push Bella from her mind; and she held on to what Gold had said, that it was her she wanted – that he only wanted to give Bella her life back. In her heart, she wanted to believe that more than anything; but she feared that she was setting herself up for heartache. It was utterly maddening; the idea that she was falling in love with a man that she may now have to share. It's easier to just end things then to always feel like the _other_ woman. Who was she kidding; she didn't want to end anything; she didn't want to give him up. Emma splashed water on her face, burying her face in her hands. Right now, she needed to stop thinking and relax. Closing her eyes; she breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of lavender that she was soaking in.

* * *

Gold sat at the kitchen table; sipping his tea leisurely. He felt like a pot of water of a roaring fire; boiling at the surface. Gold rose from his chair restlessly; he needed something to do. An hour had passed and as far as Gold knew Emma was still in the bath. Gold knew better than to interrupt a woman trying to relax in a bathtub after a long day; especially this woman after this day. Still, he grew curious and worried, as he made his way up the stairs. At the top of the stairs; he realized the bathroom door was still closed. Turning right, he went to Emma's bedroom; she seemed to prefer the green room with the cotton sheets; something about it being the least extravagant room. Plus, it lacked any traces of Belle.

Gold knelt before the fireplace and arranged the wood, pulling out a pack of matches. Even though it was the start of spring in April; in Maine, it's still fairly cold. The fire roared before him and he rose to his feet, carrying the cane with him. He was hoping to at least bid her good night before she retired for the evening. As he passed the bathroom again, his curiosity got the better of him. Raising his knuckles to the door, he knocked gently.

"Emma, are you alright, love?" he asked through the door. His concern increased when all he heard was silence. Knocking louder, he called again. "Emma?" opening the door a crack, he hoped that she'd start yelling at him that he was intruding upon her privacy. Still, the only sound was the creaking of the door. A measure of relief filled him and a laugh escaped his lips; she had fallen asleep. Approaching her slowly, he smoothed the hair from her face, tracing her jaw line with his fingertips. He was careful not to look anywhere other than her face, for fear she'd wake and catch him watching her.

"Emma…wake up, love…" he said softly, she stirred as he stroked the side of her face gently. Her eyes fluttered open, her gaze falling to Gold; she smiled as she turned her face towards him. "Hi, Gold…" he smiled in return, his thumb stroking her cheek. _Gold?_ Realization dawned on her as she shot up.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded; covering herself immediately. Gold's eyes widened and he tried to suppress the smile on his face.

"I was worried; you've been in here for an hour. When I knocked, you didn't answer; so I came in and found you asleep." He explained calmly, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"An hour? Gold, I've only been in here for like ten minutes…" she said breathlessly.

"You probably fell asleep after ten minutes…you've been in here for an hour." He said again, using his cane to stand up. "I'll, uh, just leave you then; now that I know you're alright." Without risking another glance at Emma, Gold limped from the bathroom, leaving Emma staring after him, shaken and shocked. Judging by her shriveled hands, she had been in the water for a while. Emma pulled the stopper and allowed the tub to drain as she rose to her feet.

She could feel her cheeks flushed as she enveloped herself in the warmth of her bathrobe. Opening the door, she made sure the hallway was clear before making a mad dash for her bedroom. She slumped against the door as she closed it; laughing at herself for being so embarrassed. _I'm lucky I didn't drown_... she thought to herself; making her way to the dresser. Emma smiled when she realized there was a fire burning in her fireplace; as she walked over to it to dry off faster.

Emma pulled on her tank top and sweatpants; tossing the blanket back to get into bed. Emma had planned on just going to bed and ignore Gold until tomorrow; but she felt compelled to at least say thank you before she went to sleep. She found Gold sitting on the couch before a fire in the living room, a bowl of vanilla ice cream in his hands. He smiled at her as she sat beside him, propping her elbow on the back of the couch.

"Would you like some?" he asked, holding up the ice cream. Emma smiled in return, feeling suddenly playful after her short nap. "Don't mind if I do…" she said, taking the spoon from his hand bringing the ice cream to her mouth. Gold stared at her wide eyed at her shameless action, unsure if she was kidding or trying to start a fight. If there is one thing he didn't share; it was his ice cream.

"Delicious…" Emma said, handing him his spoon. Emma couldn't contain her giggling at his facial expression; his eyes were wide, lips pressed in a tight line; caught somewhere between laughter and rage.

"I see you're feeling better…" he said with a smile, bringing another spoonful to his mouth. "Yea, a little; it's amazing what sleep can do..." Emma grinned mischievously, as she took another bite of his ice cream.

Gold stared at her incredulously, unsure if he was amused, angry, or aroused at her playfulness. Given the tension between them recently, he was delighted to see Emma's lighter side for a change. With everything going on; with all the heaviness that had surrounded them; he just wanted to indulge in it.

"What are you playing at, Miss Swan?" he asked teasingly. She smiled at him innocently, mocking offense as if to say, '_who; me?_'

"I'm not playing at anything, Mr. Gold." He eyed her suspiciously, hoarding his spoon and bowl away from her as he swallowed another spoonful.

"You must've been tired, love; to sleep while taking a bath…" he said dryly, changing the subject. Emma shrugged dismissively. "Yea, I was gonna go right to sleep; but someone lit the fire in my room and I wanted to say thank you..." Emma raised a quizzical eyebrow at Gold, as he kept his bowl and spoon from her grasp. In that moment, he looked just like Gollum obsessing over the ring saying, _my precious… _

"…and to eat my ice cream?" he asked in a huff; trying to sound angry. Emma pouted when he didn't allow her near his bowl or spoon, and he just wanted to kiss her lips. At Emma's pout, Gold held out a spoonful of vanilla for her. She looked at him questioningly, smiling ear to ear as she brought her mouth to the spoon. They met each other's eyes for a split second before bursting into laughter.

Emma laughed as Gold pulled the spoon further away the closer she got. Gold laughed with her, as she followed to spoon that was conspicuously heading in the direction of his mouth. The more they laughed, the better they felt; making them laugh harder. When she was practically in his lap; Gold relented and brought the spoon to her mouth.

There had been too much drama lately and not enough release. After her nap in the bathtub, Emma felt refreshed; like a weight had been lifted. Their laughter lightened the atmosphere; releasing the pent-up tension. Emma was only planning to come say _thank you_ for the fire warming her bedroom. When she discovered he was in a playful mood – much to her surprise; she decided to take full advantage.

"Thank you…" she said, licking the vanilla ice cream coating her lips. Throwing caution to the wind, Emma straddled his legs. There was a moment of questioning silence as Emma sat in his lap; as they searched each other's eyes. Gold placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer; covering her lips with his. Emma's hands fisted in his hair; deepening the kiss, their lips still cold from ice cream, tasting of vanilla.

The kiss was desperate, full of the need of the other as Gold laid Emma out beneath him, resting between her legs. Emma moaned against his lips in protest when he pulled his head back; resisting when Emma tried to pull him back down. He smiled at her enthusiasm, and the pout that had returned to her lips.

"I still want you Emma; I want to be with _you_; that hasn't changed." Emma smiled brightly; to have him say those words again was like music in her ears. The man just has terrible timing…

"You have me, Gold; I'm right here." Emma said, frustration lacing her voice. She tightened her grip in his hair and attempted again to bring his mouth to hers. He resisted still.

"I know that, love, but I can't do this here; not now, not like this." Emma propped herself up on her elbows, prepared to start screaming. Gold place his index fingers to her lips before she could start.

"I have a plan, Emma; if you could indulge me just a little longer."

"A plan for what, Gold?" she asked desperately. Gold took a deep breath, planning his words carefully.

"Emma, neither one of us has had sex in…a long time. For all intents and purposes, you're still a virgin, and I want your first time – _our_ first time to be special. I've been trying to plan it for a while now, I just…I don't want it to just happen in the heat of the moment." At the incredulous stare on Emma's face, he brought his lips to hers; trying to stifle his laughter. She moaned again as he kissed her jaw line, bringing his mouth to her ear.

"After that night, I promise we can have spontaneous, spur of the moment sex…anytime…anywhere…you want." Gold kissed his way down Emma's neck as he spoke, enjoying the soft moans escaping her lips. Emma shuddered at the heat of his breath in her ear; the feel of his tongue gently caressing the skin of her neck.

"You are _such_ a tease…" she said, claiming his mouth once more. "Takes one to know one, dearie…" he said, cocking his eyebrow. Emma laughed at that, bringing her hand to his face.

"But thank you…" she said, stroking his jaw line with her thumb. "Thank you for being so considerate of my feelings."

"You're welcome, love." He whispered, smiling down at her. At that, Emma sat up, sliding her legs from beneath him.

"I should go to bed…" she said rising to her feet. Gold nodded in resignation, kissing her hand softly. "Sweet dreams, love."

"You too…" she whispered with a smile. Gold watched as Emma walked up the stairs slowly, waiting until she was out of sight to walk the melted bowl of ice cream to his kitchen. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with her in his arms, but he wouldn't be able to stop himself. If he learned anything from losing Belle and Bae; it was that time was precious. He didn't know how much time he'd have with Emma; but he was done wasting it on fear.

He had been trying to plan a night for them for some time; but things kept going wrong. Primarily, it was his fault since he was the one who abducted Kathryn, Mary was accused of murder, then they were kidnapped by Jefferson; Belle ended up getting released much sooner than anticipated. After seeing Belle, after the shock had worn off; the only person he wanted in his arms was Emma. Even if Belle had her memories; Gold is certain his feelings would've remained the same.

Emma collapsed onto the bed in a huff, burying her face in her pillows. He told her he wants her; he wasn't lying; he wants to be with _her._ The thought played on a continuous loop until she was able to wrap her head around the fact that she wasn't dreaming. How this was going to work was beyond her; but at this point she didn't care. He just told her that he wanted her; that he was planning a night for them, for their first time.

She felt like a teenager who just had her high school crush ask her to the prom. Though she was frustrated that Gold once again ended things before they even started; she knew why he did it, and she knew now that it wasn't because he didn't want her. For so long she feared that he would never touch her; either out of guilt over his past or fear of hurting her. For the first time, she looked forward to having sex without fear; with a man she was falling in love with.

* * *

Emma woke to a gentle, but persistent knocking on her door. According to her cell phone it was 6am, as she rolled onto her back with a huff. "What?" she asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Gold entered her room in a hurry, already dressed in a silk suit and navy blue shirt.

"I'm sorry to wake you, love; but I'm heading to the shop and I have a favor to ask you." he said, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked yawning, propping herself up on her side. Her alarm would've been going off soon anyway, but an extra half hour of sleep can go a long way.

"Indeed," he said, retrieving his wallet from his pants. "I need you and Miss Blanchard to take Belle shopping. Buy her whatever she wants; clothes, books, decorations, anything. Just don't tell her it's on me."

Emma stared at the credit card in his hand, a flush of anger filling her face. "Is this how it's going to be; am I always going to live in her shadow?" Gold stared at Emma at her response, not in anger or frustration; but astonished…and slightly amused.

"Are you…jealous, Emma?"

"Yes, I'm a lot jealous." She told him honestly. "I know you both have been through hell, and I am genuinely sorry for what's happened to her; I just…don't want to share you." Emma's voice trailed off as she said the last part of the sentence; almost ashamed of what she was saying. It sounded selfish and completely inconsiderate of his feelings; but it was the honest truth. Gold tucked a tress of hair behind her ear, bringing his mouth to hers. Their eyes locked as he smiled down at her.

"You don't have to share _me_…just my credit card." Emma chuckled nervously at that, as Gold placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her face to see him. "I told Miss Blanchard that I would cover all of Belle's expenses until she got a job and was able to support herself; that includes clothing. While you're at it, let Miss Blanchard buy herself a gift, whatever she needs or wants."

Emma smiled sheepishly and nodded, returning the kiss with fervor when he pressed his lips to hers once more. He stroked the side of her face before rising from her bed. She waved as he walked from her room, burying her face in her blankets. Reaching for her phone; she knew Mary wouldn't be awake yet, so she opted to send her a text message.

_"Hey, Mare…Gold just handed me his credit card; wanna go shopping?"_

* * *

A/N: I hope I don't need to point out who Gollum was, from JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings, but I will just in case. As always, I hope you enjoyed it...please review :)


	18. Chapter 17

By 9:30, Emma, Mary, and Bella arrived at Storybrooke Mall. They had spent a good hour at the station getting Bella a state ID, apparently the flash of the camera frightened her and it took several tries to get a decent photo. Mary had leant Bella an outfit since they were closer in size; but even Mary's clothes proved too big for the malnourished young woman. Bella's hair had been washed, and Mary had styled it in a half up/ half down hairdo; her chestnut hair falling down her back. It was still dry and lacked any shine, but that would all be remedied with time.

Bella walked between Mary and Emma, keeping her head down to guard against the bright lights overhead. Mary kept an arm wrapped tightly around Bella shoulder's for comfort as they stepped into the first clothing store. They found themselves browsing the juniors section for casual clothes. Between Mary and Emma, they had picked out several styles and colors of jeans while Bella browsed the shirts.

Emma couldn't help but laugh when she saw Bella's arm covered with yellow, tan, and gold shirts; recalling her conversation with Gold that it was Bella's favorite color. She seemed to stay away from printed shirts; sticking mainly with solid colors. They added a few more shirts in colors of blue, lavender and green, pastel and bright alike; Mary had an associate show Bella to the dressing rooms.

"So, how is Mr. Gold anyway? I thought he'd have a heart attack last night…" Mary asked, as they sat on chairs in the waiting area.

"Eh, he's Gold; keeping any and all emotions close to his chest, while giving very cryptic answers to my questions…" Emma said with a slight smile. "How are you and David, since…?"

"Oh, we're done; completely done." Mary stated with finality. Emma nodded her head in shock that Mary was sticking to her guns. She thought for sure Mary would've taken him back by now.

"So, did Mr. Gold really just give you his credit card and say have fun?" Mary whispered incredulously.

"Not in so many words. Oh, and he wants you to pick out a gift for yourself as well; anything you need or want." Emma told her, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Like what; why?" Mary asked, confused why Gold would buy her anything.

"Probably as a way to say thank you; and I don't know. What can you think of that you need or want, where Gold is footing the bill?" Mary smiled thoughtfully to herself.

"A new car?" she answered. The two women erupted into laughter at the suggestion. "Somehow I don't think that's what he had in mind…" Emma teased.

"But it was nice to think about…" Mary lamented, laughing to herself.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Emma asked.

"Fine, thank you. These _jeans_ are a little long, though." Mary shook her head in shock.

"We only picked out petites…we'll have to get them tailored or something." Mary whispered to Emma.

"And, I, um, I can't wear short sleeves." Bella said hesitantly. Emma swallowed hard and looked at Mary. Her roommate only shrugged in confusion at what they should do. Emma leaned over and whispered to Mary that they would have to find a hoody, or something that could be worn over the shirts. Mary nodded as Emma approached the door.

"Bella, I know it's uncomfortable, but can you open the door, please?" she asked gently. The door opened slowly, and Emma stepped inside. Bella was wearing dark blue jeans and one of the lavender t-shirts; when Emma's eyes fell to her forearms. Deep, ugly gashes and burns traveled the length of skin from her wrist to her elbow, as Bella recoiled in shame.

"I don't remember doing this…" she whispered hoarsely, her eyes turning to liquid sapphire. Emma nodded as she inspected the wounds; swallowing her tears – there was hardly an inch of her arms that wasn't scarred.

"Alright, it's ok; we'll buy you these shirts anyway. There are other things we can buy that you can wear under or over the t-shirts." Emma said breathlessly. Bella forced a smile and nodded awkwardly; avoiding Emma's eyes.

Emma stepped from the dressing room, allowing Bella to redress in her original outfit. Emma breathed deeply to contain her emotions, shaking her head at the confused expression of Mary. Bella had not been a fan of anything green; but she kept a few of the blue and lavender shirts; as well as all of the yellow and gold ones. They bought her five pairs of jeans in various colors, but two pairs were one size bigger; as they hoped Bella would eventually fill them out.

* * *

Regina stood outside the pawnshop; terrified to go inside. Now that Gold not only knew about Belle, but had orchestrated her release; walking through this door was like gambling with her very life. His words echoed in her ears from when he attacked her in her office; she'd never seen the man so enraged. But after that nightmare last night, and the rotting apple in her hand, she needed answers; and he was the only one who would have them. Taking a deep breath, Regina steeled her nerves, holding her head defiantly high in spite of her fear as she stepped into his shop.

"Regina," he said with a malicious tone, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My tree is dying…" she said, placing the rotted apple on his glass countertop. "Why?"

"Perhaps it's your fertilizer…" he said with disinterest; smiling at her plight.

"You think this is funny?" she asked, leaning against his counter. "Well, I'll tell you what I think; I think it's a sign of the curse weakening because of Emma...but do you care? No…you're content to just sit back and do…whatever it is you do here; while all my hard work burns…" Gold tightened his jaw line, his hand balling into a fist as he stared at her in amazement.

"I have to hand it to you, Regina; that you have the audacity to barge in here and complain to me that your evil plan is crumbling around you. After what you did to Belle, you're lucky I haven't killed you where you stand." He kept his voice controlled, and every word was dripping with malice. Regina had the good sense to look remorseful.

Gold, however, knew Regina to be incapable of remorse; incapable of truly caring about anyone except herself. Evidenced by all the people she had hurt or murdered to keep this curse intact. In truth, he would enjoy every last delicious moment of her desperation. If Regina's tree was dying; then the curse was truly weakening, meaning Emma was really beginning to believe.

"But that's not the only reason you're here, is it? It's your son…Miss Swan wants him."

"She'll have that boy over my dead body…" Regina promised firmly. _Oh, yes, please let it come to that…_ Gold smiled inwardly at the thought. Any world that lacked Regina was looking better by the minute.

"The curse was meant to take away Snow White and Prince Charming's happiness. Perhaps you giving up Henry; is just the price you have to pay to keep the curse unbroken." Gold knew it was a long shot; but if he could manipulate Regina into giving up Henry; it would make Emma truly happy.

Regina glared daggers at him that he could even suggest something so absurd. "I think I'd rather just get rid of her…" she spat venomously. Gold turned and glared at Regina at her harsh words. Surely, she wasn't foolish enough to threaten Emma to his face; not after she just had his hand clamped around her windpipe. If she was truly threatening Emma, he would have no problem ending her pathetic existence here and now.

"Well, well…you're gonna have to be quite creative. We both know the repercussions of killing Miss Swan…" he said with a hint of grim satisfaction.

"The curse will be broken…" they said in unison. Gold grinned at that fact; knowing from the beginning Regina would want nothing more than to kill the Savior.

"That's because you designed it that way." She said accusingly, walking towards him. "Undo it…" she commanded in a whisper. Gold leveled her with a malicious glare as he brought his face within inches of hers.

"Even if I wanted to; I couldn't…" he whispered, walking past her. "In case you hadn't noticed…magic is in short supply around here and dwindling by the minute."

"You want the curse broken…why?" Regina asked, staring at him incredulously.

"That's not something I care to discuss."

"Don't bother; you can shove your reasons." She said, storming towards him. "I wanna strike a new deal; one where I can get rid of Emma, without shattering the curse."

"Unfortunately for you, a negotiation requires two interested parties and…I'm already planning a trip." He said; stepping passed her.

"I'll give you anything." She whispered desperately.

"Oh…" he chuckled with sadistic pleasure. So, she was going to beg and he was going to take great pleasure in denying her. "You no longer have anything I want, dearie. I took back the one thing you could use against me. But let me give you some advice, free of charge; I'd plan a trip of your own. Because once people wake up and remember who you are and what you did to them," his smile faded as he walked towards her.

"They are going to be looking for blood. And if they don't; I certainly will." He growled, his eyes blazing with contempt as he spoke. "Have a nice day…_your majesty_…"

The bell rang over the door as Regina walked out quickly; not wanting to test the limits of his patience. Gold exhaled loudly in her absence; he couldn't take too many more of these _visits_ before the dark one regained full control and killed her for him. Picking up his ledger, he finished up with reconciling his sales.

* * *

Emma and Mary watched intently as Bella took her first bite of chocolate ice cream. They decided to eat lunch in the food court after having had to literally drag Bella from the bookshop after what felt like hours. Emma truly hoped Gold wouldn't mind the $250 worth of books she purchased. When they arrived here, they started Bella off with a salad; something healthy. They decided to break her in slowly and introduce her to pizza first; Chinese food could be scary looking to sane people…pizza was an American tradition. But now, they waited with bated breath as Bella got her first taste of chocolate.

"Mmm…" Bella moaned in delight as the frozen treat danced over her taste buds. Mary and Emma laughed at her reaction, watching as she quickly swallowed and took another spoonful.

"Just make sure you eat it slowly, Bella; or you'll get a brain freeze…" Emma warned her. Bella simply nodded, taking another bite. The shopping had been successful; after about two hours of just wandering in and out of shops, Bella finally seemed to come out of her shell and be social. Then they hit the bookshop, and all hope was lost. As far as she's concerned it was Gold's own fault; you can't hand a credit card to a woman and say buy anything she wants and not expect a high price tag.

"Emma…" Bella began nervously, swallowing her ice cream. "Are you and that man, Mr. Gold; um…together; dating?" Emma smiled and finished chewing her hamburger, chasing it with several sips of diet coke.

"Yes, we are..._together_." Emma answered as simply as she could. Bella looked thoughtful, a wave of confusion washing over her face.

"Isn't he…a little; um, old for you?" her question was innocent; asked purely out of curiosity. Emma smiled and shook her head in response.

"Well, when you find someone that you love; who treats you with respect and doesn't hurt you; age is very unimportant."

"Was it love at first sight?" she asked, sounding like one of the romance novels she just purchased. Mary almost choked on her drink at Bella's words; all Emma could do was laugh.

"Um, no, he and I have a complicated history in the way we met. We didn't get along when I first arrived here. We kinda started falling in love on accident…"

"So, if he loves you, what is his interest in me?" Bella asked confused; wanting desperately to understand what was going on. It was frustrating not having any memories; having to depend solely on other people for answers. Mary watched the exchange with interest; curious about these questions herself.

"I'll admit, I'm a bit hazy on the exact nature of your past together; for that answer I would tell you to ask him, but I don't know if his answer will make sense without your memory. However, he has told me repeatedly that his _only_ motivation in arranging your release was to give you your life back."

"So, why didn't he do it sooner?" There was a twinge of sadness to Bella's voice, and Emma leaned in on her elbows. She wasn't angry or upset; she simply had no answers.

"I'll tell you what, Bella; I will arrange for you, Mary, and Dr. Hopper to have dinner at Mr. Gold's tonight. You can ask him any and all questions then; because I'm sorry Bella; but I just don't know." In point of fact, Emma did know the gist of it; but Emma could see her questions would keep going. Bella grew silent at the suggestion; her expression one of intense concentration.

Emma and Mary shared a sideways glance; Mary's eyes clearly asked, '_what on earth are you doing?'_ Emma only smiled and winked at her, as if to say, _I know what I'm doing…_ Though, she was pretty sure that Gold would ream her a new one for this; there was no avoiding it. Bella had questions, Gold had answers; it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Alright…" Bella whispered hoarsely. "As long as Mary and Dr. Hopper agree; I'll go."

"It's settled then…" Emma said with a smile. "Mary, would you be so kind to invite Dr. Hopper to Gold's; say 6:30?"

"O-Of course…" Mary stammered, forcing a smile.

"Well, I should get back to work." Emma said as she rose from her chair. Mary and Bella followed suit, and Bella began walking out with the dish of ice cream. Emma laughed as she stopped Bella, explaining that the dish stays here. At her confused expression, Emma had an idea. They walked back to the ice cream shop and ordered Bella a chocolate milk shake to go. Bella smiled as she sipped the frozen concoction through a _straw._

Emma helped Mary carry the bags to her car as Bella followed closely behind. As they loaded up the back seat, they heard Bella howling in pain. When they caught sight of her pinching her nose, they knew what was wrong. "I told you to go slow, Bella..." Emma said gently, approaching her. "This is called a brain freeze; it happens when you eat ice cream to fast." Bella nodded, her eyes shut tightly.

"Will you be ok? I need to get going..." Emma asked Mary.

"We'll be fine…" Mary assured her. "Bye, Emma…" Bella waved with a bright, grateful smile, tears in her eyes. Emma smiled in return as she walked to her car. Mary stared incredulously after Emma; awkward wouldn't even begin to describe dinner tonight.

* * *

"Ah, Emma…" Gold greeted with a smile, walking through the curtain. "What a delightful surprise…" Emma approached him nervously, the credit card outstretched in her hand. "Thank you…"

"Uh, don't thank me until you get the bill…even then, don't kill me?" Emma pleaded, pacing the hardwood floors of his shop.

"So, how much did you spend?" Gold asked, watching Emma with amusement.

"Uh, if I had to guess, I'd say somewhere around $3,000…"

"That's it? I thought for sure with three women using my credit card it would've been a lot higher than that…" he said teasingly with a glare.

"Well, only one of us was using the card. Mary took a rain check; she couldn't think of anything she wanted other than a brand new car…" Gold chuckled at that; "Very good, Miss Blanchard; very good…"

"Um, and Bella didn't enjoy shopping. She was limited by how small she is; she can't wear shorts or short sleeve shirts and summer is approaching, she –"

"Why can't she wear shorts…?" his voice trailed off at Emma's expression and he suddenly remembered her file. "Are they that bad?" he asked hesitantly, referring to Bella's scars. Emma nodded numbly, her gaze falling to the floor.

"But once we reached the book shop, there was no pulling her away. After an hour and about twenty-five books later; we dragged her out for lunch." That brought a smile to Gold's face.

"She always did love to read..." He noted, sadness lacing his voice. "So what did she buy?"

"Oh, just the basics, we got her a few casual outfits, some simple jewelry, one formal outfit for any special occasions or job interviews. We bought her a few different types of coats and jackets for different types of weather, three pairs of shoes, some…unmentionables and $250 worth of books. We also bought her a cell phone in case of emergencies; Mary is going to try and teach her to use it. Plus, chocolate ice cream, pizza, salad; and lunch for Mary and I…"

Emma was still pacing, trying to figure how best to tell him they'd be having dinner guests. Maybe it wasn't too late to cancel. She just hadn't been thinking; he's gonna be so pissed. Gold grew dizzy watching her; approaching her slowly. He caught her around the waist; pulling her against him. He dipped his head; placing a chaste kiss her lips; trying to get her attention. Emma stilled instantly; resting her hands on his chest. He pulled his lips away too soon; her eyes fluttering open to look at him.

"What was I saying?"

Gold laughed out loud at that, stealing one more kiss before answering. "You weren't saying anything, love; you were pacing. I was trying to get your attention."

"Oh…it worked." Emma said breathlessly, smiling brightly.

"Indeed. I'm obviously not upset at how much you spent; so, what has you so nervous?"

"Bella, Mary, and Dr. Hopper will be joining us for dinner…" she spoke fast, as if ripping off a band-aid; it would hurt less if she said it all at once. Gold's expression was stone; unreadable as he swallowed hard.

"What?" his voice was tight; almost straggled in his throat. Emma took a deep breath, preparing for the inevitable fight.

"We were having lunch at the mall; Bella was asking all kinds of questions and I didn't know how to answer her. So, I invited them all to dinner so she could ask you…" Emma's voice trembled as she spoke, fearful of his reaction.

Gold was breathless; clutching Emma tightly against him. This wasn't ideal timing, but at least he had a few hours to figure what he would say to Belle. He had honestly hoped to avoid Belle entirely until the curse was broken; but no such luck. It was better this way anyway; he was the only one who knew the truth about everything. Nothing would make sense to her, but at least she would be getting the truth; not some warped version of events from Regina.

"It's ok, love; relax…" he said soothingly; though he could have easily been talking to himself.

"You're angry; I'm sorry…I should've asked…"

"I'm not angry, Emma…caught unprepared, yes; angry, no. A heads up would've been appreciated...but what's done is done. I won't be rude and cancel; it was going to happen anyway." Gold took a deep breath, trying to settle his trembling nerves. "What time is dinner?"

"6:30…" she whispered softly.

"So, that's about four hours…" he said, sighing heavily. Smiling down at Emma, he tightened his arms around her waist. "This will be a lot less stressful if you can help me cook…"

Emma couldn't help but smile that he wasn't screaming his head off or hyperventilating on the floor. Since this was all her fault, of course she would help him cook. It had the added bonus of giving them a solid three hours of time together.

"I have to stop at the station and check in; make sure no one called in an emergency or something. I'll meet you at the house in a half-hour?" Gold nodded in agreement.

"I'll stop at the store and pick up some extra supplies for dinner and see you there."

"I'm sorry…" Emma whispered again. "There's nothing to apologize for love…now, go on. I have to lock up the shop…" Emma kissed him once more, before tearing herself away and heading for the door.

Gold locked the back door and gathered the rest of his things, his nerves tingling on their ends. From his desk drawer, he retrieved the chipped tea cup; he had brought it here so Emma wouldn't be upset by it. He just couldn't part with it; not yet anyway. He hoped that perhaps by seeing it, Belle might remember.

* * *

Between the two of them, dinner was prepped much faster than anticipated. Emma set the colanders of potatoes and carrots in the sink until it was time to start cooking them. Gold approached from behind her, slipping his arms around her waist; pulling her against him. Emma ran her fingers over his hand, resting her head against his chest as he placed a kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Hmm, what's that for?" Emma asked, stretching her neck to give him better access. "Do I need a reason to hold or kiss you?" he asked, turning her in his arms to face him.

"No, it just seems like all of a sudden you can't keep your hands off me." This fact didn't necessarily bother Emma, but the timing of it all did. "I just can't help but be worried that you're trying to convince _yourself_ that it's me you want and not her."

A sympathetic smile formed on Gold's lips as he held Emma against him. He knew better than anyone how guarded she was; how unwilling she was to risk her heart being broken even one more time. He understood that notion all too well, he swore after he lost his son he'd never love again; then Belle happened. He promised himself he'd never risk love again after Belle 'died'; then he met Emma and everything changed.

"I'm not trying to convince myself of anything, Emma; I'm trying to convince _you_. I'll admit that I didn't want to have sex with you while the Kathryn Nolan case was happening because I knew I was lying by not telling you. I was certain that you'd leave me; I didn't want you to leave feeling used or taken advantage of. I was afraid that by touching you I was somehow hurting you…"

"But that night when you told me that you liked when I touched you; that you wanted me to…that's actually when I started thinking about planning a night for us. But that whole time was such a whirlwind; then discovering Belle was alive…I'm still conflicted in my emotions about it all. The one thing I am certain of in all of this, Emma; is that I don't want to lose you."

"Then why did you go looking for her?" Emma whispered, wanting to believe everything he was saying. Gold shook his head as brushed the hair from her face.

"I didn't go looking for her, love; I was looking for my son." Emma gave him a surprised look; Gold inhaled deeply, keeping his emotions in check.

"My son is the one secret I've managed to keep from Regina; from everyone. When I found out about the psych ward; Belle wasn't even a thought in my mind. I was so afraid that Regina had found Bae and was holding him to use against me later. I genuinely and truly believed that Belle was dead; which knowing Regina…I never should have listened…"

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. "I know Belle is an important part of your past. I can't even imagine how I would feel if Graham just walked into the station one day after he died in my arms. But you understand why I'm nervous; don't you?"

Gold tightened his hold around Emma, pressing his forehead to hers. "Please hear me, Emma… I wish there was a way that I could convince you beyond the shadow of doubt that it's you I want. I have learned that there is nothing more precious than time. I've wasted so much time already and I don't want to make that mistake with you, love. So, if it seems that these feelings are sudden; my apologies. I've had them all along I've just been too much of a coward to show them…I couldn't risk my heart again…"

Emma smiled sheepishly as he spoke, nodded her head in agreement. "That makes two of us…" Emma pulled him closer; burying her face in his chest. Gold placed a kiss to her shoulder; holding her in a tight embrace. "You better be very sure this is what you want; because if I let you into my heart and you break it…they will never find your body."

Gold's eyes opened at that as pulled back to meet her eyes; she wasn't kidding. "I promise, Emma; I want _you_; I won't break your heart…." Gold leaned down, kissing her lips once more. Emma parted her lips to allow him entry; melting into him. She was quickly learning that she was losing any and all self-control around him; and if she didn't stop him now, they wouldn't be stopping. Emma pulled back reluctantly, beaming up at Gold.

"So, what do you have planned for this night of ours?" The corners of his mouth curved into a smile.

"That's a surprise, love; but it involves you and me…that much I can tell you…" Emma rolled her eyes, pulling from his arms. "I'm gonna go freshen up, I'll be back before they get here." She said with a wink as she walked from the kitchen. Gold smiled after with a broad smile; the beeping of the oven drawing his attention.

* * *

As Emma came down the stairs, a cold chill set in her bones. "Gold, are you crazy? It's freezing down here…" she said, as she went around closing all the windows. Gold met her at the stairs, watching as she scurried around. If he had taken half as long getting 'freshened up' as she did, dinner would have been destroyed.

"I don't want the house smelling like whiskey when they arrive…"

"And having everyone catch hypothermia is a better option?" Emma challenged incredulously. "Light a fire, please…they'll be here any minute." Emma set to the task of setting the table when she felt Gold behind her; his mouth against her ear.

"As you wish…" he whispered, a shiver rushing down Emma's spine at his words. She glared at him as he winked back; arranging the wood in the fireplace. As if on cue, there was a knock on the front door.

"You answer the door; I'll bring dinner to the table." Emma commanded, ushering him from the dining room. Straightening his tie and breathing as deep and slow as possible, Gold opened the front door.

"Good evening, everyone; please come on…" Gold opened the door wide and stepped aside as Archie, Mary and Bella stepped hesitantly over the threshold. Archie and Mary looked around in awe; having heard all sorts of rumors of what's inside his house. Bella kept her head down, attached to Archie's hip.

"May I take your jackets?" Gold offered breathlessly, twitching nervously as they shed their coats. He made it a point to look everywhere other than Belle's face; sensing her extreme discomfort in being here. She came here to confront him; and by the end of this night come hell or high water; they would have their confrontation. Well, as much as they could without Belle's memory.

"Hey, Mare…" Emma said entering the hallway, hugging her tightly. "Hey Archie…Bella…" she greeted from Mary's side.

Emma ushered everyone into the dining room as Gold hung their jackets by the door, the warmth of the fire already filling the room. Emma sat Bella and Archie on one side of the table, the fireplace right behind them. Gold sat at the head of the table with Emma to his left and Mary by her side.

"You have an extraordinary home, Mr. Gold…" Mary complimented as everyone filled their plates.

"Thank you, Miss Blanchard," he said tentatively; focusing intently on her to avoid staring at Belle. "Where is your _charming_ young man? I thought for sure he'd be joining us as well…" Emma signaled to Gold to stop talking; suddenly regretful that she didn't tell him they had broken up.

"Well, we aren't together anymore, Mr. Gold…" she said quickly, eager to change the subject. "When do you return to school, Mare?" Emma interjected, saving Gold from the awkward moment.

"Two days, actually, I can't wait."

Gold chanced a look at Belle as Emma and Mary caught up. She wore a gold v-neck top over a white long sleeved shirt, a simple silver chain with a rose pendant hung around her neck. Even in her frail state, with her pale skin and brittle hair; she was still a vision of beauty. Though she hung her head low; it was her cerulean eyes that Gold was trying to read. A mix of confusion; fear, and anger; Gold wondered what thoughts were running through her mind. Was she thinking of running? Or was his Belle still in there, being brave in spite of her fear; getting ready to speak her mind?

"My compliments to the chef; Emma, this is delicious…" Archie said, as Gold leveled him with a playful glare. Emma blushed and fell silent as she watched Gold's reaction.

"Well, thank you, Dr. Hopper; though, I still go by Mr. Gold." Emma couldn't suppress her giggle as Archie's face flushed crimson. He allowed himself a nervous chuckle, as he apologized for his assumption. Gold waved his hand dismissively; sipping his water. The chatter continued around him as the tension between him and Belle intensified. He would be gentle; but he couldn't bear another moment of her fearful silence.

"Miss French…" Gold said abruptly, the room falling silent as he addressed her. When she didn't look up as expected, he continued. "Emma tells me you lovely ladies went shopping together…" Bella barely lifted her gaze, nodding in agreement. Putting his silverware down, Gold interlaced his fingers over his plate.

"Miss French, I know that you don't know me; and I can only imagine how overwhelming this must all be to you. You have nothing to fear from me, and if there is a reason you fear me; I would ask you to address here, in the presence of everyone who will keep you safe."

An overwhelming silence filled the room as Archie, Emma, and Mary exchanged concerned glances. Gold's gaze fell on one woman only, whose head was tucked to her chest. His voice was calm and soothing, as if speaking to an injured child. Bella's breathing became ragged in her anxiety, as her chest rose and fell quickly. Archie was about to intercede on Bella's behalf, when her back straightened, and she lifted her eyes to meet his. And there she was; his Belle…Gold smiled kindly as he reclined in his chair, waiting for her to begin.

"Mr. Gold…" Bella began, her voice quivering. "Um, if you…uh, knew I was down there…why didn't you have me released sooner." It was the question that had been nagging Bella since this afternoon; it seemed like the obvious place to start.

"I didn't know you were down there; I didn't even know this town had a psych ward until Regina mentioned it to Emma." Gold paused, thinking of a way to word this so he could answer some of her questions before she asked them.

"You worked for me; it's how we met. When I…released you from my employment I sent you home. Regina came to me a few weeks later and told me you had died…and I – regretfully believed her." Everyone continued eating slowly in stunned silence as Bella shifted nervously in his seat. Emma watched with amazement as Gold remained perfectly calm and completely still.

"Why…why would she tell you I was dead?"

"Because Regina likes to hurt people; and by hurting you, she hurt me. By keeping you alive; it was insurance that if she ever needed a favor from me, I would comply with anything to ensure your safety."

Bella grew silent as she pushed her food around her plate; considering his words. "But _Regina…_told Emma that she locked me up to protect me from you." Bella whispered softly. Gold closed his and nodded, reminding himself to stay calm.

"That's because Regina was planning on using you against me; she would say anything to ensure keeping you hidden."

"Um…you said that you'd sent me home…did you – do you know my parents; my father?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I never met your mother; she died when you were very young…that's all you told me. Your father is Moe French; I believe that whatever Regina used to wipe your memory she has used on him as well." Archie glared daggers at Gold; though Gold never noticed; his eyes remained locked on Belle. She grew almost excited at his words; grateful to have found someone who has answers to her nagging questions.

Bella shifted nervously; her mouth opening and closing, clearly wanting to ask a question, yet hesitant. She wanted to ask him about her scars; but not in front of everyone here. For now, she was satisfied that he wasn't a threat; she would find a way to ask him in private.

"Thank you; Mr. Gold…" Bella said with a slight smile; returning to the task of eating dinner. Gold nodded, winking at Emma as he finished cleaning his own plate. A bright smile formed on Emma's lips as she rose; offering to make tea or coffee. While conversation was light for most of the evening; it turned out much better than Emma anticipated. Had she known the reason Bella feared Gold was because of what Regina said, Emma could have easily set her straight. Bella began smiling and laughing after dinner was done and Mr. Gold served the chocolate ice cream. She spoke little and briefly at that, but her head was held a little higher than it was this morning; and Emma couldn't help but smile.

It all seemed to go south when Bella caught sight of the chipped teacup, displayed prominently in his living room above the fireplace. Emma hadn't remembered it being there, and when Bella saw it she resembled Gold the night he saw her. Archie approached her and she smiled, not saying anything about what had her so enthralled, and not saying anything for the rest of the night. Gold deliberately didn't make eye contact after that; he knew she didn't remember her life, but the cup did what he hoped it would – it triggered something her mind.

As they said their goodnights; Mary asked Gold for the recipe of the cinnamon carrots. Gold laughed deeply and gave her his word. Bella made eye contact and smiled at Gold as she followed Mary out the door. Archie shook hands with Gold firmly, thanking Emma for a lovely evening. Gold closed the door quietly, locking it behind them as he and Emma sat on the leather couch.

"I am so glad that's over…" Gold said in a huff, thankful that the noise decibel in his home has dropped considerably.

"Has that tea cup been there all this time?" Emma asked, trying to establish that she wasn't crazy or blind. It didn't bother her; she's just positive it hasn't been there. Gold shifted uncomfortably as he looked at it; hoping Emma wasn't upset.

"Uh, no, I brought it from the shop. I hoped it might trigger her memory…"

"Well, it triggered something." Emma said, curling along Gold's side. He draped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple.

"Are you mad?"

"No, why would I be?" Emma said, almost laughing at his question.

"Well, I thought the teacup might upset you…"

"Why would it upset me…I still have Graham's leather jacket hanging in the office. After all these years; I still have my baby blanket..." At Gold's silence, Emma interlaced her fingers with his. "I've told you, I accept that Bella is a part of your past; I would never ask you to part with something like that until you felt ready to let it go."

"Thank you, Emma…" Gold whispered as he kissed her hand in thanks. He was relieved that Emma was so calm; not accusing him of wanting Belle more; or angry that he still had it. The teacup had been his only reminder of Belle for so long; now that she was here, he no longer needed it. But it was an important part of their history; he wanted to wait for Belle to regain her memories before he parted with it.

Emma sighed as she curled closer to Gold, resting her head on his shoulder. It seemed her life lately consisted only of long days and shorter nights with each passing day. This place was an emotional rollercoaster to say the least, and Emma somehow knew it would get worse before it got better.

"Stay with me tonight?" she pleaded in a whisper. Gold lifted his head, shocked at her request; but not at all unwilling.

"I have a better idea…you stay with me tonight. My bed is bigger and much more comfortable." Emma stood and pulled him with her as they made their way to the stairs. The dishes could wait until the morning…

* * *

There were nights when Emma seemed to want to crawl into Gold's skin with him; as if she couldn't get close enough. Tonight was one of those nights as she entwined their legs, curling into his body as he wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't imagine this was a comfortable position at all for her, but she maintained it. He wondered what it was that she was feeling when she did this; whether it was fear or anxiety; perhaps tonight it was just the reassurance of his presence.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked quietly, his fingers tangling in her hair in the darkness.

"I'm fine; why do you ask?" she mumbled into his chest.

"No reason…I was just making sure." Emma pulled away slightly, resting her head on his arm. She could hear the underlying concern and knew he wouldn't just ask that question for no reason.

"You know, for most of my life, I avoided touch in any and all forms. Touch for me equaled pain; I was either, being pushed around or hit; eventually molested." Gold listened in the darkness, stroking her back gently. "It wasn't until I started staying with you, that I discovered how good touch could feel; and I realized that sometimes it's nice to just be held." She wanted him to know there was nothing_ wrong_; that she enjoyed being close to him.

"In that case…" he said, pulling her against him. Emma released a contented sigh, nestled beneath the sheets and secure in his embrace. Never would she have that thought that she'd find safety, or solace in the arms of Mr. Gold; now she couldn't imagine not having his arms around her. It was in this moment that Emma realized the danger she was in…she was in love with him. She smiled against his chest; drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N - So, the story will be ending soon, probably in the next 3-4 chapters; for now. I'll probably pick it again and add more as I'm inspired in season 2. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; and thanks to all for your lovely reviews of the last chapter.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. My computer crashed and it took a week to get it all sorted out but then I lost Microsoft Office! Downloading the trial version was a bitch than I had a bout of writers block followed by a 4 day bout with insomnia. Talk about delirious...Anyway, I digress...

This chapter still isn't what I want to be, but the following two chapters are mostly done; so I'm posting this as is. I do hope you enjoy the Gold/Swan fluffiness at the end. Please review :)

0o0o0o

Gold rolled onto his back stretching his arm to silence the alarm; Emma rolled with him, her head permanently fixed to his chest. Gold smiled at the sight of her; smoothing the blonde curls from her face and shoulder. These were his favorite mornings; her head resting on his chest; a sleepy, contented smile splayed on her lips. There was nothing harder than tearing himself away from the warmth of her body. Emma sighed heavily; draping her arm over his stomach as if symbolically telling him he wasn't allowed to leave.

"Good morning, love…" he whispered; sensing she was awake.

"If it requires us to get up and move then there is nothing good about it." She mumbled against his chest, eliciting a deep laugh from Gold. She lifted her head as she giggled with him, smiling to see his face. "Good morning, Gold…"

Emma's eyes closed as he stroked the smooth skin of her face. Each morning they awoke together was a test of his willpower; he wanted nothing more than to make love to her. Every look was a temptation; every kiss stoked the fire that was already burning. He was initially going to wait a little longer, but his resolve was slipping. It seemed that Emma felt the same way. Now that the dust was beginning to settle it was the perfect time to take a few days for themselves; yet he found himself hesitant to ask her.

Emma remained curled against Gold's body, her fingers stroking lazily over his abdomen. It was early and already thoughts of her son, the curse; Gold and Jefferson clashed; battling for dominance in her mind. When she first came here with Henry and found out about the curse, there wasn't a shadow of doubt in her mind that it was nothing more than the imagination of a lonely boy. Now, doubt seems to follow her closer than her own shadow.

"_What's crazier than seeing and not believing? It's what you've been doing since you got here…" _ Jefferson's words have been playing on a continuous loop since Emma has come face to face with Belle. Well, honestly; even before that – the three accidents that have happened whenever someone has tried to leave; Graham suddenly dying of a heart attack at his age, Jefferson's scar – it was all leading to one inevitable conclusion. A conclusion Emma just couldn't accept. She sighed heavily nestling closer; none of that mattered right now, here in his arms where she was content to remain. Emma fought to push the thoughts from her mind that so easily invaded this perfect moment.

"Is tomorrow too soon, Emma?" Gold whispered abruptly. Her eyes opened; hoping he was talking about what she was thinking about.

"Too soon for _our_ night?" she clarified.

"More like our weekend; but yes…" he said, smiling at the broad smile that formed on Emma's face. She brought her lips to his excitedly; kissing him repeatedly.

"Tomorrow is perfect…" she said against his lips. Gold tangled his fingers in her hair; his thumb stroking her face as he caught her lips; holding in her place. He eased her onto her back; kissing her tenderly, tasting the slightest trace of cinnamon.

"You are so beautiful…" he whispered against her ear; kissing her neck. Emma shivered at the contact, her body tingling in anticipation. She's wanted this for weeks and the idea that it was happening tomorrow filled her with a mix of joy, excitement, and fear. Gold brought his face over hers; kissing her lips one more time.

"Gold, how am I supposed to do a whole weekend? I have to work. Regina will never let me take the time, especially if she knows I'll be spending it with you." Emma said suddenly, breaking the kiss.

"You let me worry about Regina, and if I have to I will threaten every citizen in Storybrooke to delay any and all crime until Monday…" he said teasingly. Emma chuckled as she sat up, resting her back against the headboard.

"Do I need to get anything? Are we going out?" she asked; hoping to get some idea as to what he had planned.

"No, you just leave all the details to me; all you have to do is show up. Now go on; get in the shower, love; or you'll be late." Emma glared at him; as she tossed the red silk from her body. She desperately wanted to know what he had planned, but it was apparent now that he wouldn't be sharing any amount of detail.

0o0o0o

Gold was on cloud nine as he entered the shop, flipping the sign to open. The flowers were ordered and the reservations were made. The maid had been dispatched to his cabin in the woods to give it a thorough cleaning. He would have to talk to Regina before the end of the day in order to ensure Emma's time off. It shouldn't be too difficult; all he has to do was say please. Walking to the back of the shop, he called an old contact in Boston to do a little shopping for him; one of his old 'spies' who owed him a favor. The bell rang over his shop and he rolled his eyes in aggravation as he hung up the phone, limping through the curtain.

"Miss Blanchard; Miss French…" Gold said in surprise at the unexpected visitors. Belle looked nervous, her head down; but she raised her head to smile at him. She wore a brown sweater over a lavender cotton shirt; her blue jeans were too long, covering most of her sneakers. In the week since her release, Belle had gained a few pounds and color had returned to her face, giving her a much healthier look. "…to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, Mr. Gold, Bella has some questions she would like to ask you in private. I offered to drive her over to see if you were here…" Mary answered anxiously; fearful she had just taken her life into her hands by being so presumptuous. Gold raised his eyebrows in shock, unsure of how to respond.

Belle was wandering around the shop, investigating all the knick knacks in his shop. Gold didn't want Mary to leave, but he was intrigued at what Belle needed to ask that she couldn't have asked at dinner. He tapped his cane nervously, returning his focus to Mary Margaret.

"I'll tell you what Miss Blanchard, if you'll wait just outside; Bella and I will stay in plain view here and she can ask me her questions." It somehow felt inappropriate to be alone with the young woman given the circumstances. Mary smiled and nodded, exiting out the front door. Gold smiled hesitantly at Belle who made her way before him.

"Now, then; what did you want to ask me?" Bella bit her bottom lip nervously, unsure of where to start. There seemed little point in dancing around the issue; so she began with the question she wanted answered most.

"Um, do you know; about my, uh…scars – how I got them?" Gold swallowed hard; his breathing intensified.

"I know _about_ them; yes, though I don't know for sure how you got them." He said hoarsely. Somehow, telling Belle that Regina tortured her seemed like a terrible idea.

"Did I do it? Because I honestly don't remember if I did…" Belle's voice quivered; uncomfortable at asking him this, but she needed to know. She had the scars, they got there somehow; but she never once thought she did it to herself.

Gold shifted nervously; suddenly wishing Dr. Hopper was here. It wasn't that he thought he shouldn't tell her; but he was nervous of the consequences if he did. She might tell Archie that she no longer needed to see him, or that she didn't need her medication; all of which he agreed with. However, those were the conditions of her release; if she didn't comply, they'd send her right back. He met her blazing blue eyes that were locked on him intently, all the traces of his brave Belle still present.

"Miss French, if I tell you; you must promise that you will not mention to anyone what I've told you. Do you understand?" Belle nodded instantly; eyes wide at the thought of finally having this mystery solved.

"No, Belle; you didn't do it to yourself. Yes, I have an idea of who did; but I have no proof and I don't know exactly what was done." He answered her next questions before she could ask. Bella sighed heavily in relief, thanking him profusely for telling her.

"Is that my real name?" she asked suddenly. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that's the second time you called me 'Belle'. Was that my name?" she asked again.

"Yes; Belle is – was your name…" he corrected quickly. Bella smiled and nodded, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Were we in love?" Bella's voice was emotionless as she spoke. Gold stood like a statue unsure of how to answer her. He wanted to wait until she had regained her memories to have this conversation, but for now he had to say something.

"That's a complicated question to answer. We didn't have a traditional relationship to start with. I would, uh, really rather delay this conversation until you've regained your memory."

"Do you think I ever will regain it?" Bella asked skeptically.

"I know you will; it's just a matter of time." He assured her. She nodded in response, inhaling deeply; Gold knew she didn't believe him. "Are you adjusting to everything alright? How is life with Miss Blanchard?"

"Oh, it's been indescribable! Every morning and every night I've watched the sun rise and set; I've seen the sky filled with endless stars. Mary has taken me hiking by the Toll Bridge and introduced me to Granny and Ruby. Granny said she might think about hiring me if, _'the old troll would lower the rent'_. I don't really know what that means though…"

Gold pressed his lips in a tight line, trying desperately not to laugh. While he had a few choice words for Granny, Belle simply didn't know what she was saying. The fact that Belle was absorbing everything so well eased his anxiety. He feared Belle would simply be too fragile, too broken to adjust to life outside that cell. Yet again, she proved him wrong.

"Mary's been wonderful; I can't imagine a better place to live…" her voice faded as the smile fell from her face.

"But?" he prodded, leading her to the door.

"It's just difficult living in a place where you have no family, no memory and no one who knows who you are…" He smiled warmly at her, his eyes locked on hers.

"I know ya, dearie…" he said softly; his accent thicker than usual. Belle's eyes welled with tears; for such a simple statement it had a profound effect on her. "It will get easier with time. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." Belle nodded tearfully, drying her cheeks with her sleeve before leaving the shop. With a gentle hand on her back, Gold opened the door and escorted her to where Mary waited; ever on guard against Regina.

Gold opened the passenger side door for Bella and helped her in. "You ladies have a good day," he said with a smile to Mary, walking back into the shop. Mary slid in behind the steering wheel as Bella buckled her seatbelt.

"Did he answer your questions?" Mary asked gently.

"He did…" Bella whispered hoarsely, her hands still trembling.

0o0o0o

Emma was at her desk, drumming her fingers over the keyboard of her computer. The morning crawled by at a snail's pace and the afternoon was looking no better. She couldn't think; couldn't focus, her stomach was in knots with anticipation. As excited as she was, there was the familiar feeling of dread. What if she did it wrong or disappointed him? There was almost no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't have a panic attack; but that didn't mean that something else couldn't go wrong. She wondered if he was as nervous as she was; it had been even longer for him.

It wasn't in Emma's nature to admit to feeling something as powerful as love and if there is one thing she has perfected while being here, it was living in a state of denial. She wanted to convince herself that she wasn't falling head over heels in love with the man; even tried to talk herself out of it. But at this point, on the cusp of what they're about to do, there seems little point in denying it any longer.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the door open. She knew it wasn't Regina, her heels were always a dead giveaway and Gold had the tap-step of his cane. A surprised, but genuine smile formed on her face as Moe French stepped through the door into her office; an extravagant array of pink and white roses in his hands.

"Good morning, Sherriff…" he said with a smile; setting the crystal vase on her desk. Emma stared bewildered at the display before her; an exquisite mix of white and pink roses, and a gorgeous pink and white flower that she had never seen before. The heavenly scents immediately filled her small office as she leaned forward; her eyes closed as she breathed deeply of each one.

"How are you, Mr. French?" she asked, opening her eyes to see him. The bruises on his face were gone as was the cast from his arm. If she didn't know better, she would never have thought he was beaten so violently only a few months ago.

"I can't complain…Mr. Gold called and asked that I deliver these to you." He said quietly. Emma had a hard time reading his emotion; while he wasn't thrilled to be here – especially on Gold's request, his smile was genuine.

"What is this one?" Emma asked, motioning to the bursting pink and white flower.

"It's called a stargazer lily; a very popular flower in arrangements." He paused for a moment; watching as Emma inhaled the scent again. "So, are you really dating Mr. Gold, then?" the slightest trace of an Australian accent laced his words; just like Bella's. Emma looked up, shocked at the boldness of his question.

"Uh, yes, I am…" she answered honestly; no longer interesting in hiding their relationship. Moe French nodded; his expression blank and unreadable. Emma shifted nervously, unsure of what to say.

"Is that why he got off so lightly for beating me; because of his relationship with you?" It was a statement more than a question, his voice flat and emotionless. Emma's eyes widened at his accusation and if he were anyone else; she would be tempted to slap him.

"No, we were barely even speaking then. Besides, I arrested him; the DA is responsible for punishment. It was Gold's first offense and the DA went easy on him. He and I; we…happened after that; quite unexpectedly." She said calmly; hoping to get him out of the station sooner than later. The man before her nodded, rubbing his chin nervously as he stared at her.

"Well, for whatever it's worth; he's been an entirely different man lately. Any blind fool can see that; I suspect that you have something to do with that. Just be careful, Sherriff…the man is unpredictable; that doesn't change overnight." With that, he nodded once more and walked slowly from her office. While he wasn't threatening her; Emma still felt slightly shaken by the exchange.

It was short lived however, when Emma's eyes fell once more to the gorgeous bouquet before her. Emma shook her head, sipping her coffee as she sat down and opened the card.

_My Dearest Emma,_

_There were simply too many flowers to choose from that I felt expressed what I've wanted to say. As you remember the white rose represents new beginnings and I am humbled and more grateful than I could ever express with words that you have given me a second chance._

_The pink rose represents elegance and grace; often given as expressions of admiration. I haven't said it nearly enough how truly magnificent you are. To say I admire you; your grace under pressure and your kindness to those around you – even to those who don't deserve it, would be a gross understatement. I am captivated by your character, and I am truly honored that you have graced me with the gift of your trust. _

_With love,_

_R. Gold_

Emma reread the note again choking back tears, unable to stop her smile. She had never received flowers before and the fact that Gold took such care in which ones he chose made them all the more special. She expected that there would be flowers; but she was expecting them tomorrow when the date actually happened. Tomorrow couldn't get here fast enough, Emma's heart already raced with anticipation as she grabbed her keys; heading for Gold's shop.

0o0o0o

Gold stood smiling at the sight of Regina standing seething before him. It was obvious she wanted nothing more than to deny Gold his request; after all she was the only one who was supposed to get a happy ending here. Still, even Regina knew when to cross him and when to simply comply. One of the good things that came out of Belle's recent release was that Regina was now simply too afraid to deny him anything he asked for. He had to struggle to not suggest she walk off a bridge and say it with a _please._

"I suppose I have no choice. I will give her the weekend as long as she has her phone with her in case of emergencies." Regina huffed resentfully. Gold nodded with a tight smile, as Regina walked to the door.

"Regina, while we're gone you will leave Belle and Miss Blanchard alone; you will not send anyone else after them in your place. You will not disturb us nor will you create any mischief that would require Emma's return…_please."_ Regina didn't turn to face him; didn't want him to see her obvious alarm at his words. She forgot how intuitive he could be. Regina turned briefly and nodded, walking out the door.

Gold grinned smugly; he knew Regina would never have allowed them to enjoy a full weekend alone; and he knew that Belle and Miss Blanchard were her most likely targets. The woman is so predictable; especially after twenty-eight years of going through the same routine day in and day out. Feeling confidant that they would have three days of peace and quiet, Gold locked up the shop early in preparation for his first three day weekend. There was much planning to do and not much time to do it in.

0o0o0o

"Hey, Mare, its Emma…can you come downstairs? I'm outside…" Emma paced the sidewalk outside her old apartment building. Gold hadn't been at his shop and Emma took the opportunity to visit with 'her mom'. She laughed at the thought but she needed her best friend.

"Emma…" Mary called, her brow creased with worry. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I just…it's, uh – Gold and I are taking a weekend off; away – I think." Emma stammered, given that she still had no clue what he had planned.

"O…k," Mary began, obviously confused. Emma widened her eyes at Mary, hoping Mary understood the implication so she wouldn't have to say it out loud. Realization struck as Mary stared incredulously at Emma.

"Oh! Ok…um, wow this is awkward." She said, shaking her head in shock.

"I know, I'm sorry and I'm not asking for advice or anything. It's just, we haven't done this yet and I'm really nervous and really excited all at once."

"Emma, you two really haven't…?"

"No, I told you that."

"I guess I didn't really believe you…" Mary admitted quietly. Emma smirked, shrugging her shoulder. "I guess me getting in Regina's face on the street and then staying the night at his house made that difficult."

"Yea," Mary couldn't suppress her laugh as she pulled Emma into a hug. "I've told you before that I'm sure Gold loves you, Emma. There's nothing to be worried about. Just pace yourself and if you truly aren't ready than tell him. He won't be mad, Emma, I promise…" Emma nodded, clutching Mary tightly.

"And please use protection…I don't think Storybrooke is ready for any baby Gold's." Mary said sarcastically, yet entirely serious. Emma laughed at that until she cried, unable to form a word. Emma hugged Mary once more before saying goodbye.

"Thanks Mare, I really appreciate it."

"Of course…" Mary whispered, squeezing her hand. Emma left in hurry, needing to clear her head.

0o0o0o

As Emma entered the house, the overwhelming smell of roasted meat filled her nostrils instead of the scent of whiskey. Hanging her coat and removing her boots, Emma snuck quietly into the kitchen. Gold was hovering over the counter as she approached from behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey," she whispered in his ear, pressing her chest to his back. Gold covered her hand with his, startling slightly at the contact.

"Ah, Emma, I didn't even hear you come in, love." He said, turning around in her arms, catching her lips in a brief kiss. Emma smiled at the sight of Gold in an apron, an image she had yet to get used to.

"It smells amazing in here; what's for dinner?" she asked as Gold offered her spoonful to sample. It was red, looking more like a filling for a cherry cobbler. Her eyes widened in delight as she licked her lips. "Wow, that's delicious. What is it?"

"It's a cherry glaze to go with the roasted lamb. We're also having string beans and mashed potatoes; I hope you're hungry."

"Starved," Emma kissed him softly, before letting him return to the task of making dinner. "I stopped by the shop today, you weren't there…"

"Yes, I had the floor man out today to replace the whiskey soaked floorboards; it's why the smell is gone at last. I had to come home early to supervise; I couldn't risk getting robbed again." He explained, watching as Emma set the table.

"So, I got a gift today from Mr. French…" Emma moved in front of Gold, setting herself between the counter and his body.

"Ah, did you? Who's my competition, then?" he teased; resting his hands on her hips.

"Well, he's an older man, very handsome; has a sexy Scottish accent..."

"Sounds like a very lucky man…" he replied, dipping his head to catch her lips in a kiss. Emma moaned against his lips, her fingers tangled in his silk hair. "We're both lucky…" she whispered, smiling up at him.

Gold felt his heart constrict as he looked down at her. He didn't deserve any of this and though he tried to push her away, she remained. It was the only failure he was grateful for. In this moment, as her theirs lips crashed and her fingers tangled in his hair, he was at her mercy. She was completely intoxicating and his heart was captive to her every whim. The idea of losing her, of letting her go made his heart ache.

Emma sighed heavily; mentally cursing him for breaking their kiss. "Did you like the flowers?" he whispered against her lips. She smiled, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck as she pressed herself against him. She wasn't trying to tease him; she simply didn't want to let him go.

"I loved them. Especially those lilies, they were breathtaking. Your note was..." she paused, swallowing the tears that were threatening to fall "…everything was perfect. Thank you…"

"You're welcome, my love…" he whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear; anything to distract him from her lips.

"I spoke with Regina, I made her promise that not only will you have the time off; she will leave us alone as well." Gold said matter-of-factly. Emma shook her head in amazement.

"How do you do that? How do you just get her to give in so easily?"

"Moral and emotional blackmail goes a long way…" he said smirking. "But normally I just say please…" Emma giggled at that, pressing herself closer.

"Will you please tell me what you have planned? I want to know…" she pleaded seductively, hoping she could distract him enough to get her answers.

"Tsk, tsk; Miss Swan…I have already explained that it will be a surprise." Emma pouted as she pleaded with her eyes. "I love it when you do that…"

"What, pout?" she asked laughing. "Yes, I love it…" Emma's eyes closed as he caught her lips, unable to cease her giggling. Emma filed that knowledge in her mind, entirely prepared to exploit the hell out of it.

"Dinner's ready…" he whispered against her lips. Gold didn't want to pull away; didn't want to let her go as the oven beeped behind him. Emma reluctantly released him and they sat down to eat.

0o0o0o

"Gold that was delicious…" Emma said, her hand resting on her stomach. "I think I just gained twenty pounds…" Gold sat before a blazing fire sipping coffee, nodding in thanks as Emma joined him. She laid on her back with her knees draped over the arm rest; her head resting just above his knee, watching the flames dance. Gold was surprised; he had expected Emma to assume her favorite position with her head on his chest curled up against him.

As he stared down at her, enthralled in her beauty, he decided that he liked this position much better. His fingertips traced the edge of her face, angling her to see him. His fingers moved slowly through her hair; his thumb caressing her temple. A contented smile graced her lips as her eyes closed. It was moments like this when Gold felt guilty; when all he felt was pure joy and immeasurable peace.

"Open your eyes, love." he whispered softly. "I want to see you…"

Emma smiled at that and opened her eyes. Her heart constricted at the admiration and wonder reflected in his eyes. It was a look she had seen more than once, but in this moment it overwhelmed her. Emma wanted to look away, suddenly feeling like his eyes were searching out the depths of her soul. The tears filled her eyes with something she had never experienced before; she was beginning to realize that he loved her.

"What's the matter, love?" Gold brushed the tear from her face reverently, unsure of why she was crying.

"Nothing…" she said, though no sound escaped her lips; smiling brightly through her tears.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy…" she whispered hoarsely. The words died in his throat as he smiled down at her, fighting his own tears. If he died right now, he'd die a happy man.

"I'm happy too…" he whispered; his thumb ghosting over her lips. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Emma stared at him, nodding nervously.

"Yes and no…I just don't want to disappoint you." She whispered timidly.

"Is that why you were so quiet during dinner?" Emma nodded, scoffing at her foolishness.

"I didn't want to tell you; I was afraid you'd roll your eyes at me and call me dramatic…" she admitted honestly. Gold stood up, pulling Emma to her feet and into his arms.

"Where do you get these ridiculous ideas, love?" he whispered against her ear. Emma smiled as Gold pulled back, resting his forehead to hers. "I would never call you dramatic. And don't you worry about disappointing me; it's not possible." He caught her lips gently, cradling her face in his hands.

"Now, let's get to bed." He said, leading her to the stairs. "You have a half day tomorrow and then you're all mine for an evening and two whole days." Emma laughed excitedly, gripping his arm tightly as they made their way to his bedroom.

Gold switched the light off, lying on his back as Emma stretched alongside him. Caught between tears and laughter, between terror and excitement, Emma had never felt so emotionally overwhelmed. As her head rested on his chest Emma knew that he loved her; knew that she loved him.

0o0o0o

This week should return to normal with an update every few days. I fell asleep at 7am this morning and slept till 8:30pm; given that I was due in at work at 9am they were not happy. I didn't care, I was sleeping. The irony is, now that I just slept for like 13 hours I won't sleep tonight. lol... Please Review! :)


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for the delay; as some of you may remember I am very nervous writing smut and I've been obsessively over-analyzing this chapter. So, here it is; I hope you enjoy it. And Please (especially on this chapter) Review.

* * *

Emma had woken earlier than usual; she had slept like a rock but when she woke with the sun she knew there would be no falling back asleep. Gold was still passed out cold when she left; she considered waking him but decided against it. Emma felt awkward, almost like she didn't know what she would say if he woke up. Nothing had happened last night, yet while lying with her head on his leg she experienced one of the most profound moments of her life.

Emma arrived at Henry's school just before the morning bell; she found him sitting on a bench alone…again. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell him, but she was afraid if he couldn't find her then he might think she just left him, or come looking for her. Plus, she didn't want Regina filling his head with god only knows what kind of ideas.

"Hey kid…" she said smiling, tossing his hair between her fingers. Henry looked up from his book and smiled brightly as Emma sat beside him.

"Hey Emma…"

"Listen Henry, I wanted to be the one to tell you, um, Gold has a weekend retreat planned and I might not be around for a few days. But you can call me if you need me…" she added quickly. Henry pressed his lips together and nodded quietly.

"You aren't leaving Storybrooke are you? You know what will happen…" he asked anxiously.

"No, we won't, I promise." In truth, Emma still had no idea where they were going; but she didn't want the boy to worry.

"He's making you happy, isn't he?" Henry whispered. It was a statement more than a question and there was no emotion in his voice. Emma was concerned with how he felt, but she couldn't suppress her smile as she nodded.

"He is…he's been very good to me; better than I ever imagined he could be." Henry smiled then and the school bell rang. He grabbed his bag and waved as he ran off; telling her to have fun over his shoulder. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief; now that that was over with, she prepared herself for the worst part of her day – the anticipation of waiting.

* * *

Gold walked into the station with breakfast and coffee; he woke alone this morning to find Emma already gone. It was just as well, he wouldn't have known what to say to her anyway. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but with each passing moment the trembling in his nerves worsened. He was a broken old man and she was a vibrant force to be reckoned with; the fear that he would disappoint her was incredibly real.

He set the coffee and food on Emma's desk; he had to get out to the cabin for a last minute delivery and didn't have time to wait. As he left her office, he practically collided with Emma in the hall.

"Gold…" Emma breathed heavily, laughing as she brought her hand to her chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry, love; I didn't even hear you come in…" he said, leaning against the door frame. Emma slipped her hands over his shoulders, stepping into his embrace.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Gold?" she asked feigning concern as she pressed herself against him. Gold quirked a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Perfect…" he whispered. "I just brought you some breakfast and coffee; I wasn't sure if you had eaten before you left." Emma looked at her desk hungrily, and Gold smiled smugly knowing he was right. Emma's fingers tangled in his hair as she brought her lips to his, kissing him softly. Gold moaned against her lips as he held her firm against him.

"Thank you…" she said against his lips, kissing him again. "Will you be joining me?" Gold brushed a strand of hair from her face, shaking his head sadly.

"Unfortunately not, I have a few last minute things to take care of. But, you will be done with work at one o'clock and I will pick you up around four to four-thirty."

"Why such a time difference? Will you be home at least?" she asked quickly. Emma paused as she realized that she just referred to his house as home; she had never called any of the houses she grew up in home. Gold raised a curious eyebrow at her but let it go.

"Well, as I said I have a few things to take care of and I want you to rest and relax before dinner."

"You're killing me, Gold. I don't want to wait longer; I want tonight to be here now…" Emma pouted and mentally grinned at the smirk that played on his lips.

"Eager, are we?" he asked playfully with a suggestive grin. "What do you think? I've wanted this for weeks…" Gold leveled Emma with an incredulous stare.

"You make it sound like I haven't…" Emma shrugged her shoulder, knowing he was right. The tension has been building on both sides and it's a wonder they made it this long without doing it sooner.

"Fine…four o'clock and not a moment later. We can sit and wait at the house if you want or just go early. But I want you home at four…" She said sternly.

"As you wish…" Gold whispered, bringing his lips to hers. Emma's smile stretched from ear to ear. Gold winking at her as he limped from her side. She stared after him, wondering how she'd get through these next few hours. Emma moved quickly to her desk going for the coffee first, practically gulping the hot liquid. Her heart was already racing in her chest; coffee was probably the worst thing to drink right now.

She smiled brightly as she stared at the bouquet of white and pink roses still displayed prominently on her desk. It was driving her crazy that Gold refused to tell her anything about what he had planned, and though her nerves were still on edge her fear was gone. Gold has been nothing but patient and understanding of her to the extent of planning this weekend just so her _first time_ could be special; she knew she was in safe hands.

Emma took a deep breath, determined to calm herself down. Obsessing over it would only tire her out more and she intended to enjoy every moment of tonight, no matter how crazy or stressed she found herself. She stared at the mountain of paperwork on her desk, relieved for a distraction. At least she would have mind-numbingly boring work to occupy the endless hours of silence.

* * *

Gold walked inside the cabin, carrying his cane in his hand as he inspected the cleaning job. Though he's had this place for thirty years, he never really bothered to actually make it livable. The old dilapidated furniture that was here would be removed when the delivery truck arrived. The dirt and dust that was caked on the windows had been washed off, letting a small amount of light shine in. The wooden floorboards looked brand new after a thorough scrubbing. Everything had been dusted and all the cobwebs cleared; as he looked around, he mused that his maid deserved a raise or at least a generous bonus.

Emma had been here before, but thankfully she never saw the hollow and empty interior. Part of him still believed this has all been some kind of glorious and elaborate dream and that tonight he'd wake up. At no point in the last twenty-eight years did he expect this; the thought he might want it never crossed his mind. But now that Emma was so close to being his he couldn't imagine not having her; not being with her.

The loud banging on the door alerted Gold that the truck had arrived. He opened the door and two large men entered quietly and set immediately to removing the old furniture. Gold watched them intently, somewhat relieved when they still showed signs of being afraid of him. Even though he promised Emma he would no longer threaten people, he still wanted to inspire the fear of life in them; going soft would be bad for business.

Gold leaned heavily on his cane, the pressure in his hands merely a distraction from the thoughts in his mind. He was trying to focus on anything other than how gorgeous Emma would look tonight. Gold shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose; he was clearly failing. This was going to be the longest day of his life…

* * *

At one o'clock sharp Emma punched out and locked the Sherriff's station. Her body was practically humming with excitement as she raced to her yellow bug. It was surprising to her to say the least, that she was so excited for this. Emma never looked forward to sex after what happened; she always saw it as a necessary chore if she ever got married. It's why she remained so closed off; it was a way to avoid it all together. She never thought this was how it would turn out, never thought she would meet a man so concerned with her feelings. Now, she couldn't imagine it any other way with any other man.

As Emma pulled into his empty driveway, she inhaled deeply to calm her nerves. She stuffed the keys in her pockets as she slammed the car door; walking up the large staircase leading to his front door. Emma slowed when she found a note taped the doorknob. She looked around cautiously for Gold to be watching or jump out at her at any moment as she opened the folded paper.

_ Emma, follow the trail of rose pedals and follow the instructions on the next note. Tonight is for you…Enjoy._

Opening his front door, Emma stepped in cautiously wishing she had her gun. After all this was over, she would have to tell him how much she truly hated surprises. She draped her leather jacket on the coat rack slowly as she removed her boots. "Gold?" she called, looking down the hall. The lights were on; but he was nowhere in sight. Emma looked down and saw a trail of purple rose petals leading up the staircase. Following them upstairs, her stomach dropped as the trail continued into his bedroom. Part of her expected to open the door and find Gold lying naked on his bed just waiting for her to join him. Opening the doors, she stepped in hesitantly.

The warmth of the room engulfed her as her eyes fell to the empty bed. Emma followed the rose petals into his master bathroom; the lights were off, but there were candles burning. The trail continued into a steaming bubble bath in his Jacuzzi. On the pillow rested another note…

_ I've drawn you a bath; climb in and relax. Take as long as you like, I'll be along later to pick you up._

Looking at the steaming bath before her, Emma tossed her clothes in a heap on the floor. The water enveloped her skin as she sank into the Jacuzzi. The scent of lavender filled her nostrils as her body began to relax; everything melted away as she sighed in pure pleasure. A different kind of heat surged through her as she focused on what was about to happen.

Trying to keep his presence unknown, Gold paced anxiously in one his many guest rooms. There was barely space to move around as it was piled high with antiques and boxes. He wanted Emma to think he was away from the house so she wouldn't feel rushed or uncomfortable at his presence. This way she could take her time and fully relax, making herself even more gorgeous than she was now.

They had dinner reservations at five-thirty and the restaurant was about an hour away. He was already showered and changed into his black suit and green silk shirt; Emma would be in a similar green dress. He could barely stand still and he hadn't even seen her yet; how was he going to make through another five or six hours? Sighing heavily, he picked up an antique history book. Given how tightly wound up he was, he hoped the book would distract him from the fire burning beneath his skin.

* * *

When the water turned lukewarm and the bubbles disappeared; Emma begrudgingly stood from the tub. Wrapping herself in a terry cloth robe, she opened the door and saw a box sitting on his bed with a note perched on top. In that moment Emma knew he was somewhere in the house, that box hadn't been there when she got in the tub. _Sneaky bastard…_ she thought with a smile as she walked to the bed.

_ Inside you will find your clothing for the evening. I will be waiting downstairs whenever you are ready. _

Emma opened the box, a hunter green silk chiffon dress was folded neatly in tissue paper. She held it to her body; it was short, falling mid-thigh with spaghetti straps. Moving the tissue paper, she found a pair of matching green open-toe heels; and a set of black lace undergarments. Emma blushed that he thought of everything; wondering how exactly he pulled it off.

Gold sat on his leather couch taking slow, deep breaths; if he didn't calm the pounding of his heart he would suffer a heart attack and ruin everything. He checked his pockets for the hundredth time, ensuring he wouldn't forget anything. He already went through the house and made sure all the appliances and lights were off. He wanted tonight to be perfect, and he reminded himself again to be gentle and go slow.

Emma glanced in the mirror one last time; smoothing the skirt out with her hands. It was a perfect fit, form fitting to her waist as the skirt flared out. She hated getting dressed up like this, feeling like she was on display; but this dress was gorgeous. Taking a deep breath, she walked from his room, carrying the heels with her. Emma didn't do well in heels, especially on stairs. As she stepped onto the landing, she saw Gold standing at the bottom of the staircase; holding a single lavender rose in his hand.

Gold felt his heart stop and his breathing hitch as Emma came into view. The dress he picked was indeed the perfect size, hugging her waist snuggly and showing off her shapely legs. Her hair was loose, half up and half down, spilling wildly down her back and shoulders. Her pale green eye-shadow seemed to shimmer with a golden hue, softening her bright green eyes. She looked absolutely stunning. Gold smiled, realizing again he may actually be the luckiest man alive.

"You look beautiful…" he said breathlessly, handing her the flower. She accepted it with a gracious smile, stopping on the last step.

"It's beautiful," she whispered softly, inhaling the familiar scent. Emma met his eyes as he playful grin formed on her lips. "You know, you have yet to give me a red rose…" she teased him. Emma couldn't care less about the color; the fact that he was giving her roses with different meanings made them all the more special than ordinary red roses. Gold nodded knowingly as he took her hand in his.

"Did you know, Emma, that purple is a color traditionally associated with royalty?" he began, motioning to the rose. "The lavender rose suggests an heir of regal majesty and splendor …" Emma felt her cheeks flush as he placed a kiss to the back of her hand. As he walked to the coat rack, Emma slipped the shoes on and walked towards him.

Gold held open a new wool lined coat for her. It was black, almost as long as the dress was stopping about two inches above the seam of her skirt. It had four large buttons down the front which she buttoned quickly, relieved to be covered up. Emma never liked feeling like she was on display and that only ever happened when she wore a dress.

"Your chariot awaits, My Lady." he said, offering his elbow. With a broad smile, Emma linked her arm in his. As they stepped outside, Emma saw a black limousine parked on the street. She clutched Gold's arm tighter as they stepped down his staircase, Emma was so nervous she would twist her ankle and fall face first down the stairs.

The limo driver was waiting beside an open door; Emma thanked him as she slid onto the black leather seat. Gold was right beside her, setting his cane on the floor. Emma was trying to ease the fluttering in her stomach; an open hand splayed over her abdomen. The heat was on full blast, and she shed the coat in attempt to cool down from the overwhelming warmth. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against the seat; her hand clutching his tightly. Gold closed the window that separated the driver from the back of the limousine.

"Relax, love…" he whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and hugging her against him. Emma nodded, sighing heavily as she rested her head against his shoulder. Gold hoped that Emma couldn't feel him trembling, couldn't sense how nervous he was. Looking back on it, perhaps he should have let it happen in the heat of the moment; this slow build-up of anticipation was torturous and overwhelming.

"I have something for you…" he whispered gruffly as he retrieved a velvet box from his suit jacket. _Well, at least it's too big to be an engagement ring…_ she thought idly as she took the box from his hand. Her fingers trembled as she opened the box, gasping at what lay inside. They were a match set, not too extravagant, simple in their elegance. The bracelet was set in white gold, alternating diamonds and emeralds. The earrings were what caught Emma's attention: a tear drop emerald hung from a string of small diamonds that attached to a round emerald that fixed in the ear.

"Gold…" she whispered breathlessly, afraid to even touch them. "These are exquisite." Gold smiled as he pulled the bracelet from the box.

"I'm glad you like them," he said, fixing the bracelet on her wrist. "And don't worry, they're only on loan. I suspect if I bought these you may never speak to me again." Emma laughed lightly as she nodded.

"Well, I'm glad. You know I don't like extravagance…" She knew it was crazy; most women would die to be in her place on the arm of a rich and powerful man. But Emma never was one for material possessions; she only kept the bare minimum of what she needed. As she played with the bracelet that adorned her wrist, she turned her attention back to Gold.

"I just feel the need to reiterate that I'm not with you for the money…" Gold couldn't help but chuckle as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I know you aren't with me for the money, love. However, I do intend to show you some of the finer things in life. You deserve a little luxury."

"I'm not asking for anything, Gold…" she said curtly.

"Which is why you deserve it, love. I will do my best to not go overboard, but you will have to get used to being spoiled at least a little." It never ceased to amaze him that someone who grew up with so little, was so against wealth and extravagance.

Emma didn't want to fight, especially over something as ridiculous as money. She knew Gold was rich when they started dating and that he was used to living in luxury. It made her uncomfortable to say the least, but she would do her best not to gripe about it. Emma curled herself along Gold's body, draping her legs over his thigh.

"So where are we going that it requires this level of formal wear?" she asked.

"Just a fancy little Italian restaurant that I am quite fond of…"

"We're leaving Storybrooke?" Emma asked nervously, thinking of Henry's plea. Gold quirked an eyebrow at her fearful reaction, smiling smugly as he thought once again that Emma was starting to believe.

"Don't worry; bad things only happen if you leave with the intention of never coming back." He regretted saying it before the last word left his lips.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Emma said sardonically, closing her eyes against the mental battle that was about to ensue. "For the rest of the weekend, I don't want to hear anything about curses or Regina. I just want to focus on us…"

"Suits me perfectly, love…" Gold whispered with a smile as Emma rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Emma felt as though they had been driving for hours when the limo finally came to a stop at _Gencarelli La Cucina_. It was set back off the highway surrounded by woods and gardens. Emma took Gold's hand as he helped her from the limo; smiling nervously as they walked up the stone pathway.

"Just relax, love…" he said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. Emma inhaled deeply, trying to do just that. Normally coming to a restaurant wouldn't have her so nervous; it was the combination of uncomfortable factors that had her so jittery. The dress, the jewelry that made her a walking target for robbery, the fact that in a few short hours they would be having sex – it was all so overwhelming.

"Ah, good evening Mr. Gold…" the maitre'd said in a thick Italian accent. His eyes fell to Emma and she smiled shyly. "And who is your lovely dinner companion?"

"Good evening," Gold said politely, "This is Miss Swan..." Gold's eyes never left Emma as he spoke. Emma smiled as the man greeted her in Italian as he gathered their menus.

"If you'll follow me, please…?" Emma clutched Gold tightly as they followed the man through the restaurant. There were only four other couples, all eyeing her skeptically as they were led to the private dining area. She was unsure if they stared at her because of what she was wearing or if they disapproved of the obvious age gap between them. Either way, she didn't care what they thought.

Gold felt like the luckiest man in the room as they were led to the private back room. Despite Emma's nervousness, she looked absolutely exquisite just as he knew she would. This was quickly becoming the best night of his existence and the best was yet to come. They had the whole weekend and he intended to enjoy every moment of her company.

They sat in a rounded booth; a chilled bottle of red wine sat beside the table. Gold tasted a sample before the waiter poured a generous amount in each glass. Emma hadn't intended on drinking; she was afraid with how nervous she was she'd get drunk and miss all the fun. The waiter excused himself, leaving Emma and Gold alone in the private dining area. Emma felt as though she had stepped into someone else's life. She felt more out of place than ever, staring at the arrangement of silverware. She had never learned proper etiquette for fancy restaurants, there was never a need to.

"Why are we sitting all the way back here?" Emma asked, though not at all upset. The less people around her right now the better; she may yet be able to relax.

"I wanted you all to myself with very little interruption or distraction; this was the best option." He said, eyeing her suggestively. Emma grinned as she looked over the menu, confused that there weren't any prices listed. "So, do you come here often?"

"Occasionally, we don't have restaurants like this in Storybrooke. They have the best eggplant rollatini here."

"Are we too uncultured for you?" she asked teasingly. Gold laughed lightly, sipping his wine.

"Uncultured is the wrong word, simply too bland. I've been there almost thirty years and it hasn't changed one bit." A smile formed on his thin lips as he stared intently at her. "At least until you came along…" Emma blushed at the compliment, covering her smile with her hand.

"Are we back to this, love?" he asked teasingly. He wasn't upset; her shyness at his compliments was one her most endearing qualities.

"No," she said, immediately dropping her hand. "I like it when you compliment me; it's just all a bit overwhelming at the moment." Gold nodded in understanding, unable to take his eyes off her.

The waiter approached their table and took their order. Gold ordered the eggplant rollatini and Emma ordered a chicken caesar salad. At the stares she got from both men, Emma sipped her water, smiling as the waiter left. With all this anticipation, her appetite was almost non-existent.

"You haven't touched your wine, love…" Gold pointed out, curious as to why. "I haven't eaten much today and I don't want to get drunk or tipsy. I want to be able to enjoy and remember every detail of tonight…" she answered with a wink. A small smile spread upon his face.

"Indeed…" he whispered softly. As Gold studied Emma, he was tempted to just have them box their dinner so they could leave. She had finally stopped fidgeting; the nervous edge seemed to have gone. Returned was the playful and seductive temptress that would drive him to insanity before the night was over. She was tormenting him with teasing smiles and suggestive glances, flirting heavily with nothing more than her eyes.

Dinner seemed to pass by in a blur once their dinner arrived. Emma could feel his eyes on her as she shot him another glance. There was nothing she wanted more than to leave and get wherever they were going. She knew by the lust and desire that filled his eyes that he was as ready to leave as she was. Whether consciously or not they ate faster than usual; Emma didn't have much of an appetite, at least not for food. When the waiter offered dessert, Gold politely declined asking for the check.

Emma was relieved to be back in the limo, removing her coat in the heat. Emma pulled at the pantyhose where they were irritating her skin. She hated wearing pantyhose, they were itchy and uncomfortable, and as Gold spoke with the limo driver; Emma got an idea. With the car door partially shut, she quickly slid her shoes off and out of the restrictive garment. _It's going to be a long drive back… _she thought idly, _might as well be comfortable._ Gold slid in beside her, immediately bringing his mouth to her ear.

"And you have the nerve to call me a tease…" he whispered hoarsely, kissing a trail down her neck. Emma released a shaking breath as her fingers tangled in his hair; her skin quivering beneath his lips.

"You are…" she said breathlessly. She felt her body flush with heat as he sucked hungrily on the bare skin her shoulder. Gold sighed heavily knowing that if he didn't stop now they'd have sex right here.

"So I am…" he whispered, pulling his head back to see her. A murderous glare flashed in Emma's eyes as she stared at him. Emma knew why he was stopping and decided that they would not be driving in silence.

"You're overdressed…" Before Gold knew it, Emma was in his lap, sliding his suit jacket down his arms. "What are you doing?"

"If you don't know the answer to that, then we're in serious trouble…" she said sarcastically, staring at him in disbelief. A deep laugh escaped his lips and as Emma removed his tie, he brought his hands to her hips.

"I don't want to sit here for an hour in awkward silence while you play the gentleman. And I appreciate it, but you don't have to treat me like porcelain. All this waiting and anticipation is driving me crazy; I'm not asking you to have sex _right now_, I just want you to touch me…" Emma pleaded, unbuttoning the top three buttons on his shirt. She slid off his lap draping her legs over his, conscious of his bad leg as she moved his hand to the bare skin of her thigh. Gold smiled as their eyes locked; now what kind of man could argue with that?

Gold moved his hand up her thigh, claiming her lips in a kiss as they slid beneath the short skirt. He's wanted this more than he was willing to admit, even to himself. He wanted to protect her from him; from the dark one – especially after that nightmare. But as her fingers pulled at his hair, deepening the kiss as her tongue slipped passed his lips; all thoughts were lost. There was only this moment when he knew that she wanted him; needed him as desperately as he needed her.

The world spun around him as he moved his mouth to her neck. He reminded himself to go slow as Emma exposed her neck, encouraging him to continue. Her breathless moans against his ear were driving him to the edge. Gold steeled his nerves, he wouldn't dishonor her by doing anything in the back of a car; Emma deserved more respect than that. They couldn't get back to the cabin fast enough.

Emma was lightheaded, tightening her grip in his hair as he teased and tasted the skin of her neck. She enjoyed the feel of his lips, his hand kneading the skin of her thigh as he pulled her towards him; practically cradling her in his arms. His touch was gentle, but his kisses were desperate against her neck. Her body tingled and shivered; she grinned as she realized she'd be wearing turtle necks for the next week and a half.

She could feel the wetness between her legs and grew self-conscious; all these feelings were new to her. It was why she was afraid to just have sex all at once, she wanted to test what it would feel like; what it should feel like when a man touches a woman. Her eyes closed as Gold covered her mouth with his once more; she opened her mouth more, eagerly inviting him in. After this weekend, Emma knew life would never be normal again.

* * *

It was 9pm by the time the limousine dropped Gold and Emma at his cabin in the woods. His black Lincoln town car was already parked out front which answered Emma's question of how they would be getting home come Sunday. She felt drunk as she linked their elbows; her nerves were on their ends as her body seemed to have gone from hum to vibrate in anticipation. The cabin was secluded with virtually no light to interfere with the night sky that was littered with stars. Gold unlocked the door and allowed Emma to enter first; a warm fire was already blazing in the fireplace. She had only ever been here once, but she had never seen the inside.

For such a wealthy man; she expected the same level of extravagance here that was displayed in his mansion in town. The cabin was the complete opposite, rustic; almost completely bare of anything material. There wasn't much in the way of light; a tall lamp in the corner of the living room gave light to the spaces the fire didn't reach.

Gold shut and locked the door behind them as he stepped into the living room. Adoration filled his eyes, feasting on the sight of the goddess before him; decked to the nines in emeralds and diamonds. Standing in a rustic old cabin she looked completely out of place; a faint blush painting the fair skin of her cheeks. His palms were sweating and he rubbed them anxiously against his pants; he felt like he was nineteen again, standing before a beautiful woman and not having the slightest clue of what to do next.

As Gold stared at her, Emma was suddenly unsure; not unsure that she wanted to do this, but on how to get there. It should be easy, given how hot and heavy they were in the limo; the feelings had been building for months and the night was finally here. Should they talk idly first of the weather or the vast expanse of stars tonight? Does she let him lead; or is she supposed to be bold? Almost as if reading her mind, Gold stepped behind her, taking her coat from her shoulders and tossing it on the back of the couch. She shivered as his lips touched the bare skin of her shoulder; the heat flushed her face as he turned her around. A shiver shot through his arm at the touch of her hand as his eyes locked on hers.

"Shall we?" he asked, instantly chiding himself that in this moment it was all he could think to say. A tight smile formed on her lips as she followed behind him; the sound of her heels echoing against the wood floors as he led her down the hall. Another fire burned in his bedroom. Emma smiled at the king size bed that took up most of the small room; covered in the same deep red silk sheets that decorated his master bedroom at the mansion.

The clicking of the door behind her seemed to bring to life the reality of what was happening. Emma closed her eyes, listening as his footsteps approached slowly from behind her. The heat pooled between her legs as his hands slipped around her slender waist, his hands resting over her abdomen as he pulled her back against him. Emma grew dizzy, her head falling back against his shoulder as he pressed his lips to the nape of her neck. Her breathing intensified as she rested her hands over his, moving with him as they traveled up her torso to her breasts.

His tongue teased the smooth skin of her neck; his hands squeezing her breasts gently through the silk of her dress. The scent of lavender filled his nostrils as his hands moved to the back of her dress, exposing the skin of her back. The black lace bra was a sharp contrast to the soft cream color of her skin. His erection was strained against his jeans, as he slid the straps from her shoulders; turning her to face him as he slipped both garments down her arms. They pooled around her feet as Gold looked into the deep wells that were her eyes; the desire and need clearly expressed in her emerald orbs.

Emma felt as though there were tiny embers burning beneath the surface of skin as the heat coursed through her. Gone was the uncertainty and fear, as her desire returned to her. Emma's trembling fingers went to work on the buttons of his shirt. She was tempted to just rip the thing open but she wanted to savor every moment of this experience; they had three days isolated in the woods. She was in no hurry as she slid her hands into his sleeves, pushing the shirt from his body.

Gold's breath caught in his throat as her palms rested on his bare chest. It wasn't the first time she had seen him without a shirt, but she traced her fingertips over his chest in wonder. For a man his age, it always amazed her how strong and toned his body was, though you'd never guess by looking at him.

Gold wrapped his arms around her waist; the feel of her bare breasts against his skin almost undid him in that moment. His fingers gathered her long blonde curls, exposing the skin of her neck and shoulder. Her moans filled his ears as he kissed and sucked ardently, careful not to bite her. Shocks of electricity shot through his vertebrae, resounding throughout his body as he felt her delicate fingers trace along his spine.

Emma felt heady; the ache between her legs no longer could be denied. Summoning every ounce of courage, her fingers slipped to the waistband of his jeans feeling his straining erection. Gold pulled his head back, covering her mouth with his as his tongue searched the depths of her mouth. He almost bit her lip as her slender fingers wrapped around his throbbing cock through his boxers. He breathed heavily against her mouth, not moving as she pumped him hesitantly; hoping she was doing it right.

Gold knew he would never last long enough if he didn't get her to release him. Capturing her lips once more, he eased her back to the bed. Gripping her wrist gently, he pulled her hand away; his hand stroking the edge of her face.

"Lie down, love…" he whispered hoarsely, his accent thicker than usual. Emma complied immediately, pushing herself onto the edge of the bed. She watched him intently as he stood between her legs, slipping the high heels from her feet and dropping them in the pile on the floor. His fingertips snuck beneath the fabric of her underwear as Emma lifted her hips to assist in him freeing her of the restrictive garments.

His mouth was suddenly dry as he stared at her. His heart raced; his blood was pounding in his ears and he was certain she could hear it. Here was the most exquisite creature he had ever laid eyes on and she was offering herself to him. He knew she was going to be tight; for that fact alone he knew this first round wouldn't last long. It's why he planned the trip this way; they had three days to fully explore and taste each other's bodies.

Emma's body trembled fiercely, feeling exposed and on display. A flush filled her face as his eyes devoured her flesh; she became nervous when he made no movements. He stared at her the way a lion stalks its prey. She breathed heavily in relief when he crawled between her legs, covering her body with his. He slipped his arm beneath her neck, propping her head up as he delved into her mouth once more. He kissed her as if he had waited a lifetime for this very moment, all of his need and desire of her pouring from his lips to hers. Her words had run dry; even if she could speak she wasn't sure what she would say. Her breathing intensified as he kissed along her sternum, down the valley between her breasts.

Gold smiled inwardly when both her hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. She held him in place, pressing her breast into his mouth as his hand went to the other. He massaged and kneaded the soft flesh as Emma brought her hand over his. Gold paid attention to her gasps and moans, trying to discover which motions brought her the most pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Gold smiled; she was making sure he didn't go anywhere. She didn't have anything to worry about as he switched, taking the other nipple in his mouth.

Emma tried not to think of what happened to her as she held Gold hostage to her body. Perhaps, at least the first time around there was simply no avoiding it. There was no comparison as far as Emma was concerned; Gold was tender in his touch, slow and deliberate in his actions. He gave her more than he took; his only desire was her pleasure. How do you compare that to the monster who forced her? Emma had been afraid of this for all of her adult life and here she was holding Gold against her, encouraging him to keep going.

It was the most freeing moment in her life, when she realized the last chain that held her to that man had been broken. Her fear was gone; she fought the tears in her eyes knowing Gold would think he had done something wrong. When his mouth left her breast and moved over her abdomen, Emma was snapped out of her thoughts. She pulled his hair tighter, stopping him from going any lower.

"No, no," she whispered breathlessly, pulling him back up her body. "Are you alright?" he asked, worried he'd crossed a line or that a panic attack was on the horizon.

"I'm fine; I just don't want…that." She flushed crimson with embarrassment as she spoke, and Gold caught her lips. "Then I won't…" Emma brought his mouth back to hers; kissing him fervently in thanks for the gift he doesn't even know he's given her.

Emma gasped and broke the kiss, burying her face in the nape of his neck as he slipped his fingers between her legs, spreading her slick folds. Gold smiled at her embarrassment but said nothing as he slipped a finger inside her. She was wet and warm, but incredibly tight. Emma's body trembled in his arms as he moved in a circular motion, stretching her slowly. Her breath was hot on his neck as she gasped and moaned, her grip tightening in his hair as he added a second finger.

Her body tensed and almost immediately relaxed. Another surprised gasp escaped her as her head fell back, his thumb stroking her clit gently. Gold brought his mouth to her breast, sucking her nipple between his teeth as he teased her. Her moans seemed to grow desperate with need as she rolled onto her back.

"Please, Gold…" was all she needed to whisper. Emma spread her legs wider as he positioned himself at her entrance. Their eyes locked intensely as he finally slipped the tip of his cock inside her. Emma's eyes closed as she rested back against the mattress, as Gold ever so slowly inched himself inside her. Her walls seemed to pull him in rather than tense against him as he'd expected.

He hovered over her and stopped, holding himself still as her body adjusted. Emma could feel the tears well up in her eyes, though not in fear or pain. Part of her expected to have a panic attack; to flash back to that moment ten years ago when she lost all that remained of her innocence. He began to thrust deep inside her, though he kept his movements slow and methodical. Each stroke was completed as he eased out and pushed back in. She felt his slender fingers brush her tears from her cheeks as she opened her eyes; his brown eyes shedding tears of his own.

Gold had never felt more connected a person than in this moment as he and Emma locked eyes. He had been so afraid that despite his best efforts, the horror of that night would come flooding back when he entered her. Yet through her tears, she beamed brightly at him, moving her body in rhythm with his.

Emma locked her ankles around his waist, moaning heavily when she felt him deeper still. His thrusts grew more frantic the more she moaned; the more her walls clamped down around him. The build-up of pressure in her body was reaching its peak, as he pushed her to the edge of something she'd only ever heard of. His movements were fast and desperate now as he clutched her body tightly against him; afraid if he let her go he'd wake to find this a dream.

The extreme control Gold was known for had slipped from his grasp completely, as Emma cried out a chorus of his name; her back arching as her body was wracked with her first orgasm. Gold thrust inside her one final time, holding himself still as he rode out his own orgasm; collapsing on top of her. A thin sheen of sweat covered them both as they clung to each other's bodies, trembling in each other's arms.

"Are you alright, love…?" he asked, tracing the path of a tear with his finger.

"Perfect…" she whispered breathlessly, beaming up at him. He kissed her one last time, neither of them had the energy nor desire to move to clean up or get dressed. Gold brought the silk sheets over them; tracing his fingers delicately over the expanse of her bare back. He found himself wishing there was a way to freeze time in this moment, somehow still afraid that this was all some glorious dream. He may never be the man she deserves, but he will love her and protect her with his life.

Emma felt weightless as Gold cradled her against his body. She was aware of every nerve in her body as they tingled; her body quivering as she came down from the heights of ecstasy. Stars filled her vision and her heart still raced, as she curled herself alongside his body where she fit so well. Her leg draped over his, resting her head against his chest. Breathing deeply, she inhaled the crisp, clean, slightly spicy smell that was entirely him; that had become so comforting to her.

Gold's eyes were closed as his fingers stroked the back of her neck; her fingertips tracing over his chest. There was so much that he wanted to say, yet no words escaped his lips. The floral scent of her shampoo filled his nose as he pressed his lips to the crown of her head. It was a perfect moment of happiness he never expected to experience.

Emma felt his lips brush the skin of her face, her eyes closing at the contact. Never in her life had she experienced a peace this deep. The air was heavy with their silence, but only because she didn't want to interrupt this moment. It was better than she imagined, and she knew there was more to come. _Oh no, life will never be normal again…_

* * *

__Let me know what you thought...there's two days left in the weekend and I need to know if this was good or terrible. Be honest in your reviews :)


	21. Chapter 20

The fire dwindled as Gold lay awake, dragging his fingertips softly over Emma's forearms. Nestling his face in her hair, he inhaled deeply the scent of cinnamon that seemed to surround her. There were no words to express the depths of peace he found himself in. Emma sighed heavily as he tightened his arms her, pressing himself against her bare back. For a moment he feared he had woken her, going instantly still as he listened. Her deep and even breathing continued and he relaxed against her.

Part of him never believed they'd actually make it to this point; he was so sure that she would've left him by now. He wouldn't have blamed her if she did. But the thought of being with anyone else, being without her, especially in this moment was unthinkable. After three lifetimes of no human contact his emotions boiled just beneath the surface, threatening to overwhelm him. He promised himself he wouldn't cry, but he had forgotten how vulnerable you become while making love; while you're so connected to another person.

All this time he thought he was the one in control, the one who wasn't afraid; yet even now he was terrified. He tried to guard himself against Emma, to not let her become such a necessary part of his existence; but it was all for naught. He tried to pinpoint the exact moment when he fell in love with her, but it was a subtle shift. Emma had gone from being _the Savior_; the means to an end of a curse and now she was the woman he was head over heels in love with. This moment was too perfect, he was afraid it wouldn't last.

Once you gain something, you risk the pain of losing it or having it taken away. Regina once told him that men like him don't get happy endings and everything was going his way; Belle was alive and free at last and Emma was in his arms. Was this not a happy ending? True the story wasn't over yet and Bae was still missing; but this is more happiness than he ever thought he'd deserve or experience. Though he tried, Gold simply couldn't begrudge himself this moment of happiness.

Emma felt him stir behind her; his naked body curled protectively around her as the heat of his body seeped into her back. She doesn't know at what time she woke up, but she knows it's still night. There was a lingering soreness between her legs, but not even that could interfere with the perfection of this moment. Her arms tingled as his fingertips stroked her softly and she wondered if he was awake.

She had an idea of what to expect the first time around, but she always envisioned it going wrong; that she'd somehow ruin it. But Gold took such care to be tender, to allow her body to get used to one sensation before introducing another. He took his time; from the way he undressed her to the very last moment when he collapsed on top of her. Though it was awkward, it was no less passionate. The idea that they would get to do this again filled her excitement. It didn't escape her attention that Gold barely let her touch him and if last night was _for her_, then she would make a night _for him_. Emma felt his arms tighten around her as if he was trying to prevent her from escaping.

Gold sighed heavily as he ran his hand along Emma's side. Her body was soft and warm beneath his touch, reiterating the fact that he wasn't dreaming. She was still here, still his as his hand ran over her hip and up her abdomen. Though he didn't want to wake her, he couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips to her bare shoulder.

"You know, there are laws against what you're doing…" Emma said smiling sleepily, nestling back against him. Gold was startled by the sound of her voice as his hand rested between her breasts.

"Mm, are you going to arrest me, Sherriff?" he asked, completely unrepentant as his lips moved to her neck. Emma keened, smiling brightly as she rolled onto her back.

"Not tonight…" she whispered breathlessly as his lips covered hers. The kiss was soft and languid as Emma slipped her fingers into his hair. "I forgot my handcuffs…" Gold laughed against her lips.

"Isn't that a pity…" he said flatly. Gold looked down at her in wonder, smoothing the blonde strands of hair from her face. "Are you just a dream, Emma; that will vanish when I wake?" A hoarse chuckle escaped her lips as pressed her lips to his, easing him onto his back as she lay over him.

"You're awake and I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere…" she promised him. Gold rested his forehead to hers; his eyes closed. He wanted to tell her he loved her, wanted her to know how much this moment meant to him. There weren't enough words to adequately express what he was feeling.

A loud growling interrupted his thoughts as he met Emma's intense gaze. "What was that?"

"My stomach…I'm kinda hungry." She said as she laughed at herself, amazed that she could even think of food after what she just experienced. But the gnawing, writhing of her stomach demanded that she fill it.

"Then why didn't you get up and eat?" Gold laughed as he stared at her incredulously.

"Because I feel all jelly-like and you were all warm and cuddly and I didn't want to leave your arms." She replied, slurring her speech as she pressed her body against his. Gold laughed deeply as he switched on a small lamp on the bedside table. _Cuddly_ is not a word he ever thought would be used to describe him.

"Well, I don't want you to leave my arms either, but I can't let you starve." He said with a wink. "You'll find a pair of your pajamas in the drawer next to you; wait here, I'll be right back." Emma groaned as he tossed the sheets from his body, watching as Gold slipped on his sweatpants.

Emma felt the biting cold the moment he left the bed; his body was like her own personal furnace. She was relieved to find Gold had brought her flannel pajamas as she pulled them on quickly, desperate to get warm. There was so much on her mind, so much she wanted to say, but she didn't know where to start. Emma wondered if he felt as clueless as she did right now. Were they supposed to remain quiet and just bask in the afterglow of something so extraordinary? Should they talk about it? Did people really have to ask, 'was it good for you'? She had never experienced a morning after; well, never experienced any of it before.

After what seemed like an eternity, Gold finally returned with a tray of breakfast for her; scrambled eggs, toast and hot chocolate with a sprinkle of cinnamon. Emma almost cried at the gesture having never been served breakfast in bed. She watched as he added another log to the fireplace to restore warmth to the bedroom, limping heavily without his cane. When she tried to assist him, he insisted she sit down and eat something. Emma was shocked to realize the sun had risen as he pulled the curtains open; his room was so dark she assumed it was still night. She set the tray to the side as Gold joined her on the bed, pressing her lips to his.

"You didn't have to do all this, Gold…" she whispered, running her thumb over his bottom lip. Gold smiled as his fingertips traced the edge of her face.

"Yea, I know. I wanted to…"

"I don't know if I've thanked you yet…so thank you. I didn't know how much I needed it."

"You're welcome; love…" he said, kissing her forehead. "What time is it, anyway?"

"According to your cell phone it's quarter of noon…" he answered, retrieving his coffee from the tray.

"I slept that late?" she repeated in astonishment.

"Well, you were up late, dearie." Gold said with a mischievous grin. "What did you expect?" Emma giggled as she shrugged,

"I don't know…" she whispered, lying against the headboard as she watched him. "How do you feel?" she asked softly, still unsure of how to act; Gold set his coffee on the end table.

"Like the luckiest man alive…" he whispered incredulously, as if he still couldn't believe she was here with him. He dipped his head and caught her lips in a chaste kiss, pulling her against him. Emma smiled up at him through tear-soaked eyes, resting her hands on his chest.

"You're not disappointed, then?" she whispered hoarsely. Gold shook his head, brushing a tear from her cheek. "I told you; you could never disappoint me, love. The first time is always awkward." Emma nodded in relief, he wasn't lying; but there was something beneath his eyes that she couldn't quite place. She finished the last of her breakfast; or technically her lunch and set the tray on the nightstand.

"I was thinking…whenever you're ready, we could take a walk…" he said, interrupting the silence. Emma looked at him with wide eyes as if he just asked her to walk the tightrope. "It's a gorgeous day; I thought we could get out of the cabin for a bit." He added quickly.

"Uh, yea, ok." She stammered, climbing out of bed. Gold hoped he hadn't somehow done something wrong, watching confused as she headed to the bathroom. He took the opportunity to clean up the bedroom and wash the dishes. He laid out some clothes for her to wear; jeans, a light sweater and her infamous red leather jacket. He thought it was silly to take a shower _before_ going hiking, but she was out the door and in the shower before he could stop her.

* * *

Emma smiled at Gold as he waited by the front door, leaning against the wall. He wore black jeans, a navy blue shirt and a black leather jacket. His soft hair framed his face perfectly; his body was relaxed and he looked absolutely edible as Emma eagerly joined his side. With his cane in one hand and Emma on the other, Gold escorted her from the cabin.

Emma closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as she turned her face to the sun. It was indeed a gorgeous day; the chirping of the birds was confirmation that spring had finally arrived. She clung to Gold's arm as they walked leisurely in silence; the fresh air was invigorating as it filled her lungs. The cabin was surrounded by thick trees and a small stream that ran just alongside it. The simplicity of everything is something Emma could easily get used to.

"Are you alright, Love?" he asked, interrupting the silence.

"Yes, of course, why?" she asked confused.

"It's just that you've been so quiet…"

"I guess I haven't really known what to say…" she admitted honestly. Gold smiled, nodding in agreement. "That makes two of us…"

"So, what are you thinking?" she asked, hoping to get inside his head a little.

"I'm uh, honestly not sure…" he admitted honestly. Emma raised her eyebrows at his honesty as she nodded; she knew exactly how he felt. "I've never known such peace and I've never been more terrified."

"Terrified of what?" she whispered breathlessly. Gold squeezed her hand tightly, barely meeting her eyes.

"Of losing you." He answered simply. Emma was tempted to interrupt and make her case, to tell him he was in no danger of losing her. Instead she remained quiet and allowed him to continue.

"I'm not a young man, Emma; I don't want to disappoint you. I don't want you to be hurt or looked down upon for being in a relationship with me. There are things in my past…" he paused as he swallowed hard, battling the emotions that threatened to take over. "I'm just afraid I'll only cause you pain and that you'll regret being with me."

Emma smiled sympathetically as she rested her chin on his shoulder, staring at him in astonishment. She was amazed that after all this, he was still afraid she'd leave him. Emma sometimes forgot that he was just as vulnerable as the rest of humanity and needed to be assured of her feelings for him. Emma has only ever alluded to or hinted at the fact that she might love him; she's never told him flat out. It was a way to protect herself in case he didn't feel the same; but now he seemed to need to hear it.

"First of all, the only person who is bothered by our age difference is you." She began quietly. Gold listened intently, but he kept his eyes diverted to the ground. If only she knew how old he truly was, she might feel differently.

"Since we started this relationship, you've never disappointed me – especially not last night. I'm not worried about your past, because it is the past; I'm only concerned with who you are now and what you'll do in the future..." Emma stopped in front him, smoothing the hair from his face as their eyes locked.

"…and I want to be part of your future. I _want_ people to see us together; I don't care what they think. They don't know anything about _us_ and there will always be people who have something bad to say. I love you, Mr. R. Gold; despite that you won't give me your first name or that there are times I want to shake you bloody senseless…I love you."

Gold was certain that he was dreaming once again; Emma just told him that she loves him, that she wants to share his future. His hands slipped beneath the fabric of her shirt, moving over her lower back as he pulled her closer. She felt real; could this really be happening? Emma had never told him one way or the other how she felt; he was almost certain that she loved him, but she'd never said it. Then again, neither had he.

Both of them were equally guarded, even through all the flirting and sleeping together; all the shared history between them; they both kept something of themselves back in an attempt to prevent another heartache. Gold met her eyes and almost burst into tears at the love and admiration they communicated. His breathing intensified as he swallowed the lump in his throat, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Say it again…" he pleaded, needing to be sure he wasn't hallucinating. Emma smiled brightly, cradling his face in her hands. "I love you…" Gold wrapped his arms tight around her waist, clutching her against him.

"Oh, Emma I don't deserve you…" he whispered hoarsely. "I love you Emma; I love you…" he repeated the phrase several times against her ear as her hand fisted in his hair. Gold felt his chest constrict as he no longer swallowed his tears. He hadn't expected this; so many times he would have said it first, but he never thought he would hear Emma say it.

Time seemed to stop as they held on to each other for dear life; finally admitting to how they truly felt. It was liberating and Emma couldn't contain her laughter as she clutched him as tightly as he held her. She doesn't know how long they stood there, nor did she care. He just told her he loved her; there's not much else that could happen to top that.

After he finally released her waist, Emma rested her head against his; her fingertips stroking his jawline. He caught her lips softly, and she obediently parted her lips to allow him entry. She allowed him to control the kiss, still flying on the emotional high. He pulled away from her panting for breath; they locked elbows as they began walking back to the cabin.

The air was thick around them, though not with tension. It was a highly emotional moment and after last night, Emma didn't think she could take anymore. Her heart felt so full she feared it may explode, but the silence was beginning to wear on her.

"Alright, Gold…" she began teasingly. "The time has come for you to tell me how you pulled all this off…" Gold laughed lightly, leaning on his cane as he met her with a mischievous grin.

"Well, I had help. My housekeeper came and did all the cleaning Thursday; she did all the food shopping as well. You left early yesterday morning which allowed me to pack your bag and drove out here to receive a delivery of furniture." At that Emma's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait…you didn't even have furniture here?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, I had furniture, but it was in terrible condition. I ordered it on Monday actually but they weren't able to deliver until yesterday. So, after they left, I put the finishing touches on everything; making the conditions acceptable for a lady. I unpacked your bag into the nightstand and took a shower and changed here. Then the limo picked me up and brought me home to you. My housekeeper arrived later while we were at dinner to light the fires so we wouldn't freeze." Gold smiled at the astonished look on her face.

"Well, I am truly impressed that you pulled it all off; and give your housekeeper a generous bonus."

"Already done, love…" he said as they arrived back at the cabin. They removed their muddy boots and left them on the porch as they stepped over the threshold. Emma was shocked that her feet seemed to ache, as if they had been walking for hours.

"How's your leg?" she asked suddenly. If her feet ached, his leg had to be killing him.

"A bit sore, actually. I was going to take a shower; hopefully the heat will soothe it..." He said, placing a kiss to her neck. Emma keened, as she leaned back against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mm, maybe when you're done I could massage it for you." She offered, hoping he would allow her to do this. He seemed intent on keeping her the focus of this weekend, not letting her do anything and she had a plan to change that.

"Sounds good, love…" With one more kiss on the lips, Gold limped down the hallway. Emma reluctantly watched him go as she sat on the couch, retrieving her phone from the pocket of her jacket. _3pm…_ she realized as she checked for messages. She lay down on the couch, propping her head up with a pillow. With no texts or voicemails, Emma decided to text Mary that everything was fine just in case. Before she received a response, Emma was asleep.

* * *

Gold sat on the couch with Emma's legs draped over his thighs. He came back from his shower to find her passed out cold on the couch; that was two hours ago. He considered waking her, but as he watched her he decided to let her sleep. Part of the purpose of this weekend was to give Emma some much needed time off; it seems that ever since the Kathryn Nolan case, Emma has had to deal with something new every day. He wanted to give her a full weekend of nothing on the agenda except rest and relaxation.

She told him she loved him – three times to be exact, and she meant every word. If there was ever a perfect moment to experience, this was it. He didn't understand it, but he certainly wasn't arguing with it. But even now, the dark one whispered in his mind. The time was fast approaching when Emma would break the curse and he would be faced with her parents. He knew the chances of convincing them that this hadn't been his plan all along; to seduce and marry the heir of their kingdom, were pretty slim. All he could do was hope that he could prove it to them before they regained their memories, perhaps then they might believe him that this was _never_ his intention. All he wanted was his son; that was his only plan when all this began.

Not only them, there was the ever present threat of Regina who would stop at nothing to steal all their happy endings. Even if killing Emma meant that the curse would be broken, it would certainly shatter Snow White and Prince Charming to lose their daughter after they've just regained her. Regina would still win on that front even if she lost the war. Without his magic, he was powerless to protect Emma. She stirred beneath his hands and he remained still, hoping she wasn't having another nightmare. When she remained asleep, Gold set to the task of making dinner.

Emma woke slowly with a crick in her neck to the smell of something delicious; the chances that he ordered Chinese food way out here were slim. Checking her cell phone, she had a _thank you, have fun…_ text from Mary, and according to the clock it was 5:30. Emma fell asleep around three; she just assumed Gold would wake her up for that massage. Obviously, she was wrong.

She couldn't understand why she was so tired; she did next to nothing today, except a brisk walk. As she sat up, the open curtain on the living room window disturbed her and she felt the compulsive need to close it. Gold watched bemused as Emma stumbled from the couch to the window, closing the curtains tightly.

"What's wrong, love; don't want the neighbors spying?" he asked teasingly, given that there was no one around for miles. Emma turned, smiling mischievously as she approached him.

"No, I just want anyone watching us through the windows…" Emma wrapped her arms around his waist, as he kissed her temple.

"Well, unless there are animals peeking in at us, we're in no danger of that here." Gold looked at her thoughtfully, wondering why she was suddenly nervous. "Unless you know something I don't know; which is highly improbable."

"No threats; just the memory of Jefferson's telescopes…" she said flatly, as Gold nodded in understanding. "Every now and again I just get paranoid and close the curtains. This smells delicious by the way." Gold considered pressing the issue but knew Emma changed the subject for a reason; there was to be no talk of curses this weekend.

"Thank you; it's almost done. Would you grab us some plates please, love?" Emma complied immediately; practically ready to eat the food right off the pan. "I also have dessert…" he added suggestively.

"I hope you're not planning on seducing me with ice cream, Mr. Gold…" she said with a daring smirk.

"Of course not, Miss Swan…" he said innocently, handing her a plate. "There are much easier and less messy ways to accomplish that love…" As Emma sat down she shot him a wide eyed incredulous stare.

"And what are those…?" she prodded, intrigued at that statement. Gold cleared his throat, and if Emma didn't know better she'd think he was blushing.

"Well, among other things; that lovely neck of yours. All I have to do is brush my lips against your skin and you are putty in my hands…" he said with a triumphant grin. Emma merely glared at him in response as she began eating her dinner. What really bothered her was that he was right; there seemed to be a direct link between her neck and her knees going weak.

"By the way, Gold; this is delicious…" she said of his chicken stir fry. "Thank you, love…" He replied with a smile as he raised his glass.

"You know, I still owe you that dinner/movie night…I haven't forgotten." She said with a playful smirk.

"Whatever suits your fancy, love; I am at your disposal." Emma nodded in response but said nothing more as she ate. It had been an emotionally heavy, twenty-four hours and though she just slept for two hours, she felt like she could sleep for a week. Her mind was still reeling from their walk in the woods when she told him she loved him; when he told her that he loved her.

Emma did the dishes as Gold served up the ice cream; Emma got a bowl of chocolate peanut butter and Gold had mint chocolate chip. She joined him on the couch before a roaring fire, curling along his side.

"Do we have to go back tomorrow? Couldn't we just stay here, away from everything and everyone?" she asked sadly, already dreading the trip back to Storybrooke.

"Whatever would we do with all that time?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her with an amused expression on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure we could think of something…" she said flirtatiously, shooting him a suggestive glare. Gold swallowed a spoonful of ice cream, studying her face.

"We could, you know; if you really wanted to that is…" he stammered. Emma looked at him surprised. "I'm just saying; I could easily support you, Emma. You could quit your job, stay at home with Henry and catch up on lost time."

"I've never been really domestic, I don't know if I would want to quit my job…" her voice trailed off as she held the spoon to her mouth. "I'm just kidding, but thank you for the offer. One of these days I might take you up on it. Assuming you ask properly…" Gold met her eyes with an intense stare. He couldn't be positive, but he's fairly certain that Emma just agreed to marry him before he even asked.

"That can be arranged…" he said softly with a smirk. Emma smiled, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"I still owe you that massage…" she said, licking the ice cream from her spoon, changing the subject. Gold forced a tight smile and diverted his gaze away from her.

"You don't have to, Emma; the shower helped immensely." He said, desperately trying to get her to drop this.

"I'm gonna see it sooner or later…" she said, not looking up from the bowl. Gold leveled her with a glare, though not in anger. It was the deepest source of his shame; how could he let her see it?

"Later, not tonight…" he said pointedly. Emma set her empty bowl on the floor and kneeled between his knees. Gold's body stiffened immediately, unsure of what she was doing.

"Well, I could massage it through your pants…" she offered, her hand moving gently over his right knee. Though his leg tightened involuntarily in pain, he eventually began to relax under Emma's soothing touch.

Gold leaned back against the couch, his eyes closed as he tilted his head back. Her pressure was perfect and she kept her hands to his knee and outer thigh, so as not to arouse him. His skin grew warm and tingled as her hand expertly kneaded his muscles; the burning throbbing pain was starting to subside. One might think that she had done this as a career at one point.

"How's the pressure?" she asked softly, afraid if she spoke he'd stop her.

"Perfect…" he whispered hoarsely.

Emma knew why he didn't want her to see it; she also didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He was so ashamed of his past; considered himself weak and cowardly and that scar is the very reminder of everything he's trying to forget. But she knows all of that and accepts him anyway, but alas, she'll just have to wait until he's ready.

"You're putting me to sleep, love…" he said, interrupting the silence with his eyes still closed. Emma smiled as she rubbed her hand over his thigh.

"Let's go to bed then…" she said rising to her feet. Under normal circumstances he would've objected; 'it's too early'; 'I'm not tired'. As Emma pulled him to his feet, he leaned down catching her lips in a kiss.

"Thank you, Emma…it feels much better now." He said as she handed him his cane. "You're welcome."

Gold changed back into his sweatpants and added a log to the fireplace as Emma changed behind him. He added some kindling, making sure the fire would burn through the night. He joined Emma on the bed, who eagerly curled up against him as he lay beside her.

"Good night, love…" he whispered against her temple.

"Good night, Gold." She said, tracing her fingertips over his chest. Gold seemed to need to go to bed early and she wanted to join him. She was almost certain he was asleep, but he too seemed restless.

The room had become too warm, between his body, the fire, her flannel pajamas and the silk sheets; Emma was overheating. She went to bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face, trying to cool off. She decided to remove her shirt and left her bottoms on; the shirt remained close by in case she got cold. Emma curled along his side, resting her head on his chest as her fingers trailed over his torso.

Her mind was still wide awake and she found herself jealous of the sleeping Gold beside her. An idea sparked then, perhaps a bit malicious in her intent; but if she couldn't sleep, neither should he. Quickly, removing her pants, Emma returned back to his side; he remained blissfully unaware of all her movements. She wondered how long it would take to wake him.

Her hand rested lightly on him as she trailed her lips along his chest, side, and nipple, stopping to encircle it with her tongue. He moaned softly, shifting his weight as she placed random kisses upon his warm skin. Emma felt his hand on her bare back, stroking in slow circles with his fingertips; caught somewhere between sleep and consciousness.

Gold sighed contentedly, Emma's long hair tickled him, splayed over his torso like a fan as her mouth moved sensuously over his chest and abdomen. The warmth of her body lay flush against his side, he shivered as her breasts brushed over his skin. He trailed his fingers up her spine, working their way into her hair, coaxing her to move upwards. If this was dream he would fully indulge in it.

Her body moved languorously over him; he kept his eyes closed for fear of waking as she gently nibbled on his lower lip. Slow, deep kisses became more passionate as his hands clutched her head; holding her much the same way she had done last night. The kiss was tender but impatient, an urgent sense of need and want building in both of them.

Emma pulled back, tracing a finger gently along the edge of his face; his eyes fluttered open as her fingers moved along his jaw line. Emma smiled brightly as their eyes met; all at once he realized he wasn't dreaming. Her eyes captured him as he searched their depths. While there was certainly desire to be found, there was another look entirely that he hadn't expected; something akin to love. He found himself afraid to speak for fear of interrupting what she had started. She brought her lips back to his as their tongues danced; tasting, exploring, desperately searching as their hands clung to each other.

Emma felt a passion she didn't know she possessed surge through her. She could feel him harden against her thigh; warm tremors of excitement tore through her to the core. The pounding of her heart echoed in her ears as her breathing became quick and shallow. She had never done this before and despite her trepidation, she kissed his lips once more as she trailed down over the hollow of his throat.

Gold tilted his head back to allow her better access as her lips moved down the center of his torso. His breath caught in his throat, his body trembled fiercely as Emma moved a gentle finger over the head of his growing cock…along it, below it; around it. Her movements were slow, tantalizing as she explored him. While he knew of this particular act, no one had ever performed it on him before; he lifted his head and watched as Emma leaned in.

Emma ghosted her lips over him, around the rim, kissing him lightly on the head, making his body spasm slightly. Having never done this, Emma felt like she was flying blind, doing what felt natural. He became fully erect beneath her kisses as she gently massaged and caressed. She eased the head into her warm mouth, holding him a moment, and then slowly moved from tip to ridge. Feeling him fill her mouth was an odd sensation at first; she relaxed her jaw as much as possible as his hand reached down and grasped her hair. Emma paused, looking up to see him watching her.

Emma smiled up at him and then he watched as she took the entire length of him in one slow enveloping motion. A guttural moan escaped his lips as his head fell back down, eyes closed; his hips thrust up gently. He had to consciously remind himself not to pull her hair as he relaxed his grip, moving his legs further apart. Her mouth was gloriously warm as she surrounded him, moving up and down his hardened length.

"Emma…" he growled hoarsely, both hands gripping fistfuls of her hair, his cock throbbing from her ministrations. Words were not his strong suit at the moment as he struggled just whispering her name. He doesn't know what brought this on, but he certainly wasn't complaining as he mouth and hand worked in tandem. His hoarse moans and guttural groans of pleasure spurred Emma on as the wetness had returned between her legs. He was so hard now, arching into her mouth as she moved faster, tasting his eagerness and longing for more.

Emma pulled back slowly and released his cock from her mouth; positioning herself over him. She met his eyes questioningly and with a smirk, he rested his hands on her hips guiding her down; his cock pressing firmly against her. She wanted him to feel her excitement; to know how much she wanted him as she ground her hips against him. Emma moaned softly as she felt him snuggled tightly against her inner walls. Her hands rested on his abdomen as she held him inside her. She gasped when he thrust up; feeling him even deeper than she had last night.

The fact that Emma had taken charge the way she did when she had very little idea of what she was doing, made this perhaps the most erotic moment of his life. He moved his hands to her breasts, kneading them firmly and moving over her nipples. It was Emma's turn to gasp as he moved his fingers over her clit, causing her walls to clamp down around him.

Emma was overcome by sensations as he touched her and filled her body all at the same time. She rocked over him, holding him deep within her as her hands caressed him; feeling him stroke her; thrusting deep inside her as she pressed against him. Her eyes opened to see his face; his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. She needed to kiss him, deeply; an urgent kiss that expressed all the passion she felt; the desire, the longing.

As her lips claimed his, Gold filled his hands with her backside, pulling and pushing her down at the same time. They moved frantically against one another, kissing, devouring as Gold felt himself perilously close to the edge too soon. He pulled away abruptly from her lips as she rose to a sitting position, holding his gaze. She moved harder against him; feeling the overpowering sensations of climax as her body shuddered.

"I love you…" she whispered hoarsely, her muscles contracting around him. Gold rolled her onto her back, claiming her lips in a desperate kiss. "I love you," he repeated against her lips as he thrust inside her. Emma tightened her legs around him as she felt waves of heat travel and pulse through her body as the orgasm wracked her. He collapsed breathlessly on top of her, kissing her deeply.

As their breathing gradually slowed, they subsided to more gentle, loving, tender, kisses. Gold held Emma against his body as they lay on their sides; holding her, not moving; not wanting to be apart. She placed soft kisses along his face as he stroked her back.

"Emma, what…why?" he didn't seem to know which was the appropriate question. Emma smiled as she kissed his lips once more.

"Last night you made love to me…I wanted to make love to you…" she whispered, smoothing the hair from his face.

"That was incredible…no one has ever done that for me before. Thank you…" he said breathlessly, tightening his arms around her.

"Then we're even…" she said, stroking his cheek lightly with her thumb. His eyes drifted closed as his body relaxed. Emma fell asleep to the sound of his deep breathing and the soft roar of the fireplace.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it...please review! : )


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: UPDATED! I added the breakfast scene at Granny's at the end because chapter 22 was just getting too long. So, this wraps up the weekend and sets up the next few chapters. I've already started writing the outline for the sequel and I can't hardly wait to write it! Anyway, Enjoy! Please Review : )

* * *

Emma laid in his arms, listening to his slow and steady breathing. She woke before he did as the rays of sunlight crept through the slight opening of the curtains. It wasn't the first time they'd woken together, but for the first time she simply watched him. The sight of him made her heart sore; ruggedly handsome looking years younger in sleep. The red silk sheets were draped loosely over his waist, a sharp contrast to the paleness of his skin; his chest was exposed, his arm over his head. Emma felt like a voyeur as she devoured the sight of him while he slept; peacefully unaware of her loving inspection of his body.

Her fingers caressed his cheek as she ran them through his hair; mesmerized as she stared at the peaceful features of his face. She wondered if he was dreaming of her, of memories only hours old as she traced her thumb over his lips, tempted to cover them in a kiss. He stirred beneath her touch, and Emma both feared and hoped he'd woken. She wanted him to open his lovely eyes, to hear his voice as he locked her in his embrace. But she couldn't wake him; not when he looked so perfect and content as though he hadn't had a care in the world. Emma knew he had many cares that weighed down his shoulders; she couldn't be so selfish to wake him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and felt herself drift away; his chest and abdomen were like her playground. Her hand glided over his stomach and chest, down his side and back to his abdomen; moving as if on an unseen track while she was overcome with peace. He stirred once more beside her, his arm tightened around her shoulders pulling her closer. She was safe in his arms, just as she knew she would be.

"Good morning, love…" he whispered as his hand rested over hers, clutching tightly. Emma lifted her head, placing a kiss to his chest as she smiled down at him.

"Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are when you sleep?" she said with a smile, her fingertips drawing small circles on his chest.

"Not recently…" he said with a chuckle as he eased Emma onto her back, covering her body with his. He stared down at her in awe, his fingers combing through her long hair.

This is how he wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of his life, with her warm, supple body beneath him and a contented, sleepy smile on her lips. There were words he wanted to say as she caressed his face, but he found himself in stunned silence. He didn't think he could love her more; yet as he stared down at her, he fell even further. He never would have asked Emma to perform such an act given her history; he was certain he was dreaming when he woke to her lips and hands running all over him. Then he saw her eyes, saw her love and desire – her need of _him;_ it was almost enough to make him climax in that moment.

"Let me be the first then…" she whispered with a smile; tangling her fingers in his hair. Emma lay beneath him, lost in his eyes as he stared intently at her. She was afraid he would be mad that she took it upon herself to wake him the way she did last night; she obviously had nothing to worry about judging by the look in his eyes.

She was grateful in a way that he had never experienced oral sex before; therefore he couldn't compare her to anyone and know how terrible she was. But in this moment as she searched his eyes, she was again reminded that she had nothing to worry about; her heart was safe in his hands. He looked at her as though there had never been anyone else; that there never would be anyone else but her.

"You are the most exquisite creature that I have ever laid eyes on…" he whispered incredulously, still amazed that she was here in his arms. Emma smiled brightly when his gaze never faltered from her eyes as he spoke, despite that she was naked beneath him.

"I will never be able to adequately express what this weekend has meant to me…and it was supposed to be for you." He added the last part with a hint of confusion; like it was somehow wrong for him to have enjoyed their time here.

"Let's just say it was for both of us, and leave it at that." She whispered, tracing his jawline with her fingertips. His eyes appeared to water as he leaned down, kissing her softly. She let him lead, and though it was a soft kiss it was no less thorough.

Gold broke the kiss, as Emma opened her eyes to lock on his. She giggled slightly as he kissed the tip of her nose, rolling onto his back as he pulled her with him. He ran his fingertips over the expanse of her bare back, basking in contended peace and silence. They had to return home today, and Gold found himself resenting it more with each passing moment.

"So, what do you want to do today? Do you want to just pack and leave; or would you like to relax a little longer?" he asked. Emma sighed heavily as she snuggled closer to his side; she had forgotten they go home today.

"I definitely don't want to leave right away, but if we stay longer it'll make it harder to leave later. I don't know, what do you think?"

"I was thinking we could have dinner at Granny's…a kind of official announcement of our relationship." He said, his fingers tracing along her spine; Emma shivered as she smiled down at him.

"I thought we made an unofficial announcement on Miner's Day when I kissed you in front of everyone."

"Ah, yes, well the general consensus there was that you owed me a favor; or that was the price of a deal we made." Emma's eyes widened in surprise, having never heard that rumor. "It was quite scandalous Emma; the Sherriff kissing the town dealmaker."

"Well then, in that case, I would love to go to Granny's and make it official. Let this whole crazy town know that I love you…" Gold smiled broadly; hearing those three words from her lips will never get old.

"Say it again…" Emma giggled as she brought her lips to his. "I love you…" Gold rolled Emma onto her back, her hair tangled around his fingers.

"Again…" he whispered hoarsely, tracing his thumb over her bottom lip. Emma held his gaze as she beamed up at him. "I love you…"

Gold covered her lips with his, choking back his tears. To hear Emma say those words; to look in her eyes and know she meant it filled him with awestruck wonder. He felt dizzy as Emma tightened her grip in his hair, feeling her tongue slip hesitantly passed his lips. He smiled at her innocence, that even after all this she was still shy. Emma moaned softly as he moved his lips to her neck.

"I love you, Emma…" he whispered against her ear, clutching her body tight against him. Emma could stay here all day, just being in his arms, his lips kissing her and his hands running over her body. If they started every morning like this, Emma would soon be out of a job. For the first time in her life she felt completely at peace; she was in no hurry to go anywhere or do anything. Every moment of her life had been a struggle, a battle to be won. This was a moment that she wanted to make last, as he whispered _'I love you' _repeatedly against her skin.

Though she was fighting against it, Emma could feel the tears filling behind her eyes. She hadn't been entirely sure what to expect from this weekend, but she was so emotionally overwhelmed in this moment that it frightened her. For the first time, it wasn't fear; it wasn't anger, anxiety or dread. It was peace, joy, dare she say, contentment; the feeling that she didn't want or need anything more. Gold rolled onto his side and Emma curled into him, intertwining their legs as he held her hands between them.

"Can I ask you something, love?" he asked softly; Emma nodded in agreement but said nothing. "The last thing I heard you say last night was that, _'we were even'. _What did you mean?" Emma smiled, pressing her lips to the back of his hand.

"Well, do you remember me telling you that you made love to me and that I wanted to make love to you…?" Gold nodded as she paused, trying to find the words to explain what she experienced.

"I, um, on Friday, you; when we…it's hard to explain…" she stammered, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips. Gold watched her intensely, feeling her body quivering as he waited patiently for her to continue.

Emma struggled to find the words to say. She was hoping to not bring the past up again; what was she supposed to say? Even in her thoughts it sounded strange, how could she put it into words? Her body was shaking from the overwhelming amount of emotion as she curled herself closer to his body.

"You took away my fear," she whispered finally, breaking it down to its simplest terms. "While we were making love, it literally felt like you freed me from that experience. Even though he's dead, I was still chained to him, you know? And you broke it…" she couldn't help but giggle.

"I know that sounds really absurd, but there it is…" Gold smiled, tracing his fingers reverently along the edge of her face.

"It's not absurd; love…" he whispered, wrapping his arms tight around her. "I think that's perhaps the best compliment I could have received. You have no idea how nervous I was that a panic attack was just inevitable. I tried so hard to be careful…" He paused as he met her eyes.

"Well, it worked…" she said, breaking into another fit of giggles. Gold laughed with her, relieved that the _worst_ of it was over. Sex was something that was both wanted and feared on both their parts; to have this out of the way and done with was a relief. Now, it seemed they could finally move forward.

"I'm going to make us breakfast…or lunch; or both depending on what time it is…" he said, kissing her lips as she laughed again. "OK, I'm going to jump in the shower…" Gold limped from the room in black jeans and an open button down shirt; Emma waited until she was sure he was in the kitchen before making a b-line for the bathroom.

It seemed pointless to dress only to disrobe again once she reached the bathroom. She stood under the stream of hot water, letting it cascade down her back. Her body still trembled fiercely; she knew it was simply the overwhelming amount of emotion still coursing through her. She splashed the steaming water on her face in order to wake herself up.

* * *

Gold set the plates on table, stacked high with pancakes. He called down the hall to Emma letting her know breakfast was ready as he retrieved the cinnamon from the cabinet. He set the syrup and cinnamon on the table as she approached from behind him, her hands moving over the smooth skin of his abdomen. He turned to face her as her hands traveled up his torso, resting on his chest.

"Tsk tsk, Mr. Gold…you still haven't buttoned your shirt." She said flirtatiously. Gold smiled as his hands rested on the small of her back. "Is it bothering you, love?"

"Not at all, in fact, I think you should walk around the house like this all the time: shirt open, barefoot in black denim…you look delicious." Gold pulled her against him, dipping his head to kiss her. Emma cradled his face in her hands, her soft moan muffled by his lips.

"I love it when you kiss me…" she whispered softly, as Gold smiled against her lips. "Then why did you stop me?" Emma blushed as she stared up at him.

"I just felt the need to tell you that…" she said smiling brightly. She tried to pull away and sit down at the table when Gold pulled her back against him. "Emma…" he said, as if he knew something was amiss. She said nothing as she stared at him innocently.

"Why are you shaking, love?" he prodded gently. He noticed her trembling when they were still in bed and that was over a half hour ago.

"I'm overly overjoyed and my body is still trying to come to terms with everything that's happened this weekend…" she answered almost as if asking a question.

"So this is a good trembling?" he asked skeptically, narrowing his eyes at her.

"The best…if there is such a thing." He seemed to be satisfied at that as he released her, sitting by her side. She doused her pancakes in maple syrup and cinnamon, eating as if she hadn't eaten in a week. Emma could feel his eyes on her as she glanced in his direction.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but _what _exactly got into you last night?" he asked smiling; Emma blushed as she swallowed a mouth full of pancakes.

"A number of things, really; I couldn't sleep and I was distracted by how sexy you looked all topless and gorgeous…" Gold laughed lightly at her, _sexy_ and _gorgeous_ were not words he was accustomed to hearing. "I don't know; I guess I wanted you to know how much I…well, how much I wanted you…"

Gold smiled but said nothing, simply staring at her in astonishment. It was still impossible for him to believe that she could want him; that she found him sexy and attractive. Yet there was only honesty in her eyes as she spoke. "Well, thank you, Emma. I would never have asked you to do that; you didn't have –" Emma shushed him as she placed a finger over his lips.

"If you tell me that '_I didn't have to_' one more time, I'm going to hit the ceiling." She chided him keeping her finger in place. "I really, truly appreciate how careful you are with me, Gold; I genuinely mean that. However, there are two of us in this relationship and there are things that I am going to _want_ to do with you and for you. It can't be so one-sided where you constantly give and refuse to take…" Emma did her best to control her voice; she wasn't angry but she also couldn't let him make her the focus of their relationship.

"…We've come a long way in a short amount of time; I don't want to get in the habit of you trying to ease your conscious by spoiling me. I'm with you because I want to be."

Gold leveled her with an incredulous stare; he knew she was right and hated to admit it. He did feel guilty; not only because he failed to remove her from that situation; but because the curse he created robbed her of her life as it should've been. But regardless, she was right. He tried to keep her the focus in an attempt to avoid facing his own demons and he knew Emma wouldn't relent until he did face his past.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met…" he whispered hoarsely.

"And I can't imagine having done this with anyone else, Gold. Truthfully, thank you so much for this…" she said, kissing his lips softly.

"I'm only sorry I fell asleep on you last night…" he said with a playful grin.

"It's not your fault given that I woke you up…" Emma said with faux sorrow.

"Anytime you want to wake up like that; you feel free…" Gold said with a broad smile, eliciting a deep laugh from Emma. "I only hope I'll be able to keep up with you…"

"Something tells me you'll do just fine." Emma said with an exaggerated tone and suggestive smile. "Just think; if one or both of us were in this relationship for the sex; it would've ended a _long_ time ago…"

"Indeed…" he said laughing, unsure of how to take that statement. "Is that a very indirect way of telling me how terrible I was?" he asked teasingly, but not really. Emma smiled sympathetically, knowing he was just as worried about his performance as she was about hers. She held his hand on the table, inching her face closer to his.

"That's my way of telling you that even if you were terrible; which trust me you weren't, that I would stay with you anyway." She said, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. Gold opened his eyes, smoothing the hair from her face.

"Well, thank you, that's good to know." Emma smiled as she rose from the table and brought their dishes to the sink. Gold followed her, resting his hands on her stomach as he pulled her back against him. "Are you sure you're alright, love?"

Emma turned to face him, her hands on his bare chest as she held his gaze. "I'm fine, Gold, really…"

"Then why are you still shaking…" he asked, concern now evident in his voice. Emma sighed heavily, dropping her gaze to the floor. "Did you have a nightmare? Are you afraid Jefferson is watching; or that Regina will barge in at any moment?" Gold prodded when she said nothing.

"No, no, nothing like that; I just…" Emma shrugged, not even sure herself what she was feeling and now she had to explain it to Gold. "This was a really heavy weekend, even though it was heavy in a good way. We had amazing sex, we admitted that we love each other, I've never slept better in my life; I just…" her voice trailed off again, and Gold lifted her chin to face him.

"Just what, love?" he asked gently. Emma swallowed the tears that she had been battling all morning.

"I'm just feeling really vulnerable…kind of emotionally raw – my heart is officially on the line now." She said through her tears; her voice barely above a whisper. Gold pressed his lips to her forehead, wiping the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Emma, you do you realize that you are allowed to be broken around me, right? I don't expect you to be perfect all the time; when you feel something this intensely no matter what it is, you can tell me…" She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"That goes for you too, you know…" she answered without missing a beat. Gold forced a smile and nodded. "I know…" he whispered gruffly. Gold led her to the couch, and positioned her between his legs. Her back rested against his chest as he draped his arms protectively around her.

"Now, I am going to hold you here until you stop shaking…" Emma said nothing as she drew her knees to her chest, perfectly content to be in his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder; there was no point in fighting, the man was as stubborn as she was.

"So, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I have decided that it is time for me to come up with a nickname for you…" Emma said, dragging her fingertips across his forearms. Gold looked down at her confused as she angled her face to see him.

"What do you mean, love?"

"Exactly; you get to call me Emma, Love, Dearie and Miss Swan when you're flirting with me…but I only get to call you by your last name and that's not fair. So, we have to come up a name I can call you until you give me your first name…" Emma smiled smugly as she felt his body tense at her statement.

"Do you have any in mind?" he asked hesitantly, unsure if he wanted this conversation to continue. A truly wicked grin formed on Emma's lips and Gold knew that he absolutely did not want this conversation to continue.

"I was thinking…Gold-i-licious…" she said, unable to control her laughter; Gold didn't find it as amusing as Emma did, but he laughed with her.

"Emma, if you ever call me that – especially in public…" The statement was left open and Emma smiled brightly, laughing even harder.

"I was teasing, Gold; well at least about that nickname in particular." Gold seemed to relax slightly, trying to suppress the grin that was fighting to emerge. "But seriously though, you need a nickname or a pet name."

"Do you have any other ideas?" he asked.

"No, well, none that you would like anyway…" Emma said, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Tell me…"

"Well, there was Goldilicious, the Goldmeister, and of course Goldmember…the spoof of the 007 film Goldfinger…" Emma's voice trailed off as she felt Gold's chest spasming against her back; once she realized he was laughing, she could hold back no longer. She laughed until the tears spilled from her eyes; Gold pressed his lips to her temple, laughing against her ear as he held her tight against him.

"Oh, Emma, I adore you…the ways you make me laugh…"

"I'm glad I can make you laugh…it feels like we've been so serious lately."

"Well, a lot has been happening; hopefully things will get back to the way they were before, eh?" Emma closed her eyes as she nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully…" Gold rocked in her arms slowly pressing his lips to her temple.

"I'll tell you what, if you think of a name you would like to call me, let me know. If I think of one that I wouldn't mind you calling me; I will tell you…"

"Or you could take the easy way out and just tell me your first name…" Emma said smirking mischievously at him. It was really beginning to wear on her nerves that he wouldn't tell her his name, even though she apparently already guessed it.

"Well, well, would you look at that; you've stopped trembling…" he pointed out, completely ignoring her remark. Emma quirked an eyebrow as she smiled.

"So I did…" she whispered. Gold sighed heavily as he loosened his arms around her.

"We should get packing, dearie…I want to go to bed early tonight if I drag myself into work tomorrow." Emma groaned in protest as she rolled onto her side.

"I don't want to go to work tomorrow…" she said with a pout. "I know, love; neither do I."

"I was thinking we could skip Granny's tonight; just order some take out and stay in. We can do Granny's in the morning…it will be much busier then." Emma said, forcing herself to sit up.

"As you wish…" he whispered, kissing the back of her hand. "Don't worry about cleaning the place; we just need to pack our bags."

"Your poor housekeeper…" Emma said as she stood up. "Not after the bonus she'll be getting…"

Emma laughed at that as they headed back to the bedroom. Luckily, Gold packed very light and they were ready to go in a manner of minutes. Emma began to panic when she couldn't find the emerald/diamond jewels he had leant her. Gold smiled as he waved a velvet box in his hand. She switched off the light and joined him in the hallway.

She didn't know when they'd be coming back here, but she hoped it would be soon. Despite the fact that this was the place she arrested him, it now held a host of new and happier memories. As he drove away, Emma closed her eyes as she rested her head against the seat. Tomorrow they would return to real life; to Regina and Belle and the whole crazy mess.

While she was dreading tomorrow, she was determined to bask in what was left of today. This weekend had been perfect and she had never felt more secure in his love for her; she leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder. Tomorrow would mark the start of the disapproving glances and nasty rumors and she couldn't care less.

* * *

0o0o0o0

Gold stood before his full length mirror, buttoning his favorite maroon silk shirt. Emma sat in front of the vanity of his master bath, applying the last of her make-up. A nervous energy coursed through him as he prepared to take Emma on their first official date. While he was assured of Emma's love for him, she hadn't yet dealt with the judgmental glances and nasty rumors. She keeps telling him that she doesn't care, but he knows better than anyone that after a while it wears on you. _What if she can't handle it; decides it's not worth it?_

His insecurity and fear seeped to the surface despite himself and he tried to push the thoughts from his mind. _He was weak; a coward – no one could ever love him. _They were the same thoughts that cost him Belle; the same thoughts that cost him his son. He couldn't let history repeat itself; he loved Emma and he would not fail her. This would pass, and he and Emma could move forward like he planned.

"You know, there is really something to be said about sleeping in your own bed…" Gold was startled by the sound of her voice behind him; he hadn't even noticed her exit the bathroom.

"I've never felt so refreshed." She said slipping her boots on. He turned to see her on his bed

"You mean _my_ bed…" he corrected smiling at her in the mirror. Emma met his gaze, smiling as she walked over to him; her eyes traveling the length of his body.

"_You're_ bed, _my_ bed; _our_ bed…it's all the same bed." She slipped her arms around his neck; his hands wrapped around her waist as he held her against him. Mornings were quickly becoming his favorite part of the day; Emma seemed to be the most playful and flirtatious after a good night's rest.

"_Our_ bed sounds better…" he said smiling down at her.

"It does…" she agreed, pressing herself closer. Emma was filled with anticipation watched him with a bright smile; they were finally here, finally making it official that they were a couple. She hadn't realized how badly she wanted this; it was something that always remained in the back of her mind. It was never the right time or something else always seemed to come up or take precedence.

"While I love you in these snazzy suits; can you please wear those black jeans today and lose the tie?" she asked flirtatiously with suggestive eyes. Gold chuckled at her request; he didn't mind wearing denim for _her_, but he didn't want to wear them in public.

"I have an image to uphold, dearie…" he said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, please…just this once?" she pleaded as her fingers played with his tie.

"Begging is an unbecoming quality in you, dearie…" he said teasingly. Emma again ignored his comment, having only one thing on her mind.

"Please wear the jeans…for me?" she asked with a hopeful smile. At the shake of his head, Emma pouted. Gold groaned and closed his eyes; he was trying to be stern with her and was completely failing; she was too adorable right now. If Emma intended to ask him for everything this way he'd never be able to tell her no.

"Saucy minx…I should never have told you that I loved it when you do that." Emma smiled brightly as she nodded, tangling her fingers in his hair as he kissed her. She melted into him as she moaned against his lips; wishing they could just stay home and crawl back into bed together.

"Alright, you win…" he said, breaking the kiss. Emma cheered with delight as she went to find them. Gold chuckled at her enthusiasm as he undid his tie; he wanted to please her and if wearing denim accomplished that, then that's what he would do.

Emma returned with his jeans, watching as he went to change in the bathroom. She knew that he was still trying to keep her from seeing his scar. While they were at the cabin, Emma considered looking at it while he slept; but that felt like it would be violation of his privacy. So, she let it go. There was a gnawing fear growing in the back of her mind; it was subtle, but Emma could sense that something was off.

All her thoughts ceased when Gold emerged from the bathroom; his tie removed and the top button of his shirt open. It was a more dashing look for him; not the usual overpowering intimidation factor. He looked relaxed and somehow younger as he looked at her questioningly. She doesn't know quite what it is about this man in denim, but she can't get enough.

"You look so…fine_._" She said with emphasis, pressing her body flush against him. Gold rolled his eyes; he knew denim was a bad idea.

"I want to look better than fine, Emma…" he said seriously. Emma giggled as she shook her head incredulously.

"No, I mean you look _fine_. As in hot, edible, ruggedly handsome, delectable, sexy as all hell; mmm baby you got it goin' on, _fine_…" Emma said seductively she pressed her body against him. Gold would have laughed except for the desire he found in her eyes as she spoke. He shook his head incredulously as his fingertips slipped beneath the fabric of her shirt, pulling her against him.

"Well, why didn't you just say that then?" he asked, an ear to ear grin spread across his face. Emma shivered at the feel of soft fingertips ghosting over the skin of her back. Emma wanted to back him up to the bed and undress him, but she knew they didn't have time.

"We should get going…" she said quickly. "Unless you wanted to call in sick…?" she added seductively, pressing her body flush against him. Gold tightened his arms around her, catching her lips in a soft, brief kiss.

"As enticing an offer as that is love; we should get going or we'll be late." Begrudgingly they broke apart; Gold offered Emma his elbow as they walked from his room. Gold's heart was racing, from anxiety and anticipation. He needed to just calm down and everything would be fine; Emma had done more than enough to assure him of her love and affection. This would pass and they would be fine…

* * *

The bell over Granny's door jingled, as Emma and Gold walked in hand-in-hand. Any and all chatter stopped as every head turned to see the Sherriff and the town criminal standing in the entrance. With one glare from Gold, they turned away and continued their conversations. Emma felt momentarily intimidated at being the center of attention, but she didn't let it stop her as she led Gold to a booth. They sat on the same bench so that Emma could cuddle and make it as obvious as possible that she was _with_ him and not ashamed of it.

Emma could sense Gold's discomfort; whether that was because he was in jeans or because he didn't like everyone staring she was unsure. It was uncomfortable; people watching with sideways glances beneath hooded eyes, but that only fueled Emma's fire. If they were going to stare, she'd ignore them completely and give them something to stare at. Ruby came over with a coffee for Gold and hot chocolate for Emma.

"Good morning you two…" she said, placing the menus on the table "…I was wondering if you were ever going to go public…" she added quietly. At that Gold's head shot up from the menu.

"I beg your pardon…" he asked confused. Ruby looked at Gold fearfully and then to Emma, unsure of what to say.

"I told Ruby about us while we were looking for David Nolan in the woods. You know, the day after Miner's Day…" Emma said with smirk, reminding him of their previous conversation. Gold was shocked at the news; even more shocked that it hadn't spread through the entire town like wildfire.

"I see…and you didn't tell everyone?" he asked incredulously. Ruby smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "I was kind of hoping that Emma might come to her senses…"

Emma stifled a chuckle as Gold stared at Ruby, amused at her boldness. He knew she didn't like him, that didn't bother him at all; but she didn't seem to criticizing them as he expected. It seemed like she was…joking with him; the thought both infuriated and warmed him. People don't joke with him; they owe him money and they fear what he is capable of. On the flipside, if Emma's friends could accept him then they stood a much better chance at success.

"So, what can I get you guys to eat?" Ruby asked; pad and pen ready in hand.

"I'll have a quiche dearie…" Gold said, passing Ruby the menu. "And I'll have pancakes with a side of bacon and a small fruit cup."

"Hungry Emma…?" he asked amused. Emma smiled as she handed Ruby the menu. "Well, you drained my energy this weekend; I have to replenish it somehow…" Gold laughed lightly as Ruby's eyes widened at Emma's implication.

"I'll go put that order in for you…" she said, quickly excusing herself. Gold stared at Emma with amusement. "I almost forgot how twisted you could be…" Emma shrugged, sipping her hot chocolate.

"It's why we work so well together, _darling_. Besides, if they're going to stare at us and make us uncomfortable; I say we return the favor…"

"Darling…" Gold repeated, mulling the word over in his mind. "I like it…" he said with a smile, turning his eyes to Emma. He was caught off guard to discover her watching him with a broad smile. She looked truly happy to just be here on his arm, talking about nicknames. He reminded himself again that he could not; would not lose her.

"Well then there ya have it; Darling and Dearie Gold…" Emma said giggling as Gold almost choked on his coffee. More than a few pairs of wandering eyes looked their way as they erupted into snickering laughter. They initially tried to keep it down, but the harder they tried the louder they became.

As much as he hated to admit, Gold was enjoying this nickname game Emma had come up with. On the drive home from the cabin, she came up with stranger names like _snuggle-bug_ and _cuddly-bear_. She laughed at her own foolishness, promising him she'd never use those names; much to his relief. Thus far his personal favorites were _hot stuff_ and _sexy bitch_; he didn't understand her attraction, but he wasn't complaining either. He was just enjoying being the center of her attention; at least for now.

They must have made quite the spectacle. Gold; the _stuffy-never-cracks-a-smile-one-man-mafia_ who's always dressed to the nines is sitting in a diner booth wearing black jeans and a suit shirt with no tie. Beside him was the town Sherriff looking much the same way as always, in jeans, boots, and a sweater with her hair loose around her shoulders; hanging all over Gold like some kind of groupie. They were oblivious to the stares and sneers around them; lost in their own little world.

"I don't know what has gotten into this morning, Emma; but I love it…" he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She rested her against his upper arm smiling brightly at him; her eyes full of love and adoration.

"I'm just…disgustingly happy."

"Disgustingly happy…" he repeated in confusion; he had never heard of such a thing. Emma laughed lightly as she tried to explain.

"You know, those couples who are so in love that they kiss and have their hands all over each other while people are screaming _get a room_ but they're so wrapped up in each other they don't even notice." Gold chuckled as he shook his head no; she smiled as she diverted her gaze to the table.

"I used to roll my eyes and act all disgusted when I would see couples like that, while being secretly envious of what I would never have. I never imagined that I would be that way – that I could be that way with anyone." Emma smiled as she lifted her eyes to his. "But you changed all that…"

Gold held her gaze, lost once again in the depths he found there. He'll never understand why she loves him; or what it is she sees when she looks at him. For now, he just takes her at her words and hopes that she means them; that she loves him as deeply as he loves her. With that look in her eyes, Gold leaned in and covered her lips softly with his.

Emma grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him closer as his fingers traced her jawline down her neck and into her hair. His kisses always left her dizzy and wanting more; whether they were soft and tender, or desperate and hungry; she couldn't get enough.

"You know, if you guys need a room we have some available…" Ruby said setting their plates down; Gold and Emma pulled apart at the sound of her voice. "For a price…" she added, looking dead at Gold.

"Told ya…" Emma said as she smiled suggestively at him. Gold looked incredulously between the two women, unsure of which of them to respond to first. The decision was made for him, however, when Ruby quickly left the table. Gold had to laugh at the triumphant grin on Emma's face.

"Should we get a room?" he teased, laughing harder. Emma put her silverware down, deciding it was safer to wait to eat rather than choke on food while laughing.

"Limey bastard…" she said with a playful grin, sipping her hot chocolate. Gold raised an eyebrow smirking smugly as he ate. They stopped flirting long enough to eat their breakfast; they did both have jobs to get to and couldn't stay all morning. But right now, Emma wanted to soak in this moment for all it was worth.

Gold couldn't remember a time in his life when he's laughed as hard as he had this morning; it was invigorating. Whether this is a side to Emma he's only rarely seen, or if it's her coming off of whatever high this weekend provided her; he doesn't know. Whatever it is, he's grateful for it and he hopes it lasts.

With each moment that passed; with each playful glance and suggestive smile, Gold relaxed a little more. Emma was here beside him and there was no hint in her eyes that she was lying; her eyes were full of love and desire for him. He had been so nervous about this date and it was going perfectly. Yes there were people gawking and whispering, but if Emma ignored them, then so would he. Until he caught sight of August who he thought was staring at Emma. As Gold glared back, he realized Booth was watching him.

Gold sipped his coffee, staring hard at the stranger in the leather jacket. August Wayne Booth, the man who remembers the Enchanted Forest who isn't from Storybrooke. He's been staring at them almost since they arrived; staring at _him_. Gold was leery; there was certainly a chance that this was his Bae, but Gold couldn't believe it. Baelfire was dark like his mother; Booth more closely resembled him and beyond that there was just something about that man that rubbed him the wrong way.

The curse was getting weaker by the day, and Gold knew that his time to find his son was now up. If Emma broke the curse before he found his son, then Bae would be lost to him forever. If there was even the slightest chance that this was Baelfire, then Gold would be following Mr. Booth until he knew for sure.

Emma could feel his mounting tension and grew worried in his silence. She kept her head down as she finished the last of her fruit; she assumed Gold was glaring menacingly at whoever was staring at them. Their morning had started off so perfectly and Emma didn't want to let anything ruin there last few moments together.

Emma lifted her head and caught sight of August staring with a smug smirk…but not at her. When she looked over, she saw Gold staring back intently. There didn't seem to be anger on either side; more like it was a challenge, they were sizing each other up. Emma remembered back to the night of Mary's welcome home party when Gold asked her about him. She didn't think much of it then, but it was certainly disconcerting now. Looking straight at August, she brought her lips to Gold's ear.

"I hope you aren't planning on leaving me for another man…" Gold startled at the sound of her voice in his ear, staring at her wide eyed in disgust.

"Excuse me?" he asked incredulously in hushed tones. Emma rubbed her hand over his shoulders in a placating gesture, resting her hand on his forearm.

"I was just kidding, Gold; I was trying to get your attention." He seemed to relax slightly and drank the last of his coffee. "What was that about?"

"Nothing; I caught him staring you…" Gold said, avoiding her eyes. Emma knew he was lying but she played it off; they could talk about it later in a less public place.

"Staking your claim, were you?" she teased; Gold huffed as he forced a smile.

"Something like that…" Gold whispered softly. "Are you mad?" Emma sighed heavily and chanced a look at August; he was paying his bill and leaving. Emma knew Gold was self-conscious of his age and thought maybe he was feeling inadequate against younger competition. She was confused why he felt the need to lie to her; or why he thought she'd be mad.

"No, I like that you're protective of me…" she said with a reassuring smile. Gold met her eyes as he nodded sadly and Emma had to struggle not to ask. It was moments like this when she wished she were a mind reader. Ruby came by the table with refills of coffee and hot chocolate and Gold asked for the check. Emma's phone began to buzz as the alarm went off; she grabbed her phone, quickly silencing it.

"I need to get going, or I'll be late…" Emma said, gathering her things. Gold rose from the table, offering Emma his hand as he helped her up.

"I'll walk you out…" he said, leaving the sum of the check on the table. Emma smiled brightly as she locked their elbows, falling in step with him as they walked leisurely from the restaurant. Once outside, he pulled Emma against him.

"Thank you for breakfast, Mr. Gold. I had a very good time." She pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't want to leave, especially not to go to work.

"As did I, love…" he said catching her lips once more. Emma groaned against his lips as she tore herself away.

"We'll have to do this again sometime." She said flirtatiously. "I'll see you tonight, _darling_." Gold reluctantly released her, taking a step back. "Bye, love…" He watched as Emma walked toward the Sherriff station. Gold took several slow, deep breaths of fresh air to calm his nerves. He had to pull himself together; Emma was too happy for him to ruin things now. There was thing left he had to do here as he stepped back into the diner.

"Forget something, Mr. Gold?" Ruby asked, not looking up from her task of filling sugar jars.

"No, is your Granny around, dearie?" he asked politely. Ruby lifted her head then, studying the pawnbroker. "Why…?" A cruel smile formed on his lips.

"Just tell her that _the old troll _would like a word with her…" Ruby's face went white as a sheet; knowing that was Granny's nickname for Gold. She nodded numbly as she went to find her grandmother. Gold sat on the stool at the counter as he waited, tapping his cane repeatedly. Ruby returned a moment later with Granny behind her, a look of stark terror in her eyes.

"Ah, good afternoon, Granny…" he said politely rising from his seat; resuming his cold demeanor. He ignored Ruby's disapproving scowl as Granny forced a tight smile. "Might I have a moment of your time?"

"O-of course, Mr. Gold. Follow me…" Granny said in a fluster, being overly accommodating. She led him to her office in the inn, where it was quieter and there was no one else around. "What can I do for you?"

"I was speaking with Miss French the other day and she informed me of something you said…" he said, getting straight to the point. Granny held her breath, stammering for the words to say.

"Mr. Gold, I was only –" she began apologetically. Gold closed his eyes as he held up his hand to silence her.

"I'm not interested in your apologies, dear. I am however interested to know if you were serious about giving her a job?" The elderly woman met his eyes in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?" she whispered incredulously. Gold rolled his eyes in a huff of annoyance.

"If I agree to lower your monthly rent temporarily, would you give Miss French a job until something more permanent comes along?" Gold waited impatiently as Granny studied him, as if he were pulling some kind of prank.

"Yes," she said, barely above a whisper. "You know it's just Ruby and I here; I could use the extra help."

"Then it's settled. Come up with a number and stop by the shop tomorrow and see me about the details." Gold stood to go, leaving a stunned silent Granny behind him. As he reached the door, he turned back.

"By the way, do not mention this to anyone; especially that granddaughter of yours. Complain about me as always and call me whatever names you wish; understand?" Granny nodded numbly, watching as limped from her office. He didn't like the idea that he was going soft; but then he reminded himself that he was only soft where Belle or Emma were concerned. As far as he was concerned, nothing else had changed.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to add a little fun before the upcoming drama. I hope you liked it; please review.


	23. Chapter 22

_**I UPDATED CHAPTER 21: THE BREAKFAST SCENE AT G**__**RANNY'S IS THE SECOND HALF OF CH. 21**_

Sorry for any confusion; but here is Ch. 22. Please review and Enjoy!

* * *

Emma refilled her coffee mug; trying to catch this police station up to the twenty-first century was more of an undertaking than Emma realized. All of Graham's files were on paper and Emma was attempting to computerize everything and make her life easier in the long run. However, right now, it was making her eyes burn and her head ache. The only good thing about it is that it passed the time faster; it was almost noon already.

The unmistakable sound of Regina's high heels echoed in the hall and Emma closed her eyes; _that didn't take too long…_ she thought idly, returning to her desk. Emma had learned that no sound could grind on her nerves more than Regina's high heels; the sound itself carried a sense of foreboding and Emma steeled her nerves.

"Good morning, Sherriff…" Regina greeted stepping into the office. She seemed to be in a good mood and Emma immediately wondered who was murdered or about to have their heart ripped out. Regina's only happy when someone else is suffering.

"Regina…" Emma said smiling slightly with a nod of her head. Regina smiled down at her, more like she was gloating that she had won. By the smile on her face, Emma's blood ran cold; somehow certain that someone's life was in danger.

"What can I do for you?" Emma asked, not even trying to hide the contempt she felt toward this woman.

"How was your weekend?" Regina asked with a fake smile. It's the smile she wears when she cares nothing of the answer you're about to give her; only about the fact that she's won. Emma narrowed her eyes suspiciously, leaning back in her chair.

"None of your business; and yours…?"

"You were gone, Miss Swan; I had a wonderful weekend spending time with my son." Emma clenched her jaw as she glared daggers at the woman before her. "It's only a matter of time before you're out of our lives for good." At that Emma rose to her feet, placing her hands on the desk.

"Is that a threat, _Madame Mayor_?" Emma asked; her voice low and threatening. All Emma needed was a direct threat from Regina and she'd have cause to take her down.

"Of course not; I'm simply making an observation. You've never stayed anywhere longer than two years. The way I see it, you'll be gone sooner rather than later." Emma smiled, suddenly seeing through the ruse to the heart of the issue.

"What bothers you more Regina; the fact that we are happy or the fact that nothing you're doing is stopping us from being together?" Emma asked, once again rubbing their relationship in her face. Regina clenched her jaw at Emma's words.

"It's obvious that you just can't seem to be happy unless everyone around you is miserable. Get used to the fact that we're together, Regina; and make no mistake…I am not going anywhere." She spoke the words slowly, letting their full weight sink in to Regina's ears. Whatever anger was on her face was replaced with smug satisfaction as she delivered her next insult.

"Oh Miss Swan, you are so naïve. Once his precious Belle regains her memory; he will leave you so fast your head will spin. I thought you were smarter than this; Gold is a master of manipulation. I do hope you used protection; he's not the fathering type and good luck getting child support. I'd hate to see you have to give up another child." Emma smiled inwardly, knowing the exact opposite to be true; she also knew how important it was to him to keep Bae a secret from Regina.

"Cut the crap Regina; you don't care me or my happiness. Which of our lives are you threatening; mine or his?" Emma yelled; trying to act like those words affected her.

"So paranoid, Sherriff; I'm merely giving you heads up so you know what to expect. He's never cared for you; you do realize that, don't you? Or are you that delusional? He's just stringing you along until he can get _his_ Belle back."

Emma didn't want to admit how much that statement rattled her; Regina knew how to exploit people's fears. She glared at Regina who smiled as she turned and left her office, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts. In all of that, the only thing Emma was sure of was that Regina just threatened her. It wasn't obvious or outright, but it was clearly received.

* * *

Gold had spent the majority of his morning simultaneously taking inventory while cleaning the antiques. It seemed everything in his shop was coated in a thin layer of dust after having been unattended for three days. After this morning's exchange with August Booth, he was feeling restless. Work had always served as a distraction from the mess that had become his life; it was something to fill his time and focus on to prevent himself from going completely insane at doing the same things over and over for twenty-eight years. It's why he would spin so much; to forget…but it never worked.

The memories were always just beneath the surface and they never went away. His vow to love nothing else until he found his son was a self-deception, he needed to convince himself that he was doing all he could to find Bae; but it was all meaningless. The only thing he wanted but knew he would never have was just the chance to take back that one moment. He will never forget the look of hurt and betrayal that shone in Bae's eyes as his hand clung desperately to his. He will never un-hear his son's voice calling him a coward; or his shrill voice screaming for his Papa as he slipped into the unknown.

He will never escape the self-loathing that has rooted itself in his soul when he let go of the one thing that mattered more to him than his own life. And for what; power? For the chance to redeem himself in the eyes of a bunch of mindless villagers who taunted him every day of his life; whom he didn't even care about? Gaining the power of the dark curse never gained him respect; people only feared him and it cost him his only son.

Rumplestiltskin never had much pride to lose; his only pride was in the goodness and bravery of his son. Gold's heart tightened in his chest as he leaned against the glass counter; it hurt too much to remember those years. How could he forgive himself for what he did to his son? He doesn't deserve happiness; he deserves the same torment that Bae suffered; that Belle suffered. Why should he live in all this wealth and status while the innocent's in his life pay the price for his decisions; his crimes?

What will happen to Emma because of him? He made her the Savior; that puts her in direct conflict with a sociopathic witch hell bent on destroying everyone. She'll be lucky to escape with her life and if she's not; she'll be dead. Everyone will be cursed to remain here forever all because of that one moment when the fear of the unknown; the fear of losing his power took over his soul and destroyed his life. Had he been man enough to go with his son the curse wouldn't have been necessary and none of this would be happening…

The sound something or someone in the back of his shop pulled him from his thoughts. Leaning heavily on his cane he limped to the backroom; shocked to find one August Wayne Booth in his office.

"Can I help you?" he asked threateningly, studying every move the man made. He turned slowly like he wasn't doing anything wrong; nor was he afraid. "Yea, I'm looking for some maps; I'm a bit of a collector."

"Yes…well, there's maps in the shop, this is my office."

"I'm sorry, I'm not from here; I thought this was the entrance." He said as he diverted his eyes to the door. Gold could see in that moment it was a lie; this man was looking for something.

"It's not…the shop's through there…" Gold watched as the man walked hurriedly through the curtain; his stomach churning in knots as he stared after him. The bell rang over the door as he left immediately; the sound of Emma's voice greeting August surprised him as he re-entered the shop.

Emma was immediately concerned when she saw August leaving the shop given the exchange between the two men this morning. Perhaps she was feeling a little paranoid and oversensitive after her spat with Regina, but Emma wanted to know what was going on.

"Emma, to what do I owe the pleasure?" his voice was tight; not sounding at all happy to see her as he stepped through the curtain. Emma studied his face as she stood planted by the door.

"Are you alright? You look a little…I don't know; like someone just punched you in the stomach…"

"I'm fine, dearie; why are you here?" the question came out sharper then he intended, and he could see in her eyes his words had stung her.

"I think Regina just threatened me…" she replied, not missing a beat. If she wanted to get his attention, she said the right thing.

"What? When; what happened?" he said, standing only inches from her. Emma took a deep breath, recounting what had happened.

Fresh rage coursed through him as Emma spoke; he made Regina promise to back off of Emma. He knew Regina wanted to get rid of Emma but he thought she moved on from the idea when she realized that she couldn't kill Emma. Apparently, he thought wrong; everything suddenly felt so clouded. The fact that he was so distracted by Booth wasn't helping matters either. He needed to find him and sort this mess out so that he could focus on stopping Regina from hurting Emma.

"…Then, she told me that you were just stringing me along until Belle got her memory back –"

"That's a lie, Emma…" Gold defended immediately, cutting her off. "I know…" Emma said sharply. They stood in awkward silence as Emma lifted her gaze to see the lost expression in Gold's eyes.

"What's going on with you and August? You asked me about him at Mary's party, you two were staring each other down this morning, and he just left here like a bat out of hell…"

"I'll explain it all later, Emma; this isn't the best time right now. I'll talk to Regina but I really have something I must do…" They stood directly in front of each other and for the first time in weeks they weren't touching.

"Please don't do this…" Emma pleaded in a hoarse whisper.

"Do what?" he asked in confusion. "Shut me out…" her eyes were brimming with fresh tears. Gold closed his eyes, chiding himself for having somehow hurt her. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her against him.

"I'm not shutting you out, Emma," he whispered against her ear. "I just need some time to sort this out. I promise I will explain later…" Emma nodded silently, pulling from his embrace.

"Alright…" she whispered in resignation. "I'll see you later." The bell rang over the door as she left and Gold was filled with an emptiness he hadn't experienced since before they started seeing each other. Regina would not take Emma from him; he would not lose her. But first, he just had to establish if Booth was Bae…

He arrived outside of Granny's, relieved to find Booth's motorcycle still out front. Gold parked across the street, watching and waiting for Booth to come out. It wasn't a coincidence; first at breakfast and then the shop – this man was going out of his way to get Gold's attention. Now he has it. Gold hopes against hope that he's his son; if not just for the peace of mind of having him back before the curse is broken.

Gold started his car when Booth started his motorcycle. At the same time, Gold doesn't like August; his Bae would be a good man. Gold ran his fingers through his hair; at least, he would've been a good man if Gold hadn't abandoned him alone to some unknown world. For all he knows, his son could be as damaged as Emma or as evil as Regina; even worse, he could be dead. Gold pushed that thought out of his mind as soon as it entered; unwilling to entertain the notion.

Gold's heart sank in his chest when August stopped at the convent, the one place in Storybrooke he avoided above all else. The fairies; of course they would be nuns here; all seemingly good and pure while beneath the façade they are manipulative little liars. He wouldn't put passed the little bugs to sacrifice him and his son to rid their world of his dark magic; it's one of the reasons who couldn't go through. He feared they'd kill them; the _blue_ fairy is the one who robbed him of his son. She is the one for whom he has reserved his wrath if he doesn't get his son back alive, unharmed in one piece.

If he waited until they returned to the Enchanted Forest he'd never get his hands on her. But if he did it here, no one would know and she would have no magic to be able to stop him. Gold shook his head violently, trying to shake these thoughts from his mind. He promised Emma he wouldn't hurt anyone; and he would do his best. He exited the car and limped toward the building careful to stay out of sight.

* * *

Emma slammed her car door, the salty, cold sea air whipped across her face. She's never felt so claustrophobic in all her life. This morning, Emma had been secure in the knowledge that Gold loved her and she loved him. And now, while she still loves him, he's blocking her out. She's opened up to him on so many levels and allowed him into places she swore she'd never allow and now he's closed himself off to her.

She was shaken, rattled by the unexpected and sudden 180 this day has a few hours ago she was on top of the world, basking in the perfection of the morning. Now, she can feel him slipping away and she doesn't know why, or to whom. Here at the place where Henry's castle once stood, Emma tried to collect her thoughts. It was cold and windy, but the cold air against her hot skin was refreshing.

Emma thought back to the night in the jail cell, when he obviously unintentionally gave away a secret that he had every intention of keeping. Even in all of their conversations since, though he talks about the events themselves, he's never let her in. It doesn't mean he doesn't love her; but does he not trust her? Or is he so wrapped in his own shame that he simply can't bring himself to face it?

She kept walking to keep herself warm against the brutal winds that howled around her. Emma knew every defense mechanism in the book; she also knew there was a time to push and a time to wait. If you push at the wrong time, you push the person away and do more damage than good. All she could do was remind him that she was there and that she would remain there until he was ready.

* * *

Gold watched from the bushes as Booth and Mother Superior talked, saying their goodbyes. He climbed the opposing staircase, watching as Booth drove away in a hurry. He met Mother Superior as she ascended the staircase to the porch.

"Mother Superior…" he said as politely as he could muster. He needed information and she would be far more likely to cooperate if he were kind.

"Mr. Gold…" she greeted coldly, standing on the porch. "Our rent is paid in full." Gold forced a tight smile as she stood before him.

"I'm not here about the rent…"

"Well good day to you then," she said curtly, walking passed him.

"Tell me…that man who was just here…" she stopped at the sound of his voice, but kept her back to him.

"Who did he say he was? What did he want?" he asked, his voice falling to a whisper. She turned sharply, a smug smirk on her face as she replied.

"I don't have to tell you that…" Gold huffed as he smiled smugly in return. "And I don't have to not double your rent. What did he want?"

"Advice and counsel; he came to town looking for his father after a long separation and he recently found him."

"Ah…" he choked; his voice trembling as his stomach writhed in knots. "And, uh, the happy reunion has already taken place?"

"No," she said sadly. "He hasn't spoken to him yet."

"Why not…?" Gold asked breathlessly, barely above a whisper. _Was this really happening? _

"It was a difficult parting. There are many issues to be resolved between them."

"I see…" he whispered; his heart pounding in his chest. "Good afternoon…" Gold limped from the porch to his car in a trance like state. He didn't know where he was going or what he would do; he just drove.

* * *

Gold returned home exhausted; his mind a whirlwind of emotions. It was his Bae; August Booth was his son…could this be real? Was it really true; possible? He staggered up the stairs as though he were drunk, leaning his weight heavily into the cane. As he fell through his front door, he collapsed against it. As he tried to catch his breath, the smell of something cooking filled his nostrils. He made his way down the hallway into the kitchen; the table was set and the candles were lit as he watched Emma at the stove. He cleared his throat, and Emma jumped slightly as she turned smiling to see him.

"Hey…" she said, handing him a glass of red wine. He thanked her, immediately setting in on the table without drinking it. He desperately needed a drink right now; but getting drunk was the worst possible option.

"Hey; what, uh…what's going on?" he asked confused. Emma laughed lightly, as if the idea of her cooking for him was an impossible concept to grasp.

"Well, you seemed to be really upset today, so I left work early and I decided to cook for you for once. I wasn't sure how hungry you'd be, so I just made pasta; I also replenished the ice cream supply…" her voice trailed off as she studied his face; he looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Gold, are you alright?" she asked, walking over to him. Without a word Gold pulled her against him, hugging her tightly as his cane fell to the floor. He felt like he was losing his mind as he buried his face in the nape of her neck. Emma stroked the back of his head, rubbing his back and shoulders as she whispered in his ear; his body trembled in her arms, though he wasn't crying. Other than that night in the jail cell, Gold can't remember the last time he felt so vulnerable.

His only plan when he got home was to go straight to bed; he was exhausted. He was dreading facing Emma as she would surely have questions and demand answers about what had happened this morning. To come home and find that not only had Emma cooked for him, but that she also wasn't interrogating him reminded him again of how lucky he truly was; how much he didn't deserve her.

Gold stared down at Emma in awe as his fingertips slipped beneath the fabric of her shirt, holding her against him. Even though he's told her he loves her, it still amazes him that she wakes emotions in him long since buried. He smoothed the hair from her face, as his fingers traced the edge of her jawline reverently.

"Do you remember when I said I felt like the luckiest man alive?" his voice was deep and hoarse, laced with wonder at her words. Emma's heart constricted at the look in his eyes as he spoke, torment mixed with awe and gratitude. She shivered at the feel of his hands ghosting over the skin of her back. She didn't respond with words as she gently pulled Gold towards her, pressing her lips to his.

The kiss was tentative at first; Emma not being sure how welcome a kiss would be right now. She was relieved when he didn't push her away, or stop her from kissing him. She moaned against his lips when his arms tightened around her; when his lips parted more, deepening the kiss.

Gold kissed Emma desperately as though he'd never have another chance. His tongue slipped between her lips, tasting an intoxicating mix of red wine and cinnamon. He shouldn't be kissing her right now; he should be out making amends with his son. But the idea of letting her go; of breaking this kiss hurt too much to fathom. He didn't know it was possible to have someone in your arms and still ache with the wanting of them. Emma pulled away if only to breathe, resting her forehead to his.

"I'm so sorry, I –" he said hoarsely. Emma pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"It's ok…" she whispered, her fingers still stroking the back of his neck. "Do you want to eat?" Gold shook his head against hers, feeling guilty that he had no appetite.

"No, I'm sorry, love…" Emma nodded having expected as much, but she couldn't let him go without eating.

"How about just some ice cream then…?" It was hardly a well-balanced meal, but at least it was something. "Sounds good…" he whispered with a smile.

"Ok, you go sit on the couch; I'll be in in a moment." Gold complied instantly as Emma blew out the candles and dished out the ice cream. It was only four thirty now; Emma hoped that she could keep him awake long enough to eat something. Somehow though, she knew better; the last time she saw him like this he'd learned Belle was alive.

Gold reclined on the leather sofa as Emma handed him a generous portion of mint chocolate chip. She sat beside him, eating her own ice cream slowly. The air was thick with their silence; Gold wanted to tell her everything, he just didn't know where to start. What would he say to her? What would he say to his son? What would Bae say when he found out his father created this curse just to find him? Part of him feared that knowledge would cost him his son a second time…he couldn't do this. His chest was so tight he felt as though he'd have a heart attack.

Emma watched from the corner of her eye as Gold let the bowl fall in his lap. He had barely eaten half of it and he was acting as though he were full. She sighed heavily setting her bowl on the coffee table. Gold watched her curiously when she took his bowl as well; he didn't try to stop her.

"Come here…" she said, resting her back against the arm of the couch. Gold stared at her in confusion as she spread her legs and patted her chest.

"What?" he asked; truly hoping she wasn't asking what he thought she was.

"Come here and lay on your back…I just want to hold you." Gold complied as Emma wrapped herself around him. His head rested on her breasts as she unbuttoned his shirt; his eyes drifted closed as she rested her hands on his bare chest.

"I don't know what's going on; whether it's me or you; both of us, or neither; I don't know. It doesn't matter; I'm here for you if and when you're ready to tell me…" Her hands moved over the expanse of his chest. She wasn't quite massaging him, but the warmth of her hands moving over his skin calmed the pounding of his heart.

"I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I'm terrified right now; you have me worried sick…but I trust you." She whispered against his ear; Gold's slender fingers wrapped gently around her wrist bringing her open palm to his lips. Her hand tingled at the contact as his lips lingered on her skin.

Gold knew how terrified those three words made her. _I trust you_ from Emma, was a greater compliment than _I love you_; because once you trust someone, they hold the power to break your heart. He understood how difficult it was for her to say that, especially when she had no idea what's going on. He closed his hand around hers and looked up at her as best he could from his position.

"Thank you, Emma…" he said softly. "Don't be worried, love; it's not you. I promise I will tell you everything once I have it all sorted out." Emma nodded, kissing his temple as she moved her hands slowly over his chest. All she knew was that he wasn't lying, she didn't know what could have him so beside himself, but she opted not to dwell on it.

The sound of deep and even breath signaled to Emma just how exhausted he truly was. Emma knew she had to stay awake; if she fell asleep now she wouldn't sleep tonight. She smiled to herself as she realized she's never really held him before; it was always him holding her or they were cuddled together. She took the flannel blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over him. This day certainly hadn't turned out the way she expected to; well, she didn't know what to expect, but it certainly hadn't been this.

* * *

When Gold woke it was eight-thirty and pitch black out; he was not only starving but he had to use the bathroom. Emma was completely passed out behind him; he sat up slowly, careful not to wake her. He limped heavily to the bathroom and Emma woke at the sound of the door slamming.

She looked around in confusion, yawning as she glanced at the clock. She managed to stay awake until quarter of eight; but falling asleep was inevitable. She swung her legs off the couch, quickly realizing that her leg gone numb as she sat up. Gold returned a moment later, smiling to see her awake.

"Did you really stay in that position the whole time…" he asked, limping towards her. "I did…" she said, smiling brightly in return.

"My leg is numb; can you give me a hand to the kitchen?" Gold pulled her to her feet, steadying her against him as he balanced his weight on the cane. She stood still in his arms as the blood rushed back to her leg, trying to keep her balance.

"I hope you're hungry…" she asked hopefully. "Famished…I'm looking forward to finally tasting your cooking." he said enthusiastically. They've been together almost five months and this is the first night she's cooked for him.

"Good…let's eat…" she said, relieved that he be eating as Gold led her to the kitchen.

Emma sat at the table watching as Gold reheated the pasta and sauce; he seemed a little more relaxed as he maneuvered around the kitchen. She hoped that maybe, now that he had rested he might be willing to talk about what's going on. Still, she wouldn't push, not since she had just promised she wouldn't. Emma smiled brightly at him as he set the plate in front of her.

"By the way, Emma, just so you know; I spoke to Granny today about getting Belle a job at the diner." Gold said as he sat across from her. Emma smiled as she nodded; it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but at least he was talking.

"That's good…did she agree?"

"Indeed, she's supposed to stop by the shop in the morning to give me all the details." He explained, getting the first bite of spaghetti into his mouth. Emma watched him nervously, hoping he didn't find it disgusting.

"Emma, what did you put in this sauce?" he asked; his face unreadable. Her heart sank, assuming he hated it.

"Um, meat, basil, oregano, garlic and onion powder and a little bit of sugar…"

"Sugar, that's what I taste…" he said, as he licked his upper lip. Emma stared at him nervously, waiting for his reaction.

"Do you hate it?" she asked hesitantly, despite the fact that he was eating like a ravenous wolf. He would've laughed if it wasn't for the fearful expression on her face.

"Hate it; Emma it's delicious. Honestly, you are now in charge of any and all pasta nights…" Emma blushed and giggled at his compliments.

"Well, thank you…" she whispered, sipping her wine.

"Mm, no, thank you…this is the first meal that I've eaten in my own home that I didn't cook…" he said with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"Take out doesn't count?" she asked teasingly. Gold scoffed as he shook his head.

"No, take out doesn't count. I guess I was just making the observation that you are the first woman to ever cook a meal for me in this house." It saddened Emma to think that he had been alone for so many years; then again, she could relate.

"Well, maybe I'll make you a few more…" she said with a wink.

"One can wish…" A silence fell over them as they ate; the air full of the unspoken words. Despite having just slept for almost four hours, Gold was ready for bed. Tomorrow he would have to figure out what he would do about his son; how he would explain…everything.

"So tell me; who's giving Belle the good news?" Emma asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, once I know the arrangement, I was kind of hoping you would. Or at least, have Miss Blanchard tell her." He said, hoping it didn't upset her. "I'll uh, let you know when I know…" Gold watched as she nodded in silence, unable to read her expression.

"Is something on your mind, love?" he asked gently. _Yes, finding out what's on yours, _she wanted to shout. Instead she shrugged her shoulder indifferently, raising her eyes to his.

"I was thinking that I want to get Sydney Glass out of the psych ward, I want Regina to pay for all the turmoil she caused, and I want my son back…" It wasn't a lie; it just wasn't what she was thinking of in this moment. Gold sighed heavily; not sure he was prepared to do that much fighting with Regina.

"That's a lot to take on all at once, Emma…" he said, hoping to deter her for at least one of two more days.

"I know; but you're the only person I've seen go up against Regina and win. Isn't there some way we can bring her down?" she pleaded. _Yes, break the curse; or fight a fire breathing dragon._

"Well, yes, there is. However, it is late and I am very tired. Can we discuss this on another day?" Emma scoffed mentally; somehow not at all surprised at his response.

"Yea sure…" she said, bringing her plate to the sink. Gold could sense her disappointment at his response and joined her side.

"Remember what I told you Emma; the key to bringing down Regina is not to let her see you coming. You can't go after her in an emotional, impulsive state…need I remind you of that whole situation with the playground…?" Emma shook her head no as she flushed with embarrassment at the memory.

"I will help you; I give you my word, but it will take time..." he promised, rubbing his hand over her back.

"Ok…" she said in resignation, turning on the water. Gold stopped her as he pulled her hands from the sink. "Ah, ah…remember the deal? One of us cooks the other cleans; that's no different tonight…"

"But Gold, you said –"

"I know what I said." He interrupted with a smirk; Emma sighed heavily in frustration. "Go on upstairs; I'll be up in a few minutes…" Emma knew it was pointless to fight him.

"I'll see you upstairs then…" she said, walking from the kitchen. Gold set to washing the dishes with fervor, grateful for a distraction for his hands. He didn't know how he was going to sleep tonight knowing what he'd be doing tomorrow. He was mentally exhausted already and he hasn't even faced his son yet; how was going to do this?

After he finished the dishes, he put their bowls of melted ice cream back in the freezer; there was no sense in wasting it. Making sure to turn off the lights and lock the doors; Gold made his way up the stairs to join Emma. He wondered if he would ever get used to the fact that Emma was with him; that she was waiting for him in his bed. He couldn't imagine that he ever would. Her kindness and gentleness tonight had been exactly what he needed; he can't imagine going through all of this if he didn't have Emma.

Save for the light of the fireplace, his room was dark as he moved to the edge of his bed. He changed into his sweats and tossed his clothes in a heap on the floor; he would deal with it in the morning. Emma sighed happily, pressing back against him as Gold curled his body around hers.

"That didn't take long…" she said sleepily, her fingertips tracing over his forearms.

"There weren't a lot of dishes, love and I…didn't want to keep such a beautiful woman waiting…" he said, kissing a trail along her shoulder to her neck. Emma keened, dropping her shoulder to give him better access to her neck.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked playfully, rolling onto her back as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Nothing…" he whispered, propping himself up on his elbow as he rested his hand on her stomach. "Do I need a reason to want to kiss you and hold you?"

"No…" she whispered hoarsely, unsure what to make of this sudden display of affection. "Have I told you that I love you today?" he asked, no playful or teasing tones to be heard in his voice.

"Not yet…" she said, unable to suppress her smile. Whatever it was, she certainly wasn't complaining.

"Well, I love you, Miss Swan and I hope that you never forget that; especially on days when I am a tired and cranky old man…" his voice was low as he spoke, truly grateful that Emma was with him. Gold rolled onto his back, tightening his arm around her shoulders as she curled alongside him. Emma's eyes watered at his words and she willed herself not to cry.

"I love you, too…" she whispered against his skin; her fingertips tracing small circles on his chest. Gold running his fingers through the length of her blonde curls, smiling as his eyes closed in contented peace. He was lulled to sleep by the crackling of the fire and her deep and even breathing. Emma lay awake awhile longer, watching the flames as her head rose and fell with his chest.

* * *

Please review as always. There will likely be only two chapters left and then I will end this story. Fear not, the sequel is already laid out, I hope to have one or two chapters up before the season premier. I'm so excited!


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: And finally here is chapter 23! Sorry for the delay; this chapter kicked my ass. Sorry, it's a bit of a long one, but I didn't want to split it up. It had a longer beginning; but I deleted and kept it mostly to Gold. So, enjoy; please review and let me know what ya think!

* * *

Gold stepped lightly through the corridor, slipping his leather gloves on as he made his way to Booth's room. It was moments like this when he longed for his magic, to have the ability to materialize anywhere he wished and never be seen. Here they had forensics and eyewitnesses; he had to be careful as he slipped the metallic pieces into the keyhole. His heart beat rapidly as he opened the door slowly, peering into the dimly lit room before stepping inside.

The typewriter sat prominently on the desk with a piece of paper already inside; Gold pulled it out slightly, if Booth was a writer, Gold hoped there was something in his stories that would indicate who he truly was. He was careful not to disturb anything that would give away the fact that he had been here. He picked up a paperweight in the shape of a sitting donkey. It was an odd thing to have, he thought, going instead to the pile of paper it sat upon.

Gold's blood ran cold and his breathing intensified when he found a drawing amidst the typed pages, an exact replica of his dagger; the dagger that controlled the dark one. No one in this world knew about this; no one in the other world knew about the dagger – no one except his son. It suddenly made sense why Booth was snooping around the shop; he was looking for the dagger. As he stared incredulously at the drawing, sadness and fear filled his pounding heart; so Booth was Bae, and he intended to kill him.

* * *

Emma stopped at Granny's; going in under the impression that she would be buying lunch, when really all she was doing was trying to find Gold. He left before she woke this morning and hadn't left a note or woken her to say goodbye. She wasn't immediately worried, assuming he was just distracted with whatever was going on. When she drove by the shop and saw that it was closed, worry began to set in. It was now afternoon and there was still no sign of him.

"Hey Emma…can I get anything?" Ruby greeted as Emma stepped inside.

"I will never say no to a grilled cheese." Emma said, collapsing into a chair in exhaustion. At the far end of the counter, Emma noticed Bella was with Granny, going over some papers. Ruby returned with a cup of coffee for Emma.

"Is Bella working here, now?" Emma asked. She knew that Gold talked to Granny about getting her the job; she didn't know it would start so fast.

"Yea, do you know her?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Of course; she lives with Mary. When did she start?"

"Today…it was kind of bizarre. Mr. Gold was here earlier and he spoke with Granny for a few minutes and then left. Later on, Granny returned with Bella; she was practically bursting at the seams with excitement."

"When was Gold here?" Emma asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"This morning, he was here just after we opened; he sat in that booth and stared out the window for hours. I initially thought you two broke up…"

"Did he say anything?" Emma was going crazy not knowing; any information she could get right now would be welcome.

"Not a single word; then he talked to Granny, paid his bill and left in a hurry." Emma scoffed as she leaned her elbows on the counter.

"Let me guess, right around the time when August left, right?" she said sarcastically. Ruby was quiet as she contemplated the question.

"Actually, now that you mention it August wasn't in the diner; but he had just left on his bike when Gold finished his food and stormed out. I only remember because of the bike starting up…it was loud."

Emma closed her eyes sighing heavily, relieved that the distraction wasn't Belle and it wasn't _her_; but what did Gold want with August all of a sudden? Worry officially set in, but she didn't even know where to start. Should she look for Gold and try to force it out of him? Should she find August first and see what he knows? Emma thanked Ruby and paid for her lunch, rushing out in much the same fashion Gold did. She hoped he was still at the shop as she started her car…

* * *

Night was beginning to fall and Gold had been driving for hours; he's not even sure that he was still looking for Booth. If he's looking for the knife, then there's a good chance he's already at the cabin trying to dig it up. Driving had only increased his anxiety and Gold knew one thing for sure; he had no idea what to do. Even if he did find him, he was no closer in thinking of the appropriate thing to say. Was there appropriate thing to say? It needed to be more than just _'I'm sorry'_ or _'Forgive me and see how I've changed'_.

Everything he thought of sounded insincere or just plain phony. So, it made sense when he found himself once again outside Archie's door; there was no one else he could think of to talk to. He had one shot at this; otherwise, Emma would lose him if Booth succeeded in killing him. For a moment, Gold considered telling her just so she knows who to arrest if it happens. But then, Gold wouldn't want Bae spending the rest of his life in jail; he's suffered enough.

Gold raised his hand tentatively, thinking it's not too late to turn back. The last time he was here was to talk about Belle; not himself or his son. Before he'd even realized it, his knuckles had barely grazed the wood of the door. Dropping his arm, Gold turned to go; he shouldn't even be here. He stopped in his tracks when the door opened behind him and the soft voice of Dr. Hopper echoed in his ears.

"Mr. Gold…are you here for the rent?" Archie asked standing in the doorway. Gold turned around slowly, meeting Archie's curious gaze with tired eyes.

"Why does everyone ask that?" he asked hoarsely.

"Well, because…you – nevermind…" Archie stammered, stepping into the hallway, regarding Gold with a concerned stare. "Would you…would you like to talk?"

Gold shook his head in response, "I don't know…" he said softly, unable to meet his eyes.

"Well, if you have something you'd like to get off your chest…" Archie began, clearing Gold's path to the door, "…then please come in." Gold stood still as he stared at Archie with an unreadable expression. He was here, he was caught and he was hopeless; things couldn't get worse if he tried. Dropping his gaze, Gold limped slowly through the door.

"Now, what's on your mind, Mr. Gold?" Archie asked as he sat down. Gold's hands trembled fiercely as he sat across from Archie, not even sure where to start.

"I may have found my son and I don't know what to do…" he whispered hoarsely, coming straight to the point.

"A son…?!" Archie repeated incredulously. "Wow, I didn't know you had a son. How…how old is he?"

"Let's start with something easier…"

"O-Ok…" Archie stammered, not sure what to make of that statement. "Um, what do you mean to say that you may have found him?"

"Let's just say there's someone acting the way I would expect them to act…"

"So you recognize him?"

"Maybe; or perhaps I'm just seeing what I want to see, I don't know…" Gold said; his voice barely above a whisper. "Ok, well, wouldn't he recognize you?"

"There was conflict. I'm not sure he's ready for a tear soaked reunion."

"So he sought you out and he's hanging back; watching for a sign that all is forgiven…" Archie suggested. Gold put up his hand, stopping Archie mid-sentence.

"No, no, no; he's not the one who needs to be…" Gold closed his eyes; the image of his son slipping from his grip filled his eyes. "I think he might still be very angry."

"Anger between a parent and a child is the most natural thing in the world."

"I think he might be here to try to kill me…" The statement made Gold's stomach twist and writhe as he fought to control the impending eruption of emotion. Archie stared at Gold in disbelief.

"Ah…right that's, that's not." Gold scoffed as he stared intently at the coffee table.

"I let him go...and I've spent my entire life since trying to fix it and now he's finally here; and I just don't know what to do." His voice was barely a whisper, his eyes full of hopelessness. How could his son ever forgive him for what he did?

"Be honest…" Archie said, leaning in on his elbows. Gold lifted his eyes to Archie's, looking at him as if he'd spoken another language. "Just tell him what you told me and ask him for forgiveness and when you're face to face you'll know what to do…"

"Honesty's never been the best color in me…" Gold argued.

"There's no other way…" Archie stated firmly. Gold closed his eyes as he nodded in agreement. He thanked Archie as he politely excused himself, walking from his office as he steeled his nerves for the most difficult night in his life.

* * *

The drive to the cabin was the longest that Gold ever remembered._ Be honest…as if it were that simple._ The only hope Gold had was that Bae had remained that innocent young boy who was always somehow a better man then him; that his son hadn't been irreparably damaged by his actions. Now he had to face the consequences, whatever they might be. Despite that Booth had been in Storybrooke for months, Gold knew very little about him. Was he a bitter man; an angry man? Was he good and kind, honest to a fault? Emma trusted him; that spoke to some degree of his character.

Gold sighed heavily, opening his window for some fresh air as he drove the last few miles. The night air blew cool against his heated skin; his heart beat frantically; fear, hope, anger, and sadness all battled for dominance in his mind. If this was truly his Bae and if his plan truly was to kill him, then Gold had no one else to blame but himself. It's no less than he deserves to have his son kill him after what Gold did. Still, he hopes that something he says will strike a chord with Bae; that will inspire him to forgive him.

The moon reflected off the lake behind the cabin, casting an eerie glow on the landscape around him. As he walked, he couldn't help but think that in the past 5 months, he almost beat a man to death here, he made love to Emma and now he will be pleading for his son's forgiveness here. It all seemed so surreal. He limped through the brush in the darkness, stopping when he caught sight of August…of Bae searching the grounds. Here was his chance; after two lifetimes Gold finally had the chance to look at his son; to apologize. He couldn't blow this now…

"I know who you are…and what you're looking for." He said calmly, not wanting Bae to feel threatened. The man walked towards him, an indignant scowl on his face.

"Well then, I guess all the lying can stop…Papa…" Gold had to fight the tears that formed behind his eyes at hearing his Bae call him papa after all this time. They walked down to the stream, neither speaking as Gold thought of where to start.

"You were right, Bae, you were always right…I was a coward and I never should've let you go…I know it's little consolation, but, ever since you left; ever since you crossed the barriers of time and space…in every waking moment, I've been looking for you…" the words came out as a whisper; Gold felt his chest was caving in.

"And now that I finally found you I…I know that I can't make up for the past, for the lost time. All I can do is ask you to do what you've always done, and that's to be the bigger man. Forgive me…" he pleaded; it worried him that Bae still hadn't looked him, still hadn't met his eyes.

"I'm so sorry son…I'm so sorry Bae." At that August turned, and pulled Gold into a hug. Gold clutched him with all the power his body contained; vowing to never let him go again.

"Oh my boy, my beautiful boy…" he no longer tried to fight the tears, letting them fall freely. "Can you truly, truly forgive me?"

"I forgive you, Papa…" Gold had never experience such joy in all his life; those three words healed the deepest wound that scarred his heart. He pulled back slightly, cradling his sons face in his hand. "You were looking for the knife…"

"I thought if you still had it, it would mean you hadn't changed."

"Well, let's go and find it and see…" Gold led Booth to the place he buried the knife; August began digging where Gold designated.

"I buried it here shortly after Emma came to town, things were changing…I didn't want to take the chance of Regina finding out…" he explained, feeling guilty that he couldn't help as he watched his son dig.

"Of course…" Booth replied, tossing dirt to the side.

"It should be right about here some–" Gold knelt down as best he could; feeling around until his fingers felt the cloth it was wrapped in. The moon reflected off its edges as Gold lifted the dagger into his hand.

"I want you to take it." Gold said, handing August the knife. "Destroy it, like I know you always wanted to." August looked at him skeptically as if it were a trick. Gold could see his hesitation, explaining further.

"I found you and I don't need it anymore. I chose it once; now I choose you." This was all he's waited for, all he's wanted for a lifetime. Gold meant every word he said; he found his son, he no longer had need of magic. He felt an immense burden lifted off his shoulders as Bae took the dagger from his hand.

"It's remarkable…" August whispered, turning the blade over in his hands. Gold nodded, confused at the statement; it's not like Bae has never seen the dagger before. Everything stopped, however, as Gold watched August raise the dagger towards him.

"By the power of the darkness, I command thee…Dark One." Booth said in a supremely confidant voice, as if he were in no danger right now. Gold stared confounded at the man before him, a sinking feeling in his chest. _He should've known… _Gold felt the dark one surge within him; or was it just his own murderous rage. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears; his heart stilled in his chest, turning to stone.

"You're trying to control me?" His voice cracked as he spoke; Bae would've known the dagger wouldn't work in this world. He would also never try to use his father's powers; powers that Bae despised. Gold could have cried were not for the blinding fury that tore through him.

"I command thee, Dark One!" Booth shouted again, now more frightened as Gold walked towards him. "You're not my son; you're not Baelfire…" August had the audacity to look hurt as he continued pointing the dagger at Gold.

"Papa, why would you say that…? I'm just trying to use your power to help—"

"Enough!" Gold shouted; hearing this imposter call him papa was not something he was prepared to tolerate. "It's over Booth, or whoever you are. My son would never try to use me…and he would know that this knife cannot harness any magic in this world because there is no magic in this world. That's why he chose this place, he didn't want me…" Gold gripped the handle, closing the distance between them.

"…dabbling in it." August sighed fearfully as Gold ripped the knife from his grip. Though Gold held the dagger in his hand; it felt as though someone plunged it through his heart. He could feel his insides trembling with the onslaught of emotion that demanded release. Gold remained disturbingly calm as he studied the dagger in his hand.

"So why bury a useless knife?" August asked anxiously, realizing fully the danger he was in.

"Oh, I wouldn't say it was useless…it still cuts through flesh rather nicely." Gold said as he pointed the knife at August. "It's about time you started answering some questions sunshine. Why all the theatrics? Why didn't you just come to me?"

"I needed you to work for it. I needed you to want it so bad you would ignore what your eyes were seeing. Do I even look like him at all?"

"How do you know about this knife?" Gold demanded.

"I hear things…" August started backing away as Gold followed his every move with the dagger. "No one here knows about this knife…"

"No one here remembers…" August replied, his voice trembling. Gold smiled inwardly at the obvious fear this man was experiencing; it was a struggle not to thrust the dagger into his still beating heart.

"And yet you do. You're from there aren't you; from my world?" Gold thought he knew everyone from their world; but he was obviously wrong.

"The fact that you're asking the question means you know the answer…"

"Well, now that that's settled…" Gold dropped his cane and forced Booth against a tree, holding the knife to his jugular. "…How about my other question; who told you about me and the knife?"

"A little fairy…" August answered sardonically. Gold swore that she would be the next to die if he discovered that little blue bug had anything to do with this. But deep down he knew better, she didn't remember their world. Only Bae would know and if this man knew where he was, Gold would persuade him to tell him.

"Only my son knows about this dagger, and only Bae knows he used to call me Papa…where is my son?" he growled. August sighed heavily, frantically shaking his head.

"I don't know; I heard a story…"

"You're lying…" Gold accused through gritted teeth. "I'm not…"

"Why did you want it?" he asked, almost singing like Rumplestiltskin. Gold brought his face within inches of Booth's. "If you know who I am then you know who I am; the chances of you surviving this little encounter are pretty slim. So why take the risk?"

"Because I'll die anyway…" August admitted in defeat. Gold's rage was temporarily stilled as he pulled back slightly.

"What…?"

"I'm sick; I'm sick and I need magic. I was going to get the Savior to believe…but that woman? I don't think I'm gonna make it long enough to see that happen." Gold brought the dagger to August's cheek, turning his head with the blade.

"She trusts you…it might be enough. Try again…" Gold limped away and retrieved his cane.

"You're going to let me live?" August asked confused.

"You're gonna die either way…this way, at least I might get something out of it." _And I don't have to dispose of your body or explain to Emma what happened to you… _he mused, leaving August trembling against the tree. With all the emotions pulsing through him; shattered hope, a broken heart; rage was the clearest. Gold was breathless when he reached his car; everything was a sea of red before him.

* * *

Emma paced the kitchen, trying not to panic. It was almost midnight and Gold still wasn't home; she hadn't seen him all day. No one had heard from either Gold or August since this morning; Emma searched all over Storybrooke and could think of nowhere else to look, so she came home. Her nerves were shot; she officially decided that she would be buying Gold a cell phone with a GPS tracking device. She didn't bother cooking; she was too stressed to eat. There was only one person left that she hadn't called; she dialed his number as she paced the kitchen floor.

"Dr. Hopper, it's Emma; I'm so sorry bother you at this hour…" she began breathlessly.

"It's no trouble, Emma, what can I do for you?" came his gentle voice.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Gold or August at all since this morning. They both seem to have disappeared…"

"Um, well, Mr. Gold stopped by a few hours ago; that's about as much as I can tell you." He answered cryptically.

"That's more than enough, thank you, Archie…" Emma hung up the phone, going back out to search. As she draped her red leather jacket over her shoulders, the front door opened; Emma breathed heavily in relief as she approached him to hug him. An ominous and heavy oppression followed Gold inside; her smile faded at the wild and murderous expression in his eyes, causing Emma to step back. He seemed to stare straight through her rather than at her, as if there was a ghost behind her.

Gold walked as if in a trance, feeling separate from his surroundings; even separate from himself. He was vaguely aware of Emma's presence, even less aware of the concerned expression on his face. She trusted _him_…she trusted the bastard who just succeeded in making Gold look like a fool. Rage was renewed in him where numbness had taken over, he finally saw her in her jacket with her keys in her hand. Was she going to see _him_? Were they going to laugh together over how they finally got one over on the mighty pawnbroker?

"Going somewhere…?" he asked, slamming the door shut. Emma jumped at the sound, her breathing intensified as she took another step back into the wall. He was smiling at her, his eyes narrowed as if her fear pleased him.

"I was going to look for you…" she said barely above a whisper.

"Here I am dearie…" he said with a slight bow, though there was nothing cheerful in his greeting.

"Where have you…what happened?" Emma asked hesitantly, feeling like she was talking to some alternate personality.

"Well, I was out at the cabin of course…" Emma felt her heart beat quicken, fearful at the implications of that statement.

"And where is August?" Gold clenched his teeth at the mention of his name, regretting the fact that he still drew breath.

"Probably still there…I scared the life out of him." Emma closed her eyes with a heavy sigh, afraid to ask her next question.

"Is he still alive?"

"Unfortunately; though I should have killed him." he said darkly, limping toward the staircase. "You might want to think twice about who you trust."

"Why…?" Emma asked confused; was he talking about August or himself?

"Why? Why all the questions? Don't you trust me?" he growled mockingly through clenched teeth.

"Just answer the question; tell me what happened…" she pleaded softly. Gold glared at her intently, and for a moment Emma swore she saw a flash of sadness.

_Tell her what? Tell her that he let his son slip into a vortex that sent him to some unknown world; that Gold thought he returned only to kill him._ He didn't want to deal with this now, he wanted to go to bed and forget this ever happened. Feeling emotionally raw and vulnerable is not a position he liked being in, too much danger of giving something away that he had no intention of. Gold inhaled deeply, staring at Emma across the hall; the last time he saw fear in her eyes was the day she became Sherriff. He softened as he stepped off the bottom step, releasing an exacerbated sigh.

"I thought there was a chance Booth was my son, I became almost certain of it yesterday when I found him poking around my shop. He was going out of his way to get in my face, he was looking for something and I knew I'd find him at the cabin; he was nowhere to be found in Storybrooke. When I found him, he told me..." Gold swallowed hard, unsure if he'd even be able to say it.

"That bastard told me he was…my son; told me he was my Baelfire…" Gold's voice was low as he spoke, his words laced with malice.

Emma didn't have to ask, she knew August wasn't his son, otherwise Gold wouldn't be talking about killing him. But she had a hard time accepting what Gold was saying; who would deliberately lie about being someone's child? Specifically Gold's child? Granted, she didn't know August that well, but she still had a hard time imagining he would do this.

"He what…? August wouldn't do something like that…" Emma whispered, more to herself than Gold. Regardless, he heard her and it didn't go over well.

"Well, if you trust him that much why don't you go sleep in his bed tonight?" he yelled, pointing to the door. Emma stared wide eyed, fighting back her tears. He's never once raised his voice to her before.

Gold glared at her; he knew he was being unnecessarily cruel to her, but she'd be better off without him. People he loved were doomed and he couldn't risk hurting Emma anymore. Even though he was hurting her now, he was saving her in the long run; one day she would thank him. He deserved to be alone, after Bae and after Belle, he shouldn't be trusted with anyone; especially Emma. She'd been hurt enough by people she trusted, he loved her too much to join that list.

"You have your pick of any other bed in this house except mine; do what you will. I no longer care…" his voice had softened; avoiding her eyes as started up the staircase. Gold couldn't bear the look of fear and hurt he saw in her eyes at his words. Gold had never felt so conflicted; he wasn't sure if he wanted to cry more or take the dagger and thrust it through Booth's heart. He regretted not doing it while he had the chance; when everything became a sea of red.

Gold fell to the edge of his bed with a heavy sigh, removing his shoes. He removed the dagger that was clutched beneath his arm, putting it in the drawer of his nightstand. It was a good thing Emma didn't search him in addition to her interrogation. Numbness was beginning to set in and the only thing he wanted to do was sleep. He changed into his sweats as fast as possible, once again falling to the edge of the bed; he buried his face in his hands, regretting his treatment of Emma.

Emma stood plastered in place in the foyer in stunned silence. Was he breaking up with her? Though Emma knew he was hurting; his words cut straight to her heart. She'd never felt him so cold; so angry. She saw him angry at Regina over Belle; but this was something else entirely. Emma released a breath she didn't know she was holding; her only hope was that when he said he no longer cared – he was lying.

With a sudden confidence and resolve, Emma stormed up the stairs after him. He didn't get to so easily dismiss her; not after all the sweeping promises and especially not after having sex with her. This was not how it was going to end. Emma found Gold sitting on the edge of his bed, his head hanging in his hands. He stared at her incredulously; confused at first before the rage returned. Emma stormed towards him; as he stood to speak, Emma cut him off.

"You do not get to do this!" she began, standing directly in front of him. Gold raised his eyebrows in shock, annoyed by her defiance. He thought he had made his wishes perfectly clear.

"Do not presume to tell me –"

"Don't interrupt me; I wasn't finished." Emma stood only inches from his face, her eyes locked intently on his. "You seem to have forgotten who you are dealing with…" Gold was taken aback by the forcefulness of her words, closing his mouth as he stared in disbelief.

"…I am not someone who fears you, who will cater to your every whim just because you don't want to face something. I am someone who not only knows every defense mechanism in the book, but someone who has used them all. I know better than anyone about pushing people away and lashing out in a rage to avoid dealing with pain. You think you're alone? Well, you're not –"

"Spare me the, _you're-not-alone_ speech…" Gold interrupted; he felt perilously close to breaking; this was the worst time for Emma to do this. "This isn't all about you, Emma. I just had someone lie to me about being my son…"

"And I'm sorry for that; but you're taking it out on me." She pointed out calmly. Gold looked momentarily guilty as he sat on the edge of the bed. He was hurting her and it was killing him; but it was necessary to prevent hurting her more in the future. He raised his eyes to meet hers, the anger still burning bright.

"What do you want from me? You want me to be some kind of knight on a white horse; to fight for you and protect you? Sorry love, you came to the wrong man for that; I'm a coward remember? Women can't love cowards…" he said venomously; his eyes hollow as he remembered the words of the soldier who threatened to take his boy.

Emma went silent at his words; realizing this was the most he's opened up to her since they've been dating. While she didn't want to continue fighting, this was an opportunity to get inside his head. She knows that whatever happened with his son has been his biggest regret in the course of his life; she can't even begin to imagine the depths of hell he must be in right now. The last thing she wanted to do was add to his pain, but she couldn't leave him like this and she wouldn't let him push her away.

"I want you to trust me, Gold; I love you and I want to help." she said softly, leaning against the bed post.

"Help me…" he repeated bitterly. "You think you can help me, Emma? "

"We won't know if you don't tell me what's going on. I'm not the enemy, Gold; I already know most of what happened. Even if I can't help, I can at least be here for you…please stop shutting me out and just talk to me." Emma pleaded.

"Why is it so important to you that I do?" he asked defeated. She crouched on her ankles, looking up to meet his eyes. "Because it affects our relationship if you don't…"

Gold sighed heavily as his eyes drifted closed, shaking his head in response. Gold wanted to be left alone; he wanted to come home and break a few things and forget this ever happened. She wants him to talk; what is it that she wants to hear? That he lied to his son, let him go because he was afraid to lose his power? It was his weakness and cowardice that cost him Bae; the power protected him from ever being hurt again. People were too afraid to look at him, much less beat him or call him names.

He's never told anyone the details of how he lost he son; not even Belle. He's never admitted it out loud; it was always whispered in the back of his mind that it was his own fault. To admit that fact was too much for his heart to bear; his son was everything to him and in that split second when he lost his mind, he lost his son. And Emma just wanted him to tell her as if it were an easy task.

Emma stared into his dark and haunted eyes, overcome with the sadness she found there. It broke her heart to see him in so much pain; she knew she couldn't fix his past or take away his suffering. He's given her so much just by being here; holding her when she was scared, listening when she needed to talk; not leaving her when she needed him. All she wanted was to return the favor; she was afraid that if he couldn't open up to her, than they'd never last.

"When I started to change…" Gold said suddenly, shattering the overwhelming silence. "I told my son to name the one thing he wanted and I would get it for him. Do you know what he said?" Emma only shook her head in response, unsure if it was rhetorical or if he expected her to answer.

"I want…my _father_…" the words were barely a whisper as the tears filled his eyes. "It was the best and worst moment of my life. It was the first time I had felt pride as a father, to know that my son loved and respected me despite being a coward, despite everything. And in that same moment, I realized that I'd lost his respect; that I'd become something unrecognizable to my boy…even to myself."

He didn't want to cry; he was the dark one and the dark one wasn't weak. But here in this moment, he wasn't the dark one; he was a father who had just lost his son all over again.

"The last time I saw my son, I let him go. His last memories of me were as a monster; as a murderer…" Something broke inside him at that statement; the tears that he managed to hold in came rushing out with terrifying intensity. Desolate sobbing wracked his body as he pulled Emma up securing his arms around her waist.

He had to accept possibility that he would never see his son again; that Bae would never know how truly sorry he was and how hard and long he searched to find him. An incredible emptiness filled him at the thought; Gold clutched her tighter, burying his face in her shirt. Emma felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her from the force with which he clutched her.

"I miss him…" the words were choked as they escaped his throat; his tears soaking through Emma's shirt. "Oh, I just want my boy…" Emma's heart constricted at his words; overcome by the sheer intensity of his emotion. If Booth was still alive, Emma would kill him herself.

"I know, baby…I know…" she whispered helplessly against his ear. Emma's fingers instantly tangled in his hair soothingly as he wept against her stomach. She knew he didn't intend to hurt her, but Emma had never felt his hands so rough. Her tears fell softly into his hair as she kissed the top of his head, feeling entirely inadequate to help him or even comfort him. She could feel his body trembling against her; could feel his chest heave with each desperate breath he took through his tears. With no clue as to what to do, Emma simply held him against her, waiting for him to tell her what he needed.

All of the agony of those tormented years; memories of the constant fear of who the next beating would be from, the constant calls of coward and deserter, all the tears that he refused to shed in front of his son came pouring out as he wept bitterly. Only hours ago he wept with joy as he hugged his son; it had been replaced now with desolation and grief. He would never know where his son was; or where he spent his last moments. There seemed little point in hoping that his son still lived.

He could feel the energy leeched from his body as he released his grip, resting his hands on her hips. It dawned on him that Emma was still here, still holding him. It never ceased to amaze him what a comfort her presence actually was and that, for some truly unknown reason to him, she refused to leave him.

* * *

When he began to calm down, Emma went to his bathroom and wet a cloth with cold water. Gold almost fell off the bed without her to lean on, gripping the sheets to balance himself. He closed his eyes as she pressed the cold rag against the burning skin of his neck. Emma lifted his head, meeting his tear soaked eyes as she pressed the cloth along the edge of his face. It surprised him that he found such compassion in her eyes; that she didn't feel the same contempt for him that everyone else had. But the fact remained that he had to let her go; somehow, he had to make her see that she was better off without him.

"I can't be who you're asking me to be…" he said sadly. Emma held his gaze, still resolved in not letting him push her away.

"I've only ever asked you to be you; just not to threaten people. Just because that scar on your leg says _'coward'_ doesn't mean that you are one –" All at once Gold felt his rage renewed.

Emma steeled her nerves for round two; come hell or high water, she would make him see that she loves him.

"My scar…" Gold growled; his eyes were dark and hollow. Emma met his gaze defiantly, refusing to back down. "Is that what this is about, Emma? You want to see my scar?" Emma shook her head, trying to remain calm.

"No, I –" Gold pushed her hands away, rising from the bed to face her.

"And what do you think you'll do once you see it, hmm? Kiss it and make it all better? Take away the pain, the guilt; the shame of that memory?"

"Gold, you should know as well as I do that there is no ultimate healing from being raped…" Emma knew the moment she said it that it was a mistake; but there was no taking it back now. Emma knows he has never spoken of it; never truly dealt with it. If he needed to take it out on her in order to move on, then she would let him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Gold asked venomously; feeling the rage boiling in his blood.

"The woman who loves you…" Gold met her eyes at that statement; shocked that she would say it after everything he's just said to her. "…and in case you've forgotten, I'm the woman that you promised to never hurt. You think that by hiding your weakness and fear from me that you're doing us a favor, when in reality you're making it worse. Don't lock me out just because _you_ don't think I can love you. I do love you, and that won't change no matter what."

"Do you honestly think you will ever even begin to comprehend what I have been through? So you've been raped; you think because we have that in common you understand me?" Emma couldn't hide her shock at that statement, or how it stung.

"No, to an extent I understand, but it's not about –"

"It's different for a man, Emma…" the words were out before he could stop them. He instantly chided himself, watching Emma's eyes widen in anger at his words.

"So, just because I'm a woman being raped hurts less?" Emma asked incredulously at the ridiculousness of that statement.

"No…it's just –" Gold fell to the edge of the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I didn't mean to minimize your pain in comparison to mine; it's just different for me." Emma sat beside him, thinking of her words before she said them.

"Gold, even if I don't understand what it feels like to be raped as a man, I know how it feels to be violated. I know what it feels like to be treated as something less than human, to be beaten and abused and told time and again how worthless you are." Emma said as gently as possible; his eyes stared straight ahead of him as she spoke.

"I'm not asking you to show me your scar or give me a detailed account of what happened; I won't ask you to do something I know you're not comfortable with and I won't push the issue. I just want you to talk to me; tell me what you're feeling, let me be there for you the way you've been for me…"

Gold was silent, as he stared into her eyes that were full of empathy. He has no idea how they ended up having this conversation; all he knows is that Emma is refusing to leave him. He's giving her the chance to leave him and she's not taking it. In all of this, he never actually allowed himself to believe that Emma loved him. He loved her, and he wanted to keep her as long as possible; but he never actually accepted it as fact when she told him that she loved him.

"Why do you think you are so unworthy of love?" she asked sadly, her voice little more than a whisper. Gold stared at her in astonishment; apparently she understood him much better than he initially realized.

"I was weak and a coward. I lost my wife, I lost my son; I traded him for power. I became an evil man, Emma; one who shouldn't be loved or forgiven. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want you to be hurt because you matter to me…"

"You're hurting me now by shutting me out and trying to send me away. I don't know much about who you were; but I also know that you can't be _that_ evil. Evil doesn't care when they hurt people they love, it doesn't try to push people away to protect them. It uses people and leaves them broken; if you were truly evil you wouldn't be experiencing the guilt you feel. Even now, Gold; you're trying to protect me. You're not as evil as you might think."

"I don't deserve you, Emma," Gold said incredulously, brushing the hair from her face. Emma smiled kissing the back of his hand. "So, you've said…" she whispered.

"Come on…" Emma pulled him gently to lay down with her; Gold couldn't have argued if he wanted to. After all this he felt like he could sleep for a week. They laid on their sides facing each other, his hand still clutched in hers.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, running his thumb along her hand.

"That I love you…" she replied immediately. "What about you?"

"I just…I don't want to disappoint you. I was terrified the night we made love." The confession came out of nowhere and Emma was genuinely shocked; he seemed so confidant, so sure of what he was doing.

"You didn't disappoint me. I was on the receiving end Gold; you did not and you don't disappoint me." Emma smiled as she giggled slightly.

"You know, I was kinda glad this weekend when you told me no one had ever done that for you before; then you couldn't know how terrible and terrified I was." She admitted shyly. Gold smiled; her shyness was perhaps one his favorite qualities in Emma; one he didn't get to see often.

"I was on the receiving end, Emma; trust me, you weren't terrible." He said with small smile. Emma laughed lightly, noticing the quizzical way that he stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing…" he replied immediately, diverting his gaze. This only increased her curiosity.

"No, tell me…"

"It just surprises me to hear you say that you were terrified…you always seem so fearless…" Emma propped herself up on her elbow, staring at him in disbelief.

"Do you think that I'm not terrified, Gold?" he only nodded in reply and Emma shook her head in amazement.

"Well, you're wrong; I am terrified. I'm afraid that you'll realize how screwed up I am and decide that I'm just not worth the trouble. I'm terrified that once Belle regains her memories, you'll remember how much you loved her and you'll abandon me. I am absolutely terrified Gold; but I am still here with you because I love you and I want you."

"Oh, Emma; you and your crazy ideas; you are not screwed up. Not more than I am anyway. I do love you, Emma. If and when Belle regains her memories, we'll deal with that then; but I will still want you."

"Why…?" Emma asked, still unclear as to how after thirty years of mourning her death he could just let her go now. Gold smiled, kissing her hand; he couldn't explain this tonight.

"I'll tell you tomorrow…" he said with a hesitant grin, hoping it wouldn't spark a fight. Emma only smiled and nodded, tracing the edge of his face.

Gold closed his eyes at the feather soft touch of her fingers. Too much had happened today, too many intense emotions threatened to take over him. Though the agony that Bae may be lost to him forever was still twisting like a knife in his gut; he had a small ray of hope in Emma. Perhaps he would have another chance. Perhaps this time with her stubborn refusal to let him shut her out; he may actually get it right.

Emma somehow knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight; she studied his face as his breathing deepened in sleep. This was their first true fight; in his rage he became so transparent and admitted to things that Emma is quite certain he would never have admitted to otherwise. While she was still shaken, she had hope that he may yet overcome his guilt and doubt; that he would allow himself to believe in and trust her love for him.

* * *

Emma watched in silent sorrow as she smoothed the sweat soaked strands of hair from his contorted face. Gold tossed and turned restlessly, tormented with nightmares by the demons of his past. It had been going on all night, he'd writhe and toss and turn, only to wake screaming his son's name. Occasionally it was Belle's name and even once it was her name; but mostly, he cried out for his son. The sun had risen over an hour ago; Emma watched with weary eyes through the small opening in his curtains.

Gold woke from this last nightmare screaming her name, panting breathlessly as he tore the sheets from his body. Emma watched helplessly as he limped to the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind him. She smiled as she wondered if he thought she was sleeping. Emma heard the sound of the Jacuzzi filling with water; it was five in the morning and Emma closed her eyes knowing she wouldn't be sleeping.

Gold sat on the edge of his Jacuzzi, making sure the water was the cooler side of lukewarm. His heart raced; disturbing images from violent nightmares filled his eyes as he struggled to catch his breath. Gold ran the cold water from the sink, as trembling hands rubbed cold water into his face and hair. He gripped the counter, studying his reflection in the mirror; his eyes were sunken in, blood shot and red-rimmed. His face was red, dripping with sweat; looking as though he had aged ten years since last night.

He sank beneath the water with a heavy sigh; trying to block out the images that plagued his mind. He tried to tell himself they were just bad dreams; but he knew they' were memories that his self-loathing mind has chosen to re-play at the worst of times. Nightmares of becoming the dark one to save his son, only to watch Bae slip from his grasp; the memory of sending Belle from his castle, only to see her tortured at the hands of Regina. And the newest one, though not yet a memory, Emma dying at the hands of the Evil Queen in the final battle; a battle she would never have had to fight were it not for this curse.

Gold rested his head against the tub forcing himself to relax as he focused on his breathing. As the cool water seeped into his skin, the burning in his body lessened and eventually his heart rate slowed. Emma was sleeping soundly in the next room and Belle was alive and here; they were just nightmares, he tells himself again.

Emma opened her eyes when she felt his weight shift the mattress; he again sat on the edge of the bed, topless with the towel secured around his waist and legs. She moved behind him, surrounding his legs with hers as she pressed her chest against his back; draping her arms across his chest. She felt him grip her hand as she placed a line of kisses along his shoulder to his neck; bringing her lips to his temple.

Gold closed his eyes, pressing his head against her lips; relaxing in the safety of her surrounding him. All his life he's felt alone, ostracized, and abandoned; until now. As the dark one he pushed people away and that didn't change in Storybrooke. Not only did Emma not turn him away in disgust when he confessed his past, she stayed with him through everything when he was certain she would leave and even now; she held him against her. It suggested that she meant what she said when she told him she wanted to be part of his future.

"Good morning, love…"

"Good morning, Gold…" she said, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked looking remorseful. Emma smiled, drawing her fingers in small circles over his chest.

"A bit here and there, but mostly I just watched you."

"I'm sorry about my behavior –"

"Shh, don't be," she whispered against his ear, cutting him off. "Will you go to work today?"

"Probably; I could use the distraction."

"I'll stop by the shop later then…" She promised, kissing his shoulder again as she pulled away. "I hate to leave you, but I have a bone to pick with someone…"

"Who…" Emma stared at him in disbelief that he had to ask that question. "August…who else…?"

"Regina…?" he suggested with a smirk.

"Touché, but she didn't pretend to be your son, now did she?" Gold only shook his head, fighting the urge to laugh. "No…"

At that, he watched as Emma went to get ready, changing into his usual suit and tie. He opened the desk drawer, staring bitterly at the dagger inside; he decided he would tell Emma today or perhaps tonight. Either way, it was time she knew the truth. Hopefully, hearing from him would make it a little easier to believe; though he wasn't holding his breath.

* * *

So, let me know what you think... There will likely be two chapters left of this story; then I will post an "In the meantime..." chapter here, before posting the start of the sequel. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorite-ed this story! I truly appreciate your kind words of encouragement...


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: So, here is the second to last chapter! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited this story, and to anyone who gave me private feedback, your support has been so encouraging and I am truly grateful. So, I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

* * *

Emma was barely conscious of how tired she was given the angry energy that coursed through her, banging furiously on August's door. She paced the hallway breathlessly, trying to keep herself from kicking it in. She called his name, banging again when he didn't open the door as quickly as she wanted. The door opened, and Emma turned to see August sticking his head out.

"Emma…" he said as Emma pushed passed him, inviting herself in. "Take it easy; are you ok?" Emma rolled her eyes as August closed the door. "We need to talk…"

"About what…?" he asked calmly. Emma turned to face him, trying to keep her emotions in check. She wanted to give him the chance to admit it; to see if he would tell her the truth or a lie.

"Where were you between say, 6:30 and 11:30 last night?"

"Why do ask?" he asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. His eyes danced mischievously, grinning smugly as he stared at her; he didn't even look remorseful.

"You were gone all day yesterday; where were you?" Emma demanded again, on the verge of losing her temper.

"Why; did you miss me?" he asked teasingly. Emma glared at him, clearly un-amused; August shifted nervously as he cleared his throat. "I took a bike ride…"

"To where…?"

"Why ask if you already know the answer? Did he tell you?"

"He told me that you've been going out of your way to get in his face and that he found you at his cabin where you told him you were his son…"

"Yea that's about right…" he said glibly. Emma was astonished at how easily he admitted to it, without a shred of remorse in his voice.

"How could you do it?" she whispered incredulously.

"Didn't he tell you why?"

"Oh quit answering every question with a question and just talk…" Emma was too tired and too pissed off to play this game.

"I took a bike ride to _Chontey's Lobster House…_" Emma's blood ran cold as she stared at him; recognizing instantly the name of that diner.

"Do you know it? I think you've been there before…" August said, retrieving a newspaper article from his pocket. Emma didn't know what kind of sick game he was playing, but he was obviously more disturbed than she'd ever realized.

"No more screwing around; I am not a character in one of your books; what the hell is your problem?" Emma couldn't even look at the paper, diverting her gaze everywhere else.

"It's the diner you were brought to when you were found as a baby." He told her with a smug smile, as if he knew something she didn't.

"So you found an article about me; so what? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" she asked sharply.

"That seven year old boy who found you…that was me." Emma stepped back slowly, staring at him in disbelief. "You're lying…"

"All the answers you've been searching for are right where I find you in the woods. I could take you there if you wanted…"

"I wasn't found in the woods; I was found on the side of the highway and I am not going anywhere with you…" she said venomously.

"Why do you think that; because you read it in a newspaper? Did it ever occur to you that that seven year old boy lied about where he found you?"

"No, but it occurs to me that you've been lying about everything; you lied about being Gold's son and you're lying to me now…and I am done listening." At that Emma turned, and stormed toward the door.

"When I found you, you were wrapped in a blanket and the name _Emma_ was embroidered along the bottom of it…" August called after her. Emma stopped dead in her tracks, turning slowly as she stared him incredulously. "That wasn't in the article, was it? How would I know that unless I was there?"

Emma's mind was reeling as she stared at him; she came here with the intention of tearing him a new one and he pulls this on her. Her being found by a young boy was a matter of public record, but August was right, the detail about the blanket was left out. It was just after eight in the morning and already Emma was exhausted; physically, emotionally and mentally.

"Ok, let's say you were that kid; why lie about where you found me?"

"I lied to protect you."

"From what…?"

"From where we entered this world…through the enchanted tree…" Emma's eyes widened, stunned speechless at his words. As she told herself that he was crazy, her mind flashed back to when she first came to Storybrooke; when Henry told her that her parents sent her to this world through a wardrobe. She felt the hot sting of tears form in her eyes as her breathing intensified.

"The blue fairy that made me into a boy came to my father and asked him to build the wardrobe. Snow White was supposed to come through while still pregnant with you; but she went into labor early. So, they sent me instead to protect you. You've read Henry's book, right? You know about the curse, you're role in it? It's true, Emma; we both came into this world through that tree."

"Ok, one of us is losing it here and it's not me. You're asking me to believe that you're a fairy tale character…?" Emma huffed, rolling her eyes in aggravation; first it was Jefferson and now it's August._ Not again with this…_

"Pinocchio…" he said with a slight smile.

"Right, Pinocchio…explains all the lying." She spat venomously. August's face fell at her words; showing the first shred of remorse she'd seen on his face. "Wait…you're the one that added the story to Henry's book."

"I needed you to know the truth…"

"The truth is you are out of your mind and you're not even a very good liar. Why not write the end of that story?"

"Because this is the ending and we're writing it right now…"

"And how does this story end?" she asked mockingly.

"With you believing…" he said confidently as if he'd succeeded in making her see anything other than he was completely certifiable.

"Not gonna happen…" Emma whispered, walking away from August.

"Emma! Emma, wait…" he called after her. Emma heard him fall with a pained grunt behind her, turning to see him curled up on the floor.

"What is wrong with your leg?" she demanded from the doorway. August laid on the floor chuckling to himself. "I failed…" he said with a pained sigh.

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter you don't believe…" he said defeated. Emma stepped towards him, the rage boiling in her blood.

"If you thing that by making me feel sorry for you that something's gonna change; you are wrong." Emma said, watching as he struggled to his feet.

"I am not screwing around here; whatever you believe or don't, this is real Emma. I am sick." He said desperately, clutching his leg in pain.

"That's an understatement…"

"Have you ever been to Phuket? It's a beautiful, amazing island full of pleasures; the perfect place to lose oneself. That's where I was when you decided to stay in Storybrooke."

"How do you know when I decided to stay in Storybrooke?"

"Because at 8:15 in the morning, I woke up with a shooting pain is my leg. That's 8:15 at night in Storybrooke, sound familiar? That's when time there started to move forward again. I was supposed to be there for you…but I wasn't; because I was halfway around the world I got a painful reminder of just how far I'd strayed. If that tree won't make you believe than maybe this will…" August lifted his pant leg, Emma stepped closer inspecting the exposed skin.

"How does that prove anything?" she asked skeptically.

"Look…"

"August, I'm looking…" she said, not understanding what she was supposed to be seeing. All she saw was skin and hair with no scars or damaged areas.

"You don't see it, do you?" he asked astonished.

"See what?"

"Your denial is more powerful than I thought; it's preventing you from seeing the truth…You don't want to believe. After everything you have seen, why can't you just do it?"

"Why is it so important to you that I do?" Emma asked; overwhelmed with what he was saying.

"Because I and everyone in this town needs you!" he yelled.

"I don't want them to need me!" Emma cried. "You're saying that I'm responsible for everyone's happiness? That's crap! I didn't ask for that and I don't want it." She couldn't stop the tears that were falling.

"Right now; a little while ago you didn't want Henry either but then he came to you and now you are fighting like hell for him."

"For him…! Because that is all I can handle right now and I'm not even doing a good job of that. Now you're telling me that I have to save everyone; that is beyond ridiculous and I don't want any of it!"

"Well, that's too bad, Emma; because that doesn't change the truth. You're our only hope."

"Then you're all screwed…" Without another word Emma left his room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Emma couldn't stop her hands shaking as she drove; Jefferson was bad enough, but to have two lunatics loose? Her only goal was to get custody of Henry and get away from this place. She had more than enough problems of her own to deal with and he expected her to somehow fix everyone else's? Emma breathed deeply, reminding herself that none of this was real. Fairy tales were just that, little stories meant to scare kids senseless into behaving, or to give false hope of a happy ending. She indulged Henry's fantasy life, and after dealing with these two men, Emma would be talking to Archie about radically altering that plan. She would not allow Henry to grow up to be as disillusioned as these two.

She was exhausted and overwhelmed; Emma knew she'd never make it through the day and was heading home to get some much needed sleep. She didn't care about work right now, cared even less about what Regina would say; the worst case scenario would be she'd get fired. In this moment, Emma could only hope that would happen; it would give her an excuse to get out of here. The only reason she stayed was because of Henry and she was beginning to doubt that she would ever have him. After what just happened, the idea of leaving town was beyond appealing.

Emma was confused when she arrived home and saw Gold's car sitting in the driveway; she was sure that he would've been at work by now. She couldn't say she was upset, Emma knew she slept better in Gold's arms.

"Gold?" she called as she entered the house. Gold sat at the kitchen table, staring at the dagger that saved his life and ruined it all at the same time. He set it in an antique wooden box still not sure of where to hide it. Not that it mattered much; Emma was likely to use it on him once he told her everything. When he heard her call his name he closed the box quickly and met her in the hallway.

"Emma…" he said as he walked towards her. Emma barely smiled, surprised that he was still in his sweats and t-shirt.

"I thought you were going to work today…" she said, taking her shoes off.

"I guess I'm just taking my time…" he answered. Gold knew just by looking at her it didn't go well with August. In addition to looking tired, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked defeated as she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her temple, running his hand over her back gently.

"So what are you doing home?" Emma scoffed, shaking her head as she lifted her head from his chest.

"I need to sleep. Will you stay with me, just until I'm sleeping?" she pleaded. Gold smiled, taking her by the hand.

"Of course…" he said, walking her up the stairwell. "I take it didn't go well?"

"Nope…" she said with a heavy sigh. Emma continued to explain what had happened, recounting every last delusional detail. Gold felt beyond guilty as he listened, knowing that he would be the one to completely shatter what was left of her reality.

"I mean it's crazy, right?" she said breathlessly, fighting the second round of tears. Emma watched as Gold closed the curtains, instantly darkening the room as she sat on the bed. She waited expectantly to hear him agree with her and with each moment of silence that passed; her heart sank a little more.

"Indeed, crazy…" he said, climbing into bed beside her. Emma pressed back against him as Gold wrapped his arms tightly around her, yawning sleepily as her head hit the pillow. There was something in his voice that made her uneasy and if Emma wasn't so tired she would push the issue.

Gold held Emma tight against him, for all he knows this is the last time he'll be able to hold her. He's trying to hope for the best, but deep down he knows that this will not go over well. Everything she believed about herself was a lie and being confronted with the truth after all this time; well, he couldn't blame her if she ran. All he could do was hope that she would return. The sound of her deep and even breathing signaled to Gold that Emma was asleep; he relaxed his hold, in no rush to leave her side.

* * *

When Emma woke again she was alone, according to the clock it was 5:45; Emma was unsure if it was morning or evening. How long had she been sleeping? When Emma stepped into the hallway the smell of steak filled her nostrils, _well that answers one question…_ she thought idly as she walked downstairs. Gold was sitting at the table with a glass of red wine when Emma walked into the kitchen.

"Emma…" he said, rising from his seat. "I was just about to come wake you…" Emma smiled at the sight of him in blue jeans as he approached her; he obviously hadn't gone to work today.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" she asked; her voice neither angry nor happy. Gold circled his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Because I know how tired you were. I was going to wake you earlier, but I just couldn't." he said softly. Emma smiled at the thought, though she was still annoyed; she likely wouldn't sleep tonight. Emma played with his hair, getting lost in those soft brown eyes, grateful to be in the arms of someone sane.

"Well, thank you. So, what's for dinner?" she asked, following him to the counter where the stove was beeping. "Marinated steak and roasted potatoes with rosemary."

"Mm; sounds delicious…" Emma said, as she began setting the table. A long wooden rectangular box sat on the far edge of the table; Emma didn't immediately think anything of it, assuming it was just another antique. She was still unsettled by his earlier reaction; or lack thereof when she told him about Booth.

Gold could sense the tension return as they sat down to eat. He decided to wait until after dinner and hopefully then he could sit her down and explain…everything. Gold mentally scoffed at himself; as if this would be easy for him to explain, or for her to hear.

"It never ceases to amaze me what an incredible chef you are…" Emma said with a mouth full of steak. "Honestly, everything you cook is so delicious…" Gold smiled as he raised his glass of wine.

"Well, thank you. It's nice to have someone to cook for." Emma smiled as she nodded, setting her fork on the plate. For a long moment, Emma just stared at Gold until he lifted his eyes and noticed. "What…?"

"Do you ever pause and look at your life and while having no idea of how you ended up where you are; you're glad you did?" Emma asked contemplatively. Gold smiled, leaning back against his chair.

"Every morning, love…and every night and actually just about every moment I'm with you…" Emma smiled, blushing at his words. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I was just thinking the other day of when we started dating; it's only been five months and it feels like yesterday and forever ago all at the same time." Gold nodded in agreement, leaning his elbows on the table.

"We did happen kinda fast, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did; I think it was my fault…" Emma agreed, laughing lightly. "I had everyone in town warning me what a monster you were. I was never really afraid of you until I became Sherriff, but that night in the station and those first few dinners we had, proved everyone wrong."

"Do you regret it?" he asked hesitantly. "No, not at all," Emma replied with a bright smile.

"I discovered that yes, you were lonely and bitter, but also that you were not at all what you seemed. You smiled and you laughed, genuinely; not in some creepy, maniacal way. And you were even nervous. I found out that we drink the same alcohol, that you're a gourmet chef and an ice cream junkie. I was fascinated; the more I got to know you the harder it was for me to just go back to seeing you in black and white. At first, I thought it would be nice to be friends; to have someone to talk to and relate with, but I quickly realized that that wouldn't be enough."

"It's interesting to hear you say that." Gold smiled as he stared at her; he'd always wondered what was going through her mind when this all began. They never really talked about their relationship; Emma kept things like this very close to the chest as if telling him would somehow result in him leaving.

"I had myself convinced that at most we would be tentative allies who shared a secret. I never even imagined that we would end up being friend's much less in love. I never thought that you could love me."

"_Tentative allies…_you couldn't even think that we'd be friends?" Emma asked slightly amused.

"Honestly no; I've never been a popular man, I lost all of my friends in the war. It was just me and Bae after that; then it was just me. I've been alone so long the idea of being with someone was frightening; it was easier – safer, to be alone."

"I know exactly what you mean…" Emma said softly. "My plan was to avoid intimacy all together; since sex was what out of the question for me, I assumed marriage was as well. Then you came along and showed me what I was missing..." Emma smiled suggestively as Gold chuckled at her words. At that Emma gathered their plates and brought them to the sink. Gold watched her curiously, it was unusual to see Emma so candid and he had one last question; he joined her side, drying the dishes as she washed them.

"Emma, why did you tell me that night in the station?" Emma met his eyes curiously. "It's just at that point you were at your height of mistrust and dislike of me, you didn't yet know my history; you didn't have to tell me…so why did you?" Emma was quiet as she contemplated the question.

"A number of things really; I had been carrying that around for too long and I was so sick to death with it. I was exhausted and emotionally overwhelmed. You were genuine in your concern; something I didn't think was possible. And I thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad…having someone to talk to. It was easier to tell you because there were no emotional ties between us, at least not yet." Unconsciously, Gold cracked a smile.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"I was just thinking of that night, when I asked if you had any dark secrets…" Emma smiled knowing exactly the moment he was talking about.

"And I told you that even if I did have dark secrets, you're the last man I'd share them with…" she finished for him; his smile widened as he nodded. "Famous last words…" Emma said laughing; knowing he now knows almost all of them. They finished cleaning the kitchen and Emma immediately went to the freezer. Gold retrieved the bowls and spoons as they met back at the table.

Gold's guilt was ever increasing; the night had been going perfectly and he was about to ruin it. He stared at the rectangular box on the table as Emma scooped the ice cream, hating its contents more than ever. He was so distracted Emma had to elbow his ribs to get him to take the bowl.

As Emma held his gaze, there was something in his eyes that made her uneasy, an odd mix of sympathy and guilt. Despite that they were just laughing, Emma had a feeling it was about to turn serious. She added a few extra scoops of ice cream, hoping it would ease whatever blow he was about to deliver.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Emma asked anxiously, putting the ice cream back in the freezer. Gold swallowed hard, waiting until she returned to his side to answer.

"I have one last dark secret, Emma and I need to tell you…" Emma didn't like the sound of that. She nodded numbly, followed him into the living room.

"Emma, there's no easy way to say this, love; so I'm just going to say it…" he began with a trembling breath. Emma leaned against the back of the couch, staring at him intently as he continued. "What Booth said, what Jefferson said…is all true. There is a curse and you are the Savior." Gold waited for the inevitable fireworks, for the shouting and crying to begin; he was met with overwhelming silence.

Emma was numb; frozen as she leveled Gold with a skeptical stare. Even if he was joking, this wasn't Gold's style; he wouldn't joke with her about something that he knew would upset her. His eyes were true and honest; Emma's heart rate increase as her breathing intensified. This had to be some kind of cosmic joke, or perhaps a nightmare that she has yet to wake up from.

She swallowed a mouth full of ice cream and sat up, bending her knees beneath her; chills tingled along her spine. Emma found herself at a loss for words, for a reaction in general; what was she supposed to say? His eyes were locked intently on her, watching and waiting for her to do something. All she could think to do was what she's always done; answer with sarcasm and cynicism.

"Ok, I don't know what everyone in this town is smoking, but you people need to get a grip. Henry's book is just a book –"

"A book that I wrote…" Gold interrupted; Emma's eyes widened in both surprise and fear. "What…?" she demanded incredulously.

"Ask me my name, Emma…" he said softly, staring her straight in the eyes. Emma sighed fearfully at his words; fighting the rising torrent of tears. Under normal circumstances, she would have asked immediately given that this question has plagued her since they've been dating. Yet in this moment, she was too afraid to ask. Gold placed the box between them on the couch.

"Ask me my name…" he repeated. Emma sat motionless as she stared pleadingly at Gold, terrified of what she would find. When Emma hadn't moved, Gold opened the box for her; his face was set as stone, unreadable as he stared back. Emma kept their eyes locked as she moved closer, taking a deep breath as she glanced down. She whimpered softly as her eyes focused on an oddly shaped knife with the name _Rumplestiltskin_ etched in the blade.

"No…" she whispered hoarsely, feeling the bile rising in her throat. "Not you, too…" Emma cried, rising to her feet. Gold caught her by the elbow as she struggled to get away, standing before her.

"Emma…" he said gently, collecting her in his arms. "Relax love; I'm not telling you this to upset you, but you need to know the truth. I wanted you to hear from me…" he whispered against her ear, clutching her against him.

"This isn't happening…please tell me this is just a dream…" she mumbled against his shirt. Emma buried her face in his chest, crying in exhaustion; this couldn't be happening. Her whole world was crashing down around her; this was far too much for any one person to take in.

"Emma, love; if you will let me, I will explain all of this to you…" he said, running his hand over her back gently, trying to calm her down. He was expecting her to run; he at least wanted her to hear the truth from him before she left.

Emma sighed heavily keeping her face hidden; she pulled back and said nothing, refusing to meet his eyes. She nodded in agreement allowing Gold to lead her back to the couch. She finished the last of her ice cream, suddenly wishing for something stronger as she sat down; keeping a small distance between them.

"What do you mean when you say you wrote Henry's book?" she asked before Gold could say a word.

"I guess you could say I added it as an effect of the curse. It recorded all of our stories and I gave to Miss Blanchard, or Snow White; your mother. I hoped that reading the stories might trigger her memories. Alas, it didn't…"

"So, you're…Rumplestiltskin…" Emma could barely say the name, Gold nodded as he watched her closely. The fact that she was hearing this from Gold made it all disturbingly real. If he was going to tell her everything; Emma saw an opportunity to ask all the questions that have plagued her.

"Indeed I am…" he replied.

"Tell me about Ashley's baby…" she demanded sharply. Gold was surprised at her questions; while he wasn't sure what to expect, he wasn't expecting her to sit and talk about it.

"Ashley, or Cinderella, didn't have a fairy godmother; well, she did I just killed her and took the magic wand." Emma stared wide eyed that he admitted it so easily, and Gold didn't miss a beat as he continued.

"I dressed her up, telling her that she would owe me a favor. She signed the contract without reading it and I sent her on her way. When it came time to pay up, she didn't want to honor our agreement. So she and her husband Thomas, that's Sean, and Prince Charming, you're father David, all conspired to trick me and imprisoned me with the help of the Blue Fairy."

"I explained to her that all magic came with a price and after she broke our deal, her husband went missing. I told her that she would get her husband back when she honored our agreement and gave me the baby." Emma's mind flashed back to their earlier encounter at the hospital when he told her that his agreements were always honored.

"So, it was less about the baby and more about the contract for you?" Emma asked, trying to find some kind of silver lining in this mess.

"Yes, the deals are part of my curse…as long as people honor their end then everything is fine. When people break the arrangement, that's when things get messy. But when you stepped in and made a deal with me, it voided Ashley's contract and now she has her husband back…"

"I'm sorry, your curse…" Emma said hesitantly. Gold nodded, lifting the dagger into his hands.

"This is what Booth was after; why he lied about being my son. This dagger controls the power of the dark one…" Emma sighed heavily, _The Dark One… _she repeated mentally, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Dare I ask?" she whispered hoarsely. Gold smiled sympathetically, grateful that she hadn't run out on him yet. It was encouraging that Emma was still here, but her reactions were guarded; he could only imagine what she was thinking.

"Everything I've told you about my past is true; I was a spinner in a village, my father set up an arranged marriage which I honored. But for as long as I could remember, the Ogre Wars were being fought and every year they got closer to the village…" Emma swallowed hard, trying to contain her emotion; now he was talking about ogres.

"A few days before my son turned fourteen; the Duke of the land lowered the fighting age to fourteen and my son would've been taken to fight in the same war that ruined me. Bae was brave and wanted to stay and fight against my wishes; he was so pure and innocent and I was his father, I had to protect to him. The horror of battle would've changed him irrevocably; so, under cover of darkness, I took my boy and we ran…"

"We were stopped on the road by a group of soldiers; it was treason to avoid service in the war and they were going to take my boy in that moment. The leader told my son who I was and what I had done, then he ordered me to kneel and kiss his boot. When I did he kicked me in the stomach and they all left, leaving us alone." Gold paused for the length of a breath at the memory, fighting the rising tears.

"An old beggar approached us, offering kindness I hadn't experienced in many years. He told me a tale about the Dark One and his mystical dagger, that whoever owned that dagger controlled the power of the Dark One and if I killed the Dark One with the dagger, I'd take his powers. I'd be able to save my boy and end the war…"

"Well, you can imagine how determined I became and with the help of my son, I broke into the Duke's castle and stole the dagger. I sent Bae home and summoned the dark one himself. I was terrified when he appeared, I commanded him to submit and he taunted me. Told me Hordor was already on his way to take my son, he even suggested that I wasn't Bae's true father; so I killed him. As it turns out, he was the beggar who helped me, he set up his own death and I inherited the dark one's curse."

"When I returned home, the soldiers were taking Bae and I killed them; I killed all of them in front of my boy. He ran away terrified at what I had become. I went from being cowardly, lame, weak Rumplestiltskin to the all-powerful dark one and no one ever threatened me again…"

"Is that's when you lost him…?" Emma asked sadly.

"No, when and how I lost him was much worse. It was a few months afterward, I had put a stop to the war, but I was getting worse; more violent. Bae pleaded with me to get rid of the power; I told him if he found a way, I would. And sure enough, he did; _Reul Ghorm_…the blue fairy…" his words were laced with malice at the mention of her name.

"Is this the same Blue Fairy that imprisoned you?" Emma clarified; Gold nodded.

"Yes, but this was long before then. She gave Bae a magic bean and told him to take me to a world without magic, that it would be the only way to inactivate the curse without killing me. So, I let him take me to some spot in the woods where he dropped the bean and the earth opened up. I was afraid it was a trick; the fairies wanted to rid the realms of my curse, I thought they might be willing to sacrifice my son to do it. I tried to pull him back; convinced it would kill us. I was just too afraid to lose my power…I couldn't go; that's when I let him slip from my grasp and the earth closed over him…" "I regretted it immediately, once the wind died down and I realized he was gone."

"I'm sorry, so why did Booth want the dagger?" Emma asked confused.

"He wanted to use it to get me to make you believe in the curse, he needs magic or else he'll die. Little did he know that the dagger can't harness any power in this world because there's no magic here..."

"Of course…" Emma said sarcastically. A long silence ensued; Emma was having a hard time keeping up with all this. She glared at the dagger in the box; she wanted to touch it just to make sure it was real, but she kept her hands firmly in her lap.

"What about Belle?" Emma asked softly, unable to stop herself. Gold was silent as his face fell, contemplating his words.

"Belle was my price for a deal with her father. Their kingdom also was being overrun by ogres; her father summoned me for help with the promise of gold in return. Given the fact that I spun straw into gold, that wasn't an enticing offer…"

"You can actually do that…?" Emma asked intrigued; she always assumed it was just part of some fairy tale. _How foolish of me…_ she thought sarcastically.

"Indeed…" Gold replied with a smile. "But, uh, in exchange for helping them, I made Belle my price. I was lonely and the castle needed a maid; but they all thought I wanted her for one reason only. No one would believe that I didn't touch her. Anyway, she lived with me for a few months and I found myself growing attached; that I enjoyed her company…"

It was strange for Emma to hear this, but somehow deep down she knew it to be true. His eyes were honest as he spoke and Emma listened intently. She tried to think of it less as _this-all-happened-in-another-world_ and more like _this-was-the-history-of-the-man-she-loved_. It wasn't quite working, but at least she wasn't freaking out; not yet anyway.

"This one day, I released her; I told her I never expected to see her again. I guess I had realized that I robbed this girl of her life and I wanted to make it right. But she returned that night and I admit I was overjoyed. She kissed me, told me any curse could be broken; that's when it all went wrong. I accused her of working for Regina, of trying to steal my power. I couldn't accept that she would love me; I threw her in the dungeon and left her there until I figured out what to do. Eventually, I told her to leave that I didn't want her anymore. And she did…"

"…Sometime later Regina came to me and told me that her father shunned her, had her tortured by priests to cleanse her soul from being a _demon's whore_. She told me with pleasure that Belle threw herself from the tower; that she killed herself. Now I know that Regina held her in a tower; that it was Regina who tortured her…" his words were laced with venom and regret; his eyes dark as he recalled the memories.

Another silence ensued as Emma tried to wrap her head around all this; it seemed a pointless and impossible task trying to understand any of it. Though, it was all starting to make more sense; why Gold seemed to be two different people, the depths of his guilt over his son and Belle, his ongoing battle with Regina. It also made sense now, why he chose to protect her all those years ago; he's known who she was from the beginning.

"So is that why you chose me? You knew who I was…" she asked, raising her eyes to meet his.

"Yes; I had been looking for you for years; I wanted to protect you. I couldn't bring you to Storybrooke, Regina would've been suspicious; but I had found a foster family close by where I could keep an eye on you."

"What about the curse? I thought people couldn't leave here?"

"Well, as I said, bad things only happen when you leave with the intention of never coming back. Plus, I was doing a favor for Regina by looking for a child for her; she lifted that restriction which is what enabled me to fly to Phoenix."

"So, all this time you've known and you never said anything."

"It's complicated, Emma. No one here remembers except me, Regina, Jefferson and Booth, though I only just found about the last two. But, I needed you to be open to believing before I told anything, I couldn't risk you running away."

"Please tell me that we, that this relationship wasn't part of your grand plan…" Emma said, trying to remain calm.

"No, Emma; I've told that I never intended for this to happen…" his voice trailed off. "My interest in you was always that you'd be our Savior and I was trying to make right what I had done to you…."

"What are you talking about?"

"Emma, there is; that is I, um…" Gold stopped himself, sorting out his words. "I created this curse Emma, it was the only way to get to this world and find my son. I couldn't enact it, though; then Regina came along asking for a curse to take away Snow and Charming's happiness."

"There was no other way to get here? What about another magic bean?" Emma said bitterly, in a state of disbelief that he just told her that.

"Well, according to the Blue Fairy, that was the last one. When I asked of other ways she kept telling me there was no other way; when I mentioned a curse and saw her reaction, I knew that was the answer. I'm not proud of what I've done, Emma; but I can't say I wouldn't do it all over for the chance to find my son…." Emma nodded in response but said nothing.

"Whether you believe or don't; whether you stay or run, promise me one thing." He said, picking up the dagger.

"Never let anyone kill me with this dagger and never tell anyone it's purpose. As long as my power is my own, I am no threat to anyone. If Regina ever got her hands on this, I can't even begin to imagine the hell she would unleash. She's been trying to gain my power as long as I've known her; she cannot know this exists…" he pleaded desperately.

"Alright, I promise." Emma said quickly. "One question though: why tell me all of this? You could've left me in the dark, or even held some of it back. Why admit everything to me?"

"Because it's all true and I was afraid Regina would tell you in an effort to get you to hate me or turn you against me. You may do both anyway, but at least you heard it from me first and you're getting the whole story. Regina doesn't know my whole story; or why I do any of the things I do." Emma nodded; her eyes hollow as she stared off in the distance.

Emma's only question left was what does she do know; where does she go from here? Since she arrived in Storybrooke, she's been pretending to believe in the curse for the sake of her son. Now, the curse is real, and it is up to her to face an evil queen on behalf of a town full of people she barely knows. She was overwhelmed, numb as she sat beside Gold with no idea of what to do.

Emma's calm demeanor and stone expression had Gold worried; he expected that to go much worse. Instead she was engaged, asking questions and seeming eager to learn more. Whether or not she truly believed, he didn't know; there was only one thing left to do which was to wait and see how she reacted.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked, hoping to spark any kind of reaction.

"No, I uh, I think I'm gonna take a drive; clear my head…" she said rising from the couch. This time, Gold didn't stop her. "I'll see you later, Gold…"

"I'll see you later, Emma…" Gold said sadly. With the quiet click of the door, he knew Emma wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

Emma drove like the devil himself was after her; the cool night air was a relief as it touched her flushed skin. Everything Henry said was right, Mary and David were her parents and she expected to fight some unholy battle against Regina. She hit the gas harder; Emma wasn't responsible for everyone in Storybrooke, she was responsible for her son and she was getting him out of here.

She was just one person; she was only human without any kind of special magical powers. How was she supposed to defeat Regina? Her tears continued to fall as she thought of Gold; what leaving in the dead of night would do to him. It was almost enough to make her turn around and apologize; she didn't want to be without him. But he's cursed by some evil power, what if by breaking the curse he changes back? Would he hurt her? Would he hurt her son?

Emma shook herself from her thoughts, stopping in front of Regina's house. She retrieved the walkie from her glove compartment, trying to catch her breath before she spoke.

"Code red, code red…Henry?" she said breathlessly, waiting for a response. Was she out of her mind? This was kidnapping, she was about to commit a felony.

"Emma, what's wrong?" came the sleepy response.

"I need to talk to you…"

"About Operation Cobra…? He asked hopefully.

"No, about us; meet me downstairs." Emma's body quivered with fear as she waited, hoping none of the neighbors were awake. What was less than a minute seemed like an eternity when Henry finally appeared at her door, climbing in beside her.

"If my mom finds me out here talking to you, she'll be really mad." Emma took slow deep breaths, trying to slow the racing of her heart.

"Henry, do you want to get away from Regina? Do you want to come and live with me?" she asked. If he didn't want to come with her, there was no point in taking him.

"Yea, more than anything…"

"Ok, then buckle up…" she said starting the car.

"Wait, where are we going?" Henry asked confused.

"We're leaving Storybrooke…"

* * *

So, I have a feeling that after seeing some of the promos for the second season, that the second story will be very AU. It will probably focus more on their relationship and home life with bits of the show leaking in when possible. But I digress. Again please review...I hope you enjoyed it.


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: So I know I said one more chapter, but this one was really long. So, I'm posting it in two chapters. The second half just needs some fine tuning, hopefully it should be up no later than tomorrow night, with the 'aftermath' posted on Sunday. So, her ya go...hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Emma and Henry drove in silence, they had been in the car about fifteen minutes and with each mile closer she got to getting away; the stronger the urge to turn around. But she didn't care; she had to get Henry away from all this before it got even worse. Somehow, despite knowing the curse was real, Emma couldn't tell Henry; as long as it stayed a childish idea in his head, he'd be ok. At least, that's what she told herself.

"Wait, you wanna go now; we're leaving now?" Henry asked finally, noticing how far out of town they were.

"Yes, I'm getting you out of here away from all this; away from her…" Emma replied firmly.

"No, no, stop the car. You can't leave Storybrooke, you have to break the curse."

"No, I don't, I have to help you."

"But you're a hero, you can't run; you have to help everybody."

"Henry, I know it's hard for you to see it but I'm doing what's best for you. That's what you wanted when you brought me to Storybrooke."

"But the curse; you're the only chance to bring back the happy endings."

"Henry…" Emma said, too tired to have this conversation again. As they approached the sign to leave Storybrooke, Henry leaned over and grabbed the wheel, steering them off the road. When the car came to a stop, Emma was beyond relieved to find Henry uninjured.

"Henry, what were you doing? You could've gotten us killed…"

"Please, please don't make me go, we can't go. Everything is here; me, your parents, your _family._ Please, Emma, they need you, your family needs you." Henry said pleadingly. Emma sighed heavily, staring at her son incredulously. If he didn't want to go, she wouldn't make him; without a word she turned the car around and brought him home.

* * *

After dropping Henry back at Regina's, Emma did what she initially said she'd do; drive. She was reminded why she hated emotions, why she went to such lengths to avoid them; they were confusing and utterly exhausting. Emma was lost in a whirlwind of terror, confusion and anger; there was so much to process and Emma feared she may never understand. She grew up believing that her parents abandoned her; she's hated them her entire life. Now, not only has she found them; she finds out her parents were only trying to protect her. Everything she's ever believed; about herself, her parents, about the world around her; has all been a lie. And now Gold was asking her to believe that she was their Savior. A wave of sadness passed through Emma at the thought of him.

Gold, or rather Rumplestiltskin, created the curse only to find his son; the son that he sold his soul to protect, who he lost anyway. Emma knew that the only real pride Gold ever felt was as a father; to lose his son was to lose his identity, his reason for living. The thought made her heart constrict with sadness and pity. It didn't excuse his actions, but Emma could understand his desperation and extreme grief. She just kidnapped her own son to rescue him from Regina.

She had only been gone for four hours and Emma missed Gold already. The further away she got, the more she wanted to come home; she had nowhere else to go. Gold had become a rock in her life, he was always there; always supportive, patient, and understanding. The tears were filling her eyes, remembering when she told him that she didn't care about his past. Although, she never thought that he was _Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One who created the curse._ When did she allow him to become such a necessary part of her life?

It was 3:00 in the morning when Emma arrived back at Gold's; she turned the engine off and sat in silence, thinking of what she would say. She didn't make a big scene when she left; Gold was likely still expecting her, if not worried about where she'd been all this time. Part of her still wanted to run; Emma was terrified of what she'd be facing if she stayed. She had more questions that only Gold would have the answers to. Could she do this? Could she truly forgive him and move forward with their relationship? Emma gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. With a heavy sigh she exited the car, walking slowly to the front door; she still had no idea what she would say.

Gold lay awake in bed, feeling an incredible emptiness. This was the first night in over a month that he'd slept alone; the first time in months that he was alone. In her absence, Gold wondered how he ever lived for so long feeling this way; it was agony. Perhaps it was made worse by the recent events with Booth, but Gold had never felt more alone in all his life.

He had finally reached a place where he was beginning to accept that there may yet be a happy ending for him, and all he could do was watch her go. In his mind he was protesting, begging her to stay with him. But he always knew this could happen; deep down he had even expected it. How could she stay with him after finding out that curse was his doing; that everything that has happened to her was his fault? Emma was his only hope and now she was gone; he was cursed to remain here forever.

The door opening behind him startled him and he immediately switched on the bedside lamp. Gold was genuinely surprised to see Emma standing in his doorway. Tears streamed from her eyes; she looked physically and mentally exhausted, but she was here. Gold sat up, patting the empty space beside him. A hesitant smile formed on her lips as she closed the door behind her.

Relief washed over him as Emma crawled onto the bed, collapsing into his arms. She buried her face in his neck no longer fighting the sobs that wracked her body. He let her cry her fill, remaining silent as he wrapped his arms around her trembling body. Gold clutched her against him, afraid if he let her go she'd leave again.

"Please don't make me do this…" she pleaded against his skin. Gold closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to her temple, gently rocking her as she wept.

"I can't make you do anything, love; the choice is yours." he whispered softly against her ear. Emma sighed heavily trying to gain control of her emotions. She breathed deeply, pulling away slightly to see Gold's face.

"What will happen if I break the curse?" she asked. Emma was truly afraid that Gold would go back to being whatever monster he was before. She'd never been afraid that he'd hurt her, but he told her that he's killed before. Would he hurt her if he changed back? Gold wiped the tears that soaked her cheeks.

"Well, for one thing, everyone will regain their memories of who they truly are –"

"No, I mean what will happen to you?" she asked tearfully. Gold met her eyes with an empathetic stare, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I can't know for sure what will happen; I could only see up to your return and the final battle beginning. But as I said, as I long as I control the dagger I am in control of myself."

"What if I fail? I'm only one person; I can't beat someone as powerful as Regina. She has magic; I wouldn't even know where to start…"

"Well you're in luck then, I happen to know a thing or two about magic." He said with a crooked smile. Emma chuckled slightly, wiping the tears from her eyes as Gold cradled her face in his hands.

"I will be by your side, Emma; to whichever end you choose." He promised.

"Even if I choose not to do this…?" she whispered. Gold took her hand in his, kissing the back of her hand.

"Emma, there will be consequences no matter which path you choose. Yes, you will have to fight to break the curse, but when you do you will have the one thing you've searched for all your life – your parents. If you don't break the curse, everyone will be cursed to remain miserable missing the things they love most; including you. Not only will you deny yourself the chance to know your parents, but Henry and I can't leave Storybrooke. So if you leave; you leave without us. You can't have it both ways, love…I guess you have to ask yourself which is more important."

Emma fell silent as she weighed her options; the idea that she would have to risk her life in order to be happy infuriated her. She had no idea how to battle Regina, or what that would even entail. But Gold was right, she's searched her whole life for her parents; always hoping that she would find out that they didn't just abandon her…and now she has. How could she find them and then just leave never knowing them? Even if she could leave Gold, could she leave Henry?

"Either way Emma, nothing need be decided right now. You're exhausted, get some rest and we'll talk more in the morning." Gold said, breaking the silence. Emma nodded in agreement, cuddling along his side as he lay down. Gold switched the light off; more grateful than he could ever express that Emma was back in his arms. It wasn't a guarantee that she would stay, but he at least had one more day to convince her.

Emma rested her hand on his chest, confused by the conundrum she now found herself in. Here she was in the arms of a monster – an evil man. Yet, it was the only place she felt safe. Was she truly crazy, or is this just a symptom of being in love? To be able to forgive what would otherwise be unforgivable just because you don't want to be without them? If she was going to do this, she stood a much better chance of success if Gold was with her; a man more powerful than Regina who knew how to defeat her. Her eyes drifted closed as his hand moved through her hair; whether it was right or wrong, crazy or not; she loved him.

* * *

Gold woke first, his arm draped possessively over Emma's waist. Her back was pressed against him as he leaned forward, placing his lips to her temple. There was no need to wake her yet, it had been an emotionally grueling two days for both of them; for now he was content just to watch her sleep in his arms. He hoped that he could convince Emma to stay and fight, but this was insanity to her; she grew up thinking fairy tales weren't real. Even though he's told her everything, there's still a chance she'll leave; just because she knows doesn't mean she believes.

"Good morning, Gold…" she whispered, snuggling back against him. Gold smiled at her words, he never could tell whether Emma was asleep or just pretending.

"Good morning, love…did you sleep well?" Emma rolled over in his arms, facing him as she smiled.

"Well enough…" she whispered, glaring daggers at the alarm clock. It was almost 7:30; she'd never have time to get ready for work. Oddly, she couldn't have cared less as she stared into Gold's brown eyes.

"Is there anything else; any other secrets that you're hiding from me?" Emma asked; if she was going to forgive him, she needed to know there were no more skeleton's in his closet.

"No, I've told you everything…" the words were spoken with conviction and Emma could see he was being honest. Gold stared at her in awe as he held her hand, still unable to believe that she was here. "I didn't expect you to come back last night…"

"I wasn't going to…but Henry talked some sense into me…" Emma said sadly.

"Henry…?" Gold asked confused. Emma held his gaze guiltily; she hadn't intended to tell him.

"Yea, I uh, took him with me…" Gold's eyes widened in surprise as he propped himself up on his elbow. He knew better than anyone how attached she's become to Henry, but he never imagined she'd kidnap him. Gold tried to control his anger at her rash actions. She was the only person who could defeat Regina; Emma going to jail would certainly hinder that plan.

"Forgive me for saying this, Emma, but that was an incredibly stupid thing to do…" Emma was shocked at his words, expecting that he of all people would understand her impulse.

"Excuse me?"

"Emma, apart from the curse, Regina would've had legal grounds to arrest you on felony charges. Forget about losing your job, you would've gone to jail."

"I know…" she whispered hopelessly. "I just couldn't leave him here with that woman." Gold softened at the sadness that filled her eyes. He traced his fingers along her jaw line, forgetting how truly overwhelming this must all be for her.

"I'm sorry for being harsh –"

"No, it's fine. You're right, I was impulsive and it was stupid. I panicked and I'm still panicking; I just don't know what to do."

"I know, love…and I'm sorry…" he said softly. "Come here…" Gold sat up, resting his back against the headboard. Emma smiled and wasted no time in sitting between his legs; Gold's arms wrapped tightly around her chest as she leaned back against him.

"Emma, I've told you before that you're stronger than you realize. You won't be alone through this, I promise…" Emma nodded, clutching his arm; it was all so surreal. Her life no longer felt like it was her own; she released an exasperated sigh, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Will you tell me about my parents?" she asked hoarsely.

"Uh, well, I can tell you that your father is the strong, noble type and that he hates me and will never approve of us dating…"

"Why…?"

"Well, I think it started when he found out he had a twin brother who died. The thing is his brother was a renowned fighter, a hero. He was to slay a dragon for King Midas when he was killed by an opponent he thought dead. So, when I showed up, it was to take him as a replacement for his brother to slay the dragon. Charming was a mere farm boy, but he came and played the part. Little did any of us know that King Midas also intended to have the Prince marry his daughter…"

"And for that reason he hates you?"

"The King threatened to kill Charming and his mother and burn their farm if he didn't agree."

"Ah…well, I can see how that would upset him…" Emma said sardonically. She could certainly understand his anger; having someone show up and tell you that you have to fight some battle that has nothing to do with you.

"And what about my mother..?" At that, Gold chuckled and Emma raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Well, let's just say that Snow White and Mary Margaret are two vastly different women. Snow White is fierce and strong-willed; fearless and a true fighter, but she is every bit as kind and gentle as she is portrayed in the stories. And you are certainly your mother's daughter. I'm actually looking forward to seeing the two of you in action." He said, placing a kiss to her temple.

"What do you mean?"

"It will seem like yesterday to them when they _wake up_, I have a feeling they will want to jump right in and be your parents. Since you and Snow are so strong-willed, it will be interesting to see how this plays out."

For the first time, Emma realized she was going to have parents; not just people who gave birth to her. She was going to have a father telling her who she can and can't date and a mother who will likely smother her in an attempt to make up for lost time. It's everything she's ever wanted and yet she's terrified at the same time. The idea that her parents may want to know where she's been, what happened to her all those years she was alone, filled her with dread. If they were only trying to protect her, finding out about all the abuse would likely destroy them.

"This is going to get awkward, isn't it…?" Emma said fearfully.

"Extremely…" Gold said immediately. Despite her fear, Emma couldn't help but giggle lightly and Gold laughed with her. It was a much needed reprieve from the overwhelming heaviness that had settled over them.

"You can always make me feel better, Gold…" Emma said, looking over her shoulder at him. It was moments like this that the idea of leaving him was torturous.

"That goes both ways, dearie." He said, tightening his arms around her. "Have you decided yet…what you plan to do?"

"I'm going to go and get some fresh air and consider my options. I make no promises…" Emma said; though she was still leaning toward leaving.

"Understood…" he whispered against her ear. Though it wasn't quite the answer he wanted to hear, it was better than her saying she was leaving. Emma pulled away from Gold as she stood from the bed. She grabbed fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom. Gold stared after with worry, hoping that she would somehow find the courage to stay.

After twenty eight years of this, Gold was ready for it to be over. True, the longer Emma delayed the more chances he would have to find his son. It was a long shot, he knew, but the curse was created for the sole purpose of finding Bae. All of this would have been in vain if he left without his son. Emma emerged from the bathroom and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Well, if you need me for anything, I'll be at the shop." He offered. Emma finally met his eyes, noticing his fear and worry. She bent down and barely grazed her lips over his in a chaste kiss; leaving Gold wondering if it was her version of a goodbye.

"Thanks, Gold…" she whispered as she turned to go. He had done everything he could do and as he watched her leave, he hoped he'd see her again. Gold slipped from his bed, limping to the bathroom to get ready for yet another endless day.

* * *

"Ruby, can I get the usual?" Emma asked as she sat on a stool at the counter. "Sure thing Emma," Ruby called. She was too stressed to eat, but too tired to focus; hopefully a cup of coffee would snap her out of it.

"Morning, Emma…" Archie greeted with a bright smile as he joined her at the counter to pay his bill.

"Hey Archie…" she said without looking up, lost in her thoughts. An idea sparked as Ruby handed Archie his change. Emma looked up from her seat, thanking Ruby for the coffee.

"Archie…can I walk you to your office?" she asked as she stood before him.

"O-of course…" Archie said with an inquisitive glare, holding the door for Emma. "What's on your mind?" Emma sipped her coffee as they walked slowly, she's never spoken to a therapist before; it always seemed so pointless. There was too much on her mind to cover all of it and there was no way she could mention anything about the curse, but she needed to talk to someone rational.

"I want custody of Henry…" she blurted out. Archie leveled her with an incredulous stare; caught somewhere between shock and being pleased that Emma was trying taking responsibility for him.

"Emma, I'm sorry…but you don't have any case for custody." He said; sadness etched on his face.

"Even after everything she's done?" Emma asked defensively, stung by Archie's words. "Which you can't prove…" Emma sighed heavily, knowing he was right. She knew Regina to be a sociopath, but on the outside she was a far better candidate for parenthood than Emma. Regina was the mayor of a town, successful, educated, and on the board of endless charities. Emma had no roots anywhere, no formal education, and she had a criminal record.

"Let me ask you a question; with this war raging on, who's really getting hurt?" Archie asked as they turned the corner to his office.

"I know, Henry…but isn't it a good thing he's spending time with me? I'm his mother…"

"Yes you are, and so is Regina. The court is gonna come in and see how he's been since you've come into his life."

"And he's been happier, right?" she asked hopefully, needing to hear that she hasn't seriously damaged her son by coming here. Archie hesitantly nodded in agreement, and Emma could tell he wasn't convinced.

"Maybe, I mean, objectively, he skips school, he's stolen a credit card and run off; he's endangered himself repeatedly…and so in the eyes of the law, it's not so –"

"And what about in your eyes; what do you think?" Emma could see that Archie planned his words carefully before he answered her.

"A while ago…I told you to engage him in his fantasy life and perhaps it was wrong, because he's only retreated further into it." Emma pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration; the court would see her as a bad influence. All those times when she just wanted to spend time with her son, she was doing more damage than good.

"You think he's better off with her?" Emma asked incredulously.

"I never said that…" he answered as they reached his building.

"Do you think that she would ever hurt him?" Emma asked following him to the staircase.

"No, never. Everyone else maybe, but not him..." Archie paused as he studied Emma's worried face. "Look, right or wrong, her actions have all been defensive. I'm not judging, but in many ways your rival has woken a sleeping dragon."

"Tell me honestly, has he been better off since I got here." She asked hesitantly, fearful of the answer.

"Oh, it's not a matter of better off; it's a matter of this war has to end. If you two are going to be in his life, you have to figure out the best way to do that." Archie replied emphatically. Emma nodded as they reached his door, whispering a hoarse _thank you_ as she turned to go.

"Is everything else alright, Emma?" Archie asked as she walked away. Emma turned slowly, wanting to scream _no_ and let it all come pouring out. But if she told Archie that she was beginning to believe in the curse, he would have her locked up in no time. "It's just that you seem…very wound up."

"Thanks Archie, I'm fine…" she said forcing a smile.

"Well, my door is always open if you change your mind…" Emma nodded her thanks, and with a slight nod of his head, Archie stepped into his office. With a heavy sigh, Emma made her way back to the stairs; all she wanted to do was help her son. Somehow, she's accomplished the exact opposite. Perhaps she should go; not because she was avoiding breaking the curse, but because it was best for Henry.

* * *

_This wasn't defeat, _Emma told herself as she walked up Regina's walkway;_ this was her being the bigger man, figuratively speaking, and doing the right thing for her son._ Emma took a deep breath as she stopped and stared at Regina's front door; she could do this. Steeling her nerves, Emma approached the door reaching out for the doorbell. After only a moment, Regina opened the door.

"We need to talk…" Emma said breathlessly. Regina stared at Emma in surprise, but she quickly recovered. "Yes I imagine we do." Regina said civilly. Emma was shocked, expecting some sarcastic or defensive answer.

"I was just about call you…" Regina opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Come right in..." Emma stepped over the threshold anxiously, looking around the house as if she'd never been here before. Regina closed the door and approached Emma from behind.

"Do what you're so skilled at and make yourself at home." Regina said snidely. Emma rolled her eyes; as she turned to face Regina. The two women stared at each other in the open foyer, waiting for the other to speak.

"I believe you came to see me…" Regina said, letting Emma speak first.

"Right…look; this isn't easy, but this…whatever is between us needs to end." Emma said finally, panting for breath as if she ran here. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"At last, something we can agree on." Regina said smirking smugly.

"I want to make a deal with you about Henry."

"I'm not making any deals with you –"

"I'm leaving town…" Emma said, almost choking on the words as they escaped her lips.

"What…?" Regina whispered incredulously.

"This…what we're doing is a problem. And I'm gonna go, but I have conditions. I still get to see Henry, I get to visit and spend time…" Emma demanded.

"And you get to see him…you're still in his life…" Regina challenged, clearly not thrilled at the prospect. Emma scoffed, as if leaving her son with a sociopath was easy.

"Look, in any deal both parties are a little unhappy. But let's be honest, the world where I am not in his life no longer exists and there is no one who can do anything about that." At the look on Regina's face, Emma expected her to start a fight. The oven beeper went off in the kitchen, and suddenly Regina smiled.

"You're right…would you mind following me for a moment?" Emma followed her numbly to the kitchen, fighting her anger every step of the way. She didn't want to leave Henry, not after everything; but it was for his own good. Emma watched as Regina pulled a tray from the oven, placing the pastry on the countertop.

"So, what are you proposing?" Regina asked.

"I don't know…just figure it out as we go."

"But he's my son?" Regina clarified. Emma glared at Regina, wanting to leave and go with her original plan to just take Henry. Regina smiled victoriously and it boiled Emma's blood to say it.

"Yeah…" At that, Emma turned away, eager to leave before she decided she couldn't be noble.

"Oh, Miss Swan…" Emma stopped at the sound of her voice, watching as Regina pulled a plastic container from her cabinet. "Maybe a little something for the road?" she offered, motioning to the pastry.

"Thanks…"

"If we're going to be in each other's lives it's time we start being cordial..." Regina placed the desert in the container, smiling brightly as she sealed the lid. "…My famous turnovers; old recipe, but delicious..."

Emma stared suspiciously at the offering; this all seemed too easy. Regina just giving in and allowing her to see Henry, giving her a freshly baked apple pastry; Henry's words about poisoned apples echoed in her mind as she raised her eyes to meet Regina's. Even if the curse was real, Regina had no reason to kill her, especially now that she was leaving town.

"Thank you…" Emma said, taking the container.

"I do hope you like apples…" Regina said enthusiastically, that victorious grin returning. It was the same smile she wore when she made Sydney confess, the same smile when she framed Mary Margaret for murder. Emma told herself it was only because Emma was leaving town; there was no reason to hurt her. Emma let herself out, heading straight for her car. There was one last stop she had to make before going to his shop and breaking the news to Gold.

* * *

Emma was officially exhausted as she walked up the stairs of Mary's apartment building. This used to be so easy; leaving a place never…hurt before. It's obviously because of who she was leaving behind; Henry, Gold, and Mary. Emma never had many girlfriends; she was too much of a tomboy; of a trouble maker. But Mary was her best friend, something else she's never had before. Not only that, Mary was also her mother.

The tears filled her eyes at the thought, stopping on the stairs to catch her breath. She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't stay and fight; she was only human. As much as it hurt to do it, leaving was the best thing for everyone. Emma finally found out that her parents didn't abandon her; that they loved her…it was enough for her. As Emma reached Mary's door, she knocked hesitantly. Though she used to live here, Emma didn't feel right just walking in.

"Emma?" Mary asked concerned as she opened the door. Emma smiled through her tears, realizing what Mary must be thinking.

"What's wrong? Did something happen with Gold?" Mary prodded in Emma's silence. Emma placed the container on the table as she turned to face Mary.

"No, everything is fine…but I um…" Emma held her breath, choking back her tears. "I uh, I have to leave town, Mary Margaret and I just wanted to say goodbye."

"What…no, you can't. What happened? What are you talking about?" Mary asked in shock, the tears already filling her eyes.

"I have to do what's best for Henry; he's only getting worse. I already talked to Regina and she's agreed to let me see him. So, it's not like we'll never see each other again."

"How does Gold feel about all this?" Mary asked, silencing her phone as it buzzed in her pocket.

"I haven't told him yet…" Emma whispered hoarsely.

"Emma…" Mary whispered, silencing her phone again.

"I'm sorry; I have to go get Bella from Granny's. Wait here for me; we'll talk when I get back. I'll be twenty minutes tops." Emma nodded as Mary pulled her into a tight embrace, and Emma didn't want to let go. Mary grabbed her keys and her purse and was out the door in an instant. Emma sighed heavily, wiping away the few tears that fell; she grabbed the apple turnover and brought it to the counter. She was depressed and overwhelmed and in desperate need of comfort food.

As Emma placed the turnover on a plate, she stared at it; Henry's words, Gold's words; her own doubts echoed in her mind. This wasn't defeat; she repeated to herself again. She could leave Storybrooke and stay close by; she could visit Henry and Gold and Mary at least once a week, maybe more if she stayed close enough. The tears streamed from her eyes; if the curse was real than she was condemning all of these innocent people to suffer. Emma placed her head in her hands, sobbing once again over the impossibility of her circumstances.

* * *

Gold stood at the register, reconciling the account books as the hours ticked by ever so slowly. Trying to focus was utterly pointless as he wondered where Emma was and what she was doing. He envisioned her at home, packing her bags and writing a note explaining where she'd gone. Gold promised himself he wouldn't call her, that if she wanted to talk he would let her come to him. It was proving to be far more difficult than he originally anticipated.

"I hope you bought travel insurance…" Regina said approaching Gold. He lifted his eyes but said nothing; he was so distracted he didn't even hear her come in. "Because no one's going anywhere…"

"Oh really? And why is that?" Gold asked, uninterested in anything she had to say.

"Because I found a solution to my Emma Swan problem…" Regina said smugly as she placed her hands on the counter.

"Oh yes…" he said dismissively, keeping his focus on his books. He didn't have the patience to deal with Regina's scheming today.

"An old reliable solution…" At that Gold stopped, dropping his pen on the book. His heart stopped as he realized what Regina was saying.

"The sleeping curse…" he whispered, finally meeting her eyes. Regina smiled with cruel delight as she nodded victoriously. "Might I ask how you managed to obtain one here in Storybrooke?"

"By sacrificing the last bit of magic I had left…"

"So you made magic from magic?" Gold whispered in disbelief. Regina smiled as she nodded, looking so pleased with herself for outsmarting Gold and the curse. _Stupid woman… _"Well I'm sure I don't have to remind you that all magic comes with a price."

"Then you can pay it…because now; the curse will be stronger than ever. And you will be right here where you belong." She stated bitterly. At that Gold moved to the other counter, keeping a safe distance between them.

"What are you gonna do, Gold? Wake her up with the true love's kiss?" she taunted him. Gold said nothing as he leveled her with a murderous glare. If Regina was here gloating than it probably meant it was too late; Emma was lost to him. If that was the case, then he would take sadistic pleasure in murdering the witch with his bare hands.

"Don't you understand? I won. So whatever plan you had; whatever the reason you wanted the curse broken; too bad. Because it's never going to happen..." With that she spun an antique globe and stormed out of the shop. Gold wasted no time in picking up the phone and calling her.

"Sherriff Swan…" came the swift reply.

"Emma, thank God…" Gold breathed a heavy sigh of relief, resting his elbows on the counter. Emma sat at the in the kitchen, still staring at the apple turnover as she listened to Gold's heavy breathing.

"Gold, what's wrong?"

"No time to explain. Where are you?"

"Mary's; but what's…"

"I'll explain everything when I get there…don't touch anyth –" As Gold was speaking Henry walked through the door, diverting Emma's attention to him; she didn't hear his warning.

"I'll see you when you get here..." Emma said, hanging up the phone.

"Emma – hello…?" Gold slammed the phone down and headed for his car; he didn't even bother locking the shop.

* * *

"Hey, Emma, everything ok? You sounded strange over the walkie." Henry said, dropping his book bag on the ground.

"Oh yea, I'm ok…just um…" Emma stood before Henry anxiously; trying to tell herself that leaving him was the right thing to do. "When I tried to take you away last night…you were right. I can't take you out of Storybrooke…but I can't stay either."

"What?" The tears filled her eyes as she looked into her son's face, the sadness and confusion filling his eyes.

"I have to go…" she said, barely above a whisper.

"Go…you mean leave Storybrooke?"

"Yea, I spoke to Regina, we made a deal; I'm still gonna be able to see you…just not every day."

"No, you can't trust her…" he yelled, trying to get her to understand.

"I have to Henry, it's my only choice; it's what's best for you. Every time I've gone up against her someone else gets hurt."

"No, no; no, you're just scared. This is what happens to all heroes; it's just the low moment before you fight back."

"Henry, this isn't a story…" Emma said tearfully as she knelt in front of him. "This is reality and things have to change. You can't skip school, you can't run away…and you can't believe in curses."

"You really don't believe?" Henry asked. Emma stared at her son; if she said '_no_' she was a liar, if she said '_yes_' she was crazy.

"This is how it has to be right now…I made a deal and I used my superpower. She was telling the truth, she's gonna take really good care of you."

"Yes, but she wants you dead…you're the only one who can stop her," he said forcefully.

"Come on, Henry…" Emma pleaded, standing up. "Stop her from what; all she's ever done is fight for you. It just got out of hand and I'm sorry." Without another word, Henry threw himself into Emma, clutching her desperately. Emma held him tightly, never realizing how truly difficult leaving him would be.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, leaving her arms.

"Regina gave it to me." Emma said, watching confused as he smelled the turnover on the counter.

"Apple!" he exclaimed, as if he was declaring it rat poison. "So?"

"You can't eat that…it's poison."

"What?"

"Don't you see? The deal, it was all a trick to get you to eat that; to get rid of the Savior." Emma heard his words and deep down knew them to be true, but she couldn't admit it; not to Henry and not to herself.

"Henry come on, why would she do that when I just told her I was gonna go?"

"Cause as long as you're alive, you're a threat to the curse."

"Henry, you have got to stop thinking like this…" she said ardently, hoping to get through to him.

"But it's the truth…and your leaving isn't gonna change that."

"I'll prove it to you…" As Emma went to grab the turnover, Henry grabbed it first, putting a distance between them. "Henry…what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry it had to come to this. You may not believe in the curse, or in me; but I believe in you." Emma held her breath as he took a bite of the pastry; smiling sympathetically and relieved when he was still standing.

"See? You wanna have some ice cream with that, then we can go back to talking about –" Emma watched in horror as Henry collapsed to the ground, his body going limp.

"Henry?" she whispered, frozen in place. When he didn't respond, she screamed his name again, rushing to his side. Emma rolled him into her arms, shaking him gently as she cried his name repeatedly. Her mind flashed back to Graham dying in her arms; she prayed to an anonymous God that he would spare her son. Her senses returned to her for a split second as she dialed 911. She spoke as clearly and quickly as possible, giving them the address and explaining what happened. She threw the phone to the floor as she attempted to do CPR on her own child.

"Emma…?" Gold called, bursting through the door. Emma looked up at him, bewildered and relieved all at once. Gold froze at the scene he just walked in on, seeing Emma hysterical on the floor holding her son's limp body in her arms. "No…" he whispered sadly, limping to her side.

"Gold what happened?" she demanded as he knelt with difficulty beside her son.

"A sleeping curse…"

"A what?" she repeated tearfully, rocking Henry in her arms. Gold lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Emma, I know this will be difficult, but calm down. He isn't dead, love; only sleeping, just remember that." Gold said empathetically.

"Sleeping…" Emma repeated, gasping for breath.

"Regina knows that if she kills you the curse will automatically be broken. She needed to find a way to keep you alive, but to also remove you as a threat; I don't know how she did it…" Emma heard his words, cursing herself for allowing this to happen. Had she just followed her own instincts, had she just listened to Henry, Gold, Jefferson and August; her son wouldn't be in this mess right now.

"How do I wake him up?" she asked desperately.

"True love's kiss…" he whispered. Emma's sobbing renewed, he might as well ask her to get blood from a stone.

"He's only ten…Henry doesn't have a true love…" Emma clutched Henry even tighter, hopelessness filling her heart. Gold stared at Emma, already feeling the guilt of what he was about to do.

"There is another way…" he said softly. Emma lifted her head to see his eyes, hoping he wasn't lying.

"What…?"

"It's a long story, Emma; but meet me at the shop as soon as you're able. I'll tell you everything you need to know…"

"No, tell me now before it's too late." Before Gold could answer, paramedics came rushing through the wide open door, Mary and Bella hot on their heels. The next moments were a whirlwind for Emma. There were voices all around her, asking her questions as her son was pulled from her arms. Mary's frantic voice was calling Henry's name, gripping Emma's free hand tightly. Gold had a secure grip around her waist, helping her to her feet.

Emma watched numbly as they rolled her son away from her; her mind flashed back to when she was 18 years old giving birth in jail. All she could do was watch as they took him away… _not again_. Emma ran out of the apartment, trying to catch up to Henry. She would stay with him until they pried her away.


	27. Chapter 25B

A/N: and the last chapter of Cold Comfort. Sorry, its a long one.

Anna: I hope this chapter is better on the drama for you. I guess that's what happens when you split up the chapter ;)

Everyone enjoy and always review :)

* * *

Emma was still clutching his hand as they rolled him into the ER; she kept calling his name, hoping that on some level he could hear thought she may be suffering a heart attack as Dr. Whale flashed the light in Henry's eyes.

"There's no pupil response…what happened? Did he fall; hit his head?"

"He had a bite of an apple turnover that I think was poisoned." Emma said frantically, fighting off a nurse that was trying to make her leave. Emma watched as Whale looked in his mouth, searching for any obstructions.

"His airway is clear. Did he vomit? Does he have any allergies or was there convulsing or disorientation?"

"He took a bit of an apple turnover and he just collapsed." Emma yelled impatiently.

"The boy is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins or an allergic reaction. So whatever is causing this, it had nothing to do with an apple turnover."

"He's gonna be ok though, right?" Emma asked breathlessly, she'd never forgive herself if Henry didn't survive.

"Right now we just need to stabilize him because he's slipping away…" Whale said, pulling on his latex gloves. "Is there anything else you can remember; any little detail?"

"I already told you everything; do something!" Emma said, walking over to Henry's book bag. She dumped its contents on the cot as if the antidote that would save his life would be hidden inside.

"I understand you're frustrated Miss Swan, but I need something to treat. And right now there is no explanation; it's like…" Dr. Whale's voice trailed off as Emma's eyes settle on Henry's book. It was no surprise to her...

"Like magic…" she said finally. As she picked up the book, her mind was bombarded with flashes and images; her baby blanket wrapped around her, the unmistakable faces of Mary and David tearfully kissing her and each other goodbye. She saw David sword fighting as he carried her in his arms, placing her inside the wardrobe. It was all true and it took her son almost dying to convince her.

"Where's my son?" Emma cringed at the sound of Regina's voice behind her, rage boiling her blood.

"You did this…" she growled, grabbing Regina by the arm. Emma opened the supply closet and threw Regina into a rack full of medical supplies.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Regina yelled as Emma again grabbed Regina, throwing her into a wall of lockers. "Stop this; my son!"

"He's dead because of you!" Emma screamed, her body trembling with rage. "That apple turnover you gave me he ate it."

"What…" Regina whispered in horror. "It was meant for you…" Emma tightened her grip on Regina's suit jacket, fighting the urge to strangle Regina with her bare hands.

"I was leaving town; why couldn't you just leave things alone?"

"Because as long as you're alive, Henry will never be mine…"

"He will never be anyone's unless you fix this; you wake him up…" Emma growled through clenched teeth.

"I can't!" Regina cried tearfully. Emma felt the tears fill her eyes at Regina's words, praying that there was still a chance to save Henry.

"Don't you have magic…?" the last word died on her lips as Emma hoped desperately for some way to save her son.

"That was the last of it…" Regina whispered regretfully. Emma panted for breath, locking eyes with Regina as she glared viciously at Emma; as if this was her fault. "It was supposed to put you to sleep…"

"What's it gonna do to him?"

"I don't know; magic here is…unpredictable."

"So he could…" Emma couldn't even say the word; couldn't allow that thought to cross her mind. Regina rested her head against the lockers and closed her eyes.

"Yes…" Emma felt the bile rising in her throat, releasing a trembling breath as the room spun around her. Emma was overcome; remembering how she never told Henry she loved him, she's never kissed him or told him how proud she was to be his mother. She always assumed, rather, always hoped that he somehow just knew. And after all this, she could lose her son. All at once she remembered Gold's words, that he would tell her how to save Henry.

"I have to go," Emma said, pulling the door open. "Dr. Whale, call me as soon as you know anything." She called over her shoulder, not waiting for a response. Emma couldn't run fast enough as she dodged nurses and doctors to get to the elevator. If there was even the slightest chance it would save her son, she had to take it.

* * *

Gold paced around his shop, intensely studying objects he's seen every day for the past twenty-eight years; he couldn't relax. All he could see was the image of Emma holding her lifeless son looking to him for help. And did he tell her that all she had to do was kiss him? No. Instead, he's sending the woman he loves to battle a dragon; with no real fighting skills and no way to truly defend herself. But he needs that potion, it is his last resort; truly his last chance to find his son. Emma would understand that.

While he would never smile at the circumstances young Henry is in; he couldn't help but see the incredible irony. Had Regina left Emma alone, there was no doubt in Gold's mind that Emma would've been packing by now; thus leaving town and the curse intact. But Regina needed to have it all and because of that; not only will Regina lose her son, but the curse is about to broken. Gold walked to the counter, wiping the dust off of a large box containing Prince Charming's sword. Her father faced the same dragon and lived; he could only hope Emma would do the same.

"Gold…" Emma called, slamming the door shut behind her. He walked around the counter, immediately pulling Emma into his arms.

"How is Henry?" he asked emphatically. Emma sighed heavily, hugging Gold as if her life depended on it.

"They're working on him…" Emma said, trying to catch her breath. "What do I do to wake him up?" Gold walked back behind the counter, rubbing a cloth over a large box. Emma was already nervous, given what the last box that Gold had contained.

"What you need will not only wake your son, but it will also help you defeat Regina." He said, hoping to entice Emma even more. It had the desired result as Emma leaned closer to Gold.

"What is it?" The bell rang over the door and Regina walked in, much to Gold's dismay. It's hard to talk about destroying someone while that someone is in the room. Emma glared murderously at the woman who was responsible for all that was happening. Regina ignored Emma's presence staring intently at Gold; he smirked smugly at her, wanting so badly to rub it in that she's won nothing.

"I told you all magic comes with a price…" Gold said, rubbing salt in her open wound while he could.

"Henry shouldn't have to pay it…" Regina said remorsefully.

"No, you should; but alas, we are where we are…" Gold said pointedly. The tension in the air grew thicker as emotions were riding high.

"Excuse me, Regina; but Mr. Gold was just about to tell me what _I_ have to do in order to save _my_ son." Her words were laced with venom as she spoke; the rage burning bright in her eyes. Regina said nothing as the two women stared expectantly at Gold, waiting for him to begin.

"True love, Emma, is the only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse." Gold began with a smug grin on his face. "Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some."

"You did?" Regina asked astonished; knowing that to be an almost impossible task. Gold never took his eyes off of Emma as he spoke.

"Oh yes; from strands of your parent's hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realms. So powerful, that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment…just a little safety valve." Emma hung on every word, her eyes widening as she began to understand.

"That's why I'm the Savior; that's why I can break the curse."

"Now you're getting it…"

"I don't care about breaking the curse all I care about is saving Henry." Emma said desperately. Gold couldn't help but smile; knowing that in saving Henry she would break the curse.

"Which is why it's your lucky day; I didn't use all the potion. I saved some…for a rainy day…"

"Well it's storming like a bitch; where is it?" Emma demanded, tired of all the talking. Her son's life was in the balance and she was quickly losing patience.

"Where it is isn't the problem; getting it is what should worry you." Gold answered cryptically.

"Enough riddles; what do we do?" Regina demanded. Gold scoffed at the woman's arrogance, "You do nothing…" he said sharply, pointing his finger at her.

"It has to be Miss Swan…" It wasn't easy for him to send Emma in there; he would gladly send Regina and hope that Maleficent burned her to a crisp after tearing her to pieces.

"He's my son, it should be me…" Regina argued.

"All due respect, but he's her son and it has to be her. She's the product of the magic…she must be the one to find it."

"I can do it…" Emma said confidently. She still didn't know what she would be facing, but she didn't care. She would do whatever it took to save her son.

"Don't trust him…" Regina said. It took all of Emma's will power not to kill Regina where she stood.

"Says the woman who just tried to kill me..." Emma yelled indignantly. "I think I'll take my chances…" Regina looked away, as Emma returned her gaze to Gold.

"Where is this magic?" she asked, as Gold turned his gaze to Regina.

"Tell me, _your majesty_; is our friend still in the basement?" he asked; his eyes dancing mischievously. Emma looked to Regina confused, who was staring at Gold incredulously as realization dawned on her.

"You twisted little imp…you hid it with her?" Regina asked in disbelief, clearly disturbed with what Gold was saying. Emma watched the little spat continue, growing more confused as they went on.

"Not with her, dearie…_in_ her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over."

"Who is her?" Emma asked finally.

"Someone you should be prepared for…where you're going, you're going to need this." At that, Gold opened the box and Emma's breath caught in her throat. She stared at the sword and then raised her eyes to Gold; was he out of his mind?

"What is that?"

"Your father's sword…" Gold said with a crooked smile. Emma sighed heavily; she's never even seen a sword close up, much less held one; now she has to fight with one? _Was this really happening…? _Her heart was racing frantically as she wondered who or what she could facing that she would need a sword to kill it.

"Regina, you will be accompanying Miss Swan and letting her inside the building..." Gold said, matter-of-factly. Regina opened her mouth to protest, but quickly closed it.

"I guess I should go get my keys then…" Regina left the building, leaving Gold and Emma alone. Gold again stepped around the counter, holding Emma in his arms.

"Gold, what is going on? Where are you sending me?" Emma asked fearfully. Gold ran his hand along her back soothingly, trying to keep her calm before the storm. Emma closed her eyes as he placed a kiss to her forehead; his silence was only making her anxiety worse. He pulled away, tracing the edge of her face with his fingertips.

"Come along, Emma; let me give you a ride back to the hospital…" Gold said as he packed up the sword. Emma wanted to push the issue but she could see it would be pointless. Gold put the sword in the backset as Emma sat in the passenger side, wondering why he was taking her back to the hospital.

"Emma, I just wanted to tell you that your father faced the same thing with the same sword and won." He said, trying to comfort her. Charming killed the most fearsome dragon in all the lands his first time using a sword.

"Faced what Gold; why won't you tell me?" she asked again.

"Because I don't want to take you out of the battle before it's begun. I will take to you to see Henry, you can say good night or what have you and then I will take you to where you'll be meeting Regina."

"Ok…" Emma whispered helplessly. What else could she say? Gold didn't leave much room for argument. Emma opened the window and closed her eyes, allowing the cool night air to blow through her hair. It was invigorating as Emma breathed deeply of the fresh air, trying to slow her racing heart.

"Alright, we're here." Gold said softly as the car came to a stop. Emma opened her eyes, looking around confused. "What; we just left."

"It's not that far of a drive, love..." Gold said bemused.

"Right," Emma whispered, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"I'll wait here; you go on up. Just remember time is of the essence…"

Emma stared at him and nodded in understanding as she stepped from the car. Did he think she needed reminding that her son's life was now literally in her hands? Numbness was beginning to set in as Emma stepped inside the elevator. She swore that after this she would hug Henry every day, kiss him and tell him how proud she is of him. She would tell him that she loves with every chance she gets.

The elevator beeped and the doors opened; the flood of fear came rushing back as she approached Henry's room. His book of fairy tales as well as all of his belongings; were still strewn about the adjoining cot. Emma smiled sadly as she picked the book up, grateful when she wasn't again bombarded with images. She clutched the book to her chest, smoothing wild strands of hair from Henry's pale face. _Sleeping, _Emma reminded herself again,_ he's only sleeping._ Emma placed the book under his pillow, tangling her fingers in his hair as she leaned in closer.

"For when you wake up…" she whispered, and with that she rose, watching as Regina opened the door to his room.

"Say what you gotta say, you've got ten minutes." Emma said sharply, brushing passed her.

"You know where to meet?" Regina asked numbly through her tears.

"Yes, don't be late." With that, Emma left; fighting her own tears on the way back down. Seeing her son in that hospital bed renewed her resolve to beat whatever she would be facing, and get the potion to save Henry's life. The fact that it could help destroy Regina was only an added bonus.

"How is he?" Gold asked as Emma sat beside him.

"He's stable…for now." Emma said breathlessly. Gold squeezed Emma's hand reassuringly before he started the car; Emma squeezed back, thankful for the gesture. Gold drove to the town library, the place where the clock tower stands. The building was condemned but not because of the structure itself; but for the simple fact that a fire breathing dragon resides below it.

Gold was more conflicted than ever; he was about to risk Emma's life for the chance to find Bae with no guarantee the boy was even alive. He was using her and she was eager to do it because he suggested it would save her own son. Emma could die in the process and then everything would be truly lost. Was he out of his mind? Emma could break the curse now if he told her how; why was he driving her to almost certain death? He was gambling a hell of a lot on the chance that his son was still out there; that there was the slightest chance he could hold his son once more.

They arrived at the library and Emma stepped slowly from the car, taking one last deep breath of fresh air before the battle began. She watched as Gold pulled the sword from the backseat, approaching her slowly with a forced smile. He wore the look of a very worried man as Emma propped the sword up against the wooden post.

"Are you sure this will work; that this will save Henry." If she was going to risk her life, she needed to know it wouldn't be in vain.

"I can't guarantee it, no; but it's his best chance…" Gold whispered; his guilt worsening with each word he spoke.

"I still don't understand why you're leaving me with Regina; she just tried to kill me. How do you know that she won't try again?" Emma asked in a huff. After all, she could survive whatever is down there only to die by Regina's hand anyway.

"Because Henry is still her son, she needs you as much as Henry does right now. The curse will be broken before she's even realized what happened." Emma nodded silently as she paced the sidewalk. The idea of breaking the curse was the part that was still a bit hazy to Emma. Were they all going to go back to fairy tale wherever? Henry was born here, would he come too or get left behind? Did they have running water or electricity? Her mind became a jumble of random thoughts and fears.

"Gold, I just had a terrible thought and this will make the worst parent ever considering I should only be thinking about my son right now…"

"What is it?" he asked wide eyed at her sudden outburst.

"If I break the curse and we go back to…wherever," Emma paused for breath, chiding herself for even thinking it at such a time as this. "Am I going to have to wear frilly dresses and high heels?" Gold stared at her blankly and Emma felt ridiculous for even asking.

"It's just I've always been a denim and boots; leather jacket kind of girl." She whispered sheepishly. At that Gold could no longer contain his laughter as he pulled Emma into his arms. His laugh was deep and genuine and not at all teasing, Emma couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Oh, Emma, such is the reason why I love you…" he said, pulling back to see her face. "If we do go back, you will be the Savior and a princess; something tells me you can where whatever you want. We could even start a fashion trend; your leather coat and my leather pants; we'd both be in boots…it'd be smashing." Emma's eyes widened at that, trying to picture him in leather pants; Gold didn't seem to notice what he had given away.

"You own leather pants?" she asked, a suggestive smile on her lips. To his credit, Gold didn't look nearly as embarrassed as she thought he would.

"Oh yes, dearie; it was all I ever wore. Leather pants and lace up boots that required a bit of magic just to get them on." Emma had never heard him quite so playful; she wondered if he was just trying to make her feel better.

"Well, you'll just have to model them for me when all this is over…" Gold held her gaze, his eyes filled with a familiar look of awe and wonder. It was a look Emma never tired of.

"As you wish…" he whispered firmly. Emma couldn't suppress her smile as she pressed herself against him, resting her head to his forehead. She was trying to distract herself, but it wasn't working; she couldn't escape the heaviness that weighed her down.

"Please don't leave me…" she pleaded on the verge of tears; his arms tightened around her waist.

"I won't be far love, but I can't stay. Just remember that you're stronger than you know; don't panic and you'll be fine." He promised, hoping he was right. He wiped the tear that fell from her eye, covering her lips softly with his. Emma moaned against his lips as she tightened her arms around his neck; kissing him with everything she had as if she'd never have another chance.

Gold clutched her against him, memorizing every detail; the softness of her lips, the taste of cinnamon and coffee, the floral scent of her hair. He'd never forgive himself if he lost Emma tonight; but he couldn't let himself think he'd never see her again.

"I love you, Emma…" he whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, too…" she whispered. Gold tore himself away before he couldn't let go. Emma watched confused as Gold sped off like a bat out of hell. She leaned against the wooden post, watching his tail lights fade in the distance; all she could do now was wait. The thought no sooner passed her mind before she heard the unmistakable sound of Regina's high heels behind her. Without a word, she picked up the sword as Regina unlocked the door.

"So what is this place?" Emma asked as Regina switched on the lights.

"Would you like a tour or shall we - ?" Regina said sarcastically.

"Lead the way…" Emma said cutting her off, watching cautiously as Regina approached the far wall. Regina placed her hand on a mirror in the shape of tree and pushed; Emma stared in awe as the wall lifted.

"Whoa…" Regina pulled a lever and the intricate wheels and antique chains squeaked as they rolled; pulling the doors open to reveal a large elevator. Emma stood in silent amazement, slowly approaching the open doors.

"Get in…" Regina commanded softly.

"After you…" Emma replied defensively.

"It's a two man job; the elevator is hand operated, I have to stay up here to lower you down."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Emma asked, inspecting the elevator car for any signs of tampering.

"I don't think you have much choice in the matter…" Emma glared at Regina; she didn't have much choice otherwise, Regina would already be dead.

"This battle I'm supposed to fight; who is it? What is down there?"

"An old friend…"

"Then why don't you go talk to them?" Emma suggested, in no way wanting to find out what was down there.

"Because her punishment here was different than everyone else's; I trapped her…in a different form. She doesn't want to hear from me; you have to trust me on that."

"Ok, I will go down there; but let's be clear about something…_your majesty_. The only reason you're not dead is because I need your help to save Henry. He dies; so do you…" her words were low and threatening and Emma meant every word. There would be no were for Regina to hide if Henry didn't make it.

"Then let's get on with it…"

Emma stepped onto the elevator, certain that any moment her heart would beat through her chest; she glared at Regina one last time as the doors closed. Before she knew it she was plummeting down an elevator shaft, her hair blew around her from the speed with which she descended. Emma pulled out the sword, studying it in her hand. It was awkward to say the least and Emma hoped whatever she was fighting didn't have a sword; she knew she'd never win a fight with this thing. The elevator suddenly slowed as Emma reached the bottom; holding the sword in a ready position as she lifted the gate.

Emma looked around curiously at the cave she found herself in. Conveniently, there was a string of small lanterns above her head; she couldn't help but wonder if they'd been on for the last twenty-eight years. If so, that would officially make them the world's longest lasting light bulbs. She followed them to another cave, stepping inside slowly not sure what to expect; not even sure what she was looking for. It was cold and intensely quiet; Emma couldn't wait to get this over with and get back to sunlight.

Her eyes settled on a large, rock like structure that was layered with thick dust. As she got closer, she realized it was glass. Emma backed away as her breathing intensified; it was Snow White's glass coffin. The reminder that she could die down here became suddenly real as she backed into an even larger structure. Emma froze in stark terror as whatever she backed into began to move. She whipped around to see a dragon as tall as this building, spew fire over her head. Emma held up the sword pointlessly, shielding her eyes and face from the fire.

"Don't panic my ass Gold…" she thought, staring up at the massive creature as it spread its wings. Between fight and flight; Emma found herself frozen, holding a three foot blade against a dragon ten times her size. The beast screeched and tossed streams of fire in every direction.

"To hell with this…" Emma dropped the sword, reaching for her gun in her back pocket. As Emma fired her gun, she could see she was hitting it, but that it was doing no damage. The dragon sent a fire burst after her, and Emma found out she was on the edge of an abyss. With death chasing her, and an endless fall to her left; Emma tried to find a place to hide. She needed a plan, but she didn't know much about how to kill a dragon.

She saw a collection of stones that she could cross to get to the other side. With flames surrounding her, Emma jumped each stone over the endless abyss, hiding behind a stone pillar on the other side. Not knowing where Emma was, the dragon blew flames all around where she stood. The heat was intense and Emma could feel her skin burning. When the flames finally stopped, she peered around the edge just in time to see the dragon fall into the unending blackness.

* * *

The elevator beeped and Gold stepped into the hallway; the weight of the world on his shoulders. He felt wrong for coming; like he didn't belong here; but in this moment there was nowhere else he could think to be. He didn't know what he intended to say, perhaps to apologize for creating this mess; the idea that Emma could lose her son on his account was excruciating. This was never supposed to happen. He walked slowly to Henry's hospital room, becoming as quiet as possible when he saw Snow White already inside. He leaned against the doorway, closing his eyes as he listened to the sound of her voice reading from Henry's book.

"…And yes she was beyond hope, beyond saving; this was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew all that was left was to say goodbye; he had to give her one last kiss. And when he did, true love proved more powerful than any curse; a pulse of pure love shuttered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow White and bringing light to the darkness..." her voice trailed off as she closed the book; taking Henry's hand in hers.

"Henry, when I gave you this book it was because I knew…I know that life doesn't always have a happy ending. I thought…" her tears overcame her and she looked up, catching Gold in the doorway. She stood immediately and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Forgive me, Miss Blanchard; I didn't mean to startle you…" Gold said, limping into the room.

"Mr. Gold…" Mary greeted civilly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on our young man…see how he is…" he said standing beside her.

"Well, he's stable for now." Mary said; staring sadly at the young boy attached to tubes and wires. "Do you know where Emma is? She texted me to come here and sit with Henry but didn't say why." Mary asked concerned.

"Yes, Miss Blanchard; I believe Regina intended to poison Emma and Henry ate it by mistake. Emma is out finding the cure to the poison…" he explained briefly.

"Oh my g –" The machines began beeping, and Mary stared horrified at the screen, screaming for Dr. Whale. A team of nurses came rushing in as Mary became frantic.

"What is that; what's going on?"

"His heart rate is falling…" Whale said, instructing a nurse to remove them from the room.

"Come away, dearie, let them do their jobs…" Gold said, coaxing Mary by the arm to follow him. He leaned heavily on his cane as he and Mary watched helplessly through the glass wall. The tears streamed from her eyes and Gold choked back tears of his own; knowing magic works differently here. Henry could die. Mary turned and buried her face in Gold's chest as he wrapped an arm around her back.

"It'll be alright dear; he'll be alright…" he whispered helplessly, hoping to whatever God's were listening that he was right.

* * *

Emma stood on the edge of the abyss, relieved that she was still alive and wouldn't be burned to a crisp. But the potion was inside that dragon and Emma couldn't see it at all through the thick blackness. If it was gone, than so was her chance to save Henry. Without warning, the dragon shot up from beneath her, knocking her back to the ground. She fired at it again as she scrambled to her feet, trying to outrun the fire blast. She hid behind another boulder, shooting again. She released an exasperated sigh when the gun ran out of bullets; she was now weaponless against the beast.

She lifted her eyes to see the sword right where she dropped it. Emma knew she would have one chance to get it and kill the dragon. Shielding her eyes, she ran back over the stones to where she started from. Emma lifted the sword in her hands and as the dragon straightened, lifting its head to deliver another burst of flames, Emma threw the sword as hard as she could. She watched the sword pierce it's throat, falling to the ground as the dragon exploded; ash and tiny embers surrounded her as she stared at the soot that covered the ground.

She breathed heavily in relief when she saw the jeweled, golden egg sitting amidst the pile of ash. Emma knelt beside it, clutching it against her. While she had no idea what to feel right now, she had to get this to Gold and get to her son. Grabbing the sword and clutching the egg, Emma ran to the elevator, closing the rusty gate. As soon as she did, the elevator was launched upwards.

Emma feared that she may never recover from this. She was bound to develop PTSD or some god awful mental disorder; she just fought a fire…breathing…dragon. The thought seemed to be processed on a loop and she had no idea how she lived. The human mind just wasn't meant to process this much information at once. She was running on three hours of sleep, a cup of coffee and pure adrenaline; with everything that's happened it's a wonder she hasn't passed out or suffered a heart attack.

Since the night Booth lied to Gold, Emma hasn't been able to catch up. August told her about the curse; then Gold told her about the curse, then she kidnapped her son and ran off. Now Henry was fighting for his life – the elevator came to abrupt stop, throwing Emma into a wall.

"Regina…what the hell was that?" Emma called, bracing herself against the wall. Her blood ran cold when all she heard was silence. "Regina…" she called again. The rage was instantly renewed when she realized that Regina had abandoned her here. She set the egg on top of the elevator and climbed out the car. As she stood there, she had to figure out how to climb the wall and carry the egg; she couldn't do both. The distance was too far for her to throw it without it falling right back.

Gold left the hospital shortly after Henry crashed, he urged Mary to go home as well, seeing as how there was nothing she could do. He drove passed the library on his way to the shop and on a whim, decided to check on Emma's progress. As he stepped inside, he wasn't shocked to find Regina gone. He stepped towards the elevator control, trying to move the stick to the 'up' position. He heard the echo of grunts and groans and a string of curses he never thought he'd hear Emma say.

"Emma…" Gold asked, looking down the elevator shaft. Emma looked up, relieved and confused to see his face.

"Gold…what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you and I'm glad I did. Regina's gone and she sabotaged the elevator."

"But why would she do that?" Emma asked, recalling Gold's words that Regina needed Emma too much to hurt her.

"I've given up trying to understand anything she does." Gold said, extending his hand out. "Toss the egg up to me and then climb up." Emma stared at him hesitantly, but did as he said.

"Ok, you hold on to it; I'll be right up." With that, Emma tossed the egg to Gold. He clutched in his hands, on guard against Regina popping out from somewhere and trying to run off with it. Gold watched as Emma used the elevator cable to help her scale the wall; only kneeling down when her hand desperately gripped the cement.

"Come on, love; I've got you…" Gold said, pulling her free of the shaft. She gripped his wrist as she climbed the rest of the way; collapsing to the floor breathlessly next to Gold. Emma took deep breaths, grateful to see sunlight and open space. She laid there a moment, before helping Gold to his feet.

"Ok, now what…?" she asked, looking to him expectantly. She watched nervously as he searched his pockets.

"Oh, Emma; I'm so sorry love; it seems I left the shop in such a rush I've forgotten the key." He knew it was a lame excuse; but he needed to separate himself from Emma and get to that well.

"You forgot the key…" Emma repeated suspiciously.

"It'll be ok, Emma; you get to your boy and I'll be right behind you…" At Emma's skeptical stare, Gold tried to comfort her further. "You're boy is gonna be fine; I promise…" he said sincerely, placing a hand to his chest. Before Emma could start yelling, her phone rang.

"It's the hospital…" she said breathlessly.

"Emma, get to your boy, I'll be right behind you." Gold commanded and Emma wasted no time in leaving.

Emma didn't know how her car ended up out front nor did she care. The keys were still in the ignition and she started the car; speeding to the hospital. After the last elevator ride she just took, Emma headed straight for the stairs; running breathlessly to reach Henry. As she entered the ER, she got there in time to see Regina standing frozen in the hallway as Dr. Whale and Mother Superior exited Henry's room. Emma could see that it wasn't good news.

"We did everything we could…" Whale began, stifling his emotions. It was one thing to lose a patient, losing a child is something else entirely.

"I'm sorry; you're too late." Mother Superior whispered.

The words resounded in Emma's head and everything stopped. For a moment, all she could do was stare at them as if she hadn't heard what they just said. She released her held breath, walking as if in a trance to Henry's bedside. The nurse was shutting off machines, unplugging wires and removing the oxygen mask.

The tears filled her eyes as she stepped closer; he was even paler than before, his lips ashen, his body lifeless. She had only just found him; now she would never hear his laugh, never see his smile again. Emma's chest was convulsing violently as her tears fell freely, reaching out a trembling hand to smooth his hair from his face. Her lips quivered as she wrapped her fingers in his soft hair for the last time; her face within inches of his.

"I love you, Henry…" she whispered, pressing her lips to his forehead. It was the first time she told him she loved him; the first time she ever kissed him…and it was also the last.

A pulse moved through her and wind surrounded her; Emma pulled away to see what had happened. Henry breathed deeply as his eyes shot open; Emma was conscious of nothing else save for her son was alive. She smiled brightly through her tears, touching his face and running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too…" he said at last, smiling up at Emma. "You saved me…" Emma laughed through her tears, not sure what had just happened. It didn't matter; Henry was alive and she would have a second chance.

"You did it…" Regina said in awe. Emma watched confused as nurses and doctors filed into the room one by one; all looking dazed and confused.

"Henry, what's going on?" she asked quietly.

"The curse…I think you broke it…" he said excitedly.

"That was true loves kiss…" Mother Superior said, approaching Emma.

"No, no…" Regina protested angrily now that the curse was broken.

"If I were you, your majesty, I'd find some place to hide." Regina glared at Mother Superior with daggers, before moving to Henry's side.

"Henry, no matter what you think, no matter what anyone says; I do love you…" she said sincerely. With that, Regina left, seeking a place to hide. Emma smiled down at Henry, hugging him against her chest. As she looked at each face, Emma's heart sank a little more; Gold still wasn't here. Even if he knew the curse was broken, he should've been here by now. Which begged the question of where was he? She shook in her in disbelief, still in shock from all that was happening.

* * *

Gold felt the pulse move through him as he limped up to the well; the curse was broken. He held the potion in his hand, thinking only of his son as he released it; watching it shatter at the bottom. As the purple smoke climbed up the well, he couldn't help but feel guilty; he lost Bae because of magic, and now he was using magic to find him. Gold swore to himself that this was the last attempt; if Bae didn't return after this then he was done searching. The disappointment he felt each time he was let down was just too painful. As hard as it was to accept; he couldn't keep chasing a ghost. Now that he had Emma, he had his chance for a fresh start; for a second chance.

Emma was confused as she looked around and found everyone still here. Emma didn't know what to expect, but she thought for sure everyone would've gone back; or perhaps that they would remain and the world around them would change. Not even Gold knew what to expect after the curse was broken. Nothing had changed, yet everything was different.

"Henry, what's going on here? If the curse is broken why didn't they go back?" Emma asked in hushed tones.

"I…I don't know…" Henry said sitting up. Emma jumped as a nurse dropped a tray behind her. "What's wrong?" she asked; moving to the woman's side. The nurse stared incredulously out the window, and Emma looked to see what it was. Her breathing intensified when she saw a giant purple cloud barreling towards them, covering everything in its path.

"What is that?" she asked breathless.

"Something bad…" Henry said ominously. As the cloud converged upon them, Emma clutched her son against her as the purple cloud crashed against the windows. She was waiting to be covered in shards of shattered glass; for the foundations of this building to be shaken…nothing happened. It seemed that as quickly as the cloud came, it was gone. She had a sneaking suspicion that whatever was in that egg, Gold just unleashed.

The hospital suddenly seemed to be run by zombies, as everyone walked around with wide eyes and far off glances. It became eerily quiet as people remembered their true identities. The realization dawned on her that Gold knew all along that Emma's kiss could save Henry and the bastard never told her. Emma became obsessed with finding out where Gold was and what he had done.

"Emma…" the sound of Whale's soft voice beside her pulled her from her thoughts. "Henry is fine, you can take him home." He handed Emma a bag of Henry's clothes, and left them in peace. Emma handed the bag to Henry.

"Hurry up…then we can go home." He didn't have to be told twice as he pulled the curtain closed around himself. Emma packed up his bag; she could take him home. In only a few minutes, Emma would be taking him home. Dread filled her as she remembered that she didn't really have one. Gold's house had been home, but she couldn't take Henry there right now; Mary's wasn't really an option either. Emma turned when she heard the door open, her parents stood in the doorway, their eyes locked intensely on her.

David and Mary came rushing into Henry's hospital room and Emma smiled; apparently the awkwardness would start right now. David looked at Emma with wonder and pride as he and Mary walked closer. Her heart constricted; this was the moment she's been waiting for her entire life. She wanted to hug them, to let them hug her; but it was too much to take in with everything else.

"Hello Emma…" David said first, his arm wrapped tightly around Mary. "I'm James; I'm…your father." He looked relieved to see her; unable to take his eyes off of her. It was strange looking at David, meeting him again as her father was surreal. Somehow she would have to ignore their first months knowing each other.

"Hi…" Her voice was strangled in her throat as she spoke. The three of them stared awkwardly at each other.

"Emma…" Mary whispered, stepping forward. With Mary it was different, they had been roommates; they shared secrets and life experiences. They even joked that according to Henry, Mary was her mother. She knows a little more about Emma's history in the system than she would like; but there was no undoing it. Instinctively, as Mary went to hug Emma, she pulled back. Mary looked hurt and shocked, and Emma instantly chided herself.

"I'm sorry…this is all just a bit much for me right now." Emma said regretfully. Henry threw the curtain open and instantly ran to David.

"Is it ok if I call you Grandpa?" Henry asked, with a bright smile. Emma could see that James was struggling to contain his emotions as he knelt down in front of him.

"That's fine by me…" James said, ruffling his hand through Henry's hair. Emma smiled as she watched them; Henry never had a father figure, something Emma knows he truly missed. Then suddenly, it was the three of them staring expectantly at Emma.

"Um, I know this is going to sound strange, but can Henry stay with you guys tonight? There's something I have to take care of…" Mary and David exchanged glances, nodding excitedly, only too eager to spend time with their new found grandson. Henry nodded in agreement, obviously approving of the arrangement.

"Emma, um, before you go shouldn't we…discuss some things first? I mean, I imagine you must have some questions for us." Mary asked hesitantly. Emma sighed as she forced a smile. Of course she had questions, but they would have to wait until she got her answers from Gold. There was nothing she'd love more than to go to Mary's apartment and just hold her son as she talked with her parents, (with a few shots of Johnnie Walker close at hand) A slight smile formed on Mary's lips as she stared at her daughter.

"It's just that we've been waiting for this moment –"

"So have I…" Emma interrupted sharply, catching her parents off guard. "Twenty-eight years to be exact. I've wondered about you; about who you were and why you abandoned me…" She stopped herself at the guilty expressions that formed on their faces. Had circumstances been different, Emma would have gladly given them a piece of her mind, but they don't deserve to have Emma yell at them in the first five minutes they met. Like her, they've been through enough.

"I'm sorry, I only just found out that that wasn't the case. But please, right now isn't the best time…there really is something I have to do. I just need some time to adjust." Her words were more of a plea than a statement. She was too distracted thinking about what Gold has done to give them the attention they deserve.

"It's ok, Emma, I guess this is gonna take some getting used to for all of us…" James said, placing his hands on Henry's shoulders. Emma nodded at that and kissed Henry goodbye. Emma stood in the doorway with tearful eyes as she watched Henry, James, and Mary talking. The only good that came out of this nightmare was that she could give Henry the one thing she never had…a family.

* * *

Gold sat alone at his kitchen table, his hands wrapped around a coffee mug. He was trying to justify his actions; telling himself that what he did wasn't that bad. If he wasn't in love with Emma, he might actually have been able to convince himself of that. But the fact remained, an innocent young boy almost died and so did his mother; there was no excusing that. He sipped his coffee slowly, letting it burn on the way down; his eyes lifted to see Emma standing in the doorway.

He smiled and stood up, instinctively going to hold her; Emma put her hands up, stopping him mid-action. It was then he noticed the look in her eyes; the hurt, the betrayal…the anger; all directed at him. He stepped back, leaning against the counter as she leveled him with accusing eyes. He wanted to apologize, to beg her forgiveness, but there seemed little point; he didn't deserve it. Even worse, he wouldn't have changed what he did. Gold lowered his gaze, unable to bear that look in her eyes. Emma stepped towards him slowly, her arms locked across her chest.

"You knew, didn't you?" It was a statement more than a question as she stood directly in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Gold asked, feigning innocence. In a rush of rage and betrayal, Emma brought her hand across Gold's face; the resounding slap echoed in the kitchen. Gold placed his hand to his cheek, utterly astonished that Emma just hit him. The tears burned in her eyes, and Gold felt the weight of his betrayal.

"Don't play games with me, Gold," Emma spat venomously. "_You forgot your key?_ Even if it were true it's a pretty lame excuse." Emma paused for the length of a breath, shaking her head in disgust and disbelief she had never been so infuriated in all her life, and that was saying a lot.

"Where did you go? Hmm? 'Cause you never showed up at the hospital like you _promised_ you would. And while you were conspicuously missing; a giant purple cloud engulfed all of Storybrooke..." the fire burned in her eyes as she paced the kitchen floor.

"Emma…" Gold reached out a hand to her and Emma stepped back, slapping his hand away. The implication stung him more than the action did; he's lost her trust. He didn't try to sooth her rage; she had every right to hate him. If the situations had been reversed and Emma deliberately and knowingly endangered Bae's life; he would've done far worse than a slap.

Her body trembled as she glared at him, waiting for him to defend himself; to fight back. He only stared at the floor, unable to meet her eyes. A wave of dizziness passed through her; from exhaustion, low-blood sugar; extreme rage and betrayal; she didn't know what. She took several deep breaths as the adrenaline began to where off, the full weight of everything sinking in.

"You knew that all I had to do was kiss him and still you sent me down there to battle a fucking fire breathing dragon…" the words were a hoarse whisper, the tears streaming from her eyes. "And what if I had died down there? What then?" Gold was silent as he listened to her words; he had no defense against her accusations. Though anger laced her words, the deepest pain filled her eyes; pain that he had caused.

"Henry was never going to die, Emma…"

"The point being that every moment from when he took a bite of that apple you manipulated me!" Emma screamed; her fury renewed. "What did you really do?" she demanded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Magic…" he said simply. "I brought magic back to Storybrooke…" Emma's mouth gaped open as she stared at him in disbelief. "There is a well, and it is said that the waters below can return that which one has lost. You broke the curse, Emma; this was my absolute last chance to get my son back." She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to catch her breath.

"And sooner or later Gold, that excuse just stops working…" she said bitterly. Gold's eyes went dark; obviously angered at her words.

"It's not an excuse, Emma. I told you that I created this curse to find Bae; that was my only motivation in coming here. And wouldn't it be a shame if we all had to suffer these twenty-eight years for nothing?" his voice cracked, as tears filled his eyes. "This is my _last_ chance…I would never forgive myself if I didn't try. Even if that means I have to lose you; lose everything – I will not apologize for trying to do right by my son…"

"I know you want your son back and I am sorry that you haven't found him yet; but to risk mine and _my_ son's life is something I never expected you'd do."

Emma's heart tightened, watching him battle his own emotions. She didn't hate him; he was only trying to save his son and Emma finally understood. When she thought Henry could die, she was willing to do anything and everything to save him. Emma was only away from Henry for a matter of hours and she was crazed with grief and worry. Gold had been away from his son for close to forty years with no idea of where he was. Emma couldn't even imagine what that kind of grief could do. But that wasn't the problem…

There were larger problems in their relationship now that Emma just couldn't ignore. He betrayed her, manipulated her and flat out lied to her. Emma always knew that Gold was ruthless and manipulative, that was no surprise. With the exception of the Kathryn Nolan case, since they started dating, Gold never lied to or manipulated her in any way; he never once used her for anything. Until now.

"You used me to serve your own purposes…and I just…don't have the words for that…" her voice trailed off, choking on her tears.

"My _entire_ world just came crashing down around me and the one person I was expecting to be there for me just threw me into the fire…literally." They stood in resounding silence; Gold stared intently at the floor unable to meet her eyes. Emma cried silently, stifling the torrent of emotion that was demanding release.

"I can't stay here like this…" When Gold still said nothing, she walked from the kitchen, leaving him alone.

So this was it, then. After everything they'd been through together, she was leaving; Gold was numb as he stood against the counter. Why is it that he has to lose something before he realizes its value? As much as he told himself that she'd be better off if he let her go; he couldn't bear the thought. His heart told him to move, to get upstairs and convince her to stay; logic told him to give her a few days to calm down and hope for the best.

Emma rubbed her eyes in exhaustion; the only place she could think to go was Granny's. She couldn't stay here tonight, but she couldn't stay with her parents either. She needed to be alone, to process everything that had happened. Emma was too overwhelmed to pack everything; instead she grabbed a few sets of clothes to get her through the next few days. As Emma approached the door, she looked back in the kitchen to see Gold in the exact position she'd left him in. He didn't say anything as she left; didn't try to stop her. He looked broken; defeated as she closed the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Emma took a deep breath before stepping from the car, glancing at her reflection in the rear-view mirror. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, her lashes still wet with fresh tears. She hoped Granny wouldn't ask any questions as she grabbed her bag from the back seat; that was the last thing she needed right now. As she stepped inside, Granny's face lit up, rushing to the desk.

"What can I do for you Emma?" she asked eagerly.

"Hey Granny…can I get a room."

"Of course, anything for the Savior…" Granny said, handing her a key. "Don't worry about paying dear…" Emma took the key with wide eyes and an incredulous stare. If this was the way things were going to be from now on, skipping town was looking better by the minute.

Emma dropped her bag on the floor and locked the door. She pulled her hair up in a loose bun and changed into her pajamas. Emma collapsed onto the mattress with sigh of relief. It wasn't as comfortable as Gold's bed, but it was good enough for now. Emma had a feeling that come tomorrow, once all the shock had worm off, all hell was going to break loose. But she couldn't think that far ahead; all she wanted to do now was curl up in a ball and sleep for a week. Henry was safe, the curse was broken; what happened next was anyone's guess.

* * *

Sorry to kind of leave you with a cliffhanger. Tomorrow I will post 'the aftermath' and that will be it for this story. Thank you again to Everyone! who has followed this story and for all of your feedback. I hope to have the first chapter of the new story up in two weeks or so.


	28. Authors Note

**So I know I said that I was going to post the aftermath to this story, but something has come up and I won't be able to finish it for tonight. So I will wait and post it with the new story. Alas, Cold Comfort if finished and I will add a new chapter with the link to the new story when I post it. Enjoy the season premier!**


	29. New Story

**Here is the link to the new story! Hope you enjoy it!**

** It's not letting me save the link, so the name of the story is The Long Road Home. (Rated T for now)**


End file.
